Friends with Benefits
by tufano79
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for as long as they could remember. Bella was just dumped by her boyfriend, Paul and Edward had been single for a long time. One thing leads to another after a night of drunken passion. Bella suggests to Edward that they be friends with benefits. What happens when one realizes that they want more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone…it's me…Josie, AKA Tufano79. I'm starting a new drabble-ish fic. It will be similar to **_**Mafia Princess**_**. Chapters will be a thousand words or less (unless it's a lemon. I don't like breaking those up, ya know?). A few things first, thanks to Chandrakanta for the AWESOME banner! It was beautiful, girlie and exactly what I pictured! Also, things will be pretty sexy with this one (smut at its finest, folks). Author's notes will be brief, save for this one. I'm also trying to pre-write this. If you've read it on FicPad, TWCS or AO3, it's probably been written for a few months…As a result, I'm hoping to update daily. We'll see if I can do it. **

***Snorts***

**Summary:****Bella and Edward have been friends for as long as they could remember. They grew up together and now, live in the same apartment, 'saving'**** money ****on rent. Bella was just dumped by her boyfriend, Paul and Edward had been single for a long time. **

**One night, Edward drunkenly tells Bella that he's horny and lonely. Bella, being the good friend that she is and drunker than a skunk, offers to fuck that horniness out of him. They ended up having sex. **

**Awkward morning after follows…**

**Out of everyone they'd been with, Edward and Bella admit that they are really compatible with each other, but a relationship between the two just can't work. They are almost like family. So, they decide to become friends with benefits…**

**What happens when one realizes that they want more?**

**Without further ado…**

_**Friends with Benefits**_

**BPOV**

"Bella, baby, this thing between us, it isn't working out," Paul said as he stuffed French fries into his face and checking his Blackberry, frowning at whatever was the screen.

"This thing?" I snarled. "We've been dating for three years! I thought you loved me!"

"I do, baby," he said, frowning insincerely. "But as a sister. The sex isn't what it used to be and to be honest, you've gained weight, Bella."

"You're dumping me because I'm fat?" I shrieked. "Excuse me for gaining a few pounds, Paul. You're not exactly the vision of athletic prowess, either." He was around five foot nine inches tall with a beer gut. His hair was receding and he tried to hide it with a stupid hipster fedora all of the time. His beady little eyes were framed by thick black glasses. I definitely wasn't with for his looks.

"Look, Bella, I want a clean break," Paul said coldly. "I think it's time to cut our losses and go our separate ways."

"Fine," I spat, getting up from the booth at the diner he decided to dump me at. "Have a nice life, Paul. I hope you catch chlamydia and your miniscule dick falls off."

"Bella, let's not be harsh," he chided, arching a bushy brow. "You never were unsatisfied."

"Oh, Paul, I was unsatisfied. I faked it. Every. Single. Time," I smirked. He pursed his lips angrily. "And do you know where the clitoris is? Because you could never find it on me." Waggling my fingers, I turned away. "Toodles, asshole." I flounced out of the diner and hailed a cab. Barking out my address, I kept my emotions in check until I pulled up to my apartment building that I rented with my long-time best friend, Edward Cullen. We shared the cost of a brownstone apartment. I wanted to live in the city but couldn't afford it. Edward just wanted to make sure I was safe because he's like the overbearing, protective big brother.

Paying the driver, I heaved my body out of the cab and up to the stairs to my apartment. Our place was nice. Too nice, really. I was barely scraping by as a teacher in Chicago Public Schools. Edward worked as an up and coming attorney in one of the bigger firms in Chicago, Denali, Volturi and Romani. How we could afford this is beyond me, but I wasn't about to question it. I had a gorgeous home and a best friend who I needed desperately.

Walking into the apartment, I tossed my purse, jacket and keys onto the table in the foyer. Edward's head turned in the family room. He was watching reruns of _Law and Order. _"Bells? I thought you had a date?" he asked. He stood up and pushed up his glasses.

Not able to hold back, tears fell from my eyes. "Paul dumped me!" I sobbed.

Before I knew it, Edward had me in a hug and I spent the rest of the night, crying over that loser who made me waste three years of my life, when I was my hottest. Paul was such a troll.

Why was I with Paul again?

Oh, yeah…desperation.

**A/N: There's your first chapter. Pictures of Bella and Edward's apartment are on my blog. Also, similar to **_**Mafia Princess**_**, I'm going to stick with one point of view for a batch of chapters. I'm thinking every five chapters, you'll get a new point of view. So, we're gonna stay with Bella. Also, pictures of what Bella and Edward look like are on my blog, too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Two**

"Okay, what happened?" Edward asked after I snotted up his dress shirt.

"So, Paul and I went out on our weekly Friday date. Things were fine as we ordered our food and talked about our week," I sniffled, curling against my best friend. "Then, once I was done with my salad, Paul told me that this 'thing' we'd been having wasn't working out. Our relationship that lasted for three years wasn't working out. On top of that, he made mention that I was getting too fat, or something."

"Paul is a douchebag," Edward growled. "Why didn't you dump him?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess because I was afraid I'd end up alone. I figured if I was in a relationship with a douchebag, it was better than being a spinster who got off using her vibrator."

"TMI, Bells," Edward grumbled. "It's bad enough that I can hear that thing through the damn walls."

"I shouldn't have to use it," I sighed, getting up from the couch and padding to the kitchen. I opened up a bottle of red wine, pouring myself a hefty glass. "You want?" I called. Edward replied affirmatively. When I walked back into the room, I found my best friend taking off is glasses and pinching his nose. "Paul had a dick the size of my pinky, Edward. Never once did I have an orgasm by his hands. Or his dick. And let's not talk about the lack of oral sex. He thought it was gross."

"Again, TMI," he groaned. "Were you so desperate to have a boyfriend that you stayed with a no-dicked, hipster wannabe? There a ton of men out there who think you're hot. Plus, you are not fat. Paul is an asshole for saying that. You're curvy. In all of the right places." Edward vaguely gestured to my huge rack. Yes, I had big tits and a huge butt. My momma was a full-blooded Italian and I got her curves. I was proud of them.

"Do you like my boobs?" I asked Edward, cupping my tits.

"I'm a guy. A straight guy. Of course I like your boobs. I like any boobs," he chuckled. "But, you're like my little sister."

Yeah, Edward was older than me by nearly five years. I actually met him through his sister, Alice. She was the same age as me. Alice and I were best friends all through high school. Edward was at college at Yale and we saw each other during his breaks and stuff. Then, when he started law school, I started college, getting my degree in English and history, earning my teaching certificate. I got hired at Chicago Public School District, working at Whitney Young Magnet High School and Edward got his job at the law firm, we decided to be roommates, much to Alice's chagrin. Don't get me wrong, I loved Edward's sister, but I couldn't handle living with her. Too. Damn. Hyper. Besides, she was in a committed relationship with a coworker, Jasper Whitlock, who was a department head at the high school I taught at for history. Hearing them fuck like rabbits was not my idea of a good time. Plus, Jasper was my kind-of boss.

Can you say awkward?

"Ugh, Paul said that he loved me like a sibling, too," I snarled. "Do I just throw off the friend vibe?"

"Well, since we're friends, yes," Edward quipped, tugging on my hair. "But, I've seen you flirt. Most men are powerless to your cleavage, Bells."

"My boobs are hella awesome," I giggled.

"I plead the fifth," he snickered. "Look, Paul was so not worthy of you. He never treated you right and you can do so much better than him. I've got a coworker, Seth, who is a great guy. He just graduated from Loyola and is a junior associate."

"Nah," I said, waving him off. "I think I'm going to enjoy my singledom. I've been in some sort of relationship or another since I was a junior in high school. I don't know who Bella Swan is. You know? I've always been somebody's girlfriend. I want to be known for _me._"

"That makes sense," Edward shrugged.

"What about you? Weren't you supposed to go out tonight?" I asked.

"Oh, Tanya had to cancel. She had to comb her cat," he grumbled. "Tanya wasn't my type. She kind of reminds me of Emmett's girlfriend, Rose. Skanky. Slutty. Stupid." Emmett was Edward's brother. He was dating this girl that no one liked because she was an epic bitch. Rosalie Hale just wanted to be with Emmett because of the Cullen moola. "Not that I blame her, I am kind of a nerd."

"Edward, shut up. You are not a nerd," I said, smacking his arm. "Yes, you wear glasses and you are super smart. But that does not make you a nerd."

"I was sitting watching _Law and Order_ on a Friday night. I live and breathe that shit," Edward chuckled. "Eh, I'll just wait. I don't need a girlfriend to make me happy."

"When was the last time you got laid, Edward?" I asked.

"I don't know! It's been a while but it's not like that I don't care of my needs," he wailed, his pale skin flushing pink. "Usually when you take out your little vibrating friend, I go into the bathroom and deal with my own issues."

"I don't know if I should be turned on or grossed out, Edward," I giggled. "You're wanking off while I'm wanking off?"

"I'd rather not hear your moans and that obnoxious buzzing sound," he said, arching a brow. "The water drowns it out."

**A/N: Bella is a bit of a smart ass. Edward is nerdy, but a sexy nerd. He's built and completely adorkable. Leave me some! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the evening, Edward and I drank an entire bottle of wine. I was completely looped by bedtime. Edward had to carry my fat ass to bed because I was fighting with gravity. It was a losing battle, damn it. He took pity on my drunk, clumsy ass and hefted me over his shoulder before tossing me into my bed. I giggled hysterically.

"Okay, lush, take some ibuprofen and drink this," Edward said, giving me a water bottle.

"Can you stay with me until I go night-night?" I laughed, downing the pills and drinking most of the water.

"Let me change and then I'll be back. The last time you drank too much vino, I got covered with your puke," he deadpanned. "I happen to like my pants, Bells." He darted out of my room and I heard him shuffle in his own. I took the time to change out of my jeans and into a pair of sleep shorts and a camisole. Edward walked back into my room, wearing a pair of sleep pants and a hoodie. Both of which were fairly old. I scowled at him. "I'm not taking any chances, Bella."

"You suck, Cullen," I frowned. He just snickered, climbing into bed and laying down next to me. I snuggled up against his shoulder. A wave a sadness overwhelmed me as I remembered why I was drunk. Paul dumped me. "Do you think I'm unlovable, Edward?" Fresh tears fell onto my cheeks.

"No, Bella. You are such an amazing girl," he said, folding me to his chest. "A bit crass, but you've such a big heart."

"Do you love me?" I asked pitifully.

"Yes, Bells," he replied, kissing my forehead. "Now, just relax and go to sleep. Tomorrow everything will be better."

"Kay," I yawned, letting my eyes droop. Before I knew it, I was dead to the world, drooling on my best friend.

The next morning, I woke up with the _worst_ migraine ever. Edward's promise of 'everything will be better' was a big fat lie. It was infinitely worser. Yes, I'm high school English teacher and I just said worser. I feel like there are rhinoceroses galloping in my brain, spearing my skull with that damn tusk of theirs.

"Morning, sunshine!" chirped Alice from her perch on the corner of my bed.

_Ugh, not her. Not today. _

"Alice, I'm hung over and cranky," I groaned, throwing back the blankets. A piece of paper fluttered onto my lap from the pillow that Edward slept on. "What's this?"

"Brother mine left you a note," she said, handing me a huge cup of coffee.

"Okay, you're sort of forgiven because you brought me coffee," I said as I sipped it. Flipping open the note from my roommate, I smiled at this thoughtfulness.

_B ~ _

_I got called into work. I know, I know. I work too much but I've been given the opportunity to sit second chair on a big case! It could be a huge break for me! So, I'm at the office, up to my eyeballs with research and preparing depositions. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you woke up. Your sleep talking was borderline cute until you started kneeing me in the junk as you tried to fend off the attacking kittens that were clawing at your eyes. _

_It's like you had drugs…not wine. Whatever…_

_Anyhow, I called Alice. She's better equipped to handle you while you're having your girly sobbing moments over the douchenozzle. I should be back for dinner. Pizza? I'll even pick up your favorite! ;-)_

_Bruised and battered,_

_E_

"Is he working?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. He's got the opportunity to sit second chair on a case," I said. "Whatever that means. When he talks lawyer, I tend to tune him out."

"Most of us do," Alice giggled. "When Edward called me, he did tell me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, before I start talking about my drama, I've got to shower and feel human. Why don't you make yourself useful and make me an omelet?" I smirked.

"Bella, you know I can't cook," Alice snorted. "My version of cooking is 'how fast can you deliver?'"

"Well, do that," I said, hopping out of bed. I took a quick shower, scrubbing the nastiness from yesterday off me. Dressing in a pair of yoga pants and a fleece, I padded downstairs. Alice went to Panera, picking up various bagels and cream cheeses. Silently, I made my breakfast and downed another cup of coffee. Alice, thankfully, didn't start her inquisition until I was done with my bagel and coffee.

"Tell me everything," she said, her blue eyes shining with concern.

**A/N: My promise to you is not make Alice an annoying little elf who loves to shop. Scouts honor! Picture of Alice is on my tumblr and blog. Links are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Four**

"There really isn't much to tell, Ali," I shrugged. "Paul made the executive decision to end things."

"Edward said you were crying a lot last night. He was worried about you," Alice frowned.

"Ali, Edward worries if I don't come home on time. He's a perpetual worrier," I deadpanned. "I love your brother, but he's going to go grey before he hits thirty."

"It's part of being the middle child. He's the nurturer of our bunch," Alice said, tapping her lips. "He's had to come between me and Emmett more times than not. Plus, he hates to see people he cares for to be hurt. Do you remember James and that whole debacle?"

James was Alice's ex-boyfriend from college. They were together for two years when Alice walked in on James having a threesome on Alice's bed in her apartment. Alice was a sobbing, hysterical mess because she thought that James was her soul mate. He, apparently, was not convinced and needed to find himself with Victoria and Laurent, two classmates from his intro to theater class. Edward flew out from Harvard Law to come and console his sister because I was student teaching in the suburbs. I didn't have a car and couldn't take any time off due to the stringent rules the college set up for my student teaching experience. He also _almost_ got arrested for beating James into a bloody pulp when James had the gall to show his weasly little face at Alice's apartment, begging for forgiveness. Despite the fact that Edward had two broken knuckles, he spent the entire weekend consoling Alice, not to mention moving her into another apartment. He needed to make sure his baby sister was safe.

Edward is an overbearing, protective brother bear. But it's one of the many things we all love about him.

If it wasn't for Edward, I'd be working in one of the many suburbs of Chicago and not enjoying my life in the city. My parents were so hesitant on letting me live in Chicago because of the soaring crime rate. But, Edward assured Papa Swan, AKA 'The Chief,' that we'd be in a safe neighborhood. Hence, this absolutely gorgeous apartment that we share. I still don't know how Edward and I can afford this. I mean, I'm a lowly second year teacher who makes pittance, and he's an associate attorney, starting from the ground up in a large firm.

Yes, Edward's family came from money, but he was always quick to say that it was his parents' money. Not his. All of the Cullen's have trust funds, but Edward was determined to never touch his unless absolutely necessary.

"Bella, you're spacing out," Alice said, shoving my shoulder.

"Sorry," I replied, shaking my head. "I think the wine killed more of my brain cells that I anticipated."

"You know what makes a hangover go away?" Alice asked, her eyes twinkling. I arched a brow. "More booze!"

"Ugh, Alice, no thanks. Can we just laze around, watch some bad chick flicks and veg?" I asked, whining slightly. "I also need to start grading my sophomore's tests on _Fahrenheit 451_. I promised them that I'd have them graded by Monday. Some of my girls are so anal about their grades."

"You work just as hard as Edward," Alice snickered. "You two would be a perfect couple! Oh my GOSH! Imagine your babies."

"Alice, no," I said as I walked to my room to grab my messenger bag with the tests. "I love Edward. Don't get me wrong, but thinking of him in _that way? _It's almost incestuous. You are my sister from another mister." Edward was good looking…_okay, good looking is an understatement…_ with crazy bronze hair that never laid straight, a strong jaw line and sleek muscles, but he…

No!

Just no.

She smiled coyly, hopping up to choose a movie. Hopefully, she was letting this go. It would be weird for Edward and me to be a couple. Yes, we live together. Yes, we can practically finish each other's sentences, know each other's likes and dislikes, but he's _Edward_. My dorky, overprotective quasi brother. Just ignore Alice's comment and read about how my sophomores completely missed the point of Ray Bradbury's _Fahrenheit 451_.

The rest of the afternoon was quiet, save for the chick flicks Alice put in. I managed to grade two sections of the tests and was moderately impressed in the fact that they didn't suck. Around five, Edward came back, carrying two large pizza boxes and a six pack of Dos Equis. I opted to not drink since I never fully got over my hangover from last night. I stuck with water and ate my pizza, loaded with all of my favorite toppings. Edward even got me a slice of vanilla bean cheesecake, which is my favorite dessert, to cheer me up. I smiled, deciding to save it for tomorrow.

Alice left after eating pizza, heading out to a club with Jasper. She tried to convince me to go with her, but I needed time to wallow.

**A/N: Pictures of Paul and Jasper are on my tumblr and blog. Links in my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Five**

I went up to my room to finish grading my tests. I also needed to start planning my next unit. I knew what novel I was going to do, but I needed a hook to get the student's attention. Putting on my own reading glasses, I logged into my computer and searched online for suggestions. Edward knocked on the door, leaning nonchalantly against the door jamb. "You okay, Bells?"

Looking up at him, I smiled softly. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a button down. His hair was its usual mess, but even more so from his hands probably tugging at it. "I'll be fine. I'm more upset that I didn't break up with him, you know?"

Edward nodded. "It's better to be the dumper and not the dumpee," he chuckled. "I personally wouldn't know since I've always been the dumpee, but knowing my type-A, control freak tendencies, it would make sense."

"Any time you have your feelings toyed with, it sucks," I shrugged. "I knew that Paul wasn't the love of my life. I was just going through the motions with him. Plus, he was so much older than me. The fact that he was mid-thirties and not married, should have been a huge indicator that he was a commitment-phobe."

"I just hate to see you sad, Bells," Edward said, his green eyes downcast.

"How often was I happy with Paul?" I asked.

"Not very," Edward snorted. "I guess this was a blessing in disguise." He turned to go to his bedroom. "Sleep well, Bells."

"Edward?" I called out. He stopped, putting his hand on my door. "Thank you for being there last night. I really needed that."

"What are friends for," he said, grinning crookedly. "You want this open or closed?"

"Closed, please. I'm going to finish getting ideas for _The Lord of the Flies_ and then go to bed," I said. He gave me a little wave before closing the door softly. The sound of some quiet jazz filled my room. Edward liked to relax while listening to music before he went to bed. The lilting sound of the jazz music caused my eyes to droop and I fell asleep with my laptop on my bed.

On Monday, I dragged my body to work. I was lucky enough to get a job at Whitney Young Magnet High School. With my stellar grades and glowing recommendations, I was hired as soon as I graduated. However, I didn't want to go to work after the crappy weekend I had, but I have to pay off my student loans.

My classes went well for the morning. I had one snafu during my class right before lunch.

Unfortunately.

Paul texted me.

_B ~ You have the following items at your apartment. I need them back. Can I pick them up after work today? ~ P_

He included a list of twenty things. Some of it was stuff he left at the apartment when he stayed over: sleep pants, t-shirts and deodorant. The rest, I'd never even heard of or seen. His iPod? I don't have that.

_Paul ~ I have a staff meeting and half of this shit, I don't know what you're talking about_. _Did you check your place? I do NOT have your iPod. ~ Bella_

_B ~ I'd hate to have to take you to court over my missing iPod. I know you used it. Please check. Also, I need twenty-five bucks for the meal on Friday. ~ P_

"Miss Swan? Are you okay?" asked one of my students, Tia. "You look like you're about to kill someone or cry."

"I'm fine," I said, placing my cell phone into my desk drawer after I turned it off. "Okay, everyone. I need you to turn to your shoulder partners and share with them what items you'd have to bring to a deserted island. Remember, explain why you want to bring them. You have until the end of the period to discuss and your brainstorming sheet is due on my desk before you go."

The last ten minutes of class went by quickly before the bell rang. I told my class to read the first chapter of _The Lord of the Flies_ and jot down three questions they had about the novel. Once they were gone, I slumped in my chair. Not knowing what to do, I called Edward. I knew he was in the office all day today. He was usually in court on Thursdays and Fridays for the firm.

"Denali, Volturi and Romani, this is Edward Cullen speaking," he said professionally.

"Can you kick Paul's ass?" I whimpered.

"What did he do?" Edward asked, his professional tenor melting away to one of concern.

"Hold on. Let me text you our conversation…" I quickly forwarded Paul's text conversation to Edward. His cell phone beeped and I heard him growl. "Can you say asshole?"

"That's putting it mildly. He can't take you to court. If he does, it would be to small claims court and it would be more of a hassle to deal with that," Edward said. "I'm available tomorrow after work. When he comes over to get his crap, I want to be there."

"Are you acting as my protective big brother or my attorney?" I quipped.

"Both," he snickered. "And do NOT pay him for that meal. That is so petty. He broke up with you. The least he can do is buy you your meal."

"Edward?" I sighed, toying with my long brown hair.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"What are friends for?"

**A/N: Picture of Whitney Young is on my tumblr/blog. Links for both are on my profile. Find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **

**ALSO…we're switching to Edward next chapter for the next five chapters. Squeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things I own: a North Face fleece that is really warm, a Sony Vaio laptop (well, two of 'em) and many blessings!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Six**

**EPOV**

I hung up my phone, frowning deeply. Paul was a complete and total bag of douche. He was treating my best friend like she was the scum of the earth. What the hell did she see in him in the first place? Bella deserved so much better than him. Someone who saw her for the smart, beautiful and snarky woman she is.

Shaking my head, I turned back to my laptop and continued my research for the case I was assigned. I worked in the law firm for Denali, Volturi and Romani. We were a large firm, spanning to trial attorneys to adoption cases. I was assigned a civil case revolving around a woman claiming she was injured on the job. We were representing the woman's employer. They were certain that she was milking the system and abusing her workman's comp claim. I was sitting second chair, which meant that I could possibly actually be an attorney as opposed to a glorified go-fer.

I made good money at the law office, but I wanted to actually put my law degree to good use. I wanted to fight for the little guy and have him win big. You can't do that when all you do is read law briefs, conduct depositions and fetch coffee.

Okay, my job isn't _that_ bad. At least I wasn't a junior associate. In the four years I'd worked at the firm, I moved up the ranks quickly. My lack of social life definitely helped with that. When you don't have a girlfriend, you don't go out. And when you don't go out, you work.

Non-stop.

Bella teases me all of the time that I'm a workaholic.

I am, but that's because it's what I've always done.

For a couple of reasons. Number one, I always have to prove myself. Being the middle child, I never was starved of attention but I wasn't a huge jock like my brother, Emmett or adorable like my little sister, Alice. I was the quiet, bookish one who always got good grades and never caused a stir. The way I excelled was in school and my graduate degree. I graduated Summa Cum Laude in both my undergrad and law school. I was hired by one of the biggest and best firms in Chicago. I was the apple of my parent's eye for a nanosecond, until Alice graduated from college. I knew my parents loved me, but I can't compete with short, cute and fun.

Secondly, I work to cover up the fact that I'm lonely, horny and downright miserable. The last relationship I had was in college with a girl, Angela Weber. It lasted a month. Angela was a sweet girl but very prudish. Which is saying something since I've been living the life a god damned monk. When we had sex, it was always with the lights off and the covers pulled to our necks. Do you want to know why she dumped me?

She thought my penis was too big.

Also, she said that she was going to join a convent and become a nun.

That was the last time I had sex. Nearly five years ago.

Yeah, I suck.

Hearing Bella and her asshat boyfriend do stuff in her bedroom made me slightly jealous. But, he never stayed and shortly after he left, the sound of her vibrator turned on…Dear God, hearing her moans and her whimpers, it made me want to…and thus began my wanking sessions in the bathroom while my roommate and best friend wanked off in her bedroom because her lame ass boyfriend, well, now ex-boyfriend, couldn't get her off.

Yep. Pathetic loser. Right here.

Edward, I'm-a-born-again-virgin, Cullen, ESQ.

"Cullen," barked my boss and mentor, Marcus Volturi.

"Yes, sir?" I replied, standing up and smoothing my tie.

"Relax, son," Marcus snickered. "I took the liberty of checking the guest list of the Denali, Volturi and Romani Benefit for Battered Women and Children. Your name is not on the list of attendees. It's mandatory that all associates attend, Edward."

"I'm sorry, sir," I frowned. "I haven't had a chance to find a date…"

"A fine looking young man like you? Nonsense!" Marcus chortled. "I'll put you down for two. $250 a plate. It's a tax deductible donation, Cullen. Black tie." He got up and left my office. Poking his head back inside, he smirked. "In two weeks."

"Got it, Mr. Volturi," I said, sitting back on chair. I took out my checkbook, making out the check to the benefit. I'd drop it off on my way out at Jessica's desk. She was the main receptionist for the law firm.

She was also a whore. She slept through all of the partners and is currently going through the associates. The way she leers at me indicates that I'm next on her list.

I'd rather eat raw sewage than have sex with her. She's probably riddled with diseases. Ewwww!

**A/N: A glimpse into Edward's brain. He's so adorkable…I love writing him this way. He's sweet and so loyal. I also wonder, who is he going to ask to go to the benefit? Hmmm? Pictures of the law office are on my tumblr/blog. Links in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Also…Edward is twenty-nine and Bella just turned twenty-four. In case you're curious. **

**Chapter Seven**

**EPOV**

I got home from work a little after nine. The apartment that I shared with Bella was dark. Either she was still at work or already asleep. Grabbing a beer and a slice of leftover pizza from this weekend, I checked her room. My best friend was curled up around her pillow with her glasses askew on her face. Tear stains indicated that she had had a rough night. _You suck, Cullen. Instead of researching, you should have been here for her. _After removing her glasses and tucking her blankets around her body, I slipped out of her room.

Bella had been Alice's friend all throughout high school. Something about her made me want to protect Bella. She came off as being a hard ass but there was a vulnerability there that not many people saw. Alice saw it and I definitely saw it. Hell, on Friday, it was the most vulnerable I'd ever seen her. She usually bounced back quickly, but this breakup with Paul obviously was causing her distress. It made me want to kick his hipster ass. He made one of my girls cry. That shit don't fly with me.

I knew that Paul hated my guts. He always assumed that there was something more between Bella and me. _Yeah, asshole. It's called a friendship. I actually care about her_. Romantically, Bella and I never crossed that bridge and honestly, if we did, it may be very awkward. I saw her as a younger sibling. Yes, she was sexy, smart and snarky, but I remember her when she had braces and was in her awkward phase with acne, frizzy hair and disproportionate body.

Don't get me wrong. I love Bella. But, anything more than friendship? I don't know.

I know my mom would love it if we would get together. Mom adored Bella and more than one occasion, she'd alluded to Bella and me having babies. Bella overheard that, turning the color of a tomato and hiding the rest of the time in Alice's room. I chastised my mother for making my _best friend_ feel uncomfortable. However, my mom is insistent that Bella and I were going to be together. Alice has the same idea. I know that Bella doesn't think of me that way and well, I'm a guy. A set of boobs and a killer smile that makes me hard.

Bella had both.

_Stop thinking about Bella's tits. She's your quasi younger sister. Shower, jerk off and go to bed. _

Finishing my beer, I did just that and slept hard until my alarm went off at half past four. I picked up my gym bag and the suit for the day, I headed out to work out. Before I left, I made sure to write a note to Bella on the white board on our fridge. I promised I'd be home by six for the showdown with hipster douche.

After my two hour workout, I drove to work. As per usual, I was one of the first associates in the office. I started the coffee as I waited for my computer to load up. "Good morning, Edward," came the resonant voice of Eleazar Denali, the man who hired me.

"Good morning, sir," I said. "You're in awfully early."

"I have to be at court today for a criminal case. I wanted to make sure I had all of my ducks in a row," he explained, sipping his black coffee. "I see you're going to the benefit. Two tickets. Anyone special?"

"It's really new," I said, blushing slightly.

"Does this new girl have a name?" Eleazar asked, his eyes twinkling.

_Crap. I can't use Tanya because she probably hates my lanky ass and if I mention Jessica, I may be fired for fraternization. _"Bella! Her name is Bella," I blurted out. "I've known her for a long time and well, we decided to try dating."

"I can't wait to meet her," Eleazar beamed. "Do you have a picture?"

I took out my phone and flipped through my albums, finding a picture of Bella and me, when she insisted I take a 'selfie' of us at Alice's Halloween party. _You have long arms. Take a picture of us! Smile pretty, Eddie!_ I was dressed as a firefighter and Bella was wearing a slinky cat costume. Her cheek was pressed to mine and we certainly looked like a couple. "Here, sir," I said, thrusting the phone into his hand.

"She's beautiful, Edward. You're a lucky man," Eleazar said, giving me back the phone.

"I am," I smiled.

"What are you doing today?" Eleazar asked.

"I was going to finish compiling the data for the workman's comp case," I answered.

"Have Clearwater do it. You take meticulous notes and he can handle compiling the information. My second chair is home with a sick kid. I need another set of eyes," Eleazar said. "Meet me in my office at eight."

I beamed stupidly. "Yes, sir!" Eleazar smacked my arm, carrying his coffee with him as he ambled away. Once he was out of the break room, I did a fist pump and danced like a moron. Sobering quickly, I poured my own cup of coffee and darted to my office. I sent an email to Seth Clearwater, explaining what he needed to do about the data I'd gathered on the woman, along with the fake doctor's bills among other things. I placed all of my research on his desk and pulled up the case that Eleazar was working on.

Today was going to be fun!

**A/N: Oh, Edward…Leave me some! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eight**

**EPOV**

My day in court with Eleazar was nothing short of amazing! I learned so much from him. We also worked well as a team. It was odd to have such a respected attorney ask me for suggestions, ask my questions I had during his cross examination and treat me like an equal, not some lowly associate.

Once we got back to the office at three, Eleazar pulled me into his office. "You've got some really insightful thoughts, Edward. I truly enjoyed having you next to me. The next case I get, I want you to sit second chair with me. And if Garrett is sick again, be ready to join me again on this case."

"Thank you, sir," I breathed. "Today was…there are no words to describe how amazing it was. I learned so much from you."

"I saw you scribbling," Eleazar snickered. "Taking down notes and tips?"

"You could say that," I smiled. "I truly appreciate the opportunity, Mr. Denali."

"Edward, call me Eleazar. If I have my way, you're going to have this office when I retire. You're _that_ good," Eleazar beamed. "Now, I've got to finish my closing statement because I think the case is going to wrap up tomorrow. I have to take what I learned today and add it to my statement. Then, I'm going home to spend time with my wife. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward. Great job today!"

I left Eleazar's office, floating back to my desk. I checked in with Felix, the attorney I was working with on the insurance fraud case. He said that Seth had compiled the data for us and that we would be ready for our trial next week, if the woman didn't try to get another continuance. I looked over Seth's work, pleased with how he organized it. I saved it to my flash drive before logging off my computer and going down to the parking garage.

"Edward!" chirped Jessica, giving me bedroom eyes.

"Yes?" I responded, slipping my bag over my shoulder.

"I saw that you paid for two tickets for the benefit. Do you need a date?" she purred.

"Nah. I'm going with my, um, girlfriend," I responded. _Please, Bella. Don't castrate me. _

"I didn't know you were dating anyone. According to your Facebook profile, it says that you're single," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"You're Facebook stalking me? That's a little weird, Jess," I grumbled. "Besides, it's really new, not that it's any of your business." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Look, I'm late for a date with my girl. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Turning hastily, I got onto the elevator. The first thing I did was log into Facebook from my phone, unfriending Jessica and blocking her. _Stalker!_ Then, I sent a text, telling Bella that I was on my way home.

Apparently, I had to officially ask her to go to the benefit. And seriously, I prayed that she wouldn't castrate me when she would have to pretend to be my girlfriend. After dealing with her asshole ex-boyfriend.

_And the day started off so well. _

Parking in our assigned garage, I walked into my apartment. I could smell dinner being made and it made my stomach rumble. I hadn't eaten since my protein shake at the gym. I was hungry. The apartment was filled with the scents of garlic, basil, and other Italian delicacies. Following my nose, I groaned when I saw a large pot on the stove. Lifting the lid, I grinned at Bella's grandmother's secret recipe pasta sauce. Or _gravy_ as Bella called it.

"Get your fingers away from my sauce, Cullen!" Bella barked. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and she was dressed casually in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"I though you loved me," I pouted adorably.

"I do love you, BFF, but it's got an hour to go before it's even remotely edible," she said, pushing me away from the pot. "I wanted to tempt Paul with he could be missing. He loved this sauce and now he'll never have it again." She stirred it with a large wooden spoon that she inherited from her grandmother when she passed. "His loss is your gain, Edward."

"What time is asstard coming over?" I asked.

"In a half hour. He tried to come earlier, but I told him that I had detentions after school, followed by a meeting with my department head," she smirked. "I just wanted to buy myself time to pick up the necessities for this and actually make it. I'm pissed that I had to use pre-made meatballs and sausage from Jewel, as opposed from the good shit from Frankie's. I thought we had a pound in the freezer." She shot me a glare.

"Um, we did. But, the weekend you went to visit the Chief? Alice had a barbeque at our place, using the sausage for sandwiches," I blushed.

"That is sacrilege! Frankie's sausage is _too good_ for mere sandwiches. Remind me to kick your sister's ass," Bella snarled. She was a bit scary when it came to food. It was stemmed from her mother's Italian heritage. Food is love. Love is food. When you love someone, you cook for them. Simple as that.

Or in Bella's case, you use food as a form of revenge.

Cupping my dick, I was afraid that she'd use it in her sauce after I told her about the benefit that she was going to attend as my girlfriend. I really didn't want to be eunuch.

**A/N: It's true. Italians believe that food is love and love is food. It's why I'm so chubby. I'm well-loved. *snorts* Sorry about glossing over the attorney stuff. I'm not a lawyer and I don't want to portray them incorrectly. I'm reading up on different attorneys along with case law, but I'm not an attorney. So, if you are a lawyer and are willing to answer my questions…please send me a PM! Reading can only do so much…talking to a practicing attorney is infinitely better. Anyhow, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on Twitter: Tufano79. Leave me some! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Nine**

**EPOV**

I changed into a pair of jeans, going back into the living room of the apartment. Bella had a box filled with Paul's crap. It was overflowing with ratty-looking t-shirts and holey sleep pants. "Bells? Did you find his iPod?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the smell emanating from that box. _Paul is one smelly dude. _

She snorted. "No. He's yanking my chain. I do _not_ have his iPod. The last time I saw it was in his car when we drove to his cousin's college graduation in June. He's just trying to weasel me out of the cost of a new iPod. Fucking cheapskate." She tossed the box onto the table, rifling through it. "I only found half of the shit he sent to me on that list. He's going to be pissed."

"If you don't have it, you don't have it. What does he want you to do? Make it appear out of your ass?" I chuckled. "If he tries to sue you, it wouldn't even be worth his time, Bells. It would cost more to get the papers drawn and served to you than to just purchase a new iPod. Besides, I'd represent you."

"Edward, I can't afford you," she deadpanned. "Poor, lowly teacher. The kids are lucky that I have money to purchase clothes that are somewhat professional. The wonders of clearance. And a discount from your sister from her shop."

"Bella, if you even remotely think that I'd charge you, I will kick your ass from here to Forks, Washington," I quipped. She smacked my arm before walking to sit down in the chair opposite of me. "We're family. There is no way that douche canoe is going to get one red cent from you."

"You either, Edward. You can't just fork over the money behind my back," Bella hissed, arching a brow at me. "I know you paid my cell phone bill that one month I was running short on cash."

"I'd do it for anyone in my family," I shrugged. "So, deal with it."

She wrinkled her nose, pumping her leg as she sat agitatedly in one of the chairs in the living room. "I still need to pay you back," she grumbled.

"Keep making our meals and considered the debt paid," I said, arching a brow. "I know how to cook but I'm nowhere near as good as you."

"You do the dishes?"

"Don't I always?" I chuckled. "You know how anal I am."

"This is true," she shrugged. The doorbell rang and Bella scowled at it. "You answer it, Edward."

"Got it," I said, hopping up from my seat. Bella stomped to the kitchen, seemingly to check on the gravy. Opening the door, I saw the troll-like man who shared Bella's life for the past three years. Paul glared at me, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "Paul."

"Edward," he grumped. "Is Bella here?"

"She's in the kitchen," I said, moving to the side to let him in. Paul tried to walk past me to check on her. I leaned against the door jamb, stopping his advance. "You can stay right here, Paul. You're relegated to the foyer."

"Come on, don't be that way," he said, whining slightly.

"Her rules," I said, gesturing to the kitchen. "If you cross into the living room, Bella told me that I can throw your hipster ass out the door. And your shit? Gets dumped, just like you dumped my best friend."

"I've got a lot of expensive stuff here, Cullen," he hissed.

"Yeah, your Grateful Dead T-shirt collection is invaluable," Bella snarked. "Especially the ones covered in bong water." She plucked a shirt from the box that had seen better days. "I think dog shit is more expensive than this."

Paul's face grew red and he glared at Bella angrily. Huffing out a harsh breath, he narrowed his eyes. "Did you find my iPod?"

"Nope," Bella retorted, kicking the box past me and into the foyer. "I don't have it. I'm not paying for it either. It's not _my _problem that you can't keep track of your 'expensive stuff.'"

"Bella, you know that I don't want to take you to court," Paul wheedled. "We had three great years together."

"It wouldn't be worth it," I said, smirking at the troll. Paul frowned, confused by my statement. "Going to court. It would cost you more to get papers drawn, getting them served and paying for the court's time than it would be to get another iPod. Besides, I'd bury you in continuances, meaning that each time that happens, you have to pay for the court time even though we're not there. It could cost you over a thousand dollars when you can go to a Best Buy, pick up a new iPod for $250 and move on with your life."

"You're fucking him, Bella?" Paul exploded. _How did he come to that conclusion? _He tried to move past me and I shoved him back against the wall.

"Yes, Paul. I'm fucking him," she said, wrapping her arms around my waist. "And Edward definitely knows what buttons to push. That's because he knows what the clitoris is! Right, lover?"

I winked at her before glowering at Paul. "You've got ten seconds to get the fuck out of my house. If I see you around here again, I will get a restraining order for harassing us," I spat.

Paul growled before picking up his box of shit and stomped out of the foyer, slamming the door harshly. It caused one of the photos on the wall to fall, shattering at Bella's feet. She was barefoot. I turned, crouching in front of her. "Hop on, Bells. I don't want to take you to the ER tonight."

She clambered onto my back and I carried her into the living room, putting her on the couch. However, she wouldn't let me go. "Bells?"

"Can I just get a hug, Edward?" she whimpered, her voice sounding so small. Sitting down next to her, I wrapped her up in my arms and let my best friend fall apart. _Damn Paul to the deepest pits of hell for making her cry. _

**A/N: Ugh, Paul. He's a total asshat. I dated someone like him…hell, I MARRIED someone like him and it was hell. I was never more thrilled when I served him with divorce papers. He may be back. He may not. I haven't decided. Leave me some! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ten**

**EPOV**

"Sorry about losing it," Bella said, pulling back and wiping her nose. "I never realized how _hateful_ that man was. And to assume that we were sleeping with each other? Paul obviously doesn't know me. I can't do that to anyone. If I'm in a relationship, I'm committed to that person. Regardless of how much an asshole they are. Yes, I've had my slutty phase, but never, _never _have I slept with more than one man."

"No threesomes?" I snickered.

"Do you want to eat the delicious gravy I made you?" she quipped. "Or would you rather wear it?"

"Bella, I'm just teasing," I said, pressing my cheek to her hair. She snuggled against me. "I'm sorry that he was so hateful towards you."

"That's Paul," Bella shrugged.

"He treated you like that on a regular basis?" I asked, my ire building. "Oh, his ass is grass."

"Down, tiger," Bella said as she climbed into my lap and straddled my legs. "Don't beat up my ex. I kind of like having you around and I don't have enough money to bail you out of jail. Stay, Edward." I snarled at her. Giggling, she patted my head. "Good BFF."

"I'm not a dog, Bella," I deadpanned.

She shrugged before getting off my lap and walking to the kitchen. I followed her, setting the kitchen table as she began boiling water to make the pasta. "Do you want anything to drink?" Bella asked. "After today, I'd like to have a glass of wine but I do not want to drink alone."

"I'll have a glass," I said, pulling out two wine glasses. Bella shoved a bottle of merlot along with the wine opener towards me. Opening the bottle, I let it breathe while Bella finished making the pasta. A few minutes later, Bella carried a large bowl of spaghetti, placing it on the table. I poured the wine, sitting down and watching her pull out the meat from the gravy. Placing a smaller bowl along with a container of romano cheese, she sat down next to me.

"I apologize if this isn't up to my usual standard of awesomeness," she said, making a heaping plate of pasta for me. "Store bought meatballs and Jewel sausage." She wrinkled her nose, putting the plate in front of me.

"Bells, it's probably going to be delicious," I said.

"So, enough of my drama. Tell me about your day, Edward," she said, twirling her spaghetti on her fork. I'd yet to master that and needed to use a spoon. She teased me about my inability to eat spaghetti. At least I didn't hack it up like my brother.

"Well, I had an unexpected day at the courthouse," I replied. "Eleazar, the man who hired me, needed someone to sit in with him on a case. His usual second chair was at home with a sick child and he asked me. Bella, it was so cool. I learned so much from him, watching him cross-examine, how he handled everything in the courtroom and well, just being there with him. He asked me to be his second chair on the next case he gets. This is _huge!_"

"Edward, that's fantastic! You're a great attorney and I'm not surprised that Eleazar is taking you under his wing," Bella said encouragingly.

"It's like he's grooming me to take over _his_ job. It was an amazing day," I smiled crookedly.

"What about that other case?" Bella asked.

"Oh, I had a junior associate work on the assignment I was supposed to do today. We should be ready to go to trial next week," I answered. "Other than dealing with the troll, how was your day?"

"Eh, it was fine. We read the first two chapters of _Lord of the Flies_ in my English class and started on medieval history in my one history section. Fairly boring. Just counting down the days until Friday. Then, next week, only two days and the rest of the week off for Thanksgiving. Are we going to your parents' place? I'm not flying back to Forks. Christmas, yes but not Thanksgiving."

"I'm certain you are more than welcome," I said, picking up my plate. "I'm also very glad that you're not going back to Forks next weekend." I walked to the sink, breathing deeply. _It's Bella. She'll say yes. Right?_

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well, my firm is having a benefit. A black-tie affair and I was told by my other boss, Marcus that all associates needed to be in attendance. I was praying that I didn't have to go, but Marcus, who's the man in charge of the benefit noticed my name wasn't on the guest list. He pretty much demanded that I come. With a date."

"Who are you taking? Please, don't say Tanya," Bella deadpanned.

"Not Tanya," I mumbled, turning to face her. Blushing furiously, I twisted my watch around my wrist. "You?"

**A/N: Ah, my adorkable Edward. I love him so. Leave me some! Back to Bella next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**EPOV**

"I'm also very glad that you're not going back to Forks next weekend." I walked to the sink, breathing deeply. _It's Bella. She'll say yes. Right?_

"Why?" Bella asked.

"Well, my firm is having a benefit. A black-tie affair and I was told by my other boss, Marcus that all associates needed to be in attendance. I was praying that I didn't have to go, but Marcus, who's the man in charge of the benefit noticed my name wasn't on the guest list. He pretty much demanded that I come. With a date."

"Who are you taking? Please, don't say Tanya," Bella deadpanned.

"Not Tanya," I mumbled, turning to face her. Blushing furiously, I twisted my watch around my wrist. "You?"

**BPOV**

"Say what?" I squeaked.

"Bella, I have to go to this thing. I hate going in the first place, but it's _required_. I'd rather go with you than with some random set up. We'll have fun. Free top-shelf liquor, rubber chicken and dancing," he pleaded.

"Not selling me. You mentioned dancing," I grumbled. "I can't dance. Plus, I do not have the money to buy a fancy dress, Edward."

"If you want, I'll buy you your dress. Consider it a Christmas present," he wheedled. "It's like prom only with booze."

"Edward, I spent my prom in the back seat of Tyler Crowley's van, getting high and fucking him into oblivion," I said, arching a brow. "Again, not selling me on this benefit."

"Bells, I don't ask for much. Please, _please, _go with me," he begged, falling to his knees, walking towards me. His hands were clasped in front of his chin. "Please, Bella?" He jutted out his bottom lip, looking downright pitiful. "Please?"

"Oh, get up, Cullen," I said, helping him to his feet. "I'll go. The thought of you on your knees is somewhat sickening. You must be desperate."

"Kind of," he snorted.

"Let me look for a dress. I have some money saved or perhaps Alice may have something that I can borrow," I shrugged.

"Thank you!" he bellowed, pulling me into a tight hug. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I expect a kick-ass Christmas present, Cullen. I'm going to wear heels for you," I snickered, pinching his side.

"If it's any consolation, I've got to wear a penguin suit," he said.

"Not nearly as uncomfortable as a dress and heels, Edward," I giggled. "It's a good thing that I love you so much, you jackass." He laughed, kissing my cheek before turning to do the rest of the dishes. I made quick work of packaging the gravy, making nearly seven meals for the two of us. Once we finished cleaning up the kitchen, Edward sat down on the couch, watching _Law an Order_ while I graded some homework my history students turned into me. I couldn't focus on my assignments and ended up watching two episodes before going to shower.

I was pulling out my clothes for the next morning when Edward knocked on my door. "Come in," I called. He slipped inside, plopping down on my bed. He looked guilty. "What did you do?"

"Nothing! Really," he said. "I forgot to mention this to you when I asked about the benefit."

"I'm wearing a fancy dress and heels. What more could you need?" I laughed, looking at him.

"Well, to kind of get my boss and this really slutty receptionist off my back, I, um, well…" he blubbered.

"Spit it out, Cullen," I demanded.

"I kind of said you were my girlfriend. I showed Eleazar the picture from Halloween and he thinks were a 'gorgeous couple,'" he said, using the cheesy air quotes. "So, um, yeah."

I narrowed my eyes at my best friend. He was _soooooooooo _in the doghouse. "Your girlfriend?!"

"Come on, Bells! It's not like I'm asking you to be the mother of my children. I'm only asking you to hold my hand, dance with me and if it's necessary, share a kiss or two. It's not like we don't do that normally."

"Edward, we don't kiss. Awkward. It's going to be awkward," I snapped.

"Bella, I only said if it's necessary," he growled back. "After the benefit, we can 'break up.' Please, Bells!"

"No tongue, Edward," I said, sitting next to him. "It's borderline incestuous, this fake relationship you're concocting."

"Well, if my mom had her way, we'd be married by now," Edward snickered. "She and Alice are determined to get us together."

"They can keep dreaming," I said, shoving him lightly. He chuckled and hugged me to his side. "The things I do for you, Edward. Watch, when you do get married, you won't be able to have kids with your wife and I'll be forced to be your surrogate."

"And on that note," he chuckled. "I'm going to bed and I'll see you tomorrow night. Perhaps I'll bring home some takeout from your favorite Thai place. It's the least I can do since you are my fake girlfriend and all."

"Don't think that I'm going to give you a blowjob in appreciation, Edward Anthony," I said dryly.

"Say goodnight, Bells," he laughed, getting up from my bed.

"Goodnight, Bells," I said, giving him a wave.

**A/N: Next up, we're going to meet a new character…JASPER! Also, what color dress should Bella's gown be for the benefit? Blue? Green? Red? Black? Silver? Leave me some! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twelve**

**BPOV**

"Isabella Marie, what did that salad ever do to you?" Jasper asked, sitting down across from me. "Be kind to the poor unsuspecting lettuce."

"Sorry," I grumbled. "Last night was a huge clusterfuck, Jas."

"Oh, do tell, Ms. Swan," he asked, waggling his brows. "I do enjoy hearing about clusterfucks."

"You're an idiot," I snickered, rolling my eyes. "Anyhow, last night, the ex…"

"Paul?"

"Yep. That's him," I said. "He came by to pick up his stuff that he left at my place. He tried, again, to pin his lost iPod on me but I didn't have it. Paul has the worst taste in music. Atonal, aleatoric crap. It's awful. Anyhow, Edward gets in Paul's face, about the iPod and Paul insinuates that Edward and I are sleeping with each other."

"You know Alice is praying for that to happen," Jasper said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, well, it's not. Tell her and Mama C to back off," I said, arching a brow. "Anyhow, I did say that Edward and I were fucking each other, but it was in that bland, dry tone where I'm clearly being sarcastic. You know?" Jasper nodded, chuckling around his sandwich, sending crumbs flying onto his tray. "Dude, I don't need a sandwich shower. Say it, don't spray it, Mr. Whitlock."

"Sorry," he smirked, chugging some water.

"Anyway, Edward didn't deny it and Paul looked like he was about to have an aneurysm. When he left, he slammed the door so hard that the picture of my family that is hung in the foyer crashed to the floor. I just pray that I never have to see his ugly mug again. I can't believe he'd try and pull some of the shit he did," I said, stabbing at my salad again. _Taking my aggression out on veggies is quite relaxing. _

"Okay, so Paul picked up his shit. That is not a clusterfuck," Jasper said.

"Fast forward to after dinner…Edward asks me to go to some benefit for the firm as his date," I grumbled.

"That sounds like fun. Getting dressed up, eating expensive rubber chicken and getting completely schlitzed on top-shelf booze. Hell, I'll go as his date," Jasper bellowed.

"You'd have to be his girlfriend," I responded dryly.

Jasper's laughter stopped and he arched a brow. "Say what?"

"In order to get his boss of his case, Edward said that I was his girlfriend," I explained. The salad wasn't cutting it. I tossed it and got a cookie. "We'll have to be all couply…holding hands, dancing and if necessary, kissing."

"Bella, why are you so against that?" Jasper asked. "Why are you so against Edward?"

"Because he's like my goofy, overprotective older brother. It would be almost-incest. Besides, I don't want to ruin one of the best relationships I have because of that whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Edward is a great guy. I love him immensely, but he's like a brother," I answered.

"An attractive, smart, financially secure, funny and sexy brother," Jasper said, smirking. "Bella, some of the best relationships start off as friendships. Do you remember Maggie and Liam?"

"The couple that asked you to officiate their wedding?" I replied.

"Yep. They were the best of friends for as long as I could remember. Liam, one night, said that he was in love with Maggie and that he was tired of denying his feelings. He kissed the shit out of her and within two months, I was reading them their vows on a mountain top in Hawaii. You and Edward have a much more solid friendship than Maggie and Liam. Just don't discount Edward as a boyfriend. You know he'll treat you like gold…"

"Stop, Jas. I don't even want to think about it. Edward's my best friend. He'll always be my best friend. Sex, relationships and all of that crap complicates things. Right now, I want to focus on me and being Bella Swan. I'll attend this benefit with Edward and act like his girlfriend, but actually being his girlfriend, I don't think that's feasible." The bell rang and I huffed out a breath. "I'm not in the mood for my freshmen."

"Give 'em a quiz," Jasper suggested.

"And that's the reason why you're the department head," I said, ruffling his hair. "Talk to you later, Mr. Whitlock. Tell your girlfriend that I'm coming over tomorrow for some fashion advice."

"Will do!"

I threw away my trash, heading to my history classroom that I shared with Jasper. Gleefully, I told my students to clear their desks and I subjected them to the worst thing a high school student can deal with…

A pop quiz.

*Insert evil cackle here*

**A/N: God, I can write teacher dialogue so easily. (Well, Jos, it's because you're a teacher. DUH!) Anyhow, I still need your votes on what color dress Bella should wear to the benefit? Also, sedate? Sexy? I'll post some options on my blogs for your votes. Links for those are on my profile. I'll also post them on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**BPOV**

When I got home, Edward had called me, saying he had to stay late for this new case he was going to be working on with Eleazar. They needed to begin researching or something. I was secretly glad since I hadn't had much of a chance to think about the downfall of my relationship with Paul, Jasper's words at lunch and Alice's and Esme's constant matchmaking.

As I was eating my leftovers from dinner, I knew that Paul and I were doomed from the start. We had met when he was a TA in one of my English classes in college. I thought he was _cool_. An older guy who had his shit together.

Big. Fat. Lie.

There was a reason why he was still a perpetual student at the age of thirty-six. He had no clue what the fuck he wanted to be. So, he completed his undergrad and started graduate work, in several different areas of study: Shakespeare, Romantic Poets, Post Civil War history and when I met him, Transcendentalism. Hell, he still was in school, but as a professor now. He finally graduated while I was student teaching with a masters in English Literature. University of Illinois at Chicago offered him a teaching position and he took it.

How he's still employed completely baffles me.

I wrote most of his lesson plans, really. He had no business standing in front of a bunch of impressionable, young minds and trying to teach them about Shakespearean sonnets.

Paul was a big kid. With a little dick and horrible hygiene issues. With my rose-colored glasses, I thought he was amazing. I was dating a man twelve years older than me. He would take care of me. At twenty-two, at the time, I thought I was set for life. Two years later, at the ripe old age of twenty-four, I was back to being single, living with my best friend. I suppose things could be worse. Besides, Paul could barely take care of himself.

The man didn't know how to wash his own clothes. He shipped them home to his mother so she could wash them. She, like the dumbass she was, shipped them back. Perhaps, he needed all of the help he could get in cleaning his underwear. The man had the smelliest ass I'd ever encountered. His boxers had a permanent stain up his crack.

Gross.

I was fucking desperate that I was dating a gross, foul, disgusting frat boy, minus the frat.

It was like a breath of fresh air with Edward. My God, the man was fastidious. He irons his undershirts. Edward always smells nice. Even after he works out, which is like all of the time, he smells like a proverbial rose.

One time, Edward invited me to go to his gym when I was on one of my many diet kicks. I was walking on the treadmill. Walking, mind you. Apparently, I wasn't paying attention because the next thing I knew, I was on the ground with my leg facing one way and my body being pulled the other way. Edward had to drag me, sobbing and screaming like a banshee, to the emergency room to get my jacked up knee and ankle x-rayed. A sprained knee and a bone chip in my ankle later, I was on crutches and off of work for a week.

I was also banned from the gym.

Not like I was going back. In addition to falling on my ass, I left my desire to work out on that floor, along with my pride. I'll stick with yoga. I can do that in my room.

Maybe once a year.

Can you tell that I'm not the athletic type?

Getting up from my bed, I put in my yoga DVD and began stretching out as the promos cycled through. As I mindlessly did my yoga, I thought back on what Jasper said about Edward and me. Edward as my boyfriend? Unlikely. Edward probably doesn't even see me like that. He saw me at my worst.

Bad perm.

Braces.

Boobs too big for my body.

Acne.

Glasses.

I was the epitome of ugly duckling. When I was a senior in high school. I finally grew into my body, my perm had grown out and the braces were gone. I still had acne, but it was under control with medication. Edward probably still remembers that girl when she was fourteen, not twenty-four.

Now, Edward, he was always gorgeous. When I was fourteen, I had the biggest crush on him. But, he was nineteen and in college. Why would he notice a nerdy girl like me? He was tall, lean, much skinnier than he was now but his face was still the same. That angular jaw line, bright green eyes and unruly bronze mop that was always covered with a baseball cap. I was so glad he lost the baseball cap. Unlike most guys his age now, twenty-nine, Edward had all of his hair and he definitely needed to show that shit off. Regardless, Edward was my best friend. He always looked out for me, just like he looked out for Alice. He's still my best friend. I'm probably closer to him than I am to Alice, now.

Though, I don't talk to Edward about girly issues. I'm pretty certain that Edward doesn't need to know about my trials and tribulations with birth control or how my tits hurt when I'm about to get my period. Hell, he hates it when any girl cries. I'm shocked that he didn't have a heart attack when I came home last weekend when Paul dumped me.

As I finished my 'workout,' I realized three things. One ~ my floor is really hard and hurts my ass. Two ~ I'm not flexible enough to do yoga. Three ~ I'm not willing to risk my friendship with Edward just to have a relationship with him. I can't lose that.

I'd be lost without him.

**A/N: Bella, she tends to ramble. (Like me!). Up next will be some girly bonding time with Alice, choosing Bella's dress. Up on my blog/tumblr/Facebook group are the dresses. Which one should she wear? Links for my tumblr and blog are on my profile and you can search Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation on Facebook. Leave me some! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**BPOV**

After work the next day, I hopped in a cab to go to Alice's shop. Alice owned a clothing store on Belmont that featured her own designs. She used part of her trust fund to open the store and quickly Alice became the go-to shop for funky but classic looking clothing. Most of the young television anchors used Alice for their clothing. She took traditional pieces and made them different with a unique stitch, some sort embroidery or a different fabric you'd expect. I loved Alice's clothes. I got a fair amount of freebies because I walked in several of her fashion shows. Alice was against just using tall, statuesque models to display her designs. She wanted to prove to the world that anyone could wear her clothing. And me, being slightly chunky, short and with tits and an ass, definitely displayed the versatility of her pieces.

Okay, I'm not that chunky. As Edward put it that one night. I'm curvy. In all of the right places.

_Why are you thinking about that? _

Shifting my bags, I stepped into the shop and was immediately assaulted by Alice's assistant, Jane. "Hi! Welcome MAB Designs," she said in her nasally voice. I removed my hat, looking at Jane. "Oh, it's you. The one who never buys shit."

"Nice to see you to, Janey-poo," I said in a baby-like voice. "One of the perks of being a friend. Where's Alice?"

"Arguing with some vendor in her office. They sent the wrong color fabrics for her spring line," Jane replied blandly. "She told me to tell you to go on back."

"Thanks, Jane," I said, weaving through the racks of clothing. Punching in the code to the back office, I dumped my coat, messenger bag and lunch bag onto the floor. Picking up my cell phone, I walked to where Alice was arguing heatedly with someone in French. While she was trying to renegotiate terms for new fabric, I flipped through her sketch book that held her ideas for her designs. I flipped to a page that had a sketch of a beautiful gown on it. Alice slammed the book and tucked it underneath her arm. She glared at me.

_Okay…what the hell is her problem?_

She ended her call a few moments later, still glowering at me. "You are a nosy, busybody."

"What? I wanted to get a sneak peak of the clothes I'd be wearing this spring," I shrugged. "Why did you nearly break my hand when I got to that one page?"

"Because, Isabella Marie Swan, that dress is what you're wearing to the benefit with Edward. I wanted it to be magical, sexy and made just for you," she said, arching a brow.

"You sound like you're making my wedding dress. It's not that big of a deal," I said, waving my hand airily.

"But, it is, Bella. This benefit is _huge_. Massive! In addition to all of the attorneys at Denali, Volturi and Romani, it's the social event of the season. You're going to hobnobbing with the mayor, the governor, and other local dignitaries. There's also a rumor that President Obama might be there! You can't wear something that's off the rack," Alice growled.

"Dear God, I'm going to embarrass Edward," I muttered, sitting down on the stool. "I'm not _that girl_. I'm a hick from bumfuck Washington that is trying to live the big life in Chicago."

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Just smile, use big words and don't drink a lot of champagne."

"That's what I was looking forward to. Free top-shelf liquor," I moaned, thrusting my hands into my curly hair. Huffing out a distressed breath, I picked up my cell phone.

_You are in huge trouble, Cullen! THE SOCIAL EVENT OF THE SEASON! I swear to GOD! I'm going to embarrass you and you'll kick me out of the apartment ~ B_

_Bella, you're not going to embarrass me and I'd never kick you out. It'll be fun. And I'm so going to kill my sister ~ E_

"Edward's going to kill you," I said, arching a brow at her.

"He did ask me to not tell you that it was a big deal," she giggled. "But, you need to know. Would you rather go into the benefit knowing it was something more or fly in blind?"

"Knowing. Definitely knowing. At least, this way, I can read up on social graces and etiquette before sitting down at a table with thirty forks and fifty glasses," I said. "Now, are we going to try on dresses or you banking on whatever you got hidden in that sketch book of yours?"

"We're going to try on dresses, if anything, so I can see what style fits the best. I think I know, but I want to make sure," Alice said, tossing me a strapless bra. "Down to your skivvies, Swan."

**A/N: Please vote for the dress you want Bella to wear for the benefit. We've got some time before the benefit, considering we have to get through Thanksgiving, but I want to know your thoughts. Leave me some! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**BPOV**

With Alice's help, we determined that the mermaid style dress, followed by an a-line gown were my best bets. I was torn between a halter top and strapless. Alice was adamant that a strapless would be timeless because a halter top screamed cheap. At least with a strapless, I could wear a bra. And when you've got C to D cup boobs, a bra is a necessity and definitely not optional.

I don't want to be wiggling for all of Edward's co-workers.

Strapless it is, kids.

The rest of the week, thankfully, went by uneventfully. I spent most nights at school, planning for the rest of the semester. I got home, on average, at eight at night. Edward gave me shit about being more of a workaholic than he was this week. I just needed something to focus my mind off the constant barrage of stress of my breakup with Paul and my overactive imagination of Edward finding my clitoris.

I started having sex dreams, featuring my best friend.

Talk about weird.

The first time it happened, the night I tried on dresses at Alice's shop, I was completely squicked out. Edward's tongue between my legs?

The next night, I had an orgasm in my sleep. Apparently my dreams were desperate to get me some action. I also got myself off when I woke up that morning since I felt unsated.

Every night since then, I'd have the same erotic dream and I needed them to stop.

_Did I?_

Being a quivering mess and imagining it was the man who think of as a brother doing it just…there are no words, people. None.

The next week, we only had two days for work. We had a five day Thanksgiving break and I know I was in need of some time away from my students. My kids were awesome, but I needed five days where I didn't need to think, really. So, on Tuesday night, Edward and I were driving out to his parent's mansion in Glenview to spend Wednesday, Thursday and Friday with them for Thanksgiving. We were driving back on Friday night so Alice could spend Saturday morning making me gorgeous for the benefit at the apartment.

She was going to need a lot of spackle.

Getting home from work on Tuesday, I packed my bag and made sure I had grading to work on along with new books loaded up on my Nook. I also packed several bottles of wine and made sure I had my grammie's recipe for chestnut stuffing. If I was coming to Thanksgiving, Esme always insisted that I make this stuffing since it was so much better than hers. I was waiting for Edward, playing some inane game on Facebook when he breezed into the house. "I know, I know. I'm late," he grumbled, tossing his overcoat and briefcase onto the chair. "Felix and I had a meeting with the attorney representing the insurance fraud woman. She claims she's in the hospital, but our private eye saw her working out at a gym in the burbs. We're trying to force her into court. If she's not there on Monday, she'll be held in contempt."

"Relax, Edward. Go upstairs, change and we'll get to your parent's place when we get there. You're family knows your schedule," I soothed.

"Ten minutes. I'll be ready in ten minutes," he said, darting up the stairs to his bedroom. I snorted in disbelief. Edward was such a _girl_ that I doubted he would be ready in ten minutes. He had to make sure that his socks coordinated with his shirt and that his boxers matched his pants. Plus, he had his whole hair regimen. Shampoo, conditioner, pomade and hair spray. Checking my watch, I settled in for a half-hour, if not longer.

Shockingly enough, Edward was only twenty minutes. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and an argyle sweater. He was carrying a pair of Chucks and socks that coordinated with his sweater. I rolled my eyes. "Can I have your keys? I'm going to start loading up the car, Edward."

"I can do it. Let me just put on my shoes and socks," he said, tugging on his socks.

"I'm just trying to alleviate your stress. I am fully capable of lugging out our overnight bags to your precious Volvo," I giggled. "Or do you not trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you. It's _them_ that I don't trust," he said, waving vaguely out the front bay window. "Besides, the last time you tried carrying something out to the car, you ended up falling and jacking up your wrist. Do you want to run the risk of being _later_ because I have to take you to Lake Shore?"

"Are you saying I'm clumsy?" I barked.

"Bella, I love you but yes, you are the clumsiest human being on the face of the planet. I sincerely hope that Alice is making sure your dress is short enough that you can wear flats and not heels," Edward laughed.

"I hate you, Edward Anthony Cullen," I snarled, walking up to him and smacking him on the head. "My clumsiness is endearing. Perhaps I can find a 'Prince Charming' who wants to protect me from my losing battle with gravity." I swooned and Edward, as always hopped to catch me. "Until now, you'll do, Cullen."

"Why am I still friends with you?" he asked, righting me.

"Because I'm the shit and I make sure you eat," I said, poking his flat tummy.

"Nope, that's not it," he snorted, pulling on his leather coat from the closet.

"For that, you get to carry all of this crap. On your own. I'm going to sit in the front seat of your car and completely rearrange your presets," I said, swiping the keys from his palm and dashing out of the apartment.

"Bella!"

**A/N: I like this Bella. She's a smart ass. But, can you say **_**denial!**_** It ain't a river in Egypt, you know. Anyhow, pictures of Carlisle and Esme's home will be up on my blog and tumblr after chapter sixteen. Up next will be Edward's POV and we'll meet Rosalie. She is going to be a piece of work. Just sayin…Leave me some! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**EPOV**

Bella completely jacked up my radio stations. She was smugly listening to her iPod as I tried to get some semblance of order in my car. Willie's Roadhouse? Kidz Bop Radio? Korea Today? Where in the hell did she find these stations?! _Focus on driving to your parent's, Edward. You can fix your precious radio stations once you're there. _Navigating the roads, I managed to get Bella and me to my parents' home in little under an hour. Listening to some electronic Korean music. I think.

Up until Alice went to college, we lived in Forks. It's where my mom, Esme, grew up. My father, Carlisle was the head of the hospital in Forks and he enjoyed it, but I could tell he yearned for more. When Alice said that she wanted to go to School of Art in the Art Institute of Chicago, Carlisle encouraged it. He also encouraged my mom to move to Chicago so she could be close to her baby girl. That summer, the house in Forks was sold and we moved into this massive home in Glenview. It was smaller than our house in Forks, but property values were a lot more in Chicago than in the middle-of-nowhere, Washington. I was so grateful that they moved because I hated Forks.

I hadn't been back to Forks since. Bella asked me to come a few times, for the sake of nostalgia, but I loved living in Chicago. So did my dad. He was the chief of surgery at Advocate Lutheran General in Park Ridge. My mom dabbled in home design and interior decorating. She had a small business, staging homes for local realtors to improve their sales.

Now, I was dreading this Thanksgiving. The main reason why was a blonde spitfire that my brother was dating. Emmett, who was older than me by a year, was dating this woman, Rosalie. They'd been together for over two years. I'm surprised they were together for that long. Secretly, I was praying that he'd dump her ass because Rosalie's mean. No. Lie. The woman finds fault in _everything._ In how Emmett dresses, in my choice in career, in Alice's hair style, in the fact that Bella was closer to my mom than Rosalie was…there was nothing that Rosalie liked. Secretly, I prayed that she had food poisoning and was unable to come, but as I pulled up to my parent's home, I saw her bright red BMW.

The wicked witch of the Near North was here.

Crap.

"Oh, goodie, Bitch Queen is here," Bella deadpanned. "Can I rip out her blonde hair?"

"I'll hold her down," I said dryly.

Bella cracked her knuckles, gearing up for three days of pure and utter hell. Gathering our bags, I used my key to let myself in. I could already hear the grating voice of Rosalie, bitching about something. "…with Emmett being sick, I won't be able to go to work. I have to have my own room, Esme," Rosalie whined.

"It's not like I planned on catching a cold, Rosie," Emmett said. "I'll sleep with a mask on."

"No. That won't do," Rosalie snapped. "I need my own space. On a bed."

"We don't have enough bedrooms," Esme said quietly, her voice showing strain.

"Can we just have Thanksgiving at our place?" Bella hissed. "I'll get us a turkey."

"Tempting, Bells," I said, leading us up the stairs. Rosalie was standing in my room, her arms crossed. _Oh, no. The evil wench is not staying in my room. I'll have to scour the sheets of her bitchy genes._

"Oh, Edward! I'm so glad you're here," Esme crooned, pulling me into a tight hug. "Can you represent me if I'm tried for murdering Emmett's girlfriend?" she hissed in my ear.

"Conflict of interest, Ma," I snickered, kissing her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I refuse to sleep with Emmett. He's sick and I've got an important meeting with investors on Friday that I can't miss," Rose said snottily. "I'm claiming this room."

"Rose, where will Edward sleep?" Esme asked.

"With his fuck buddy," Rose snapped, gesturing to Bella.

"Rosalie," I growled. "That's not nice."

"Please? It's not like it's obvious," she said, tossing her bag onto my bed.

"I can sleep with Alice," Bella said quietly. "Edward can take the guest room."

"Jasper's coming," Esme frowned.

"Yeah, ewww…not going there," Bella giggled.

"I can sleep with Emmett," I sighed, running my hand through my hair. "But, if you snot on me, I'm kicking you out onto the floor, bro."

Rosalie smiled triumphantly, pushing all of us out of _my_ room. I walked to Emmett's bedroom, dropping my bags onto the floor. Emmett followed me, sneezing loudly all over my sweater. "What do you see in her, Em?"

"She gives good head," Emmett sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"And that's the basis of a beautiful relationship," I deadpanned.

**A/N: Rosalie is a piece of work. A spoiled brat, if you will. Pictures of Carlisle and Esme's home are on my tumblr and blog. I also have pictures of Emmett and Rosalie as well. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find them on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**EPOV**

After eating a late dinner with my mom, Emmett, Bella and Rosalie, my mom kicked all of us out of the kitchen, except for Bella. My dad was working tonight so he could have tomorrow, Thanksgiving and Friday off. Alice was spending time with Jasper's mom in an assisted living facility in Naperville before driving to Glenview. She wouldn't get to the house until later. Emmett and I went downstairs to watch some sporting event on the big screen in the finished basement. Rosalie went up to her/my room to get her _beauty sleep_. Rosalie was a beautiful woman but her constant anger made her ugly in my eyes.

Even the promise of a great blow job didn't make me attracted to her and any guy loves to get his dick sucked off.

Around nine, Bella came downstairs, handing us a few beers. She plopped down, putting her feet in my lap and wiggling her toes. Rolling my eyes, massaged her feet as I watched the hockey game with my brother. She didn't last more than an hour before leaving me with Emmett and going into her own room. "Dude, when are you going to realize that what you have with Bella is so much more than friendship?" he asked.

"Please," I snorted. "Bella is like Alice to me. A sister."

"Sure, Edward. I saw how you got all agitated when Rose called her your fuck buddy. Your feelings are much deeper than those of friendship."

"Emmett, I love Bella," I said quietly.

"See?"

"Like a damn sister! Yes, she's a gorgeous girl but I still see the girl from when I first met her ten years ago," I shrugged, peeling off my beer label. "Besides, I don't want to ruin an amazing friendship because I'm horny and lonely."

"When was the last time you got some, Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Too long ago," I grumbled. "But, I'm not you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Emmett barked.

"I can't just fuck a girl and not have feelings for her," I retorted. "Before the Bitch Queen, you had a revolving door of women. I know you did not have serious relationships with them. You were just screwing them."

"I have needs, Edward. So do you, my friend. No wonder you're so uptight. Your pipes need to be cleaned," Emmett snickered. "And your hand, while a shitty substitute, doesn't count. Being surrounded by a warm, tight pussy? Hmmmm, nothing better in the entire world, Eddie."

"Sure, pounding into a girl without feelings? That's great. Call me a girl or whatever, but I don't want empty sex. I want _more_. I see what Mom and Dad have and I want that," I said, putting my finished beer on the table. "Is that so bad?"

"No. It's not. I want that, too," Emmett said quietly.

"And yet you're with the Bitch Queen. Two years you're with her and all because she's gives you good head? Emmett, that's not a relationship. She's awful to our family, disrespectful to you, to our parents and to our friends. You have the right to date whomever you want, but Rosalie is one step up from Lucifer. You can do so much better," I chided.

"I'm not a brain thrust like you, Eddie. I can't woo women with my brains. I'm not cute and adorable like Alice. I'm a jock and I attract certain women. Rosalie is attracted to me and my dick is attracted to her mouth," Emmett shrugged.

"You're selling yourself short, Emmett," I said, getting up from the couch. "I'm going to bed. I just know that Mom and Bella are going to have me up at the crack of dawn to start chopping things."

"I'm feeling like ass. I'll join ya," Emmett replied. We walked up to the kitchen, throwing away our bottles. Upstairs, I changed into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt, grimacing at the mere thought of sharing a bed with him. Emmett was gross. He liked to fart in his sleep. I looked longingly at my bedroom, wishing I was in there. Crawling between the sheets, I tried to get comfortable. Emmett was out like a light, draping his leg over mine and snoring like a freight train.

After ten minutes, I was overheated and not enjoying sharing a bed with my brother. "Fuck this," I grumbled, wriggling out of his vice-like grip. He fell onto his stomach, taking over the whole bed. Shaking my head, I walked down the hall to where Bella was sleeping. Knocking on the door, I waited for her to respond. She didn't and I poked my head into her room. She was curled up on the corner of the queen-sized bed in the guest bedroom. Crossing over to her sleeping form, I shook her gently. "Bells? Wake up?"

"Paul, not tonight," she grumbled.

"I'm not Paul and ewww," I snickered.

"Sorry," she said sleepily "What's wrong, Edward?"

"Can I sleep in here with you? Emmett is being a bed hog and his snoring can wake the dead."

"You snore, too," she mumbled, pulling the sheets back.

"Do not!" I whined.

"Edward, listen," she said, finding her phone and playing something on it. The recording sounded like Emmett. "That's you. Granted, you were drunker than a skunk, but it's audio proof that you snore."

"Seriously, why am I friends with you?" I asked, getting into the bed with her.

"Because I'm adorable," she quipped. "Good night, Edward." She pet my hair before crashing immediately.

"Good night, Bells."

**A/N: One of my roommates in college did that with her boyfriend. He adamantly denied that he snored. So, we recorded him. The guy was a damn freight train on crack. Crazy, I tell you. Leave me some! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**EPOV**

The next day, I woke up to an empty bed. I knew that Bella would be up early with Mom to start preparing our Thanksgiving Day feast. Today was all about preparing the casseroles, picking up the turkey and cleaning the house. Tomorrow was all about eating. Friday was all about decorating for Christmas. It was the Cullen family tradition. It hadn't changed since as long as I could remember.

However, I could hear screaming downstairs. Grabbing the pillow and covering my face, I dreaded going down there. I just knew that Rosalie is probably doing something to fuck up our traditions. She's such a self-centered bitch. I abhorred using that word when describing a woman, but Rosalie Hale was a bitch. There was no nice way to put it. The world revolved around her. It was as simple as that.

Dragging my body out of Bella's bed, I went into Emmett's room and picked up clothes to wear. Taking a quick shower, I decided to not shave and put on my glasses. My contacts were bothering me for the last few days. I went downstairs and saw my mom and Bella glaring angrily at Rosalie. She was eating some sort of omelet with asparagus. Walking over to my mom, I nudged. "What's wrong?"

"Rosalie took it upon herself to use all of the asparagus to make her omelet. We were having that for Thanksgiving," Mom hissed.

"There's some left," Rosalie said, waving her hand toward the fridge.

"Two stalks, Rosalie!" Bella growled. "How can you be so self-centered that you'd eat all of the asparagus?"

"Most of it was wilted so I just trashed it," she said, wrinkling her nose. "God, get over yourselves. Buy some more crappy asparagus. It's not that big of a deal."

Mom tried to attack Rosalie, but I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Mom, deep breaths. In through your nose and out through your mouth."

"Can you and Bella go get some more asparagus?" Mom choked out. "I need to find some scotch and start drinking now."

"It's only ten in the morning," I said.

"Trust me, Edward. She needs it," Bella said as she grabbed the belt loop of my jeans. "We'll pick up a huge bottle for you Momma Es."

"If you're going to the store," Rosalie chirped.

"You can get it yourself, you egomaniacal cow," Bella spat. I barked out a laugh and followed my friend to the foyer. "I swear to God, Edward, I'm going to chop off her hair and strangle her with it."

"Get in line, Bells," I snickered. "I think Mom is going to have an aneurysm if Rosalie keeps this up."

"How dare you," Rosalie snarled, her hands on her hips. "I'm not a cow. If anyone is a cow, it's you, Isabella."

"Rosalie, I highly suggest you walk away. Slowly," Bella said, narrowing her eyes at the blonde glamazon in front her. "I'm this close to showing my Italian and trust me, _cow_, it won't be pretty. No amount of plastic surgery will repair your nose. I will win."

"She's small but mighty," I said, nodding proudly.

"Small? If you consider _that_ to be small, you need your eyes checked, Edward," Rosalie snorted derisively. "She's a fat cow with rolls and bumps."

"No, Rose. They're called breasts," Bella snapped, her pale face getting redder and redder. She turned around, sticking out her butt. "And this is an ass. It jiggles. But you wouldn't know that because you'll probably go up to your room and puke up what you just ate and WASTED! Now, seriously, walk the fuck away. I don't want to spill your blood on Esme's lovely parquet flooring."

"I'd like to see you try, bitch," Rosalie said condescendingly. She turned around and faster than a viper strike, Bella pulled on Rosalie's hair and smacked her face forcefully. Rosalie shrieked and I grabbed Bella before an all-out brawl would erupt in my parent's foyer. "You scratched my face!"

"Come on, Bells," I said, tossing her over my shoulder. Bella was squirming, trying to finish what Rosalie started but I managed to get us out and into my car. I crouched in front of her. Bella was glaring at the door, but I could see the genuine hurt in her eyes. "Bells, she's not worth it. Hopefully, someday soon, Emmett realizes what a horrible person Rosalie is and he'll dump her ass."

"I'm not fat," Bella frowned, tears streaming down her face.

"No, sweetie," I said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Rose is just jealous of your amazing body. Negative a-cups aren't my thing."

"Her tits are tiny," Bella giggled, wiping her tears away. "And she has no ass." Pursing her lips, Bella glowered at the door. "That bitch better stay away from me or I will kick her non-existent ass from here to Lake Michigan."

"I'll act as your personal body guard, Bells," I said, getting up from my crouched position. "Do you know what we need to get?"

Smiling deviously, "Yes, I do. And it's the perfect revenge for Bitch Queen.

_Should I be afraid?_

**A/N: Rosalie is a self-centered cow. Hateful girl. But according to Emmett, gives great head. Anyhow, leave me some!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

My best friend was devious. Completely and utterly devious. But her revenge on Rose was so classic that even I got in on it. We put blue dye into the shower head in my bathroom. It wouldn't stick to skin but it would turn her hair a lovely shade of Smurf blue. Thankfully, my bathroom had dark tile with dark grout and it wouldn't ruin the shower stall. But, Rose's hair?

I couldn't fucking wait.

After we dropped off the food, Bella and I went to work on rigging the shower stall with the blue dye. Once we were done, we both had to take showers to wash off the evidence off our hands, but it was worth it.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly low key. Rosalie was trying to calm down with Emmett in the basement, but he was on our side with her behavior. Alice, Bella and I were chopping various foods for casseroles and goodies for our dinner tomorrow. My dad was trying to help but was more of a hindrance. Mom sent him into the family room with Jasper to watch some bad daytime television.

Dinner was a tense affair. Since Mom, Bella, Alice and me spent the day cooking, we didn't want to cook more. So, we sent Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett out to Portillo's to pick up some fast food. Rosalie, of course, complained that Portillo's was filled with saturated fats and refused to eat anything from there. She demanded that Mom make her a grilled chicken breast with fresh veggies. Bella, being the perpetual smart ass that she is, took out a frozen chicken breast and tossed it onto a bed of unwashed lettuce. "Bon appétit!" she said sarcastically.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Rosalie," Mom said as she sipped her fourth scotch of the day. "Emmett ordered you a salad. You can either eat the salad he got you or the raw chicken that Bella so thoughtfully prepared for you."

Rosalie shoved away from the counter and stomped up to her room. Bella shrugged. "She should be grateful that I put it on a plate and not that floor. She's such a bad little bitch," she giggled.

"Bella, language," Mom admonished, though she was snickering.

"What does Emmett see in her?" Alice asked.

"She gives good head," I responded, downing my beer.

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"She is really good a giving him a blow job," Bella explained.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked me. "The reason why he's with her is because she's good at sucking his cock?"

"Alice!" Mom growled.

"What? It's the truth!" Alice retorted. "That's disgusting. We have to put up with her and her bitchiness because of his need for a great blow job."

We couldn't continue the conversation since Dad, Emmett and Jasper came back with the food. Emmett asked where Rosalie was and Bella told him that she was sulking in her room. Rolling his eyes, Emmett went upstairs to try and convince her to come down. The rest of us divvied up our food and enjoyed the saturated fat of Portillo's. Bella and I shared cheesy fries, having a stupid thumb war over the last fry. She won because she distracted me.

"Look, a republican!" she shrieked pointing out the window. Me, being a dumbass, looked and she won.

After dinner, Alice, Jasper, Bella and me watched some movie in the basement while Emmett coddled his girlfriend. Once the movie was over, we all went to our respective rooms. I decided that I was going to stay with Bella since she was a better bedmate than my brother. She didn't have swamp ass and I actually had more than just a corner of the bed.

Bella woke up early and this time I was aware of sneaking out of the bed. "Bells, it's too damn early. Go back to sleep," I mumbled against my pillow.

"I have to clean the turkey. Your mom hates that chore so I volunteered to do it. It's a big bird and it needs a long time to cook. We are feeding your brother. Sleep some more, Edward," she said, tucking me under the covers.

"It's not right that you're getting the damn turkey ready for _our_ Thanksgiving," I said, heaving my body out of the bed. Bella stopped and gaped at me. "What?"

"Where's your shirt?" she asked, pointing to my chest.

"On the floor. It got hot," I said, pulling it over my head. I ran my fingers through my disheveled hair before tossing on my glasses. "You've seen me shirtless before, Bells. It's nothing special."

"We just never slept in the same bed while you were shirtless," she said, tossing her long hair into a messy bun. "Just kind of shocked me Edward. No biggie."

"Ooookay," I said. Bella darted into the bathroom across the hall from her room and I could hear her brush her teeth. That was the weirdest interaction I'd had with Bella. She'd seen me without a shirt before. My parents have a pool and every Fourth of July, we'd have a huge pool party. I don't go swimming in a long-sleeved shirt. Shaking it off, I waited until Bella was done with her teeth before I went and did my usual morning routine. I decided to shower after helping Bella with the turkey. I just brushed my teeth and washed my face, ambling downstairs when I was finished.

Bella had the turkey in the roaster, rubbing it down with lemons and stuffing the skin with large pats of butter. "What do you need, Bells?"

"Can you preheat the oven to three-fifty?" she asked.

I nodded, turning on the oven after I started the coffee maker. If we were going to be up at…_Dear God, this is wrong…_at a quarter after seven, I needed coffee. So did Bella. Making our coffee, I sat down and helped out when needed. Bella put the bird in the oven by eight and sat down next to me. We relished in the quiet of the house, sipping our coffees.

However, that quiet was short lived.

"MY HAIR! IT'S BLUE!"

"Karma's a bitch," Bella giggled. We clinked coffee mugs, smiling victoriously.

**A/N: I know, it's highly immature, but when dealing with a woman like Rosalie…she deserves it. Yeah? A picture of her lovely new 'do is on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty**

**EPOV**

My parents tried to be upset with me and Bella but they couldn't stop laughing. Rosalie's hair looked like it had been flushed with that blue dye in the toilet bowls. Rosalie was threatening to sue both of us for ruining her $500 dye job. _Really? _Then, Rosalie demanded that Bella pay to fix her hair. Bella's response was classic.

"Clairol, cheap whore blonde. I think it's on sale at Walmart," she said, mixing the hash brown casserole. Bella reached into her pocket and tossed out a five dollar bill. Emmett had to hold back Rosalie from tearing Bella limb from limb.

"Rosalie, your actions toward this family are atrocious," Dad said after he sobered up. "The way you treat my wife, my children and my friends is deplorable. I never met someone as self-centered and entitled as you. If you can't treat my family respectfully, you will not be allowed to stay."

"You let _her_ stay," Rosalie shrieked, pointing to Bella.

"That's because she's a part of our family. She's Edward's best friend and Alice's oldest confidante. Bella has been a member of our household for over ten years. She's respectful, kind and sweet. Everything you're not," Mom snapped.

"Rosie, you have been nothing but rude to my family for as long as we've been together," Emmett frowned.

"I'm not RUDE! I'm straightforward. Excuse me if you can't handle the fact that I don't coddle," Rosalie growled. "I say things as they are and if you can't handle it, then, perhaps we shouldn't be together."

"Rosie, the way you act in front of me is the complete opposite from the way you act in front of them. I know that you can be sweet and loving, but with my family, you're demeaning and belittle everyone," Emmett said, his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to lose what we have, but you're the one who needs to change. Everyone in this room, including Bella, who did not deserve those names you called her last night, have been nothing but tolerant of your bratty behavior."

"What did you call Bella?" I asked, my own anger spiking. _Overprotective brother bear to the rescue._

"I'm not going to deny it. I called Bella a bitch, a cunt and a fucking whore for living with you at half the cost of what she should be paying," Rosalie said calmly. "She's white trash and shouldn't even be allowed to breathe the same air as you." Bella squeaked, her eyes widening before she darted out of the kitchen in tears.

"Rosalie, I think it's best that you leave," Dad said, his face bright red and his voice eerily calm. "As far as I'm concerned, if I ever see you again, it won't be soon enough."

"And we will not be paying for your hair treatment. You get what you deserve, Smurfette" Mom responded coldly. "Emmett, if you wish to go with her, fine, but do not ever bring her back. Are we clear?"

"Oh, I'm staying. Rosalie, I thought you'd change, but obviously this hatred and disdain you have for my family will never go away. Edward can drive me back home. Give me your key to my place," Emmett said coolly.

"I've got stuff there," Rosalie said, her voice cracking slightly. She reached into her purse, handing him a set of keys.

"I'll send it to you. I want you out of my life. You made one of the sweetest girls that I know cry. Eddie, you should have used black dye instead of blue. It matches the color of her fucking heart," Emmett spat, turning on his heel. Rosalie's ice blue eyes filled with tears and she walked stiffly upstairs to pack her belongings.

"Go find Bella, Edward," Alice urged. "I think she's in the basement." She shoved me toward the basement and I went downstairs, my heart breaking as I saw my best friend sobbing in the corner of the couch.

"Bells," I cooed, walking over to her. Without even thinking, I picked her up, holding her in my lap. She cried brokenly against my neck, gripping at my shirt. Stroking her back, I just let her cry it out before attempting to say something. Once she calmed down, I cupped her chin. "You know you're none of those things, right?"

"Why would she say stuff like that? Yes, I can be a bitch, but the other things?" she sniffled.

"Bella, you are not a bitch. Rosalie is the bitch in this situation. You are amazing, Bells. I've never met someone who has such a big heart and who loves so much. Not many people would get up at a quarter after seven to cook a turkey for their hosts. You take such great care of me, making sure that I eat well and that our apartment is spotless. And you are definitely not what she called you…the c-word or white trash."

"Compared to you and your family, I am white trash," she snorted humorlessly. "Daughter of a police chief and a teacher? Their combined salaries equal what you make in a half of a year."

"Stop it, Isabella Marie. You're not. My family does not love you because you're rich or poor. We love you because you're Bella and you make us happy," I said, cupping her cheek. "You're a part of our family and we wouldn't want it any other way."

She nodded, snuggling against my chest. I just held her, keeping her tight against my body. "Edward?"

"What, Bells?"

"Is what she said true about the apartment?" she asked. "Do you pay more in rent than me?"

_Crap. How do I get out of this one?_

**A/N: Rosalie, like Paul, I'm unsure if she's coming back. She may return. I'm not sure. Perhaps Emmett can't stay away from her amazing blow jobs. We'll finish up Thanksgiving in Bella's point of view. Then, the benefit…Leave me some! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**BPOV**

"Is what she said true about the apartment?" I asked. "Do you pay more in rent than me?" Edward's eyes widened and his ears tinged pink. Those were two of his big tells that he wasn't telling the truth or trying to spin a lie. Angrily, I hopped up, smacking his arm. "What the fuck, Edward? When I moved in, I said I wanted to chip in, fifty/fifty!"

"Damn, woman, you've got some power," Edward mumbled, rubbing his arm. I smacked him several more times, causing him to hold up a pillow to block my blows.

"I'm going to punch something a lot more valuable, Cullen, if you don't start talking," I growled, tugging on the pillow.

"Okay! Okay! Yes, I pay more but I also make more. The rent you pay is the equivalent of what I pay, based off our paychecks," he explained.

"How do you know how much I make, Cullen?"

"I did your taxes last year, Bells. I know your salary," he answered simply. I punched him again. "Seriously, I'm going to be a shade of purple if you keep punching me."

"I want to pay the same as you," I spat.

"Bella, it would be an entire paycheck for you. I know how you scrimp by, even with the modified rent," Edward said, his eyes softening.

"I'm not some fucking charity case, Edward," I snarled. "I mean, really!"

"Bells, I never said you were. I thought I was being fair," he mumbled, leaning forward on his knees. "I know that you have to live in the city for your job. I also know that getting your own place is not financially feasible. Having you live with me, it's the best of everything I can offer you. I don't want you living in some craphole apartment just because you're proving a point. We live in a great neighborhood that's safe and secure. We have a beautiful apartment, because of you and your attention to detail. Be mad at me for trying make it _easier _for you, but I'm not changing what you pay in rent."

God, I'm a bitch. Rosalie is right.

"I suck," I muttered, my tears starting anew.

"Bells, you don't suck. Come here," Edward said, reaching for my hand. I bit my lip, staying just out of his reach. With a huff, Edward took my hand and pulled me into his lap. "There's a difference between sucking and being proud. You didn't know that I was paying more. Frankly, it's because I wanted to avoid this argument. How Rosalie knew is beyond me, and it honestly pisses me off."

"She called me a whore. In a way, I am. I'm whoring my cooking skills so I can live with you," I growled.

"I'd rather you whore your cooking skills than your body," Edward quipped. I punched him again. "Ow! Look, I'm sorry for not telling you, but the cost of the apartment is far more than what you can afford."

"You can afford it," I mumbled.

"Lawyer," he gestured to himself. "Teacher, who doesn't get paid nearly enough," He gestured to me. "Bella, I don't care about the money. I really don't. It's not like I don't have it. Grammie Cullen left all of us huge trust funds. Yes, I always say that it's not my money, but I'd rather spend it on people that I care about, rather than myself."

"Have you touched your trust fund?" I asked.

"No and I don't intend to. But when I do, it'll be to help out my family or my friends," he smiled crookedly, pinching my cheek. "Bells, I'm truly sorry. I only had the best intentions at heart. Please forgive me?"

"I'll forgive you, if you show me how much I would have to pay if you weren't footing the bill," I challenged.

"Get up for a second," he said. I got up off his lap. He pulled out his phone before tugging me back into his lap. Logging into his bank account remotely, he pulled up a spreadsheet. "This is our rent. I have it automatically deducted from my account since it's simply easier. I'm not usually home to deliver it to the management company."

"That's why I just pay you?" I asked.

"Yeah. I put that into the same account that our rent is drawn from," Edward explained. "Our monthly rent is over $4000."

"WHAT?!"

"But, the reason why it's so high is because I could take the option to purchase our apartment as a condo, Bells. Relax. The rent is covering a down payment," he said, arching a brow over his glasses. "So, if I asked you to pay half, it would be just under $2100. Could you afford that?"

"No," I grumped. "That's what I make in a month. How would I be able to make my student loan payments? Cell phone? Utilities?"

"Exactly. So, me being the nerd that I am, figured out the ratio that worked and that's what you're paying," Edward said. "When you're able, you can pay me more, but until then, I'm grateful for what you do contribute. I could ideally, live there and not charge you a dime."

"And you would not have a penis," I quipped.

"And I do like my penis. I'd like to be a father one day," Edward snorted. "This is the best option that I came up with. Yes, I should have told you. I'm sorry for not doing so earlier. Do you forgive me?"

Edward took off his glasses and gave me the puppy pout, complete with wavering lip and crocodile tears. "Yeah, I do, but stop with the face," I snickered, throwing my arms around him.

"The face works every time," he laughed, rubbing his hands along my back.

**A/N: You all know that face…it gets me to crumble. More Thanksgiving when we return! Leave me some! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**BPOV**

We went upstairs and helped Esme finish putting together our Thanksgiving meal. Once that was done, I went upstairs to shower, change and make myself look presentable. All of the Cullens were freaking supermodels. And the fact that they were _nice_ made them even more beautiful. Alice was a little bit shorter than me with long, dark brown hair. She had sparkling gray eyes and the cutest body. When we were younger, I called her Tinkerbelle because she flitted around like that annoying little fairy. However, her flits grew more graceful and she was less like an elf and more like a ballerina.

Emmett was tall. He was over six feet, five inches tall and built like a brick shithouse. All full of muscles and man and yeah…if you didn't know him, you'd be intimidated by Em. However, he was the sweetest guy. A little dumb, but that was due in part to all of his hits he took as a football player, but had a heart of gold. Emmett worked for the Bears organization. He used to play for the Seahawks but a horrible knee injury ended his career. Now, Emmett coordinates with the Make a Wish Foundation and other charities in making kid's dreams come true at Soldier Field or with a Bear's player. He also works for the Cubs, Blackhawks and White Sox, as well. But his main focus is on football since that was his sport. Emmett had dark brown curly hair and crystal blue eyes. His smile was crooked, like Edward's but it only came out when he was being mischievous. Which was all of the time!

Esme and Carlisle were the most adorable couple. Carlisle had light brown hair with gray smattered through it and he looked amazing for a father of three and nearly pushing mid-fifties. Edward got most of his looks from his dad. The main difference between the two are their coloring. Carlisle had brown hair and blue eyes. Edward had reddish hair and bright green eyes. Esme, who was the ginger in the family, gave Edward his eye and hair color but it worked for both of them. Esme was the epitome of 'mom.' But she had an edge. Esme, usually, was my drinking buddy. We loved to get tipsy and stupid together. Typically, we'd end up in a heap of giggles and drunken snorts at the end of a party. Carlisle had to drag her to bed and Edward drunk babysat me while I worshiped the porcelain god.

I loved the Cullen's like they were my own family. They had, unofficially, adopted me since my parents still lived in Forks. My mom is an elementary school teacher, teaching a combined class of fourth and fifth graders. Renee is the perfect elementary school teacher. She's zany and the kids love her. My dad is the opposite. He's stoic and by the book. He has to be. Charlie is the police chief of the small town where I grew up, Forks, Washington. My parents are the perfect example of opposites attract. They were so different, but it _worked_ for them. Charlie grounded Renee while she provided my dad with the fun and spontaneity that everyone needs every once in a while.

I finished getting dressed and putting on my makeup. Slipping on my boots, I teetered down the stairs, anxious to share a bottle of vino with Esme. We both needed it after dealing with Rosalie yesterday and again this morning. Hell, I was close to going to Carlisle's liquor cabinet and filling a beer pint full of every liquor he had in there, chugging it until I fell into a drunken stupor.

When I got downstairs, I noticed someone in the living room. Walking closer, I saw that it was Emmett. He was spinning the keys that Rosalie had given him prior to her departure. "You okay, Emmett?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Not really," he shrugged. "The girl you guys saw was not the girl that I knew. Rosalie, yes, was incredibly harsh and blunt to the point of cruelty."

"Really, you think?" I spat.

"What she said about you was uncalled for. I was never angrier at than when she called you those horrible things, Bella," he frowned. "But, when it was the two of us, Rosalie smiled and she was sweet, loving and thoughtful."

"She's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde," I said. "She has two personalities. But how could you stay with her when she treated your family like she did?"

"I was lonely, Bella," he shrugged. "I was talking to Edward about this the night before last. He and Alice are so smart and they attract different people. I attract girls like Rosalie. For a long time, I'd just have random one-night stands just to get off, but I didn't want that. So, with Rosie, I figured I'd try a relationship. Her only redeeming quality was the time we spent alone and the fact that she gave a great blow job."

"Emmett, I hate to burst your bubble, but that is not the recipe for a long-standing relationship," I smirked, rubbing his massive shoulder. "Did you have anything in common?"

"We liked to fuck," Emmett answered simply.

"So, no."

"I wasted two years, Bella," he groaned, thrusting his hands into his hair.

"If it's any consolation, that's a year less than I wasted," I snickered. "I wasted three years with, as Edward calls him, the hipster douchenozzle troll man."

"Get it right, Bella. It's the hipster douche canoe!" Edward yelled from the kitchen.

"Quit eavesdropping, Cullen," I laughed. Turning back to Emmett, I smiled softly. "Emmett, I'm sorry that Rosalie wasn't what you wanted. You'll find that special girl."

"Thanks, Bella," he said, hugging me tightly. I felt all of my air be pushed out of my lungs from his beefy arms.

"Can't. Breathe. Emmett!" I choked out.

"Sorry!" he snickered. "I keep forgetting that you're not indestructible."

"Not all of us can be walls of muscle, Emmett."

**A/N: Still undecided if Emmett is going to go back to Rosalie. Anyhow, we're continuing Thanksgiving with the next chapter. Leave me some! Oh, and if you're interested, come find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. We'll be discussing this story along others…it's fun! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**BPOV**

"Bells, can you help me set the table?" Edward called from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie, Emmett," I said, patting his arm.

"I'll be fine, Bella. I get to eat a shit-ton of amazing food and be with my great family," he smiled, kissing my cheek. "Save me a seat."

"Got it," I winked, hopping up from my spot and ambling into the dining room. Edward had pulled out the china and was trying to figure out which side the forks went on. "Edward, really? I've told you a million times how to set a table."

"It doesn't make sense, Bells. Why do the forks go on the left side when most people are right handed?" he grumbled, switching the utensils.

"Well, my cerebral friend, show me how you cut your meat?" I asked him. Edward picked up the fork with his left and the knife with his right. "Do you understand now?"

"Oh!" Edward beamed. "That makes sense. Now, why do we set it the way we do? With the salad forks and such?"

"In theory, it goes in the order of how you're going to use them," I said, setting up one table setting. "Most families eat the salad first, so you'd start with the salad fork. You work your way in."

"But, we don't do it that way," Edward frowned.

"That's because I schooled you on the proper way to eat a salad. After the meal. It's a palate cleanser before we eat the nummy goodness of dessert," I giggled.

"Then, why don't we switch the forks?" Edward asked, flipping the dinner and salad forks.

"I don't know but they look pretty stupid like that," I snickered. He shrugged, switching them back. Working quickly, we finished setting the table and opened up a bottle of merlot and putting a bottle of pinot grigio into the ice bucket.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, Edward?"

"That was really sweet what you did for Emmett," he murmured. "Alice tried to talk to him and Mom was too happy singing 'Ding, Dong, the Witch is Dead' to even attempt to comfort him."

"I know what it's like to waste my time," I said. "Emmett will find that special girl. He just needed to hear it."

"I'm glad you're no longer with that hipster douche canoe. No matter who you end up with, it'll be a vast improvement," Edward deadpanned.

"A frying pan would be a vast improvement, Edward. A rabid dog with mange would be a vast improvement! Paul was a cheap-ass, pot-smoking loser who needed me to write his lesson plans for his college-level Shakespeare class," I snorted. "If I wasn't so broke, I'd want to go back and get masters or doctorate so I could undo the stupidity that Paul caused."

"Well, if you wrote the lesson plans, the students probably got it," Edward chuckled.

"Unlikely. Paul never understood my lessons. I had to teach it to him before he remotely got it," I sighed. "Then, he'd try to teach it to his students? I'm shocked he's still employed. Enough about him. Tell me about this benefit."

"Well, it's black tie at the Trump Tower in Chicago," Edward explained. "The benefit is to raise money for women and children who are victims of domestic abuse. The money is going toward new and better equipped safe houses and shelters, along with classes in job training and psychological assistance for the victims."

"Wow," I murmured. "Do they need volunteers for the shelters?"

"I don't know. You can ask the coordinator of the benefit. I'm certain they could always use more help," Edward said, his voice quiet and solemn. "I'll get the name from Eleazar or Marcus, if you're interested, Bells."

"Yeah, I am. I've never been a victim, but I want to help," I said. "In my abundant spare time, you know?" I shot him a sarcastic look. "Recently singled and all. I may as well do something productive with my free time."

Edward crossed over to me, hugging me to his chest. I was slightly shocked by his embrace. Edward usually kept everyone at arm's length, unless you asked for a hug. When he did hug you, Edward's hugs were usually the best. All warm, strong and just the right amount of pressure without squeezing the life out of you. I also felt a level of protection in his embrace, too. This was different. "You're amazing, Bells."

"I asked, Edward," I chuckled against his chest. "It doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to do it."

"But, the thought that you wanted to do that," he whispered, leaning his cheek against my head. "Not many would."

"That's because I'm awesome," I giggled. He laughed, releasing me before finishing his task of putting the wine glasses on the table. "What are they serving at this shindig?"

"A choice of salmon, prime rib and a vegetarian platter," he answered. "I put down that I would get the prime rib and you'd eat the salmon, but we can share. Open bar, dancing and a silent auction. Afterwards, there's an after party at one of the bars in the hotel. We can go or not, it's up to you. I am planning on renting a limo since I would like to drink."

"Let me help you with the limo," I said.

"It's not a big deal," he shrugged. "I've already made the reservations, using the same company the rest of the firm is using. It's easier for me to handle it. Your job is to be my pretend girlfriend, smile, have fun and not spill anything on Mayor Emmanuel, Governor Quinn or Senator Durbin."

"You realized you just jinxed me, Edward," I quipped. "Because you told me not to spill anything, all three of those guys are going to get covered in my clumsiness. Are you sure you want to take me?"

**A/N: Yeah, this benefit doesn't exist. I'm totally making it up. But, based off the summary, you can see where this is going. You know? Anyhow, we're finishing up Thanksgiving next chapter, setting up Christmas the following chapter and then benefit when I switch to Edward. Leave me some! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**BPOV**

Thanksgiving dinner was delicious and very, very relaxing. Once we were done, Carlisle shooed Esme and me out of the kitchen so we could just chill out while the rest of the family could do the dishes. We'd cooked our asses off and I had a date with Esme in front of the fireplace with a bottle of wine. Slipping off my boots, I settled onto the couch with my glass of merlot. Esme walked in with a very hefty glass of scotch. "Planning on lighting it up, Esme?" I snickered.

"Ding, dong, the witch is dead! Which old witch! The Wicked Witch! Ding, dong, the wicked witch is dead!" she sang, tossing off her heels. "That was an awesome prank you pulled on her, Bella. I should be pissed off at you for doing that, but it was perfect!"

"Edward helped," I snickered, sipping my wine.

"That's because you're too short to reach the shower head," Esme giggled.

"And too clumsy to use a ladder," I retorted. We both laughed, clinking our glasses. "Thank you for letting me come and invade your home, Esme. I couldn't afford to fly home and staying back at the apartment would have been too depressing."

"Bella, this is your house, too," she smiled, patting my foot. "Did you have plans with Paul prior to your break up?"

"Paul was not a planner. If we did, I wouldn't have known until this morning," I said. "Anyhow, I'd much rather be here than anywhere else. I love this family."

"And we love you, Bella. It's high time that you become a permanent part of this family," Esme said forcefully, glaring in the direction of the kitchen. "When are you and Edward going to realize that you're perfect for each other and give me grandbabies?"

"Esme, Edward's my best friend. It will be a cold day in hell when that happens," I said, arching my brow. "How many of those have you had to drink? Your filter is awfully nonexistent."

"This is my second? No! Third!" she said, tilting her head back and downing the rest of her drink. "Emmett! Another scotch, baby!"

"Why are you asking Emmett?" I laughed.

"Because he fills up the glasses to the top and doesn't put any water in it!" she replied gleefully. "Carlisle waters down my drinks and Edward gives me less than a shot. Stingy asses."

"Here, Ma," Emmett said as he carried another filled tumbler with scotch. Esme smiled, trading the empty glass for the filled one. "Do you want something, Bella?"

"Just a refill on my merlot," I replied, holding up my glass. He took it from me, walking back into the kitchen. A few moments later he handed me my glass, nearly filled to the brim with my wine. "Thanks, Em!"

"You're welcome," he winked.

"So, what happened, really, with Paul?" Esme asked. "Give me all of the dirty deets."

I nearly spit wine out of my nose. _Deets? _"Um, he broke up with me because he felt like I was more like a sister than a girlfriend. Besides, he wasn't all that good for me, really. He was a frat boy and cheap and just…"

"He was a douchebag," Edward said as he put a plate of cookies in front of us. "Mom, Bells can do so much better than Paul."

"Like you, sweetheart," Esme said, tugging on his hand and pushing him onto the couch. "You two would make the most ideal couple! I can only imagine your babies!"

"Ma!" Edward whined. "After this, you're cut off!"

"Look at her, Edward. How can you deny her beauty? And Bella, he's a lawyer!" Esme hissed, smiling crookedly.

"Yes, Esme," we both droned.

"I'm going to be six feet under before I'm going to get a grandchild. Pfffft! Pull your heads out of your asses and realize you have perfection in front of you!" she squealed, getting up to help in the kitchen. "Jasper? When are you going to propose to my daughter? I want grandbabies!"

"I'm sorry, Bells. I don't know why she's prattling on about us getting together," Edward blushed.

"I am acting like your girlfriend at this benefit thing," I reminded him.

"But that's for one evening. I love our friendship, Bella. You're probably the person who knows me the best and I don't want to lose that if we become a couple. You know?" he said, looking at me.

"I feel the same way, Edward. If I lost you as a friend, I'd be devastated," I answered honestly, putting my head on his shoulder.

Little did I know that the whole dynamic of our friendship was going change in the next few days?

**A/N: Ahhh, drunk Esme. I've never written her like this. Whenever I think of Esme, I think of 'mom.' But, I want this Esme to have a little fun. Plus, she's pushy. Her intentions are in the right place, but the timing is just not right. Leave me some! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**BPOV**

Shortly after Esme's drunken proclamation that Edward and I need to make grandbabies for her, Carlisle escorted her up to her room for a nap. The rest of us chilled out and watched football. I ended up crashing with my head in Edward's lap. I was tired from the wine and the emotional outburst with Rosalie's tirade from this morning. When I woke up, I was ready for some fun and I ended up playing poker with the boys and cleaning them out. Counting my money, I was giddy because I had lunch money for next week.

We all went to bed after the poker game. Edward decided to stay with me since he hadn't time to purify his room from the bitch queen. I walked in while he was debating and the overwhelming scent of Chanel Allure hit my nostrils. "Ugh, that is awful," I said, plugging my nose. "I like your cologne so much better, Edward. Dior Homme is much more palatable."

"Yeah, still sleeping with you," he grumbled, spraying some air freshener and opening the window before crawling into bed with me.

The next morning, Esme woke up with a killer hangover but it didn't stop her from barking orders for us. We were going to set up Christmas at the Cullen home. It was, thankfully, relatively mild weather-wise. She sent Edward, Emmett and Jasper outside with ladders and lights. She handed Edward a blueprint of what she wanted. Edward blanched, grumbling that we'd get home at like one in the morning with all of crap she wanted up. Inside, she had Carlisle set up the tree while Alice and I tackled the lights.

"Dear God, these are in knots," I groaned, trying to unravel the lights. "Who took them down?"

"I did," Carlisle replied from his perch on the ladder. He was stringing a set of lights onto the tree that we had already unraveled."

"Dad, wrap them around something. Don't just throw them into the tub," Alice grumbled. "It's a surefire way for them to be screwed up and half the strand to go out. Just a suggestion."

"Your mother insists on turning the house into a Christmas wonderland," Carlisle snorted. "I'm happy with a tree with some ornaments on it. But no, she wants lights, sparkles, mistletoe, dancing reindeer and a Santa Claus that can do a kick line while singing 'Feliz Navidad.'"

"Christmas is Mom's thing. Your thing is Fourth of July. How many times have you been threatened to be thrown in jail for all of your illegal fireworks?" Alice laughed.

"Five times," he muttered.

"And yet, she still lets you do that," Alice pointed out. "Your thing is illegal. Mom's thing is time consuming and ornate. But, it's all in good fun, Dad."

"I'd rather have a Christmas wonderland," I responded. "In Forks, we've got the Charlie Brown tree, complete with a single ornament and a half-lit strand of lights. My mom spends most of her time decorating her room and my dad usually works on Christmas so his deputies don't have to. I've tried to get them to do more for Christmas, but they don't."

"Is that why your apartment is always decked out?" Alice asked.

"Yep. I'm compensating for my lack of Christmas during my formative years. Edward's a sport and lets me get a real tree and deck the place out. I even have a tree for my room," I giggled.

Three hours later, the tree was lit and we were working on adorning any stationary object with lighted garland. The ornaments were going to be put up by all of us once the guys were done putting the exterior lights. Edward walked in, his face red from being outside and his glasses fogged up. "Mom, one of the reindeer is half lit. Do you still want him up?" he asked.

"Fix him," Esme said simply.

"Mom, there are over a three hundred lights on the damn reindeer. Either he's going up half lit or he's not going up at all. I'm not checking every single light," Edward argued. "It's cold and I just spent the better part of the morning crawling around the roof. And you know how much love heights."

"They're a pair!" Esme wailed. "Bambi needs his Momma!"

"Oh, for the love," Carlisle grumbled. He walked past Edward and into the garage. He snapped a photo with his phone and hopped into his car. Twenty-five minutes later, Carlisle came back with an identical reindeer. "Problem solved." He took the half lit wire mesh reindeer and tossed him in the garbage before going back inside.

"That's one way of fixing it," Emmett laughed.

"Saves me from testing each of those lights," Edward smirked. "Let's put out Bambi and his mother before Carlisle shoots her and go inside. I'm freezing!"

"Are you guys done?" Alice asked.

"Yep," Jasper said. "Your mom gave us a detailed blueprint and everything. Very helpful."

"And you can do it all on your own next year, Jasper," Edward snorted as he plugged in the reindeer. Emmett flipped on the lights and the house glowed and twinkled.

"Is the house on fire, Clark?" I asked, quoting _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation._

Without missing a beat, Edward snorted. "No, Aunt Bethany, those are the Christmas lights."

"Merry Christmas. Shitter was full!" Emmett guffawed. We rolled our eyes, going inside to warm up and finish decorating the Cullen home, having a Norman Rockwell moment while putting up ornaments on the tree.

Tugging on Edward's arm as he passed, I hissed in his ear. "How much are their electric bills during the holidays?"

"More than you make in a year," he laughed. "But it's tradition."

**A/N: Pictures of the reindeer and the vision I had for the Cullen's home are on my tumblr and blog. The house that I used for the example pays $82,000 a month to light the damn thing. That seriously is more than I make in a year. Up next, the benefit and Edward's POV! I love writing Edward. He's hella awesome.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**EPOV**

Alice had Bella in her room for hours. There were days where I was grateful that I was a guy. Yes, a metrosexual guy, but a guy nonetheless. With a shower and a shave, it would take me roughly forty-five minutes to get ready for this benefit. I had to make sure I had a tuxedo, which I own. I got it on sale when the place where I buy my suits had a half-off deal. I got a Dior tuxedo for a steal. I only wore it one other time and that was to the wedding of a coworker, Alec. He asked me, last minute, if I could be an usher. The guy he had originally asked came down with the flu and was unable to come. I was already attending, so I agreed to do the ushering duties. Unfortunately, the relationship between Alec and Jane only lasted a few months before she realized that she was a lesbian.

I represented Alec in the divorce proceedings and managed to get the marriage annulled. It was the first case I handled myself but Alec wanted someone from the firm handling it. As weird as it sounded, I was flying high when I got that phone call and was over the moon thrilled that I managed to get Alec all he wanted in the settlement, but Jane was fairly agreeable.

Checking my watch, I went up to my bedroom and decided to get ready. I could hear music from Bella's room and my sister yammering on and on about the importance of good hair products. Rolling my eyes, I stripped out of my jeans and sweater, slipping into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and made sure I had clean boxer briefs. My shower was productive. I jerked off.

_You really need to get a girlfriend, Cullen. Rosie Palm and her five sister ain't cutting it anymore. _

Sighing, I dried my body and slipped on my black Calvins. Lathering up my face, I shaved the scruff I had accumulated while I was on my brief vacation at my parents' house. My face was baby smooth after ten minutes and then I attacked my hair. Using my blow dryer, I tried to make it settle down but it wouldn't. My hair is all sorts of messed up with cowlicks and random curls. Wrinkling my nose, I fingered some pomade into it. I washed my hands before I popped in my contact lenses and went to put on my Dior tux.

The tuxedo was cut very close to the body. It was a standard black tuxedo, though there was a dark navy blue one that caught my eye. I decided on not getting that since I didn't expect to wear my tux all that often. But it was sharp. Now, my tux had a long tie. I couldn't stand bow ties and I made sure I wore a black plain tie with the suit. Once I was dressed, I sprayed my cologne on and slid on my shoes. The final step was putting on my watch along with grabbing the tickets for the benefit, slipping them into my front pocket.

I walked past Bella's room and I could hear Bella shrieking at Alice. "The curl will not curl. Just give me the damn thing, I'll fix it!"

I chuckled and went downstairs to have a glass of bourbon before the limo came. I hated things like this. I was a fairly private person. I never really liked partying. Even in college, I was such a bookworm that I never really went out until I was a senior. That's where I met Angela, at a party. After our failed relationship, I decided to focus my attention on my studies and it paid off. I was an associate at a lucrative firm. I lived in a gorgeous apartment and drove a beautiful car.

But that doesn't hide the fact that I'm lonely. Yes, Bella is my best friend and I love hanging out with her, but I want a relationship. I want to feel what my parents have…that all-encompassing, down to your soul love. Plus, like what Emmett said, the feeling of a warm, tight pussy clinging around your cock…that's pretty fucking sweet, too. Not that I'm an expert on it.

I lost my virginity when I was eighteen and a freshman in college. It was a moment of experimentation. The girl, who I don't even remember her name, thought I was cute and we figured we try it. Me, being a cerebral idiot, didn't really think the sex was all that big a deal, but it was with a girl that I had no feelings for. We cut our losses and went our separate ways. The next time I had sex was with Angela and I thought I loved her. I felt more with her, but she panicked because my dick was huge.

Eight inches is big?

Perhaps Emmett is onto something with the random one-night stands. _Like you could do that, Edward. You're like a girl. Emotional connection and all that shit. _You never know.

I sipped my drink and looked out over the brightly lit street. Our neighbors take a page from my mom's book and decorate the shit out of our neighborhood. Sighing, I knew what my job was tomorrow: decorate our front stoop and windows with the LED lights that Bella insists on using.

"Alice, if you keep fussing, I'm going to tear this dress off and go to the damn benefit in nothing but my thong panties. I swear to God, you are making me nervous!" Bella growled.

"I just want you to look perfect, Bella," Alice whined as I heard the distinct sound of heels on the second floor.

"Hate to burst your bubble, Ali. I ain't perfect," Bella said as she walked down the stairs.

She couldn't be more wrong…

_What am I saying?!_

**A/N: Edward's feelings are stirring and the hoping and the…you know! What dress is she wearing? Leave me some! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**EPOV**

Bella was wearing a purple gown that was the softest chiffon. It was strapless with a neckline that showcased her chest. Around her neck, she wore a necklace that was slightly funky but elegant with a matching bracelet. Her hair was curled and was cascading down one shoulder. She held a rhinestone clutch that matched her strappy heels. As she walked, I saw a flash of her leg and I gulped.

Bella looked like an absolutely enchanting woman.

_What happened to my snarky best friend who I think of as a little sister? This. Is. Not. Her. _

"You're drooling, Cullen," Bella quipped, wiping my chin. _There she is. _

"I am not," I said, scowling at her. "I'm just shocked…completely shocked at how amazing you look."

"I clean up good," she smiled, pushing her leg through the slit and cocking her hip. "And Alice put in this amazing dress that are making my boobs look fucking awesome." She cupped her breasts, pushing them slightly against her pale skin.

_Don't look at her boobs, Edward. _

It's a little hard not to. I mean, they're pushed up and…

_STOP IT!_

"You look great, too, Edward. For a penguin," Bella said, brushing her hands along my lapels. Carefully, she straightened my tie and looked up at me with a wide grin. "I think you should wear this in the courtroom. It commands respect."

"Ah, no," I snorted. "I like my suits, thank you very much."

"Aren't I going to get any props?" Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm the one who dressed her. LAST MINUTE, mind you."

"Thank you, Ali," Bella said as she hugged my sister. "I promise I won't spill anything on it. That way you can slap it on a mannequin in your store."

"This is yours to keep, Bells. I have a feeling that you're going to need a dress like this again," Alice smiled, kissing her cheek. "Let me know how it goes, okay? Don't stay out too late. Don't drink and drive."

"I'm using a limo service, Alice," I deadpanned.

"Don't fuck each other in the back of the limo," Alice laughed.

"Alice!" Bella and I barked. Alice winked before putting on her coat. She breezed out the door, shouting that the limo was here.

"You really look beautiful, Bells. I've never seen you all dressed up like this," I said, feeling the heat build under my collar.

"The last time I was gussied up like this was at prom," she said. "Tyler Crowley and I went for pictures, the meal and then went to Lookout Point to get high and go at it like rabbits. That dress was ruined from Tyler's over exuberance. I had to walk into my house wearing his dress shirt since my dress was torn to shreds."

"I bet the Chief loved that," I snorted, picking up the wrap that was lying across the couch. I carefully put it around Bella's shoulders before slipping on my own coat.

"He was passed out on the recliner, snoring like a freight train. I managed to get upstairs undetected, throwing away the evidence," Bella giggled. I offered her my arm and she took it. Before we went outside, she tugged on my sleeve. "Edward, I promise I'll behave. I know I can be crass and obnoxious."

"Bella, don't change who you are because of where we're going to be. Just have fun," I smiled. She blushed and nodded, biting her lip. Carefully, we navigated the street and climbed into the back of the limo. The driver introduced herself and verified our location. We took off, driving to Trump Tower.

"So, acting as your girlfriend," Bella said. "Holding hands? Dancing?"

"Yep. Though, I fear for my toes," I chuckled.

"I fear for my ankles," Bella retorted, lifting up her dress and displaying her insanely high heels. "And we only kiss if absolutely necessary."

"Right, but I doubt we'll have to," I said.

"And let me guess, no bumping and grinding on the dance floor? No twerking?" Bella giggled.

"I'd pay money to see my boss, Eleazar, attempting to twerk," I guffawed. "Bells, we're going to have fun. The money is going for a good cause and who knows? You may find your next boyfriend at this shindig."

"On the arm of my 'current' boyfriend," she quipped, giving me a secretive grin.

"Yeah, that might be awkward."

**A/N: Edward's starting to realize and recognize the woman underneath the snark and quasi-sibling façade. Pictures of Bella's dress, her jewelry and hair style are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. I'm also on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Up next is the benefit itself. Leave me some! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**EPOV**

The ride to the hotel was fun. Bella and I shared a bottle of beer. She was still extremely nervous that she was going to embarrass me in front of my coworkers. Without a doubt, she was going to be fine. Bella was an endearing woman and most everyone fell in love with her instantly. I just hoped that she didn't squash her personality because of the company.

Pulling up the hotel, I helped Bella out of the limo and gallantly offered her my arm. Bella's grip was tight as she looked at our location. "I'm so going to fuck something up," she groaned.

"Stop it, Bells. Deep breaths. I'll be with you all night," I murmured, guiding her into the lobby. We were directed to the ballroom on the sixteenth floor. Once on the sixteenth floor, I checked my coat and Bella's wrap.

"I think I'm going to puke. Edward, there are like famous people here!" she hissed. She pointed over in a corner where a local news anchor was chatting with Marcus.

"Don't puke, Bells. Give me your hand and just relax," I said soothingly. I held out my palm and Bella twined her fingers with mine. "Smile." She rolled her eyes before giving me a cheesy grin. "Bella, really?"

"Oh, fine," she chuckled, giving me a more genuine smile. "Better?"

"Much," I snorted. "Come on. Let's get a glass of wine. That'll settle you down." Tugging on her hand, I walked to one of four bars set up around the room. "Two glasses of white?"

"We have chardonnay, pinot grigio and sauvignon blanc," the bartender said.

"What do you want, Bells?" I asked.

"Pinot grigio," she replied. I held up two fingers and he poured us to glasses of wine. Slipping a five dollar bill into his tip jar, I led Bella around the room. "How many of these people are from your firm, Edward?"

"Um, about a third," I answered, looking around. "The rest are visiting dignitaries and women that have successfully made new lives for themselves with the help of the shelters. It's a big benefit."

"Did you go last year?" Bella asked.

"No. I was only a junior associate, though," I said. "When I got my promotion, apparently so came more responsibilities in representing the firm outside of the walls of the courthouse."

"Edward!" called Eleazar.

I turned and gave him a smile. "This is one of my bosses," I explained to Bella, wrapping my arm around her waist. "Eleazar, sir, it's so nice to see you." I shook his hand and smiled warmly.

"And this must be your lovely girlfriend?" Eleazar inquired, appraising my best friend.

"Yes. Eleazar, this is Bella Swan," I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eleazar. Edward has told me so much about you," Bella grinned, shaking his hand.

"I wish I could say the same," he chuckled. "I didn't know until recently that you and he were a couple, Ms. Swan. Now I know why. You're keeping her all to yourself. What do you do, my dear?"

"I'm an English and history teacher at Whitney Young Magnet High School," Bella replied. "I've been teaching there for two years."

"That's an amazing school and not very easy to get a job there," Eleazar tutted, proud of my girl. _Your girl? Dude, she's not your girl. She's your roommate. Your best friend. _

"I was lucky. My grades were really good and I received glowing recommendations from my advisors, cooperating teachers and colleagues," Bella smirked.

"Now, how did you two meet?" Eleazar asked, sipping his red wine.

"Actually, Bella was really close friends with my younger sister. We've known each other for a long time and only recently got together as a couple," I said, staying as close to the truth as I could.

"Edward's my best friend and it just sort of happened naturally," Bella said as she caressed my cheek. I smiled warmly at her before kissing her forehead.

"Oh, you can do better than that," Eleazar snickered. "You two are in love and it's now, when you're young, that you can show it and not get pummeled." I blushed and cupped Bella's chin, brushing my lips against hers. She kissed me twice more before snuggling back against my chest. "Save me a dance, Bella. I may try and steal you away from my protégé."

"Definitely, Eleazar," she giggled as he walked away. Once he was gone, she slumped slightly as she turned to face me. "Wow…"

Swallowing my drink, I looked at her. "Wow, what?"

"What do you use on your lips? They're really soft," she quipped.

**A/N: What do you think Edward is thinking about the kiss with Bella? Did he like it? Is he imagining her like a sister or something more? And Eleazar cracks me up! He's our Lawyer/Cupid. You know? Pictures of the décor for the benefit is on my tumblr/blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**EPOV**

Shortly after our conversation with Eleazar and the sweet kiss we shared, Bella excused herself to go to the bathroom. I chatted with Felix but the feeling of her mouth against mine was forefront in my brain. Bella, little Bella Swan, had the most amazing mouth I'd ever encountered. Her lips were soft and pliant, molding to mine. And the flavor…sweet and berry-like.

"Edward, you're spacing out," Felix chuckled.

"Sorry," I said, sipping my wine. "What were you saying?"

"You've got it bad, man," Felix smirked, patting my shoulder. "And I don't blame you. Your girlfriend is gorgeous! I'm surprised that you're even here! If I was dating her, I'd be at home, making love to her all night long."

_Now, there's an idea…_

"I've got some restraint," I quipped.

"Shit! Jessica is approaching your girl. You may want to keep her away from that skank," Felix said. "She's been known to break up the most solid of couples with her lies and half-truths."

"Thanks," I said. I weaved through the people and made it to Bella. Jessica's nasally voice was describing disgusting things that I would never do with her with Emmett's dick.

"…and his tongue? Fucking amazing. Edward is an amazing lover. Our most recent encounter in the copy room…" Jessica fanned herself, smiling smugly.

"Never happened," I growled. "Really, Jessica?"

"Edward!" she squeaked. "I was just telling your friend, Brunhilde…"

"Bold. Faced. Lies," I snarled. "And her name is Bella."

"Jessica, is it?" Bella asked, arching a brow. Jessica glared at her. "The things you described are intimate and are shared between two people who love each other. Edward, his tongue and his magnificent cock, are mine. Besides, he's bigger than you described." Bella smirked at Jessica before tugging on my tie. Her lips caressed mine before her tongue slid between my lips. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I held her flush to my body until she broke the kiss. "I knew she was lying, baby. Come on…I need another glass of wine." Bella threaded her fingers with mine, glaring back at Jessica as we got another glass of wine at the bar. "Edward, you okay there?"

"I have no blood in my brain, Bells. You said no tongue!" I hissed quietly.

"She was eyeing you like a piece of cheesecake with extra strawberry sauce," Bella said, snuggling against my side. "Besides, it's not like you were complaining. You are definitely bigger than she described. What, eight inches? Nine?"

"Bells!"

"What? She said that you were six inches of man but from what I felt pressed against my stomach, it's bigger than that," she said simply. "And don't worry about it. It's a physiological response."

I waved down the bartender. "Scotch, neat," I begged. He chuckled, pouring me a hefty serving. "Come on, girlfriend. They're getting ready to start serving. Let's make the rounds with the silent auction stuff and then take our seats. We're sitting with Eleazar and his wife, Carmen."

In the silent auction, there were a few really cool things that I wanted to bid on. I was grateful that I brought my checkbook with me as I wandered, hand-in-hand with Bella, among the tables that held the prizes for the silent auction. I bid on two items. One was a trip for two to Napa Valley that if I win I could give to my parents. The other was a trip to Mesa, Arizona while the Cubs were at spring training, with tickets to three games and a stay at a local spa. I'd give the spa to my sister and just go to the baseball games. There was one more thing that I noticed. Bella was lightly fingering a set of special editions of her favorite books, _Jane Eyre, Wuthering Heights, Pride and Prejudice _and _Emma_. While she started walking back to the front of the ballroom, I put down my name again, smiling that I had found Bella's Christmas present.

Dinner was surprisingly good. I was shocked since normally the beef would be charred to a crisp and the fish would be dry. But, no, it was actually quite tasty. Bella easily fit in with Eleazar and Carmen, along with the other associates who sat at our table. As we were drinking our coffee, the emcee announced that there was fifteen minutes left in the silent auction before the dance floor was opened up. Eleazar and I went to go get some after dinner cordials while some people went onto the dance floor. Grinning happily when I saw that the bar had limoncello, I ordered two glasses and carried them back to the table.

"Oooh, you're trying to get me drunk," Bella giggled, taking the drink from my hand.

"Not necessarily," I snickered, sitting next to her. "I know you love this stuff."

"I do and it makes me do bad things," she snored, sipping the lemony liqueur. "The last time I had this, I danced on a bar in my bra and panties and I didn't remember it."

"Where was that?" I asked.

"Coyote Ugly. One of my coworkers was having her bachelorette party there and I was nearly arrested for indecent exposure," Bella said, downing the rest of her drink. Then, she took mine from my hand. "I'll stop after this one. I promise."

"Sure, Bella," I said flatly.

**A/N: Tee hee…Bella gave our Edward a little sumthin, sumthin AND told Jessica off. One more chapter with Edward and it's going to be a big one. XD**


	30. Chapter 30

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty**

**EPOV**

$3000 later from winning the three items from the silent auction, a bottle of limoncello and some really bad dancing, I was completely hammered. Bella was trying to teach my bosses to do the Electric Slide and the only one getting it was Marcus. I was too busy laughing hysterically at Stephen Romani, the third partner, who absolutely no rhythm. Even with Bella trying to walk him through the steps, he just kept stumbling over his feet.

"Last dance, folks," said the DJ. "Find the one you love and hold them close."

The guitar strains of Eric Clapton's 'Wonderful Tonight' filled the ballroom. I walked over to Bella and took her in my arms. She giggled, wobbling on her feet. "Are you saying you love me, Edward?" she giggled.

"You're my date. I'm dancing with you," I said, holding her up. She was really shaky on her heels. She stumbled, laughing loudly as I stopped her from falling by catching her. "Arms around my neck, Bella."

"Kay," she smiled, her fingers finding my hair. "Tonight was a lot of fun, Edward."

"It was. The most fun I'd had in a long time," I said quietly. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Thanks for inviting me," she giggled, snuggling against my chest. "Hmmm, you smell sooooooo good, Edward. Like honey, sunshine and sea breezes."

"What? Sea breezes?"

"You do! With he-who-shall-not-be-named, he smelled like sweat socks, Fritos, pot and BO," she grumbled.

"Yeah, um, ewww. Don't ever mention that again. I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit," I said, leaning my cheek on her soft, curly hair. Inhaling deeply, I could smell the light fragrance of strawberries, sunflowers and vanilla. Her body was pressed against me and it made me yearn for this all of the time.

_Why not with her? Bella's an amazing girl. Your mom and Alice have been telling you that since you moved in together. _

I don't want to lose my best friend.

_But you want a girlfriend. Kill two birds with one stone. _

I need more booze.

The last dance finished up and a bunch of the associates decided to go to the bar. Bella wanted to go. I got our coats, the silent auction items and went down to the bar, ordering some Jaeger bombs and pints of beer. After an hour, I couldn't feel my face and Bella was swaying on her feet. Calling the limo, we left the bar and waited for our ride. With each passing moment, I was getting sadder and sadder.

Tonight had been the best night I'd had.

Ever.

While I was waiting for the limo with Bella leaning against me, I came to the realization that my life was pathetic. I was lonely and I wanted a girlfriend. I wanted more. I wanted someone to share my life with. When the limo pulled up, I helped Bella into the backseat and held her against my chest.

"You're awfully quiet, Edward," she slurred. Looking up at me, she tried to push my face into a smile. "Why so glum?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"Bullshit. You wouldn't have the sullen Cullen pout if it were nothing," she quipped. "Tell me."

Huffing out a breath, I looked at her and frowned. "I'm lonely, Bells. Tonight has been amazing and being with you, even if it was just for pretend, was a cruel reminder that I do not have a girlfriend and that I don't have a life. My job is my life and I want more out of it. I want a girl to share everything with me, to make love to, to spoil…I'm lonely, horny as fuck and just downright miserable, Bells."

Bella stared at me and her eyes were searching mine. Then, she lifted her dress and straddled my lap. Her fingers tangled into my hair as her mouth descended onto mine. Hungrily she kissed me, her tongue plundering my mouth. Pulling back, she stared at me again. "Being as I'm such an awesome friend and all, let's have a little fun tonight. Fuck me, Edward," she growled, her lips crashing against me.

I'm drunk but not this drunk. Do I want this? Feeling Bella rock over my cock, I moaned loudly. My hands reached up and ran my fingers along her smooth skin on her back. We were kissing each other with a passion that I never knew existed. Bella's lips moved from mine and she kissed down my jaw, capturing my ear. "Fuck me, Edward. Help me remember what a real man can do…"

I was gone, completely lost in this vixen writhing on my lap. I had no other choice but to say, "Fuck, yes."

**A/N: It should go without saying that the next chapters will be all lemons. Five chapters. Lemons. All in Bella's point of view because she needs to remember what a man is capable of doing…With lemons come pervy pic teasers. THOSE will be posted on my tumblr only. Grins evilly…strap yourselves in, kids. It's going to be a bumpy ride. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**BPOV**

"Fuck me, Edward. Help me remember what a real man can do…" I moaned against his mouth, nipping at his amazingly soft lips.

His hands traveled up my torso and massaged my back and neck. He pulled back, his eyes dilated and filled with absolute need. Growling, he said, "Fuck, yes."

My hands pulled on his hair as I desperately kissed his lips. Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to his body. I was rocking against his length that was pressed between my legs. My panties were drenched and oddly had been since I pounced on him after that skanky bitch alluded that Edward and she were more than coworkers. His warm hand traveled up my leg, sliding up the slit of my dress. As his fingers reached the curve of my ass, I whimpered. "God damn it, Edward," I panted. "I have to feel your hands on me."

"Soon, Bella," he purred against my mouth, kissing down my neck. His teeth nipped at my neck while his fingers inched closer and closer to my ass. I was rocking against him, feeling the excitement burn within me.

A sudden jerk and we were both on the ground of the limo. I giggled while Edward cursed. "Shit! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I giggled, pulling his face back to mine. He eagerly responded, massaging his lips with me. "Better now."

"Mr. Cullen, we're back at your apartment," called the limo driver.

Edward snarled, looking over his shoulder. "Cockblocker," he grumbled, sitting up. Offering me a hand, he helped me off the ground of the limo, wrapping me in the shawl that Alice lent me.

I took his face, forcing him to look into my eyes. "We're not done, Edward."

"I certainly hope not," he growled, attacking my neck. I moaned wantonly, desperately needing to feel his length between my legs. I was quite enjoying his cock pressing against my clit, making me feel all warm, fuzzy and amazing. "Come on, Bella. This is definitely not over. I want to hear you scream my name."

_Holy fuck. Edward's commanding and powerful. Me likey. _A rush of arousal flooded my panties as Edward opened the door. Helping me out of the limo, he signed after he gave the driver his credit card. With a smile, he turned to me but there was a promise of more with his wicked grin. Taking my hand, he led me up the stairs to our apartment and into the front door. Scrambling with the keys, he managed to get us inside and pressed me against the wall in front of the stairs, tossing his keys and the silent auction items onto the couch. "Please," I whimpered. "Touch me, Edward."

He smirked, his eyes twinkling. His hand found mine and he gently ran his palm up my arm. My wrap fell to the ground and I was panting, my chest heaving as I yearned for more. His eyes were on mine as his hand crossed over my chest, his fingertips grazing the swell of my breasts. "Is this what you wanted, Bella?" he asked, his voice deep and rough.

"No," I said. "Lower, Edward."

"Here?" he purred, his hands cupping my tits over my dress. Moaning, I arched my back wishing his bare palms were on my breasts. "I'm getting closer."

"Fuck! You're teasing me," I almost whined. "Lower still." I put my leg up on the stairs, displaying my bare skin, a flash of thigh. "You know where you want to touch me. It's warm, wet and begging for you."

"Demanding little thing," he chuckled, his hands cupping my face. His thumb caressed my lip and I drew it into my mouth, suckling on it. "Fuck, I want that mouth on me." _Now, there's an idea. _

"Touch me, Edward," I demanded, staring directly into his green eyes. "Touch my wet, aching pussy."

He leaned forward, kissing me deeply as his hand moved down the length of my torso. Our tongues fought for dominance as his hand found my bare thigh. Achingly slow, his fingers traced along the outside of my leg as he moved closer and closer to my throbbing core. Gently, he ran a single finger at the crease of my hip and I bucked against him. His mouth moved to my neck and he bit on the sensitive part behind my ear. "When was the last time you came, Bella?" he asked, his voice sounding hypnotic. "Not by your vibrator but by a man…"

"Never. All of my orgasms have been my hand. Make me come, Edward. Please?" I spread my leg as far as I could with the room that I had. Ideally, I wanted to be on a bed, naked, with my sex on full display so he could see how wet I was for him. "Touch me!"

Looking at me as his hand pushed aside my thong, he smirked as he felt the fabric. "Fuck, baby. These are drenched. For me?" he asked. I nodded, trying to get him to put his fingers on me. In me. Anything! Languidly, Edward swirled his fingers on my clit and I literally exploded with ecstasy. My orgasm zipped through me like wildfire and my legs gave out. Edward caught me, still circling my clit slowly as waves of pleasure washed over my being. "I seriously hope you weren't planning on sleeping, Bells. Because, I have a lot more in store for you. You asked me to fuck you and I will."

_Yes!_

**A/N: Like I said, five chapters of lemons…Edward may not have had a lot of experience, but something about the alcohol is making him bold. Pictures are on my tumblr. They are quite, um, x-rated (just like the chapter!). Leave me some loving! More lovin…the faster Bella gets off…LOL! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**BPOV**

Edward picked me up, bridal style, and carried me up the stairs. I was still quivering from that powerful orgasm that Edward gave me with one sweep of his fingers along my clit. Carrying me into his bedroom, Edward put me on the ground. As soon as my feet were on the area rug, I pushed him against the wall. Kissing his mouth greedily, I tugged at his overcoat and then tuxedo jacket.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Edward," I snarled against his mouth.

"So are you," he chuckled. He tried to reach for the zipper of my dress, but I stopped him. "Why?"

"Not yet, Mr. Cullen," I purred as I sank to my knees. _He wanted my mouth on him and his wish is my command. _Making quick work of his pants, I lowered them. His erection was straining against his designer underwear. He was moaning quietly as he was trying to remove his tuxedo shirt, but I was more enticed by his impressive length. My fingers glided up his strong thighs before cupping his arousal.

"FUCK," Edward groaned.

"My, my, you've got quite the potty mouth," I teased as I gripped his cock with my hand through his boxer briefs.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't stop," I said, looking up at him. He was naked from the waist up and his eyes were black fire, burning with desire for me. "I want to hear you swear. I want to hear you unravel, Edward. I want you to fuck my mouth."

"Holy shit," Edward hissed.

Sliding my fingers into his boxer briefs, I pulled them down and was graced with the most exquisite penis I had ever seen in my life. It was long, thick and leaking. Wrapping my hand around him, I was shocked that my fingers couldn't fully go around him. I was anxious to taste him. Pumping his perfect cock, I slowly licked the head of his dick. I heard a low thumb and saw that Edward's hands were in fists, banging on the wall. "You can touch me, Edward. Show me what you like."

His fingers slowly loosened and he tangled his fingers into my hair. "More," he choked out.

"Hmmm," I purred as my lips wrapped around him and I slid his length inside of my mouth. His skin was slightly salty with a touch of sweetness. Looking up at him, I winked at him as I began bobbing up and down, tasting every inch of his cock that I could. My other hand found his balls, rolling them between my fingers. Edward's hands were tightening in my hair. His hips were starting to move, but he was very tentative.

_Had he ever gotten a blowjob before?_

Releasing him, I kept pumping his impressive arousal. "Edward, I won't break. I can see you wanting to let go. Fuck. My. Mouth," I said as I twisted my hand around his cock. Returning my lips to his body, I nipped and licked the length of him before placing him back inside of my mouth. Once I did, Edward growled as his hips began moving in earnest. He was gentle, obviously not wanting to hurt me. But, I wanted it. I reached one hand and grabbed his hip, encouraging him to move faster. Harder. He shuddered out a breath and obliged by my nonverbal request.

My hands moved from his hips and traveled up his sculpted torso. My fingertips toyed with his nipples and Edward whimpered. He captured one of my hands, kissing my palm. I pulled my hand away and scratched down his belly before I cupped his cock with my hand. Relaxing my jaw, he was able to slide deeper inside of my mouth.

"Fuck, Bella. I'm so…god damn it!" he growled.

Using both my mouth and hands, I sloppily bobbed my head in concert with his thrusts. Looking up at him, I was shocked at how feral he looked. Every inch of his body was tensed and his muscles were rippling underneath his pale skin. I never noticed that Edward was an amazing example of masculinity. I only ever noticed my slightly geeky best friend, but watching him unravel and beg for more, it shined a new light on him.

"Bells, I'm…holy crap! I'm going to come," he moaned, his hands trying to pull me away.

_Oh no, bucko. I'm taking all of this in. _Suctioning my lips around his cock, increased the speed of my mouth. He was grunting with each thrust and his face was screwed up in a sexy, 'I'm-going-to-explode-your-mouth' grimace. Swirling my tongue along the sensitive head of his cock, I scraped my teeth along the underside of his shaft and that's what caused him to roar gutturally and his release went shooting down my throat. Eagerly, I swallowed all of it, relishing in the flavor of him. His spunk was spicy, sweet and tangy. I kept my mouth on him and licked his cock clean before releasing him with a pop.

I sat back on my heels, smugly smiling up at him as he panted. Looking down at me, Edward smirked. "That was…wow! I mean, fuck, Bells!" he sputtered.

"I'm the shit, I know," I giggled. He bent down, pulling me to my feet and kissing me deeply. He groaned lowly as he tasted himself on my mouth. I melted against his chest.

"I hope you know that turnabout's fair play, Bella," he said, nipping at my lips.

_Hells yes!_

**A/N: We've all had that moment where you are going down on a guy and you're feeling on top of the world. You're making him unravel. You! That's what Bella's feeling right now. Pictures of this chapter on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. Leave me some! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Things I own: my sanity, not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**BPOV**

Edward wrapped his arms around me and he guided me to the bed. How he did so without falling shocked me, since his pants were still around his ankles. I sat down on the edge of his king-sized bed as he quickly slipped of his shoes, socks, pants and boxer briefs. His eyes never left mine and as quickly as his mouth left me, it was back, devouring my lips. Rolling us, I was perched on his lap as he reached for the zipper of my dress.

"Bella," he growled in frustration. "Where's the damn zipper?"

Reaching to my side, I slid the hidden zipper down and my dress loosened. Edward looked at me before gently tugging on my dress and releasing my breasts. Since Alice and I decided on strapless, I figured I didn't need to wear a bra. The dress itself kept my girls in place. Edward's eyes widened when he saw my tits. They were amazing and I was proud of my D-cup breasts. Licking his lips, Edward's warm hands cupped my breasts, rubbing my nipples with his thumbs. "Oh, God," I moaned, jutting my tits out and wanting more than just his fingers on me.

He must have realized it and his lips found my neck, sucking and kissing all the way down until he reached my right breast. He ran his nose along the sensitive skin, pressing soft kisses to my boob. Then, without warning, he suckled my nipple between his teeth and flicked at it with his tongue. His flicks went directly to my dripping sex and I wanted that tongue between my legs, tasting my essence and making me come, exploding all on his face. Edward's hand was pushing my dress down and I shimmied out of it, kicking it off my body and onto the floor.

With another roll of his hips, I was pressed against the soft pillows on Edward's bed. His lips traveled across my chest and he bit and nibbled on my other breast all the while caressing my thighs. "You taste so fucking good, Bella," he growled against my chest. "I need more."

"Please," I begged, spreading my legs further and rubbing my soaked pussy on his slightly hairy chest.

He chuckled darkly, kissing down my belly. He arched a brow when he saw my belly ring. It was a total stupid college thing, but I didn't have the heart to remove it. "Very nice," he said, playing with it with his fingers. "Do you have any belly rings?"

I looked down and saw that I was wearing my purple one, to match my dress. "I have a green one and a clear, sparkly one."

"Hmmm," he said noncommittally as he licked it with his tongue. I giggled at the feeling. It tickled. Edward's green eyes found mine and he mimicked my actions with a wink. "No turning back, Bells."

"I want you to taste me," I growled, bucking my hips against his body. "Fuck me with your tongue."

"And you say that I have a potty mouth," he retorted, reaching for my thong and pulling it down harshly. He spread my legs, growling at my bare, wet and pink pussy. "Fuck me."

"After you lick my pussy, Edward," I moaned, reaching for my sex.

He captured my hands, pushing them above my head. His body was pressed to mine and his cock was _right there_, nuzzling my folds. I struggled against his hold. "You wanted me to lick your pussy and I will. Your orgasms…I've already given you one. I need to give you more."

"Shit!" I squeaked as he kissed down my body and spreading my legs wide. He stared at my sex, licking his lips, eagerly wanting to dive in. He leaned forward, inhaling deeply before kissing my inner thighs and nipping at the sensitive skin there. I moaned, my hips rocking, yearning for his tongue to taste me. Every guy that I had been with found oral sex to be disgusting. The one foray I had with it, in college, I was hooked. It was one of those drunken moments and I ended up fooling around with my lab partner for biology. He said I tasted amazing and he wanted to do it regularly. But, he ended up failing out of college. "Edward? I'm dying here."

"Now, we don't want that," Edward said, his voice dark and raspy. He nuzzled my thigh before he took a long, wet lick of my slit. The feeling of his velvety tongue on my sex made me explode in ecstasy. My orgasm was right on the cusp and fuck me, it was going to be big. After that slow taste, Edward spread my lips and he wrapped his mouth around my clit, flicking it with his tongue. His hand found my entrance and he teased me, dipping his fingers inside of my pussy.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" I screamed, gripping at his bedspread.

Edward growled lowly and moved his mouth to my pussy, tasting me from the inside. His fingers languidly circled my clit as I lost myself in the most amazing feeling and experience I'd ever had. I let go of the bedspread, cupping my breasts and twisting my nipples. Edward's green eyes saw that and his tongue moved faster inside of me. His hand that wasn't playing with my clit, slid up my belly and he pinched my nipple, causing a twinge of pleasure to zing down to my pussy. "Yes!" I shrieked.

Edward kissed back to my clit and he slid two fingers between my folds, curling them up inside of me. His tongue circled my sensitive nub as my body quaked, moving closer and closer to the edge of pleasure. My hands moved from my breasts and tangled into his hair. He snarled when I tugged on his thick strands, but it didn't stop him from finger fucking me and licking me into oblivion. I could feel my pussy clench around his fingers and nipples harden to diamond peaks. "Edward…oh GOD! More!"

He growled lowly against my pussy and his arm moved faster to accommodate my request, my need for more. He still kept curling his fingers inside of me, causing my body to ignite in flames. "Come for me, Bella. Do it," he commanded, biting down on my clit. With a swipe of his pinky at my asshole, I arched off the bed, screaming like a god damn banshee. He moved with me, keeping his mouth on my spasming pussy as I had the most intense orgasm.

Ever.

**A/N: Yeah, I want an Edward doing **_**that**_** to me. Just sayin…Pervy pic teasers are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. Leave me some! **


	34. Chapter 34

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**BPOV**

I lay on Edward's bed, completely and totally shattered. But in an amazing way. My pussy was quivering from the most powerful orgasm I'd ever had in my short life. Edward was lying next to me, his hand lightly tracing patterns along my belly, my breasts and hips. I looked over at him and he was smiling smugly. "What's that look for?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied, his face quirking up to a crooked grin.

"Tell me," I said, arching a brow. "Why do you look like the cat who got the canary?"

He leaned forward, kissing me deeply and I could taste my pussy on his lips. I hungrily accepted his tongue and moaned at the flavor of us together. His hand moved down my naked body and he hitched my leg over his hip. He was hard and ready for action. "God, Edward, I need to feel you. Inside of me."

He kissed my neck and rolled over, opening his nightstand. He took out a condom. I licked my lips, staring at him as he placed the latex on his magnificent cock. My body was seeping with arousal. I wanted him to take me hard, fast and make me scream. After he pinched the end of the condom, he rolled back over and nestled himself between my legs. His eyes were dark, dangerous and so unbelievably sexy. His hair was standing on end from when I tugged on it while he licked my pussy. I reached up, pulling on his neck so he could kiss me. His lips found mine and he slid between my folds, filling me completely.

_Holy. Shit. He's enormous!_

My body was stretched beyond all recognition and it felt _amazing_. "Fuck, Bella," he moaned against my ear. "So tight!"

"Move, Edward. Please? Fuck me," I pleaded, scratching my nails down his back.

"Yes," he panted as his hips began slowly thrusting in and out of me. The sound of his body slamming against me was the only sound in his bedroom. His skin was covered with a light sheen of sweat. My hands were constantly touching his back, feeling his muscles contract and move with each shift of his hips. "God damn, Bella, you feel fucking amazing. Clenching your pussy around me. FUCK!"

Yep, he had a potty mouth and it made me even wetter. It was coating my inner thighs and dripping down onto the bedspread. Edward pulled back and he looped my right leg under his arm. My legs were spread wider and he was able to go deeper inside of me. "Edward, hmmmm," I moaned as his cock massaged my g-spot. "Harder, please! Please! Harder!"

He looked at me and he stopped moving all together. He slid inside of me, filling me completely and then slowly pulled out. With a glint in his eyes, he slammed back into me causing me to scream and he increased his speed along with the power of his thrusts. My hands are scratching down his chest as I whimper in sheer bliss. My body is yearning for another orgasm and at the rate Edward is fucking me, I'm going to have one relatively soon.

Like now.

"Fuck! Edward, I'm…" I moaned, reaching between my legs and circling the pads of my fingers on my clit.

"That's so hot, baby. Play with that little clit while I fuck you," he growled. I was panting heavily, rocking against my hand and taking him deeper and deeper inside of my pussy. He lowered himself slightly, capturing my lips and plundering my mouth with his tongue. I moaned against his mouth, squeezing his cock with my pussy. He groaned, pulling back and sliding in and out of me with renewed fervor.

I was nearly sobbing at the feelings I was experiencing. My body was on fire. Edward was staring at me like I was the most gorgeous woman on the planet as he fucked me. His cock was twitching inside of me, ready to explode as he would come. "Bella, I can't…please say that you're close. Come for me, baby," he growled.

"I'm there," I whimpered. My pussy was reacting, clenching and spasming with each of his thrusts. Edward's eyes closed and he roared as he slammed into me quickly, jerkily and harshly. With another shriek from me, I bucked against his hips and scratched my nails down his back as my body was washed over in waves of pleasure. Edward collapsed against me, his hips slowing down until his softened cock slipped out of me. His lips found my neck and he pressed soft kisses there, humming contentedly. Wrapping his arms around me, he cradled me to his chest. We both were panting heavily, like we ran a marathon. My hand found his belly, lightly scratching up and down his stomach.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah," I smiled, kissing his chest. He held me close, pressing a kiss to my forehead before he got up and disposed of the condom. While he was in the bathroom, I got under the covers, slightly shocked at the wet spot where I was laying. _Apparently, you were really turned on, Swan_.

Edward ambled back into the bedroom, naked as the day he was born, wearing his glasses. "Make yourself comfortable, there, Bella," he chuckled.

"Don't mind if I do," I said, fluffing the pillows. "Your bed is quite nice. I think I may stay."

He crawled in behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist and spooning his tall body around me. "You can stay as long as you want, Bells," he whispered sleepily. My mind was too tired to comprehend what he said and I slipped blissfully asleep.

**A/N: One more chapter of lemons and then we're back to Edward. How much will he remember? What will Bella remember? Pictures are on my tumblr…links on my profile. Leave me some! **


	35. Chapter 35

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**BPOV**

I hadn't been asleep for long. I felt soft kisses along my neck and warm hands on my breasts. Pressed against my back was a strong chest. Opening my eyes, I smiled as I saw one of the hands snake down between my legs. "Please be awake," came the rough voice of Edward.

"I'm awake," I purred. "Someone's roaming hands woke me up."

"That was my intention," he said, taking my ear in his mouth. "Open your legs, baby. I have to touch your pussy."

"Yes," I moaned, draping my leg over his and opening up my body for him. "My pussy likes it when you touch it. I get so wet."

"I know," he cooed, sucking behind my ear. "I saw how wet you got while I fucked you, Bella. I tasted how sweet you were while I licked your pretty, pink and needy pussy."

"Fuck, Edward. When you talk like that," I moaned, rocking against his hand. "You should be a phone sex operator. Women would spontaneously combust with that velvety voice of yours. Tell me, Edward. What are you going to do to me now that I'm in your arms and you're touching my pussy?"

"I'm going to fuck you," he whispered against my temple. I reached between us and felt his hardened length, already covered by a condom. I moaned as he removed his hand and positioned his cock at my folds. "I can't get enough of your sweet pussy, Bella. So wet. So tight." He dragged the head along the length of my slit before sliding inside of me. "Holy hell."

"Yes," I moaned, arching back against him.

"Spread your legs, Bella. I want to see my cock inside of you," he growled, sitting up slightly. Together we looked at where we were joined and his hips were moving slowly, languidly, filling me up with every inch of his perfect cock. "Fuck, that's a thing of beauty. You're so wet."

"I've never gotten this wet before," I breathed, grabbing his hand and placing it on my clit where we rubbed it together. "Until you."

He kissed my lips before taking my breast into his mouth while he slowly filled me. I cupped my other breast while we worked my clit over together. Edward's tongue flicked my nipple and he bit down on my breast. I let out a small yelp. "Something to remember me by," he chuckled, suckling on the bite mark before soothing it with his tongue.

"Kiss me," I demanded. With a resounding pop, he removed his mouth from my tit and kissed me deeply, longingly and possessively. His hand cupped my sex, rubbing it with his whole hand. I was undulating under his expert touch, wanting to feel my body explode again, but this was a slow, sensual burn.

"Roll with me," he said as he grabbed my hip. Like that, I was on his lap, his cock still buried deep inside of me. "Ride me, Bella. Take what you need."

I had never been in this position before. My back was to him and I was facing the mirror on his dresser. I could see us and it was fucking hot as hell to see Edward's cock inside of me as I rolled my hips over his muscular body. "Oh, God," I murmured, leaning forward and slithering over him. "Your cock, it feels so fucking good inside of me, Edward. You're so big."

His hands were on my hips as he guided me over his body. With the angle I was sitting at and his rocketing hips, he was so deep inside. I couldn't imagine being anymore filled than I was right then. I could feel my arousal spill out of my body and onto his legs. It coated the tops of his thighs and I whimpered at how much his body made mine sing.

My orgasm was building and before I knew it, I was moaning as the feelings of absolute euphoria washed over me. Edward sat up and he held me tightly as he also came, panting against my back and cupping my breasts. Sliding off of him, Edward removed the condom and tied it off, tossing it into a Kleenex onto the floor. He cupped my face, staring into my eyes and kissed me so sweetly that I thought I was going to cry. He enfolded me in his arms, burying his face into my hair and within moments, he was snoring quietly.

I tugged on his hair, relishing in its softness before my own eyes drooped and I fell asleep, completely surrounded by Edward and secretly, I loved it.

**A/N: We're switching POVs next chapter. We're going to be back to Edward. What does he remember? Pictures from this are on my tumblr. They're quite pervy. Leave me some! **


	36. Chapter 36

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**EPOV**

Every muscle in my body is aching. A good ache, really. That ache you feel when you have an amazing workout or really good…

_Gulp…_

SEX?

Cracking my eyes open, I saw a flash of brown and smooth creamy skin. Blinking a few more times, I recognized the hair and the face of my best friend. My naked best friend. Curled up in my arms.

Why is Bella naked and in my arms?

Why am I squeezing her left boob?

Why am I NAKED?

My mind was panicking. I looked down at Bella and she was down for the count, curled against me with her ass pressed to my burgeoning arousal. She was naked. Bella was naked. I'm naked. We're naked together. Did we?

No, we couldn't have. Bella's my best friend…I wouldn't have had sex with her.

Releasing her breast, I looked over onto the floor finding three crumpled up Kleenexes. Opening them, I found three used condoms.

"Oh, God," I moaned, looking back at the sleeping woman in my bed. She rolled over, draping her arm across my chest and weaving her leg between mine. Her girly bits were rubbing on my leg and she was wet. Feeling that, my dick decided to twitch awake and I knew that I had to get the hell out of this situation.

_I slept with my best friend. I'm a monster. Holy shit! I slept with her several times. _

Wriggling out of Bella's strangle hold, I darted into the bathroom and tossed the used condoms into the toilet, flushing them. I cringed at how loud it was. That's when I saw my back. "Holy mother," I whimpered, looking at the deep nail marks that marred my skin. "Either I sucked or I was _that _good."

Shaking it off, I went back into my bedroom and into my closet. I pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, workout pants, a long sleeved t-shirt and a fleece. I had to get out of this apartment. I had to _process_ what happened last night. I slept with Bella. Bella and I, we had sex. And from the feeling of it, good sex. I grabbed a baseball cap, thrusting it on my head.

_There was a lot of thrusting going on last night, Cullen_.

"I'm going straight to hell," I groaned, sneaking out of my bedroom with my running shoes in my hands. I got downstairs and found my overcoat. Taking out my iPhone, I plugged in my ear buds, slipping it up my arm and putting on my shoes. Putting my key in the inside pocket of my pants, I opened the door, taking off into the bitter cold. My thighs were barking at me and my back was stiff. I probably should have warmed up but this blast of cold air; I needed to clear my mind.

"What did I do?" I asked, panting as I ran closer and closer to the lakeshore. "I was drunk, but not _that_ drunk. Why would I risk that with her?"

I stopped in front of a bench, plopping down. I threw off my hat, thrusting my hands into my hair. Flashes of Bella's fingers twining in my messy strands filled my brain. Those fingers tugging as I licked her…

"I can't believe it," I sighed, leaning back on the bench. I had done more with my best friend, the girl who I think of as a sister, than with any other woman that I'd ever been with. The girl who I lost my virginity to was more into just having sex. In, out and done. Angela, she was such a prude that I wouldn't have even crossed that bridge of oral sex with her. I never even saw her naked.

And then, there's Bella. The girl who was my sister's closest friend and the person who knows me the best. Last night, I kissed her sex like I would have kissed her mouth. I fucked her six ways to Sunday and I can only remember flashes of it.

_Do I want to remember it? _

The flashes that I did remember were erotic and made my skin tingle. Her smooth skin under my hands. Her pink, wet flesh between her legs that tasted sweet with a touch of spice. Her beautiful breasts, bouncing as I filled her with my…

"I need to stop this. She's my friend. My best friend. Look what you've done, you horny fucker," I spat at my cock. "She's going to hate me and our friendship is going to be over. I don't think I can handle that."

I wanted to talk to someone, but I couldn't call Alice. She'd rip me a new one for not staying and preparing her breakfast in bed or she'd have a heart attack that Bella and I _finally_ got together. I couldn't call Emmett because he would congratulate me for finally having sex. _Real sex_. The person I should be talking to is sleeping, naked in my bed.

This was a total clusterfuck and I had no one to blame but myself.

**A/N: Edward's having some 'buyer's' remorse. Well, kind of. From he remembered, he liked it but the whole 'best friend' thing is causing him to panic. What about Bella? What do you think she's going to say? Read on to find out more…Picture of the Chicago Lakeshore are on my blog and tumblr. Links for both of those are on my profile. Leave me some! **


	37. Chapter 37

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**EPOV**

I sat on the bench, overlooking the lake until my phone started vibrating on my arm. Checking the screen, it was Bella. Grimacing, I knew I had to go back and face the music, but I was afraid of what was going to happen. The entire dynamic of our relationship had changed.

We were no longer _just friends_.

We had crossed that threshold and we'd seen each other naked.

And based off my alcohol induced, foggy brain, I definitely liked what I saw. Bella was just as I suspected, curvy in all of the right places. Her breasts were large and begging for my mouth. Her waist was tiny, accented by that amazing belly ring that glittered in the moonlight that filled my room. Her hips were flared away from her waist and between her thighs was the most amazing pussy. I was honestly shocked when I pulled down her panties before I licked her sex. She had a patch of curls just above her folds, but she was bare beneath there. I only thought women in the porn industry waxed but Bella obviously did. Her skin between her legs was smooth and…

"Stop it, Cullen!" I growled. Tugging my hat back on, I answered the phone. But it was too late. Bella's call had gone through to voicemail. "Great, she probably thinks I'm avoiding her." I sent her a quick text.

_Went for a run. Needed to sweat off some of those toxins from last night. You want some hangover food? ~ E_

She didn't respond. I knew she was probably angry with me. Hell, I'm angry with me. I should have stayed and face the music as opposed to running off like a complete pansy. I ran back to the neighborhood, stopping by our favorite greasy spoon to pick up an omelet for Bella. With the food in hand, I walked briskly back to my apartment, terrified of what was waiting for me.

Unlocking the door, I smelled coffee and my own stomach snarled in hunger. I walked slowly into the kitchen where Bella was wearing a pair of yoga pants and my tuxedo shirt from last night. Her hair was thrown up in a messy bun on top of her head as she sipped from her coffee mug and read the Sunday newspaper. "We're in the paper," she said, pushing the paper toward me.

I looked at the picture and it was of me and Bella, dancing closely and looking very much like a couple. The caption underneath read, 'Edward Cullen, an associate from Denali, Volturi and Romani, dances with his beautiful girlfriend at the annual benefit for women and children that were victims of domestic violence.' It was a gorgeous picture and it did look like we were in love as opposed to being just friends.

"Good photo," I mumbled, putting the food from the diner onto the counter. "I brought you breakfast."

"I've already eaten," she said dismissively, taking the paper back from me, flipping the page.

"Oh," I said intelligently. I sat down at the breakfast bar, taking out Bella's omelet, eating it for myself. She poured me a cup of coffee and pointedly ignored me. It was awkward and I hated it. Pushing the food away, I looked up at her. "Are we going to ignore what happened last night?"

She turned to me, narrowing her eyes. "We can, if that's your choice."

"No, Bells," I said, tossing my hat onto the counter and thrusting my hands into my hair. "We need to talk about what happened. Obviously, it changed our relationship."

"It did, Edward," she said quietly, hopping up onto the counter. "But it doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"From what I remember, which is not much since I was drunker than a skunk, we had the best sex ever," she said, arching a brow. "Fuck, I remember you making me explode with one swipe of your fingers on the staircase!"

Kissing her and pulling her panties aside. Feeling her soft, wet pussy as she crumbled in my arms. I gulped, looking up at her. "You remember it, don't you?" she asked.

"I do," I said. "But, Bells, I don't want this to jeopardize our friendship. Yes, we had one night of amazing, toe-curling, orgasmic-inducing sex. If I had a choice between that and maintaining our friendship, I choose our friendship, Bells. I cannot lose that."

"I don't want to lose that either," she said, crawling on the counter and plopping in front of me. Her legs were on either side of my torso. _Like last night while you slid in and out of her tight…_STOP IT! "Focus, Cullen. Don't be going to trips to Lustyville."

"I didn't," I scoffed.

"You're wearing work out pants. I can see the monster growing," she said, arching a brow. "Edward, I have a proposal for you…"

**A/N: Slight cliffie...You know what she's going to ask, right? Right? Leave me some! **


	38. Chapter 38

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**EPOV**

_Kissing her and pulling her panties aside. Feeling her soft, wet pussy as she crumbled in my arms. I gulped, looking up at her. "You remember it, don't you?" she asked._

"_I do," I said. "But, Bells, I don't want this to jeopardize our friendship. Yes, we had one night of amazing, toe-curling, orgasmic-inducing sex. If I had a choice between that and maintaining our friendship, I choose our friendship, Bells. I cannot lose that."_

"_I don't want to lose that either," she said, crawling on the counter and plopping in front of me. Her legs were on either side of my torso. _Like last night while you slid in and out of her tight…_STOP IT! "Focus, Cullen. Don't be going to trips to Lustyville."_

"_I didn't," I scoffed._

"_You're wearing work out pants. I can see the monster growing," she said, arching a brow. "Edward, I have a proposal for you…"_

"Why do I feel like this is going to change everything?" I asked, my heart stammering.

"Because it might, or it might make our relationship stronger," she shrugged. "Last night was amazing, yeah?"

"Yes," I swallowed, the eggs swirling in my belly. "Best night I've had. In my entire life. Sad, but true."

"Don't knock it, Edward. I was one of the most amazing nights that I've had, ever. I'm not even counting the fuckhot sex we had," she giggled. "I had fun with you. And what happened afterward, damn…" I blushed, coiling my ear buds around my fingers. She cupped my chin, encouraging me to look up at her. "Here's my proposal. You can tell me to fuck off if you don't like it, but I think it's mutually beneficial for both of us."

"I'm listening."

"You don't want to lose our friendship, correct?" she asked. I nodded. "Me neither. But, last night was too great to pass up. I mean, I've never come so hard in my life. But, the idea of being in a relationship with you scares me because we could possibly lose the closeness we already have as friends. You know?"

"Kind of," I shrugged.

"Soooooooooooo, why not try the whole friends with benefits thing?" she suggested, biting her lip.

"We stay friends but have sex with each other?" I asked in clarification.

"Yeah. A relationship with you, Edward, scares me. You're a great guy, sexy and smart, but I value our friendship too much to throw that away," she said, wringing her hands nervously.

Her words didn't make sense. What's the point of having sex if you aren't in a relationship? Sex, making love, should be a physical representation of your relationship. "I don't know, Bells. You know how I am. You know what I want!"

"You want romance and love and all that," she said, waving her hand. "I get that, but until you find that, why not we 'scratch' that mutual itch with each other. Edward, I love you, but as a friend. Last night, though, holy crimoly…"

"If I go through with this proposal, how long? What are the stipulations?" I asked.

"Rules, right. We need to have rules," she said. "I have them written down." She leaned over, picking up a legal pad that I always keep by the house phone. "There are four of them."

"Shoot," I said, leaning back on the stool.

"Rule number one, no kissing on the mouth," she said.

"Bells, we kissed a whole hell of a lot last night," I chuckled. _It was the best part, too. _

"We were also three shits to the wind," she reminded me. "Kissing equals intimacy. I'm taking a page out of the book from _Pretty Woman_, no kissing on the mouth."

"So, I'm your whore," I deadpanned.

"As I'm yours," she smirked. "Do want me to continue?"

"Go right ahead," I said, gesturing grandly.

"Rule number two, if either one of us has a date or the possibility of someone that we consider to be special, what we have stops. No questions asked," she said.

"That makes sense. Next rule?"

"We keep this a secret. Granted, this photo puts the kibosh on that, but we can easily explain that as a misconception," she said. "We are the only ones who know about our arrangement."

"Last rule," I said.

"We can't fall in love with each other," she said, putting the legal pad down.

"Bells, you can't exactly tell your heart who you can and cannot love," I argued.

"I know, but if we know that going into this, we'll think twice before wanting to do the romantic thing, roses, flowers, kissy face, huggy bear," she said, wrinkling her nose. "We're not a couple, Edward. We're two friends of the opposite gender who like to have sex. Good sex, with each other. I don't expect you to remember my birthday, to buy me candy for Valentine's Day, or to try and woo me. Edward, I'm a sure thing, if I'm not on the rag. But that happens four times a year thanks to Dr. Depo-Provera."

"Anything else?" I asked. "Do we keep using condoms?"

"Yeah. Again, it's the intimacy thing. Well?"

I sighed, tugging at my hair. "Let me think about it," I said, looking up at her. She pouted. "Bells, you know me. I analyze, over-think and spin every single situation before agreeing or disagreeing to anything. You saw how long it took me to buy a car!"

"You're right. It's not fair for me to force you to say yes or no," she said. Bella's face flamed and she frowned.

"Bells, don't be upset. I just need to make sense of what happened last night and if I want to agree with your proposal. I vaguely remembering saying that I was lonely and horny. Last night helped with horniness, but I'm afraid I'll still be lonely," I said honestly. "Just…give me some time, Bells."

"Okay," she muttered.

**A/N: Will Edward take her up on her proposal? Will they go back to how they were before? Will he offer a counter proposal? Have any of you been in a situation where you had a friend with benefits? I did in college. It just sort of **_**happened**_**. We went to high school together and the next thing I knew, we were making out and doing other stuff. We never had sex, but when we were lonely, he'd drive out to my school or I'd go to him and we'd fool around. Ironically enough, he's still a good friend. Who I've seen naked and sung at his wedding…**


	39. Chapter 39

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**EPOV**

After Bella and I talked, I excused myself to go upstairs. I hadn't noticed how early it was and my body was exhausted since we got home after midnight and probably not going to sleep until after three. Bella said that she'd start pulling out the Christmas decorations. I said I'd put our out décor after I took a nap.

_Lies, Cullen. You tell lies. You're going upstairs to obsess and overanalyze. _

Upstairs, I stripped out of my workout clothes and took a shower. For the first time in a long time, I hadn't felt the need to jerk off. _That's because you had sex last night, moron._ Washing quickly, I put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I crawled into bed and was surrounded by _her. _

My bedding was covered in Bella's scent. Rolling over, I inhaled where she slept and the scent of strawberries, sunflowers and vanilla assaulted my nostrils. Vague memories of our clandestine night invaded my subconscious and the flashes of her naked body made me yearn for it again.

_Stop it, Cullen. _

I needed to make a decision. Do I accept Bella's proposal of 'friends with benefits'? Or do I just let sleeping dogs lie and completely forget what happened in this very bed last night?

_Based off your reaction at smelling her on your sheets, you don't want to forget._

I knew for certain that last night, having sex with Bella, was nothing short of life-altering. She had made me feel strong, powerful, sexy and not at like the geek I was perceived as. Her response to my affections was equally as life-altering. How wet she was and how she gripped my cock as I fucked her.

God, I wish I could remember more.

Huffing out a breath, I curled up around Bella's pillow, inhaling deeply and trying to will my brain to give me some answers. Honest answers. Not horny answers.

_And smelling the girl or remnants of the girl that you fucked last night is going to help you do that?_

I am really beginning to hate my subconscious. It sounds more and more like Bella every day. Rolling onto my pillow, I mentally made a list of the pros and cons of the arrangement.

Pros: no need to masturbate; regular sex; not losing my best friend but altering our relationship; having all of the good things of a relationship but no commitment.

Cons: possibility of losing my best friend; altering our relationship in a negative way; blurring the lines of friendship and sex.

I'm a guy. Any guy would jump at this type of arrangement. The opportunity to have regular, fuckhot, insanely satisfying sex is a male's dream. Even me. And I'm not the typical male. But, my head cannot wrap around the fact that it's _Bella. _My Bells. The girl who I have known for over ten years and I've seen grow up from a gangly, clumsy teenager to a beautiful and slightly klutzy adult.

I don't know how long I stayed up in my room, but Bella knocked on my door, asking if I wanted dinner. Looking at the clock, it was after six. I politely declined and just stared at my ceiling. I knew that I was hurting her feelings by holing myself up in my room, but Bella knew how I handled situations. I needed to weigh the pros and cons. I needed to think things through before jumping into a situation. I never, _ever_ took a risk without knowing the possible consequences or rewards.

The rewards of this arrangement were good and excellent in the short term, but possible consequences are what bothered me. I did _not_ want to lose Bella. Outside of my family, she understands me and can read my moods. In fact, she probably knows me better than my family because of our living situation. Bella has been there for my greatest achievements in the law firm and my biggest failures as well. She helped me pick up the pieces when I was ready to quit my job and work at Starbucks as a barista because I failed to submit paperwork on time that resulted in the loss of a client's home due to foreclosure. It was my second year at the firm and Bella was visiting me, considering her future after she finished student teaching. I came home, in tears, ready to throw out my law degree that hung proudly in the living room because of that one mistake.

Bella smacked me upside the head and told me to center myself. We worked through that drama and I was able to work with the attorney, a jerk named Demetri, and fix the problem and Bella helped me in keeping it together.

Did I want to risk losing that all for sex?

I was pondering that question when I heard the tell-tale buzzing sound from Bella's room.

**A/n: What will Edward do? Hmmmmm? Please, leave me some lovin! Hugs! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty**

**EPOV**

_Did I want to risk losing that all for sex?_

_I was pondering that question when I heard the tell-tale buzzing sound from Bella's room. _

"Aw, hell no," I growled lowly. "She doesn't play fair." I got up from the bed and paced around the room. The buzzing sound was taunting me. Teasing me. Knowing what she had and what we shared, it angered me, too. She would resort to using that piece of _plastic_ as opposed to asking me?

_You have been brooding, Edward. Not exactly the most attractive of qualities._

Glaring at the wall, I growled lowly before opening my door but closing it immediately. How would that look? I barge in on her while she's naked and making herself come with that toy? Yes, you've seen her naked, but there are boundaries.

Do I knock?

Do I just go in there, pull down her blankets and bury my face between her thighs?

_That sounds promising. _

"Fuck," she moaned. The buzzing increased and my need for her growing. Exponentially.

Fuck is right. Gripping my door and nearly pulling it off the hinges, I nearly sprinted to her bedroom. Not even bothering to knock, I tore open her door and glared at her. She was naked, save for my tuxedo shirt with her little vibrating buddy pressed between her legs. "You don't fight fair," I snarled, stalking into her room.

"Never said I did," she replied breathily.

I crawled onto her bed, taking the vibrator from her hand and tossing it onto the floor. "I'll accept your proposal," I said, hovering over her. Her naked body on display with my shirt framing it. "But one minor change."

"What's that?" she asked.

"That _thing_," I spat, glaring at the vibrator, "goes directly into the garbage. If you need to get off, you find me. Do you accept?"

"Yes," she smiled. I wanted to kiss her but remembering her first rule, I dove for her neck, suckling at her earlobe. She moaned and bucked against me. My hand trailed down her body and I found my fingers buried between her legs. She was wet but nearly as wet as last night. Circling her clit, I began working her into a frenzy. "Oh, God, Edward…so good!"

"Better than your toy?" I asked, breathing against her ear.

"So much better. Fingers. I want your fingers. Inside," she chanted, gripping my neck tightly. Kissing behind her ear, I slid my fingers into her body. Her pussy clung to my fingers as I curled them inside, feeling her g-spot. I remembered from last night that her body reacted quite enticingly when I did this as I kissed her sex. My face was covered with her arousal and it leaked out of her, onto my bedspread. Eagerly I lapped up as much as I could, relishing her flavor last night and I wondered if she let me do the same tonight. "Fuck!"

We both looked down where my hand was sliding in and out of her pussy. "Bella, please, I need a taste," I purred against her ear, dragging my teeth along the shell of it.

"Yes!" she all but shrieked. I smiled and kissed down her body, spreading her legs. Lifting her hips off the bed, I ran my nose along her folds, inhaling her tangy scent. Using my tongue, I tasted her body and her flavor exploded in my mouth. It was more sublime while I was sober. Her flavor was sweet, spicy and perfect. I ran my tongue along both sides of her sex before spreading her lower lips and finding her clit that was begging, throbbing for friction. Bella was looking up at me expectantly and I knew that I couldn't stop. Wrapping my lips around her sensitive nub, I flicked it with my tongue as I slid two fingers inside of her now soaking wet pussy. "How do you know what to do? You make my body yearn for more!" she rasped.

_I do what I want to see. I want to see you come. I want to taste your body._

I didn't answer. I just closed my eyes and lost myself in feelings, smells, flavors, textures of what we were doing. I also yearned to do this to Bella and feeling her shatter at my hand was an amazing feeling. I wanted to give her what she wanted and in a way she was giving me what I desired.

But would it be enough?

**A/n: In case you haven't figured out, Bella is the 'guy' in their relationship and Edward is more the 'girl.' A reader asked if they are going to be in denial of their attraction. The answer is yes. Bella sees the 'friends with benefits' arrangement as a temporary fix. Edward will eventually change his tune and well, you'll see. I do promise a HEA. (I've got the ending planned and it's a HEA). Leave me some! **


	41. Chapter 41

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-One**

**BPOV**

"Bella, you really need to stop attacking your salads. They have never done anything to you," Jasper quipped, sitting down with me at lunch. "What did your arugula do to you now?"

"Piss off," I snorted. "I've only been avoiding your girlfriend all morning. She keeps sending me texts with pictures of wedding dresses."

"Um, stupid question. Why?" Jasper asked, biting down on his hamburger.

"Do you not read the paper? It was in the front section. Edward and I were dancing and some photographer captured it. It was quoted that I was his girlfriend," I said. "Alice is all in a tizzy because we finally pulled our heads out of our asses. Supposedly."

"Have you?" Jasper asked.

"No, Jasper. We're still just friends," I said, _with benefits._ "No dating."

"Have you told Alice this?"

"I have, but she's determined to keep sending me photos of…" _Ding!_ "Ugh, wedding dresses!" I thrust my phone toward Jasper and there was another picture of a too big, too foofy dress. "One picture at a benefit does not make us engaged!"

"In the world of Alice Cullen, it does," Jasper smirked. "How was the benefit? Did the food suck?"

"The food was shockingly good and I had an amazing time. The only snafu was this skanky girl, Jessica or whatever. She made overtures that she and Edward had done the nasty, when I knew that they hadn't," I said, wrinkling my nose. "She was obviously trying to vie for Edward's affections and it was not executed well. I mean, I was there as his date…come on!"

"What did you do?" Jasper asked.

"I told her off and kissed Edward on the lips, making it clearly known that he was 'off the market,'" I said, waving my hand dismissively.

"What if he wanted to go out with the Jessica girl?" Jasper questioned.

"Trust me. He didn't. When he overheard what Jessica was saying about their non-existent sex life, he looked positively green. She's the firm whore; passed around from associate to associate, like a bad rash. I don't even want to think about the foul nastiness she's got going on in her cooter. Gives me the willies," I shuddered, sticking out my tongue in disgust.

"How did Edward react to the kiss?" Jasper asked, laughing quietly.

"He was shocked more than anything," I shrugged. "I wonder if he uses Chapstick or something. His mouth was really soft."

"Oh, Bella. You are soooooo in denial," he chuckled. I flipped him off, flicking my grape tomato at him which he caught deftly. "Nice prank on Rosalie, by the way. I wonder if she'll get the blue out?"

"Smurfette," I snorted. "I wanted to kiss Esme for calling her that. And the only way that blue dye is coming out is if she gets her hair stripped. Based on amount of blue at the ends, her hair is pretty damaged and she'll probably have to cut it all off."

"I bet she's going to be pissed. Watch out, Swan. Rosalie is going to get you," Jasper snickered.

"One thing is bothering me, though," I said, narrowing my eyes thoughtfully. "How did Rose know about my rent? I mean, how does she know what I pay Edward and what the apartment is worth?"

"Isn't she a real estate agent?" Jasper replied, shoveling some fries into his mouth.

"Even if she was, that information is classified. It's a breach of privacy," I said, arching a brow. "It's not like I broadcast what I pay for rent. Hell, the only time I've seen Rosalie has been five times at the Cullen's place and it's not like we're BFF's or something. I'm not going to tell her my complete financial history, abysmal as it is."

"I wonder if Edward is having a panic attack about the money. He's so anal about his shit that if there's any sort of abnormality on his credit card, he goes into a complete frenzy. Alice, one time, purchased a gift for Carlisle and Esme that was going to be from Emmett, Edward and her. She knew Edward's credit card number for whatever odd reason, using it to buy the gift. He called the bank, paranoid that someone had stolen his identity when he saw the charge for fifty bucks to Amazon or whatever."

"I remember that," I said. "I thought he was going to pull out all of his hair. Alice came over shortly afterward, explaining that she made the charge. Edward was fuming. He angrily canceled his credit card, getting a new one so Alice wouldn't know his credit card number anymore."

"It does beg to question how Rosalie knew that information. Is there something more to her that we don't know about?" Jasper asked. The bell rang and as per usual, I groaned. "Good luck with your world history class, Bella. Teach them the wonders of the Roman Empire."

Scowling at him, I got up and trudged to my history class. _Oh joy, oh bliss. _

**A/N: Many of you questioned how Rose knew about the money…her real motives for being with Emmett will be revealed and her reasons why she knew this info, too. But, later! Leave me some! **


	42. Chapter 42

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**BPOV**

After torturing my freshmen with readings and an hour's-worth of notes, I went to my office and worked on grades, inputting them into the computer. However, that was the farthest thing from my mind. I was remembering last night.

With Edward.

Holy fuck nuggets, that man can fuck.

And fuck good…I'm still quivering!

Who would have thought?

My Edward. My _sweet_ Edward can make me see stars and make my body gush like Niagara Falls. His tongue and fingers…damn. I never would have imagined that Edward could have sex like that. His eyes turned all feral and his voice deepened by several octaves, making my panties damp.

Oh, right. I wasn't wearing panties. Last night, that is. Today, I'm wearing panties and they were undoubtedly ruined.

Last night, Edward barged in on me while I was trying, in vain, to remember our sexually charged night of the benefit, but my alcohol-addled brain prevented me from doing so. I could only remember flashes and they were fucking hot. Edward's tongue licking and fucking my pussy as I thrashed uncontrollably. Tasting his cum as it shot down my throat while I gave him a blow job. Edward slamming inside of me, making my tits bounce. I wanted to remember that, so I turned to my vibrating friend.

I was nearly to the point where I could get off when Edward burst through my door.

Again, his eyes were feral and spinning with desire. His eyes trained on my spread legs where I was massaging my clit, bringing myself to orgasm with a piece of vibrating plastic, but he wanted it. He wanted my orgasm. Striding over to my bed, he swiped my vibrator from my hand and he agreed to my terms, pushing two insanely long fingers inside of me.

"Shit," I moaned, crossing my legs as the memories of last night's romp invaded my memory.

My boozy brain had not done my best friend justice. His tongue should be fucking bronzed. And the lustful look he gave me as he devoured my pussy made me so fucking wet. Once I had shrieked like a banshee, dousing him with a powerful orgasm, I pushed him onto the bed and grabbed a condom from my nightstand. Pumping his long, thick cock, I wrapped him in latex and slid down his arousal. I rode him like a prized stallion and begged to come again. His hands gripped my breasts as I rolled my hips over his, taking him deep inside of my body.

Again, I came so hard that my body exploded in pleasure, covering both of us in my release. But he wasn't done. Edward kept touching me as I came down from my high, sliding back onto him and riding him roughly until we both came together, clawing at each other's bodies. As Edward wrapped his arms around me, I could tell that he wanted to kiss me since he was such a romantic. I instead nibbled on his neck, hugging him to my naked body as we calmed down.

It was the best fucking night. Even better than the night before because I could remember it!

Looking around my office, I bit my lip trying to determine if I was the only one in there. Standing up briefly, searching around the room, I squealed excitedly and sat back down. _Calm down, Swan. _I hiked up my skirt. Spreading my legs and cupping my sex, I could feel how turned on I was.

Perhaps Edward would want to have some fun tonight?

Taking out my cell phone, I sent him a text message. _I don't know about you, but last night was…I'm so wet, Edward ~ B_

_BELLS! You cannot send that shit over text message. I just spit up coffee all over my laptop ~ E_

_Are you hard? ~ B_

_All god damned day, Isabella Marie. I couldn't get a certain brunette out of my head. This FWB shit is addictive ~ E_

_FWB? ~ B_

_Friends with benefits. Keeping the secret, remember? ~ E_

_Right, gotcha. Well, since you've been walking around with a chubby all day and I'm THIS close to throwing away my panties… do you want a repeat performance tonight? ~ B_

_The tech department is going to kick my ass. I just spit up again. As much as I would like to, I've got a dinner meeting with Eleazar. He wants me to head up the legal team for the charity we supported this weekend ~ E_

_Am I going to have to resort to using my plastic friend? :-( ~ B_

_I threw it out once I got up this morning. He's in the trash compactor *Evil grin* ~ E_

_EDWARD! ~ B_

_I told you. All of your orgasms are mine. Go to bed naked ~ E_

_You don't have to tell me twice! YES! ~ B_

I slipped off my panties, snapping a photo of them before tucking them into my work bag. I sent the photo to Edward. _They're a lost cause, Edward. My pussy has a date with your cock… ~ B_

_And my laptop is officially ruined, Bella. I'll be counting the minutes until I'm inside of you again. I want those panties ~ E_

**A/N: They will be insatiable for each other. And now that the boundary has been crossed, they will fuck each other stupid. No part of their apartment, cars, etc…will be left unchristened. This will be smut at its finest. With the smut come pervy pic teasers. With pervy pic teasers come masturbation fodder…:-) You can find the smutty pictures on my tumblr (link's on my profie). Leave me some! **


	43. Chapter 43

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**BPOV**

Yeah, taking the el home with no panties while it was thirty degrees? Not fun. My wet pussy was now frozen and I think I was leaking ice cubes. When I got into the apartment, I darted directly upstairs to my bathroom to take a hot shower to defrost my frigid poon.

I made sure while I was in the shower that I shaved all the important bits. Though, my pussy was pretty good for another week or so. Alice insisted I get waxed with her because she was such a chicken to do it alone. All throughout college and even now, we go to the local salon and have our girly bits attended to every several weeks. I didn't see the need with Paul since he never spent a lot of time down there anyway…

_If ever! He only touched your pussy with his finger to make sure you were wet. Then, he'd slide in, barely making an effort to make you feel good. It was all about him. _

_Ass clown._

But, Alice said it would ideal for when I actually found myself a _real _man.

Little did she know that the _real _man who finally licked me into oblivion was her brother?

_Ding! Bella, this would be perfect for a beach wedding! ~ Ali_

And seriously? The wedding dresses? She still texting me the damn dresses. I'm going to be out of text messages before the end of the month!

Speaking of which, Edward sent me a text reminding me of his demand that I sleep naked. I asked him what time he was going to be home and he said around nine. I wrapped my body in a silky robe that I got from Esme for my last birthday. She said that every woman needed to have something nice and sexy to make them feel desirable. I was bare underneath and the cool silk felt sublime against my skin.

Curling up on the couch with some leftovers from Thanksgiving, I poured myself a glass chardonnay and graded the classwork my freshmen completed in world history. Finishing that easily, I washed my dishes and settled on the couch to watch some television. However, I must have dozed off since I was on my side with Edward licking neck and caressing my back over the robe.

"Hmmm," I purred, opening my eyes to look at him.

"You didn't follow my instructions," he said, giving me a smirk. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt that was unbuttoned along with a tie that was loosened. "You're not naked."

"I'm also not in bed," I said, sitting up from my prone position on the couch. Tugging on the tie from my robe, I opened it up to display my nudity.

"Beautiful," Edward said, his voice taking on a gravely tone. With a single finger, he traced my collarbone and my pale skin erupted in gooseflesh. "Lean back, Bella. I want to see you."

I sat back, shrugging out of the robe and spreading my legs. Edward stared at my body hungrily. "Am I the first woman that you've seen naked?"

"Fully naked, yes," he smirked as his hands traveled up my thighs. "Fuck, Bells. Seeing you like this…I don't know where to start!"

"I do. Take off your shirt," I said, arching a brow. "I'll get myself warmed up while you give me a quasi-strip show."

"Don't expect me to shimmy my hips or shake my ass," he deadpanned, tugging on his tie. I chuckled, running my hands over my naked body. I knew that he wanted to touch my pussy. His green eyes were trained on the slick wet flesh between my legs. His shoulders rolled and his suit coat was on the floor and he rapidly unbuttoned his shirt. It joined his jacket and his hands were back on my body.

"Impressive," I smiled, cupping my breasts.

"I'm highly motivated," he said, leaning forward. His bare skin met mine and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. However, his mouth descended onto my neck and he suckled lightly. The soft hair on his chest made me tingle. My pussy was giddy with anticipation of more naked fun time with Edward. His mouth glided down my throat and he nipped at my collarbones before moving to my breasts. Cupping them with his hands, he languidly ran his rough tongue along my pebbled nipples. "So sweet, Bella."

"God damn," I whimpered, running my fingers through his soft hair. "I don't know how you do it, Edward, but I'm so fucking turned on. I'm going to ruin the couch."

He smiled against my tit as his hand slid between my legs, caressing my sex. "I'll gladly pay for the cleaning to see you come like you did last night, Bella," he said. His fingers were spreading my folds and causing me to gasp. "Do you want come for me? Cover me with your pussy juice?'

"Fuck, yes!" I snarled, trying to spread my legs further apart in vain to get more of his touch. "I want your tongue, Edward. Lick my pussy. Taste me!"

"I was hoping you'd say that because that is the best taste in the world," he smirked, pushing me on the top of the couch and spreading my legs. "And I'll keep doing it because I can't get enough."

**A/N: Sexy fun time to be continued next chapter…Edward loves his oral sex. Obviously, giving it is quite the turn on for him and Bella is finally realizing how good it is to get on a regular basis. Leave me some! **


	44. Chapter 44

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**BPOV**

From my perch on the couch, Edward eyed me hungrily. I was panting. My arousal was coating my inner thighs. Edward's tongue glided up my leg and I fell back against the wall. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to my inner thigh, sucking my overheated skin between his teeth. "Shit!" I barked as he bit down on my leg. He laughed darkly as he continued to nibble and bite on the same spot. "You're going to leave a mark, Edward."

"That's the point," he said, soothing my sensitive skin with his tongue. "A hidden reminder of our agreement."

"Does that mean I get to mark you, too?" I asked. "A huge hickey. Right here." I cupped his neck and he blushed.

"No exactly professional, Bella. At least my mark is hidden," he smirked, nipping at my thigh just before he ran his tongue along my dripping folds. I slumped further against the wall, trying to get the right angle to rock my pussy against his face. He wrapped one arm around my waist and pushed my pelvis up, flicking my clit with his tongue.

"Oh, yes," I moaned, staring at him between my legs. "So good, Edward. I love your tongue on my pussy."

"Hmmmm," he growled lowly, suckling my clit into his mouth while his other hand teased my entrance. His eyes fluttered shut and he lost himself in what he was doing. One of his fingers slid inside of me, curling upwards. I moaned wantonly, watching Edward devour my pussy like a starved man. The things he could do with his tongue were downright torturous, but in the most delightful way. He'd bring me close to orgasm and then back off, kissing my thighs and renewing his mark on my inner thigh. I was a writhing, panting, _begging _mess in no time. I needed to come. My fingers were tugging on his hair as I pleaded to come but he teased me into a frenzy.

"Fuck! Edward, please!" I demanded as I tried, in vain, to rock against his face. "I'm so close…"

"I know, baby," he purred, sliding his tongue inside of me while his thumb idly circled my clit. "I want to taste you as you come, Bella."

"Keep…oh, Edward…doing…YES! What you're…more…doing!" I chanted incoherently as my body began to warm. My orgasm was creeping up, starting at my belly and spreading throughout my body with a slow burn. The dampness between my legs was covering Edward's face and probably ruining the furniture. My nipples were hard points and my body was a livewire of sensations. He removed his tongue from my pussy, slamming three fingers inside of me. His green eyes were black with desire while he stared up at me, watching me crumble under his ministrations.

A tidal wave of ecstasy washed over me and I thrust my hands into his hair while my body just ignited. Shrieking loudly, I had an out of body experience. My pussy was clenching forcefully, sending me into a complete tailspin of pleasure. With one last whimper, I fell, boneless against the wall. Edward easily moved me and cradled me against his chest. His mouth was softly kissing my neck while panted heavily from an amazingly intense orgasm.

Grabbing his hand that was inside of me, I looked up at him, taking his middle finger and drawing it into my mouth. He growled lowly, a deep rumbling purr that made my body tingle. His mouth was glistening with remnants of my release and I wanted to lick it off.

_No kissing, Swan._

So, I nibbled on his earlobe instead. It wasn't the same, but I could feel his arms tighten around me and his cock pressed heavily against my thigh. "Bella, I need you," he said, his voice husky and needy. He pulled back, cupping my face. "Condom, in my wallet…"

I nodded as I hopped off his lap to grab his wallet from his jacket. Pulling out the condom, he had stripped naked. His cock was standing tall and proud, begging for some action. I tore open the condom and slipped it on my lips. Falling to my knees, I pushed the thin piece of latex around his arousal, pumping him slowly with my other hand. Once his dick was covered with the condom, Edward forcefully, but gently guided me to my feet. He stared at me, nose to nose. "Bend over the arm of the couch, Isabella," he demanded.

"Yes, sir," I purred.

**A/N: Happiness is getting pounded by a sexy lawyer who's got a huge dick and knows how to make your body sing. Happiness is also getting reviews, telling me how much you like reading about Lawyerward. Leave me some! Oh, and perviness is on my tumblr. :-)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**BPOV**

Sashaying my hips, I leaned over the edge of the couch. Edward stood behind me. With a sharp thwack, he smacked my right ass cheek. I looked at him, scowling slightly. "You took too long," he smirked, massaging my stinging ass.

"Next thing I know, you're going to handcuff and blindfold me," I quipped as I wriggled my behind. "Fuck me, Edward."

Leaning forward, his lips were pressed to my ear. "You're not in control, Isabella," he growled huskily. I let out a shocked squeak. "I am." He gently spread my legs with his feet and he slowly slid inside of me. Like torturously slow. My body clung to his rigid cock. I was shaking uncontrollably, wanting scream out for more. His hands found my hips and he eased in and out of me.

Each stroke was perfectly timed with a wave of pleasure. I was nearly sobbing in want of his body. Inch by inch, thrust by thrust, Edward brought me to new levels of ecstasy.

Slowly.

Languorously.

Sensually.

"Oh, Bella. Your sweet pussy feels so amazing around my cock," he purred, his voice sounding hypnotic. "Seeing myself move in and out. So erotic."

"Edward," I cried, looking back at him. He was staring at where we were joined. "Please…"

"I want to enjoy this feeling, Bella," he murmured, caressing my sweaty back. "I want to relish your body hugging mine. Clenching around my dick." He rolled his hips. He went further inside, causing me moan loudly. "Scream out, Bella. I want to hear you beg for more."

And scream I did. However, it did nothing to increase the speed of Edward's languid thrusts in and out of my pussy. At one point, I tried to push back against him. That earned me another swat to my ass. Instead of making me mad, it made me even wetter. "Yes, baby," Edward growled. "You like it when I do this?" He smacked my butt again. I whimpered, nodding my head as my sex was clenching uncontrollably.

"Fuck, Edward, I need to come. This teasing…I'm…" I begged.

"Just feel, Bella," Edward crooned, his slow and steady rhythm unwavering. I closed my eyes and lost myself in all that I was feeling. Each thrust inside of me, Edward's cock pressed against my g-spot. With each motion, my nipples shifted on the couch. His hands were softly touching my back, making my skin erupt in goose bumps.

Then, Edward's thrusts grew more forceful. His hips were pressed flush against my ass and his dick was deep inside of my pussy. I grunted with each stroke. So did Edward and I could feel him swell inside of me. "Bella," he chanted. "So fucking amazing."

His movements stopped being so fluid and his pace increased. I clung to the couch cushions as my body began to quiver and shake. My pussy was pulsating around his arousal and I knew that this entire moment was one huge orgasm. Never in my life had I felt this way. Edward just knew what to do to make me turn into a quivering mess.

Whether it be hard and fast, like last night.

Or slow and sensual like tonight.

Edward's arms stopped their movements on my back and he roughly grabbed my hips. Still going slowly, he slammed inside of me. There was so much power behind his movement that couch shifted. However, that didn't thwart Edward's hips. He grunted and groaned with each stroke, filling me with every inch of his perfect arousal. "BELLA!" he bellowed as his movements stopped and he collapsed against my back. His dick was pulsating within me. His own orgasm caused my own to burn through me and I whimpered in complete physical pleasure.

We stayed leaning against the couch arm until he grew soft and slipped out of me. Edward moved my hair and pressed a kiss behind my ear. I shuddered when he pulled away. However, it wasn't long before I was gathered in Edward's arms on his lap in the oversized chair in the corner. He covered me with a blanket, rubbing my back. His nose was nuzzling my hair as he tried to calm down. "Is it bad that I want you this much?"

"I'm the one who sent you a text of my panties," I snickered, looking at him.

"Which you owe me," he countered, arching a brow.

"Why do you want my dirty skivvies?" I laughed.

"Because, I want a physical reminder of how turned on you were while you texted me," he replied.

"Fine, only if you take a picture of your semi-hard cock when you're having a pervy fantasy about me," I countered. "I sure as hell don't want your dirty drawers!"

"Such a romantic, Bells," Edward snorted as he scooped me over his shoulder. "Let's shower. I'm a sweaty mess." Giggling, I smacked his bare ass he carried me up the stairs, which earned me another smack. And like that, I was turned on.

Again.

**A/N: Slow and sensual…just feel every inch. Hmmmmm…**

**Switching to Edward next chapter. How is he taking all of this? Leave me some! **


	46. Chapter 46

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**EPOV**

I'm going to hell. First class ticket.

_But what a way to go, Cullen._

My best friend was my own personal brand of heroin. I cannot get enough of her. Holy shit! I mean, having sex with her while completely sober and able to recall it…pure fucking magic.

Taking her slowly against the couch? My body was on fire.

Feeling her hot mouth around my cock as she gave me a blow job in the shower? That shit should be bottled and sold like smack.

Smelling her panties? It was fucking weird but I got as hard as a rock in the confines of my own room. Bella had the most unique scent. I craved it. Yearned for it. Needed it.

The only downfall was that I wanted more closeness in our arrangement. I swear that Bella is really a guy with boobs. _Amazing boobs…I want to lick every inch of those babies. _Unfortunately, when I suggested that we sleep together like we did the night previous, she said that she had an early morning meeting and that she was going to be gone before the sun came up. She was trying to keep our relationship separated, not intimate. I get it to an extent, but hated it.

Tossing and turning, I growled and tried to will my mind to shut down. Unfortunately, I couldn't. I just kept seeing memories of Bella's naked body as she was bent over the arm of the couch. I could taste her pussy as I licked her clit and remembering how wet she was.

Every time I closed my eyes, I was having my own personal porno flickering through my brain. Hopping up out of bed, I stomped to my bathroom. In the armoire inside, I swiped a bottle of Nyquil that I had in there from when I was sick. I chugged a healthy swig and went back into bed. Within ten minutes, I could feel the medicine take hold of me. My eyes drooped and I managed to fall asleep.

I slept through my alarm, though. When I cracked my eyes open, I looked at the clock on the nightstand, seeing that it was well past seven in the morning. I had a meeting with Felix about the insurance case at eight. Shooting up out of bed, I scrambled to the shower. I was cursing the invention of Nyquil and hating myself for sleeping in so late. Dressing in a suit, I put on my glasses and raced down the stairs. On the counter, Bella had left my travel mug with coffee in the coffee pot. Mentally, I thanked her and made my coffee before darting out to my car.

By the grace of whatever God there is, I got work ten minutes before my meeting. I gathered my notes. As I was walking to the small conference room, I bumped into Seth Clearwater. "Hey, Edward," he said. "Not the first one here today?"

"I, um, wasn't feeling well last night," I replied. "I slept through my alarm." Seth smiled knowingly. He hit my arm as he walked to his shared office with another junior associate, Connor Diehmer. I blushed, walking quickly to the small conference room. Felix was already there, typing quickly on his laptop. "Morning."

"Hey, Edward. You look freshly fucked," he snorted.

_That has a look?_ "Um, excuse me?" I squeaked.

"Did you and your sexy girlfriend have some naked fun time this morning?" he asked, waggling his brows.

"Yeah, that's for me to know and for you to not," I said, sitting down. "What's up with the case?"

"Oh, right! The defendant has admitted to all wrong-doing," Felix explained, showing me a court document. "We're not going to court. Apparently the photos of her working out in a local gym while she's supposed to be healing was the straw that broke the camel's back."

"What's going to happen?" I asked.

"She's out of a job and has to pay back all of the medical expenses accrued while she was on medical leave. The amount is insane…close a quarter of a million bucks. Out of that payout, we're getting fifteen percent of that, plus our billable hours. You're getting a nice bonus, Cullen. Treat your girl to a getaway to Paris or some shit like that. Fuck her on the Eiffel Tower."

_Ooooh…that does have promise. _"I'll take that into consideration, Felix. Thanks."

"Are you okay, Edward?" he asked. "You seem, I don't know, distracted. That's not you."

"I woke up late this morning. I wasn't feeling well last night and just a lot of stuff," I shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"Well, good, because Eleazar wants to meet with you after lunch about this new criminal case that he's taken on. Plus, there's a meeting with foundation ladies at two that you have to be at," Felix said, handing me several slips of paper. "I'm not your secretary, Cullen."

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking at the messages.

"I'm just playing. They were in your mailbox. I just picked them up," Felix chuckled. I nodded, feeling guilty that he had done that. "Look, Edward, this thing with your girl. It's new?"

"Only a month or so," I lied.

"You're in that insatiable phase. I bet the last place you want to be in here, right? You want to be inside of her," Felix said. I blushed. "It's not a bad thing. It's a great thing, really. And hey, if Bella has any single friends? Send them my way. Perhaps we can go on a double date." He laughed, leaving me in the small conference room.

**A/N: Edward, oh, Edward…you're in sooooooooo deep. Leave me some. **


	47. Chapter 47

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**EPOV**

Work dragged all week long. I had pulled several late nights. Bella and I had texted, but I hadn't seen her since Monday. Even in her text, she hadn't been as 'flirty' as before. I was beginning to think that she was rethinking our whole arrangement. Hell, I know I was. Yes, it was amazing to be with her and have this great sex, but at what cost to our friendship?

Trying to not stress out about it, I just threw myself headlong into work and this criminal case that I was working on with Eleazar. I was in charge of going over all of the police reports and evidence to see if there were any mistakes. I was sitting at my desk, on a Friday night at eight in the evening, perusing the files from the police department. My eyes were crossing and I was honestly getting a headache, reading about the details of the case.

"When was the last time you ate?" I heard from my doorway. Looking up, I saw Bella holding a bag of Panera and a sheepish grin. She was in a skirt and a sweater, wearing a pair of knee high heeled boots. Her hair was curling down her shoulders and she looked so sexy.

"Probably breakfast," I snorted. "You know how I get while I work." She walked over to my desk, putting the bag on the corner. "How did you get in?"

"Eleazar was leaving as I was coming in and he told me the access codes to get upstairs," she blushed. "He said he felt guilty for keeping you away from me this week." She sat down, pulling out my favorites from Panera: cream of chicken rice soup along with the Greek salad. "Consider this a peace offering."

"I'm not following," I said as I swiped the salad, pouring the dressing onto the lettuce.

"I know on Monday you were slightly miffed that I wanted to sleep in my own bed," she muttered, tearing apart a piece of bread.

"I'm fine," I lied. _No, I wasn't. _

"Edward, how long have we known each other?" she asked, arching a brow. "I know you were upset. Your eyes dulled and you tightened your mouth into a line."

"Okay, okay. I was slightly ticked," I grumbled. "I know we're itching a scratch that we both desperately want and need, but call me a girl or something…"

"You want to cuddle?" she asked, her pale skin blushing.

"Yeah," I said, sitting back on my chair. "Bells, I know that we're just using each other for sex, but I crave that intimacy."

"I've never had it, so I wouldn't know," Bella shrugged. "Paul almost pushed me out of bed and every other relationship I'd had was in college and that was all about getting off, at least for the guys."

"I've never had it either, but it seems right," I sighed. "I'll respect your decision if you want to not 'cuddle,' but I just want you to know."

"A compromise?" Bella suggested. "If we have sex during the week, we sleep in our respective rooms. On the weekends, we'll sleep together."

"Weekends and one weekday," I countered.

"That's doable," Bella smiled, holding out her hand. We shook on it and she giggled. "I'm sorry about hurting your feelings, Edward. That was never my intention, but trying to maintain our friendship while exploring the physical intimacy is tough. I never knew how hard it was to have sex without kissing."

"We can always amend that rule, too," I snickered. "I wouldn't mind."

"I would. Edward, I love you. You're my best friend but if we add the kissing element, you may as well be my boyfriend," she said, giving me her stern teacher stare.

_And this would be a bad thing because?_

Where did that come from?

"Okay, Bells," I said, trying to keep my resignation out of my voice. I went to finish my food, but Bella wasn't having that. She was in my lap. Looking down at me, she cupped my chin. "What?"

"Have you ever had sex on your desk?" she asked, her pink lips quirking up into a wicked smile.

**A/N: Some smexy times from Edward's brain…Pervy pic teasers on my tumblr, folks! Leave me some! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**EPOV**

"I've fantasized about it," I gulped, staring up at Bella who was now standing between my legs. "I never thought it would happen. Remember, geek? I'm a geek."

"No, you're not. Trust me, you're not," Bella said, running her fingers through my hair. Smiling sexily, Bella's eyes turned feral and needy. "I had an appointment with your sister. My pussy is nice and bare, Edward. Do you want to play with it?"

My eyes widened. _Yes, I want to fuck the shit out of your pussy, Bella. _I looked around and I didn't want to be caught or worse, fired because of the clandestine sex I was about to have in my office. "Stay here," I hissed.

"Where are you going?" Bella pouted. "I'm dripping for you, Edward."

"I'm just making sure that we're alone up here," I said, smacking her ass as I strode past her. Bella let out a strangled moan. Winking as I moved to the doorway, I looked around the floor and didn't see anyone. All of the offices were dark, save for mine. With a low growl, I walked back to my office, closing the door and flipping the lock. I also lowered the blinds.

"Leave them open," Bella smirked. "Adds to the excitement."

"We have security cameras. I do not want my bosses to see my white ass as I fuck you," I said, closing my blinds and making quick work of the leftover food and files on my desk. I placed them onto a small table in the corner before turning to Bella. "Up, Bells." I pointed to the desk. She smiled slowly and seductively, slipping off her winter coat, revealing her tight sweater.

"Do you like being in control, Edward?" Bella asked, spreading her legs.

"You know I do. I want to see your tits," I demanded, staring directly at her breasts. Flashing my eyes back up to hers, I smiled crookedly. "Do you like me being in control?"

"Yes," she breathed. "It makes me so wet."

"Hmmmm," I purred, loosening my tie and stalking closer to her. "Take off your sweater and your bra, Isabella." She eagerly complied and was sitting naked from the waist up on my desk. Taking my finger, I circled her nipple, earning a delightful shudder from her. "Do you trust me?"

"God, yes," she said, looking at me, her eyes dilated and begging for me.

"Good," I replied simply, taking my tie and wrapping it over her eyes. She gasped, but whimpered for more. "Lose yourself in what I'm doing to you, Bella. I'm going to make you feel so fucking good. When I come in on Monday, I'll be reminded that you had the most amazing orgasm in my office, on my desk, for me." I pulled her closer to my body, standing between her legs. I could feel the heat emanating from her sex. Using my fingertips, I glided them down over her face and caressed her pouty, pink lips. "Suck," I demanded. She moaned as she drew my middle finger into her mouth, fellating my finger eagerly. Removing it, I circled her dusty rose nipple, which was standing at full attention, begging for my touch.

"How do you know what to do to make me so fucking wet?" Bella asked, leaning back to press her perfect tits into my hands. I smiled, pinching her nipples. She squeaked, rolling her body in anticipation of the orgasm that I was desperate to give her. "Edward…"

"Good things come to those who wait," I said, crooning in her ear. Guiding her down, she was laying on my desk. "Are you a good girl?"

"Yes, so good," she panted. "Please touch my bare pussy, Edward. Please? Feel how wet I am for you."

"I can't wait," I smiled, leaning down to capture her ear between my teeth. "Take off your skirt, but leave those sexy boots on."

She nodded as I kissed down her neck, all while I was massaging and caressing her heaving breasts. She shimmied out of her skirt, revealing her black panties and a garter belt. With a low growl, I slid my palm down her flat stomach, touching the finery she wore under her clothing. As I caressed her hips, her body bucked in anticipation. "Do you want to come, Isabella?" I asked, my lips pressed to her ear.

"So fucking badly," she begged.

"Then, let me explore your delectable body. Let me bring you to heights you never imagined. I want this office to smell of your sex, of your arousal. Do not hold back, Bella," I said as I moved my hand closer to her core. "I'm going to fuck you with my fingers. I'm going to fuck you with my mouth. Then, when you think you can't take anymore, I'm going to fuck with you my cock. Then, tonight, you will sleep in my bed so I can fuck you first thing in the morning. Do you understand me?"

"Hmmmm, yes," she moaned, gripping my arms. "Please, Edward. Please. Make me come. Please?! Fuck me so hard."

"Ask and ye shall receive," I cooed, moving away from her chest.

**A/N: I seriously want this guy. I want to be fucked six ways to Sunday by my geeky Lawyerward. **_**Le sigh**_**. Pics are on my tumblr. Link's on my profile. **


	49. Chapter 49

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**EPOV**

My mouth found her breast and I lavished every inch of her heaving tits with kisses and nibbles. My hands also worked over her sexy body, memorizing every inch of her. Her skin was silky smooth, covered a light sheen of sweat from her excitement. Pulling back, I stared at Bella, laying prone on my desk. She was naked except for her boots, panties and garter belt. Her arousal permeated the office.

Shrugging out of my suit coat and shirt, I moved so I was between her legs at the end of my desk. Slowly, I moved my hands up her legs until I reached her panties. Taking my right hand, I cupped her sex, absolutely shocked at how wet she was. "Do I need to buy you more panties?" I asked, massaging her clit through her soaked underwear. "Every time I touch you, you're wet."

"I never even knew," she whimpered. "Edward, please. I need to feel your skin…"

"Hmmmm," I hummed, removing her panties, tucking them into my pants pocket. Moving up, I encouraged Bella to sit up. I sat behind her, with her back pressed against my chest. "Spread your legs, baby." She did and I slid my fingers between her folds, relishing in the sheer amount of arousal spilling from her. "Who makes you this wet, Isabella?"

"You," she breathed, leaning against my chest.

Slowly, I circled her clit, spreading her arousal all over her sex. Bella's legs spread further. "Such a good girl," I cooed in her ear. "You want to come, don't you?"

"Yes, please. Make me come, Edward," she begged.

"Play with your clit while I fuck your pussy with my fingers," I said, suckling her ear. She moaned and her hand slid under mine, taking over in touching herself. "What do you feel? Tell me."

"I feel so wet, so smooth," she whispered, leaning against me. "My clit is so hard for you, Edward."

Reaching behind her, I eased two fingers inside of her slick pussy. "Now, tell me. What do you feel?"

"Fuck," she panted.

"I will, baby. I promise," I said, sucking on her neck. "Tell me what you feel or you won't come, Isabella."

"Two fingers," she said, her lips finding my jaw. "Two fingers filling my wet and needy pussy. They can move so easily in and out of me because I'm dripping for you, Edward. What do you feel?"

"I can feel you hug my fingers, Bella. My hand is covered in your pussy juice, all from my touch," I said, turning her head to mine. Our lips were millimeters apart. "I want to feel your body seize in pleasure. I want to feel your pussy clamp around my fingers as you come all over my hand. Keep playing with your little clit, baby."

"Fuck," she moaned, moving her head back and she appeared to be looking down but she couldn't see a thing due to my tie. She moved her legs and began rocking against my hand. "So good, Edward. I'm so wet. I'm going to come so hard, baby."

"I know," I purred, my other hand cupping her breast and pinching her nipples. "I want you to come. Feel everything that I'm giving you, Isabella." I added another finger to her pussy, moving my hand harder inside of her. "Keep touching your clit. We'll work together to make you cover my desk with your release. Do it for me, baby. Just feel."

"Yessssss," she hissed, rocking uncontrollably against my hand. "Keep talking, Edward. Tell me how you're going to fuck me."

"Before I fuck you, baby, I'm going to lick your sweet pussy," I said lowly. Honestly, I don't know how I was able to do this. This wasn't me, but seeing her in my arms, losing all control…it made me feel powerful. The fact that Bella was begging for me to make her come, it was surreal and I loved every minute of it. "I love tasting your pussy. Sweet, spicy, and perfect."

"Hmmm, mmmm," she moaned, gripping my neck. "I'm…FUCK!"

"That's it, my good girl," I purred, sucking behind her ear. "Come for me. Just for me." Her fingernails dug into my neck and I snarled lowly. Bella's pussy was gushing out her arousal while her walls clung to my fingers. Bella's jaw dropped and her body arched against mew while her sex squeezed my fingers, almost painfully. Dripping down my arm was evidence of Bella's release.

"EDWARD," she shouted, collapsing against my chest in a heap. Her hands fell away from my neck and her pussy. I slid my fingers out of her, holding her tight against my body.

"That's one, Bella. Can you handle more?" I asked against her curled hair. She moaned lowly, angling her face to mine. I cupped her cheek before running fingers along her lips. "Taste yourself, Bella." She sucked my fingers into her mouth, tasting her essence off my hand. "I can't wait to enjoy this from the source."

"Fuck me," she mumbled around my fingers.

"Oh, I will."

**A/N: Edward is such an unselfish lover. Subconsciously, he's trying to make up for Bella's lack of orgasms from her ex. Also, we're hearing how he's able to turn it on, kind of, while he's with his best friend. He feels powerful, reducing Bella into a puddle of orgasmic goo. Pictures of this will be on my tumblr. Link is on my profile. Leave me some! **


	50. Chapter 50

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**This will be a longer chapter. I do not want to lose Edward's flow with this. So, bonus for you guys! **

**Chapter Fifty**

**EPOV**

"Lay back," I said as I moved from behind her. Bonelessly, Bella fell back onto my desk. Underneath her body, I could see clear evidence of her powerful orgasm. I smirked at that, but wanted to give her another one. Pulling her closer to the edge, I draped her legs on my shoulders. Staring at her pink pussy, she was still experiencing aftershocks. "God, your body is so beautiful, Bella. Your pussy…it's perfection. I love the fact that you're almost bare so I can see it."

"You like seeing me like this?" Bella asked, sitting up on her elbows. "Boneless and sated."

"You're not sated yet," I chuckled, kissing her inner thigh. I saw the remnants of the mark I left on her leg. I suckled on it again, marking her a second time. "I want you to know that I'm only one who can make you come this hard. I make your pussy quiver."

"Only you," Bella moaned, blindly searching for my hair. Once her tiny fingers took purchase in my messy locks, she pushed me towards her sex. "Lick me."

"Gladly," I growled, spreading her legs further apart. From the bottom of her sex to her clit, I tasted her sweet, succulent body. Her unique flavor exploded on my tongue. Why guys don't like to do this is beyond me? Tasting a woman in the most intimate of ways, it's nothing short of sublime. I was shocked that Bella would allow me to do this. She was always going on about having too much intimacy, but this is as intimate as you could get. Licking your lover's sex until they came all over your tongue, it's more intimate than kissing. I was grateful that I was able to do this for her. Paul, for three years, had made their physical relationship all about him but now, I wanted to lavish her with the right attention. Kissing her sex like I would have kissed her mouth, I would keep doing it until Bella found someone else or woke up and realized that we were destined to be more than just friends.

_What did you just say?_

I pulled back and blinked a few times. Did I want to be in a relationship with Bella?

_Don't think about that now. Think about it tomorrow. Fuck your girl with your tongue. _

My girl.

Mine.

_Stop with the possessive bullshit. Taste her pussy. _

"Edward," Bella moaned. "Why'd you stop?"

"Sorry," I mumbled, shaking the dangerous thoughts of having a relationship with Bella from my brain and resumed kissing her pussy. I lost myself in the sensations that I was having while I made out with her sex. My tongue delved inside of her tight walls, eagerly lapping up her arousal from the source. Kissing back up to her clit, I slid two fingers inside of her. Curling them up inside of her body, I massage the spongy spot that I knew would make her gush like Niagara Falls. I wanted, no, needed her to unravel and shatter under my touch.

Bella was undulating with each caress of her body. She was moaning, begging for release. Snaking my other arm up her body, I flicked her pink nipple. I watched her with rapt attention. My own body was lit up like a livewire for my own orgasm, but I had to get Bella off again. I had to feel her pussy walls hug my fingers. I had to taste her while she lost all control of her body, drinking her down greedily. I was surrounding by her legs, her scent and I loved every single second of it.

"Edward," she groaned, pounding on my desk. "I'm going to come…don't stop. Don't ever stop."

_Never,_ I thought as I drew her clit between my teeth. Flicking it relentlessly, I increased the speed of my ministrations inside of her. I could feel her walls pulsating around my fingers and on my tongue, there was an increase of her arousal. I lapped it up, relishing her flavor. Bella's hands flew to my hair and she tugged on locks forcefully, pressing my face closer to her sex. Keeping my mouth on her, I brought her closer and closer to her release until she let out a guttural scream. Her body reacted, causing her release to gush out of her, covering my hands, my face and spilling onto my desk.

Pressing a soft kiss to her pussy and her two inner thighs, I stood up. Bella lay boneless on my desk, panting heavily. I chuckled as I removed my pants and boxer briefs, slipping on a condom that I now kept in my desk drawer, my bag and everywhere in the house. "Do you want more?" I asked, running my hands along her naked body.

"If I get anymore, I may just die from orgasms," she quipped, her face quirking up into a lazy, sexy smile.

"I don't think a jury would convict me. What a way to go," I said. Using my dick, I traced her pink lower lips. Bella shuddered. "Shall we test the theory?"

"Yes, Edward. I need to feel you," she pleaded. "Your cock is so perfect."

I kissed her belly, flicking her belly ring before taking one of her breasts into my mouth. I guided my painfully erect cock inside of her body. We both groaned at the feeling. Whenever I was with her, a sense of calm washed over me and I felt, as stupid as it sounded, complete. "Holy hell," I sighed against her breast. "Being inside of you…no words can describe it."

"I can try," Bella cooed, her hands massaging my shoulders as I moved easily in and out of her tight body. "It's like your cock was made for me. Every inch of you fills me up and oooh, right there. Just like that."

"Like this?" I asked, swiveling my hips again. It forced my cock to brush against her g-spot. "Does that make you feel amazing, Bella?"

"Yes! Fuck, more," she said, her hands moving up to my slightly sweaty hair. My mouth found her neck and I kissed her sweet-smelling skin. In the back of my mind, though, I wanted to ravish her mouth. My foggy memory of our first night together was fixated on kissing her. I'd never kissed a girl and felt so much than with Bella. Her lips soft, molding to mine perfectly. Hell, despite our drunkenness, our bodies moved in tune with each other and had only gotten better once we were sober. Bella knew what to do to make me wild with need and want. I craved to make her scream, tasting her pussy and feasting on her.

Bella's legs wrapped around my waist. Her heels from her boots were poking me in the ass. Inadvertently, she was marking me. God knows since that first night after the benefit, I was hers.

_There's that possessive thing, again, Edward. What the fuck? See the girl in front of you? That you're inside of? Finish fucking her before you turn into a prissy girl. _

I knew that this line of thinking wasn't normal. It definitely went against everything Bella was saying about no intimacy, but it's like that part of my brain can't shut off. I loved Bella. She was my best friend, but were my feelings changing?

"Edward," Bella moaned. Unable to not see her eyes, I tugged of the tie. She blinked a few times, her chocolate orbs unfocused. "Missed me?"

"I want to see you come. I want you to see me come," I said, putting her right leg over my shoulder. "Hold on, Bells."

She smiled, gripping the sides of my desk as my hips moved at a breakneck speed. I pounded relentlessly inside of her, staring into eyes. They were dilated, swirling with desire. I kept my eyes on the prize, her orgasm, and tried to keep my emotions at bay. The fire in my belly was churning and I knew that I was close. Bella's hips were rocking with mine. Her body was clinging to my cock as I slid in and out. I bit my lips, pressing my forehead to hers. Our breath was mingling together and her lips were a hairsbreadth away from mine. If I had the balls, I would have angled my head, brushing my lips with hers. But, I didn't. I respected her choice of not kissing each other.

"Edward," she whispered. "Please, please_, please_ come. Please?"

"I'm with you, baby," I chanted, losing myself into the feelings of our coupling. My hand moved to her clit, circling it slowly as thrust in and out. She whimpered, her fingers tugging on my hair and she collapsed against my desk. I kissed her breasts, grateful to have my mouth on her somehow while I fucked her.

_Are you really fucking her?_

Good point.

While I wouldn't say what we were doing was 'making love,' it definitely wasn't fucking. We were having dirty, raunchy sex. I couldn't really fuck her. I respected and loved as a friend her too much to objectify Bella that way.

My body was trembling in anticipation of my own release. Bella's pussy was clinging around my cock and through the condom, I could feel her increased arousal. My thrusts were becoming erratic and I was close. So close. "GOD!" Bella moaned gutturally. "I'm…coming…"

"Hmmm," I mumbled incoherently as my cock twitched inside of her, growing slightly as my own release built, ready to explode like Mount Vesuvius. Without any sort of warning, my orgasm zipped through me like a lightning bolt, forcing me to yell like a damn animal. I spilled into the condom and collapsed against Bella's chest. She hummed contentedly, massaging my scalp.

As my body was softening, I realized three things. One, I'm going to have to scour my office. As much as I love the idea of taking Bella in here, I don't want Eleazar, Marcus and Stephen to walk in here and having it smell like a damn brothel. Two, I was falling for Bella, my best friend and falling hard. Three, I needed to hide my true feelings from her, because as soon as she knew, she was going to bolt.

I couldn't lose her. I loved her.

I _loved_ her.

I love Bella Swan.

And, it sure as hell wasn't a brotherly love.

**A/N: Yep, that's what she wrote. Edward is, undoubtedly, the girl in their arrangement. Will he be able to hide his feelings? Will Bella realize that he loves her? What will happen when and if she does? Answers to those questions, among many others will be coming in future chapters. **

**Also, some of you are probably curious as to how long this will be…I'm guessing roughly as long as **_**Mafia Princess**_**, about 200 chapters. Will it be a HEA? I'll let you all guess with that, but most of you can figure it out. **

**Anyhow, we're switching POVs next chapter and pushing ahead to right before Christmas. Pictures from this chapter are on my tumblr. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	51. Chapter 51

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you'll be able to drive me to the airport?" I asked Alice as I rode the el back to my apartment. It was the day before winter break. I was leaving late on Friday to fly out to Forks for Christmas with my family.

"I should be able to," Alice said distractedly. "The only thing I have planned for tomorrow is having sex with my boyfriend."

"TMI, Ali," I deadpanned. "I really don't want to know about that since it's Jasper you're having sex with."

"Whatever, Bella. I think you're just jealous," Alice snickered.

"Yeah, not so much. I eat lunch with your boyfriend every day. He doesn't…hmmm…how to put this? He's one step up from caveman during lunch and I find myself covered with his food because he has yet to master the concept of eating, swallowing and then talking," I snorted. "I like my men to be able to use utensils."

"Shit!" Alice snapped. "I've got to go. I hear Jane screaming at a costumer."

"You promise to drive me to the airport?" I asked, only to be greeted with dead air. "Ugh…" Getting off my stop, I trudged the few short blocks to the apartment. I needed to finish packing, check into my flight and arrange for a rental car in Seattle. Unlocking the door, I threw my bags onto the stairs and stripped off my coat. I wandered into the kitchen, swiping a bottle of water. On the fridge, there was a note from Edward.

_B ~_

_I'm in court today and I have a shit ton of research to do once I'm done. I should be home later tonight. I have a Christmas present for you. I want to give it to you before you leave. _

_And no, you can't yell at me for getting you a present. We've exchanged gifts for how long? So, lose the bitch brow and deal with it. _

_See you tonight,_

_E_

Immaturely, I stuck out my tongue at the note. I had also gotten Edward something, but his present was stupid. It was an economy pack of condoms from Costco along with some pornos that featured domination and submission and that book, _Fifty Shades_. Not that I'd ever want my ass whipped, but having him in control was fucking hot. It was a joke, though.

Our arrangement, with Edward's proposed changes, was still going strong. Every couple of days, we'd have sexy fun times, focusing most of our attention to the weekends. Edward even went so far as declaring Saturdays to be naked Saturdays. If we were up in our rooms, no clothes were allowed. We've had three of them and having him just throw me on the bed, taking me when he wanted was amazing and hot as hell.

I know Edward was struggling with the no kissing rule. To be honest, so was I. Having a good old fashioned make out session can be even hotter than some mediocre sex.

_But is the sex you're having with Edward mediocre? That would be a no._

Edward really was my perfect sexual counterpart. He was strong, domineering, gentle and unselfish. And that thing he did with his tongue in my pussy? Hmmmmm, better than any vibrator I'd ever owned. For the first time since I'd become sexually active, I felt satisfied. Plus, having sex with Edward was just _fun._ Part of it was due to the fact that it was just so new for him. He had only had two partners prior to me. One was an experiment and the other is now a nun. Edward wanted to give me pleasure and was willing to try just about everything in order to give it to me. In turn, I was willing to do the same. I'd done things I'd with Edward that I never did with other guys.

I hated swallowing. I so did that for him. Spooge was honestly fairly gross tasting, but for Edward, seeing him unravel with my mouth around his cock was surreal to see.

He toyed with my ass. I was always a firm believer that my asshole was for one way. _Out._ But, when he went down on me a few nights ago, his fingers grazed my ass and I felt like my body was about to explode. He saw my reaction, encouraging me to suck on his finger and it went inside. Just the tip. _Holy. Fucking. Hell. _

Anal sex is sounding much more appealing to me. I wonder if Edward would like it if I played with his ass as I gave him a blowjob. The prostate gland is the male equivalent of the g-spot.

_Now, there's an interesting thing to think about. _

**A/N: We're back with our queen of the snark. We will be going to Forks but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the smexy times. *Tee hee* Leave me some! (PS ~ Pictures of Charlie and Renee's house will be up on my tumblr and blog soon.)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my room, reading a book when I heard Edward come back. It was close to ten. His hours were going to kill him. I hopped out of bed, padding down the stairs. The front room was decorated brightly for the holidays. Edward was by the closet, taking off his top coat and scarf. Based on the amount of snow on his shoulders, it was coming down heavily. "Hey, everything okay?" I asked.

He turned, removing his glasses and pinching his nose. "Just really tired and I've got a killer migraine. Plus, it's snowing like crazy out there. I left the office at half past eight."

"Wow," I said, looking out the front window. I felt Edward behind me. His frigid hands slid underneath my sweatshirt and I squealed. "EDWARD ANTHONY! You are fucking mean!"

"No, you're fucking warm," he laughed, sitting down on the couch and pulling me into his lap. His freezing fingers still underneath my shirt, inching closer to my tits.

"Edward, if you put those freezing paws on my boobs, I'm going to punch you in the junk and cut you off for two weeks."

"I'm already cut off for two weeks. You're going to Forks," he said, covering my one breast with his warm hand. He squeezed it gently just before he pinched my nipple. I whimpered. "I thought you were going to junk punch me, Swan."

"It feels good now," I said breathily. "Do you want me?"

"Always," he said, kissing my earlobe. "But before we get too hot and heavy, I want to give you your present."

"You promise to finish what you started?" I asked. He had removed his hand from my shirt and set me on the couch. He was crouched on the floor, picking up several boxes from underneath our tree.

"Only if you sleep with me tonight," he countered. I blushed, nodding slowly. Edward was actually good to sleep with. He curled around me, almost protected me while he slept. Plus, his room was infinitely warming than mine. Adding his octopus-like hold to our arrangement, made it quite comfy. "Excellent. Merry Christmas to me." He handed me three boxes.

I smiled as I got up, handing Edward his gift bag of pervy goodies from me. "Do you want to go first?" I asked.

"Let's alternate," Edward suggested. "You go first."

"Which one?" I asked. He pointed to a small box first. I picked it up, unwrapping it quickly. It was a webcam. My laptop was older than dirt and didn't have one. "What's this for?"

"Skype sex," he smirked. "I'll install it and such while you're at work tomorrow. Since today was so late for me, Eleazar gave me the day off, encouraging me to telecommute if I have to go to work. He's even taking tomorrow morning off."

"Thank you," I said. "Now, there should be four things in there. They have a theme."

Edward chuckled, reaching into the bag after he pulled out the array of tissue paper I'd tossed in there. He plucked out the box of condoms, blushing furiously. "Good…I was running low."

"Perhaps I should invest in Trojan," I quipped. "We've been going through them like crazy." Edward tossed the box onto the table after he'd made a big deal of putting six of them into his work bag. Clandestine desk sex was a favorite of his.

"Next," Edward urged. He pushed a large box toward me. Eagerly, I tore into it. Inside were three books: first editions from the Bronte sisters. I scowled at him. I had seen this set at the benefit, thinking it would be _nice_ to have, but I refused to pay the six hundred plus dollars for it. "Don't give me shit. I know you are addicted to all things literary. I noticed you liked them at the benefit and I got them for you."

"Edward, this is too much. It makes my present look like…" I frowned. "Well, like crap. And stupid. And…"

"Shut it, Swan," he chided, reaching into the bag. He pulled out his own set of books. "_Fifty Shades of Gray?_"

"You have this domineering side. It's about a CEO who is a dom and well…a friend of mine read it. She said it was filled with great sex and a glimpse into the BDSM world. Not that I want you to beat my ass…perhaps, well, add some more aspects of bondage, domination and submission?"

"So this is fictional, literary research?" Edward asked, his green eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"Sort of. Yeah," I answered. I picked up the last box. It was long and very light weight. Opening it, I barked out a laugh when I saw what was hidden behind the wrapping paper. "A dildo? I thought all of my orgasms were yours."

"Technically they still are. This is a replica of my own dick," Edward said proudly. "I had it casted at a local sex shop, watching some really bad porn to keep it hard. It was finished last week."

"Aw, honey, you had your cock casted just for me?" I cooed.

"I don't do this for all of my fuck buddies," he snorted. "Besides, it's probably going to be lonely at the Chief's house. You'll need a reminder of what I feel like."

"Perhaps, I can use this while using Skype. You can watch your cock go in and out of me from three thousand miles away," I giggled.

"Hmmmm, that sound pretty damn erotic," Edward purred, his voice dropping a few octaves.

"You've got two more in there, Cullen," I barely squeaked out, wiggling his bag. He gave me one of his crooked grins before reaching into the gift bag, taking out the final presents. He turned bright red seeing the three pornos I had purchased for him, both of which revolving around domination and submission. "Perhaps we can recreate some of the scenarios?"

"If only it wasn't so late and you didn't have work tomorrow," Edward groaned. "We could watch one."

"We can do it when I get back. Save this one," I said, pulling out _The Secretary_ from his stash, "for when I get back."

"Bells?"

"Are we done with the gift exchange?" he asked, his voice tight and his eyes black with desire.

"Yep," I chirped.

"Good. Because I really need you," he replied, throwing me over his shoulder and running up the stairs.

**A/N: No, I will not write every time they have sex. And no, this is not turning into a BDSM story. Bella's curious and Edward's willing. They will experiment. They will have fun. All because of the idea of no-strings attached, fuck buddy, friends with benefits mentality. Pictures of their presents are on my tumblr and blog. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. **


	53. Chapter 53

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**BPOV**

Alice was late. She was supposed to be at school an hour ago. I was scowling at my watch, impatiently waiting for her. My flight wasn't scheduled to leave for another few hours, but it was snowing and traffic, according the radio, was treacherous. I dialed Alice again and her phone went directly to voicemail.

No one was at school. I refused to take a cab. I didn't want to call Edward. I was, for all intents and purposes, stranded at Whitney Young High School.

_Why didn't you want to call Edward?_

Oh, right. We spent nearly all night having sex and he was plum tuckered out. Hell, so was I, but I still had to go to work and administer my final exams to my kids. When I got up from his bed, Edward barely moved. Well, he moved a little. He reached blindly on the spot where I had just vacated. I laughed tiredly, putting a pillow in his arms and he fell asleep, snoring like a damn freight train.

It was just after three. Edward _had _to be up by now. I couldn't wait any longer. Dialing my best friend, I waited for him to pick up. "Cullen," he said brusquely.

"Edward, it's Bella," I said. "Alice was supposed to take me to the airport and I think she forgot."

"What time is your flight, Bells?" he asked, his voice softening immediately.

"Not until seven, but it's icky out and…"

"Say no more. I'm on my way. I was just getting out of the shower after a workout," he explained.

"As if last night wasn't a workout," I teased.

"I need to build up my endurance. I'll be there in a half hour, Bells," Edward chuckled. "I'll send you a text when I'm in the parking lot."

"Thanks, Edward," I sighed. I hung up the phone and checked my email. It was mostly crap, jokes from my mom and a random message from a guy I went to high school with. His name was Jacob Black. He lived on the La Push Reservation. We had usually gotten together over my breaks since I rarely went home. I knew that Jacob had feelings for me, but they were not reciprocated. Clicking on the email, I perused his message.

_To: Isabella Swan_

_From: Jacob Black_

_Re: Holidays are Here!_

_Bella,_

_Hey! I was so excited to hear that you were coming into town for your break. I'd love to get together while you're in town. Things are busy, but I'll definitely make time for you. In fact, I'd like for you to be my date for the New Year's Eve Bash at the Rec Center on the rez. Your mom said that you and Paul broke up and well…since you're single. I'm single…_

_You know?_

_I've liked you for a long time, Bella. Maybe the time is finally right. _

_Call me,_

_Jake_

I wrinkled my nose. Jacob was a good guy. Whenever we hung out, it was fun, but there was no spark there. We were from two different worlds. Jacob was content to stay on the reservation, working as a mechanic and drinking beers with his buddies. I loved living in the city and I refused to move back to Forks. Shaking my head, I shut down my computer when my phone buzzed on my desk, indicating that Edward was in the parking lot. Swiping my bags from the corner, I walked out to Edward's waiting car. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and his gray pea coat. When he saw me, he ran over to me, picking up my huge rolling suitcase. "Thanks again," I smiled. "I'm about ready to strangle your sister."

"She never called?" Edward asked as he tossed my bag into the trunk of his car.

"Nope. I don't know why," I shrugged. "I talked to her yesterday and she said that she'd be here."

"She probably just forgot. Do you want me to read her the riot act at Christmas?" Edward asked.

"Nah. Just tell her that I gave her Christmas present to the poor," I giggled. "I bet the homeless lady that I give her new Coach wristlet to will be _thrilled_!"

"Are you excited to see your family?" Edward questioned, carefully navigating the streets until he got onto the highway.

"Yes and no. Yes, because I miss them. No, because it's gonna to be boring as hell. I know my dad will be working on Christmas. My mom is going to try and cook my Nana's lasagna and probably burn it to a crisp, resulting in the annual visit from the fire department. I'm going to have to avoid Jake."

"He's still pining over you?" Edward snorted.

"I just got an email from him. He wants me to be his date for the New Year's Eve thing at the rez," I said, wrinkling my nose. "If I say yes, he'll think I'm interested. I'll have to fight off his beefy hands and fishy lips. If I say no, my dad will be all over me for not wanting to be with his best friend's kid. I'd rather gnaw off my own arm than…ew…no."

"You could say that we're dating to get him off your case," Edward suggested, his turning bright pink.

"I'll only use that if he doesn't take _no_ for an answer," I shrugged. I picked up my cell phone, quickly changing the background to a picture of Edward and me. It was taken last Fourth of July. "For now, this will be my background and he'll just assume. Jake isn't the sharpest tool in the shed."

**A/N: Why didn't Alice pick up Bella? And what do you think of Jake? Will he be a problem? Leave me some! **


	54. Chapter 54

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**BPOV**

After nearly an hour and half in traffic, Edward managed to get me to Midway. With a hasty embrace, Edward kissed my forehead before I darted inside to check my luggage. After I had got my bags checked, I got through security and went to get something to eat. While I was munching on some pizza, I called my mom, letting her know that I was at the airport. Barring any unforeseen delays, I should be in Seattle by nine local time. My mom encouraged me to find a hotel and not drive up to Forks tonight.

Since last night was not spent sleeping, but fucking. I decided that I'd drive up tomorrow morning. I hung up the phone, making arrangements to stay at a local Hampton Inn in Seattle.

My flight took off a half hour late due to some weather issues, but we made up for in the air. I had the entire row to myself, thankfully and I used the three and half hour flight to snooze. Landing in Seattle, I got my bags and went to the rental car place, picking up the sedan I had ordered. Driving the short distance to the hotel, I checked in and collapsed on the bed. From my pocket, I could hear my phone beeping. Groaning lowly, I took it out and saw I had several missed calls and a litany of texts. Most of which were from Alice.

Listening to the voicemails, Alice explained that there was a huge mix up with an order that Jane fucked up. The store was in disarray and Alice completely lost track of the time. By the time she arrived at the school, I was already at the airport, thanks to Edward. I understood that Alice had an issue at her shop, but a phone call would have been appreciated.

I called my parents, telling them that I was safely ensconced in the hotel. I'd be up in Forks by one tomorrow. I also called Edward, telling him my change in plans. He sounded relieved. He knew that the roads leading up to our hometown were winding and slick. With my exhaustion, it did not bode well for me. We chatted for a few more minutes before I started yawning. Saying good night, I stripped out of my clothes and fell into the bed. Despite my exhaustion, I couldn't sleep, though. I missed Edward.

_Do you miss Edward or do you miss Edward's cock?_

Both?

Ugh, my brain is giving me a headache.

Finally drifting around midnight, I slept fitfully until my alarm went off around nine. Taking a quick shower, I got ready and checked out of the hotel. The three and half hour drive up to Forks was uneventful, thankfully. In the car ride, I had chatted with Alice. She apologized profusely for forgetting to pick me up. Edward went off on her when he got home from dropping me off. I listened to her describe the snafu that Jane had created. Instead of putting an order of one hundred t-shirts, it was an order of a thousand. Plus, she had picked the wrong colors and sizes, opting to get children's sizes as opposed to women's.

Suffice it to say, Alice fired Jane's ass for being an incompetent moron. Unfortunately, it left her without an assistant during the busiest time of the season. I told Alice that I'd be willing to help out after school on a part-time basis, but not permanently. Alice eagerly accepted my offer, telling me that my training would start once I got back from Forks.

Pulling into my parent's neighborhood, I parked in the driveway. I was slightly shocked to see a haphazard strand of lights tacked up around the door. Using my key, I let myself in and saw my dad sitting on his recliner with his leg up. He was sipping some coffee, watching _Sports Center. _There was a lopsided tree next to the television. "Hey, Dad," I said.

"Bella," he smiled, reaching next to him and grabbing a pair of crutches.

"What happened?" I squeaked, watching him hobble toward me.

"It's nothing. I slipped on a patch of ice outside of the department, spraining my ankle," he chuckled.

"Oh, thank God. I thought you got shot or something," I said, hugging him tightly. "Don't do that shit, old man!"

"Yeah, because Forks is a hotbed of illegal activity," Charlie deadpanned. "This one time, I caught someone going twenty miles over the speed limit! It was the highlight of the year."

"Smart ass," I snickered. "Where's Mom?"

"Doing some last minute shopping in Port Angeles," Charlie replied. "Do you need help?"

"Dad, I don't want you breaking your good ankle while balancing my bags. I've got it," I said, pushing him back into his recliner. "After I've gotten settled, I'll make us some lunch. Grilled cheese and tomato soup?"

"I've missed you, kid," he smiled, his mustache twitching.

"Because at least you'll have two weeks of decent meals?" I laughed.

"Yep. It was the sole reason why we had you, Bella," Charlie bellowed. "Now, I'm starving. Hurry it up!"

"I can soooooo feel the love, Charlie," I deadpanned.

**A/N: Pictures of casa de Swan will be up on my tumblr and blog. Links are on my profile. Leave me some lovin! **


	55. Chapter 55

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**BPOV**

The next couple of days were spent preparing for the first big Christmas celebration at my house in nearly a decade. Charlie was on medical leave until he got cleared by the doctor, so we were going all out.

I also spent the last few days avoiding Jacob Black. He had called my parent's house every hour on the hour seeing if I was home. I told my mom that I didn't want to talk to Jacob. Charlie scowled at me, but didn't push. Suffice it to say, I was washing my hair. A lot.

On Christmas Eve, we had my grandmother's fish salad. Since we were having an actual Christmas this year, I insisted we make it. Okay, I _made _it. I purchased all of the required fish along with some thick crusty bread. For my dad, who was such a meat and potatoes guy, I also made some linguine and clam sauce. There was no way he'd survive on just the fish salad.

We just finished dinner, putting the food away, when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who that can be?" Renee asked, genuinely confused.

Charlie smiled innocently and I just knew he was up to no good. "Charles Eugene Swan, what did you do?" I snapped.

"I invited a family friend over for dessert," Charlie quipped, hobbling to the doorway. He opened the door and on the other side was Jacob Black.

_Ugh…really, Dad? You traitor! _

"Come in, Jacob," Charlie urged. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Vitamin R, if you have it," Jacob beamed. I rolled my eyes, stomping into the kitchen to grab two cans of beer. While in the kitchen, I sent Edward a quick text.

_My dad is toast. He invited Jacob over for dessert for Christmas Eve…I can feel him undressing me with his eyes ~ B_

Slipping my phone into my pocket, I walked back out to the living room. I gave my dad and Jacob their drinks. My mom put out a platter of cookies that she had purchased from the store. "How are things, Jacob?" she asked.

"Good. Sam is looking to open up another shop in Port Angeles. He wants me to run it for him," he replied. "It should be open by February! They've also opened up a new high school in Port Angeles, Bella. It would be nice if you were closer to home."

"I'm happy in Chicago," I said blandly. "I'm doing well in my job. I've got a beautiful apartment, great friends and I'm _happy._" My phone chirped from my pocket. I pulled it out, seeing a text from Edward.

_You can always use me as the fall back…I make a great pretend boyfriend ~ E_

"Bella, put your phone away. It's rude to text while we have guests," Charlie admonished.

"Do you want me to cook tomorrow?" I asked, arching a brow. Charlie blushed and nodded. "Then, let me finish this and then I'll put it away." I tapped out my response, putting the phone on the table. _Send me a romantic, cheesy text, Cullen. Something believable ~ B_

"How is your Dad?" Renee asked Jake. "Is able to get around okay?"

"He's adjusting to the chair. Sam, Quil, Embry and I modified his house as best we could to accommodate his wheelchair, but he's just bitter," Jacob shrugged.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Billy lost one of his legs due to diabetes. His other leg has some significant nerve damage," Charlie explained. "The surgery was in September, right?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, frowning slightly. "Sue and Leah are helping him tonight and we're having a holiday celebration at the rec center. You're welcome to come." He looked directly at me as he said this. My phone chirped at the perfect moment. Jacob's eyes looked down, seeing the message, along with my wall paper on my phone.

_Baby, I really miss you and wish you were with me, celebrating the holidays with me. We'd have so much fun under the mistletoe…I love you ~ E_

Jacob's face grew hard and he glared at me. I looked at the message, realizing that Edward had laid it on thick, but it had achieved our goal of convincing Jacob that I was off the market. Jacob chugged the rest of his beer. "Thanks for the beer, Charlie. I, uh, really should head back to my dad's." He shot up, stomping out of the house and slamming the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Charlie asked.

"I have no idea," I said innocently, swiping my phone and stuff it into my pocket. "I'm going to bed." I darted up to my childhood bedroom and locking the door. Dialing Edward, I giggled.

"Was that too much?" Edward asked worriedly in lieu of a greeting.

"It was perfect! He definitely backed down quickly," I squealed. "It was a combination of the text and the picture that must have clued him in. Thank you, Edward. I owe you, big time."

"It's the least I can do since you were my pretend girlfriend at the benefit," Edward snorted.

"Well, I really appreciated it," I said, laying down on the bed.

"I also meant what I said in the text," he murmured.

_What?_

**A/N: Slight cliffie…Pictures of what Jacob, Charlie and Renee are up on my blog/tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	56. Chapter 56

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**BPOV**

"I'm going to bed." I darted up to my childhood bedroom and locking the door. Dialing Edward, I giggled.

"Was that too much?" Edward asked worriedly in lieu of a greeting.

"It was perfect! He definitely backed down quickly," I squealed. "It was a combination of the text and the picture that must have clued him in. Thank you, Edward. I owe you, big time."

"It's the least I can do since you were my pretend girlfriend at the benefit," Edward snorted.

"Well, I really appreciated it," I said, laying down on the bed.

"I also meant what I said in the text," he murmured.

_What?_

**EPOV**

"Bella, breathe," I chuckled. I could hear her choking in the background. "Swan! Will you relax?"

"What did you mean in the text?" she squeaked.

_That I love you?_ "I miss you, Bells. Christmas Eve just isn't the same without your special brand of snark," I laughed. "My mom doesn't have her drinking buddy and Emmett really missed you while we played Pictionary. You two kill at that game."

"I don't know why. I can't draw to save my life," Bella snorted.

"I think that Emmett can understand your scribblings," I chuckled. "Seriously, though. I do miss you. The apartment hasn't been the same since you left and, um, well…I just miss you."

"I miss you, too. As weird as it sounds, I miss your hot sweaty body," Bella giggled.

"I'm not hot and sweaty," I huffed.

"Okay, you make me hot and sweaty. You are like an octopus when you sleep. Such a cuddle monster," Bella said.

"And this is a bad thing?" I scoffed.

"No. I miss that. Almost as much as I miss you," Bella murmured. "Thank you again for getting Jacob off my case. I was about ready to pummel my dad for inviting him over for dessert."

"May I ask why?"

"He's a nice guy, but he's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I want to be able to have a conversation with the guy that I'm with and not lead him. Plus, he doesn't want to leave Washington. In fact, he alluded to me moving back here so I could work in Port Angeles High School. I'm happy in Chicago, thank you very much," Bella explained.

"That's good," I said, fearful that she would up and move back to Forks. _Why would she, moron? She loves the city. Adores it, really. _"That's good that you're happy in Chicago."

"I love the city. So much action and culture and a great bar scene! Plus, I've got the best roommate ever," she giggled.

"I beg to differ," I snickered. "My roomie is awesome and she makes these Italian delicacies that make my belly happy."

"What should I make next?" she asked.

"It's been awhile since you've made ravioli," I hummed, laying back on my bed. "Mushroom ravioli with alfredo sauce?"

"When I get back, I'll make you that, Edward. It's the least I can do since you saved me from the evil dog, Jacob 'Leg Humper' Black."

"So, have you used your toy?" I asked, my cheeks flaming.

"No. This trip is timed perfectly. I just got my shot and I'm having girly issues. When I get back, I should be ready to go for some action. Have you read your books? Watched your videos?" Bella purred.

"I started watching one," I said. "It was very informative, but I think we could definitely improve on it."

"What was the scenario?" Bella asked.

"A student with her teacher," I gulped. "You got a bad grade and, um, you wanted to get a higher score."

"Does it require acting? Costumes?"

"Yes, to both," I chuckled nervously.

"Send me an email with what I need to buy and I'll get it while I'm here. We can have our sexy fun time, you pretending to be my teacher while I beg and plead with you to make my grade better," Bella purred.

"Fuck me," I groaned.

"When I get back, Cullen. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it, Bells," I choked out. "Now, I've got a problem that I need to address and well, a shower calling my name. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"No…I want to see," Bella purred. "Try out my new webcam."

"Say what?"

**A/N: Ahhhh, webcam, Skype sex…Bella's going to have so much fun with this and Edward…yeah. ;-) Leave me some! **


	57. Chapter 57

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**EPOV**

"Edward? Please?" Bella wheedled.

"Let me get on the computer," I choked out. "I'll see you in a bit."

"You better be naked, Cullen," Bella commanded. I blushed, hanging up the phone. Stripping out of my clothes, I logged into my laptop. I knew that I was as red as a tomato. _Why would she want to see me masturbate? _It was just a means to an end. Nothing special. Especially in the shower. I'd lube up my hand with some soap, stroke, stroke, stroke, orgasm and done.

I was sitting on the bed, naked as the day I was born and logged into Skype. I dialed Bella's number that I had set up for her and she picked up, but I couldn't see her. I could hear her, but the camera wasn't on. "Bella, if you can hear me, flip on the web cam."

"Oh, right," she snorted. When she came into view, she was laying on her bed, moving away from the camera. "Damn, Cullen. You really are hard."

"Well, my mind is going a million miles a minute, picture you in a school girl's uniform, sucking my cock while I hold onto your pigtails," I blurted out.

"Hmmmm, that sounds so naughty," she purred. "As soon as I'm home, I'll fine a plaid skirt, a white top and lacy, white panties. You can fuck me six ways to Sunday."

I licked my lips, just imagining it. "I can't wait," I rasped. Opening my eyes, I looked at my best friend. "I know you're out of commission, but can I see you?"

"I think it's only fair. You're buck ass naked. You can look at my boobs," she said. Lifting her sweater, she revealed a sexy, see-through black bra. Looking directly into the camera, she reached behind her back, unclasping the bra and shimmying out of it. Tossing it onto the floor, she cupped her breasts, pinching and twisting her nipples. "Better?"

"Perfect," I said huskily. "Tell me what you want me to do, Bella."

"I'll do you one better," Bella said quietly. "I'm going to describe one of my fantasies. Does that work?" I nodded, biting my lip. "Now, my fantasy takes place in a public place. Millennium Park. You are so overcome with desire to have me that you take me in front of everyone. We're laying, my back to your front, on a blanket, listening to one of the free concerts at the Pritzker Pavilion. The music is sensual, making the moment perfect."

I wrapped my hand around my cock, imagining her fantasy and what I needed to do to fulfill it. "Are you imagining it, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella," I growled lowly. "Keep going."

"Your lips caress my neck as your hands slip underneath my skirt. I'm not wearing any panties because I want you to take me. I want to feel your cock inside of my body, sliding in and out. I'm so wet for you as you kiss my neck." Bella's hands moved to her breasts, squeezing them gently. "Your fingers reach my soaking wet pussy and you growl, so aroused that you're nearly ready to bust your zipper. Sliding your hand inside of me, I unzip your pants and release your cock, stroking it slowly. Stroke your cock, Edward."

Her eyes were trained on my arousal as I slid my hand up and down its length. Spreading the pre-cum along my shaft, I let out an animalistic groan. "What are you thinking, Edward?" Bella asked, her voice low and undeniably sexy.

"Finish your fantasy," I demanded. "More."

"We sit up and I'm settled on your lap. Using my skirt as a shield, you line up your cock and slide me down your arousal. No barriers."

"FUCK," I moaned.

"You feel so good inside of me, Edward. So hard, warm and twitching for me. Our movements are slow and barely perceptible to the people surrounding us. Your hands are gripping my hips, so fucking tightly that there will be bruises on my skin. Your mouth…hmmmm, your mouth is suctioned to my neck as I ride you, feeling you inside of me so deeply that…You're so big, Edward."

"You're so tight, Bella," I whispered. "God damn it, I want you."

"I know, baby," she whispered back. "Keep stroking that perfect cock for me. That's my pussy, hugging you. Claiming you." I twisted my wrist, feeling my body react to her sexy voice, the visuals she planted in my head and seeing her toy with her voluptuous breasts. "We're getting close to coming together. My pussy is so wet from having you inside of me. My thighs are drenched. You are grunting lowly, thrusting deeply inside of me as your body grows inside." I whimpered, my cock swelling and the tip purple with the absolute need to explode. I licked my palm, twisting my hand over the head of my cock, staring at Bella. "That's so fucking hot, Edward."

"Bella," I pleaded. "More…"

"I lean forward in my fantasy, lifting my skirt so you can see yourself glide in and out. My arousal covers your cock and the smell of our sex permeates our nostrils. Your cock twitches inside of me and I can feel you begin to lose control. My pussy clenches around you, milking your orgasm as you begin to fall off into the abyss. Silently and powerfully, your body reacts and you fill me, inside of me, with your release. The feeling of your warmth inside of me, makes my body react and I quiver in ecstasy, taking all of you in."

I moaned as my body stiffens, forcing streams and ribbons of my release onto my belly. Keeping my hand on my cock, I slowed my strokes as I collapse onto the bed, sated and wanting to be inside of Bella without a condom to feel what she just described.

**A/N: And they're not more than friends…psssh! We already know, kind of, how Edward feels. Bella is still **_**using **_**him. I know some of you are not happy with that and that Bella's brash behavior is a bit off-putting. It's her, though. She does have a heart of gold, really. Just blunt. No pervy pic teaser with this one. Bella's description was the pervy pic tease. Leave me some! **


	58. Chapter 58

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**EPOV**

Christmas came and went. I was missing Bella something fierce. My mom, in her drunken stupor, even noticed my melancholy mood, but I hid it quickly. I was so confused at Bella and our arrangement. We were, for all intents and purposes, acting like a couple. Minus the kissing.

I really wanted to do some kissing. Kissing Bella's lips, from what I remember from our drunken first night together, was nothing short of amazing. I felt as giddy as a school boy and I knew it was due to growing feelings for Bella.

I really needed to make sense of what I was feeling. _Sigh_. Yes, Bella said that we had to keep our arrangement a secret, but I needed to talk to someone. So, I called my brother. I'd use broad generalities and never describe Bella. We made arrangements to meet up at a sports bar near my apartment. Not the best location to have a heart-to-heart with your older brother, but it would have to do.

I found Emmett sitting in a booth, sipping a huge glass of beer with his eyes trained on the big screen. "Hey, Em," I said, sliding into the booth.

"I ordered you a beer," Emmett said, sliding me a pint of my preferred beer, Blue Moon.

"Thanks," I said, sipping the beer. "Have any plans for New Years?"

"Nah," Emmett shrugged. "I was supposed to go to some big party with Rose, but since we've broken up that ain't happening."

"Have you heard from her?"

"She calls me every week, apologizing and vowing to be better, but I don't believe her," Emmett shrugged. "Plus, I'm pissed at how she left, blurting out that she knew that you paid more rent that Bella. Was she listening to our conversation when you first told me that you were moving in with Bells?"

"I wouldn't put it past her. Rosalie has 'gold-digger' written all over her," I snorted humorlessly. "She knows our family comes from money."

"I don't trust her and I can't be with someone that I don't trust," Emmett shuddered. "How about you? Do you have plans for New Years?"

"Nope. I have a date with my couch and Ryan Seacrest," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Dude, you need to get laid," Emmett laughed. I blushed, batting at the orange slice in my drink. "Why are you blushing?"

"This is why I wanted to get together," I said, looking up at my older brother. "I have gotten laid. Um, there's this girl and we kind of fell into this friends with benefits thing. We're both not looking for a relationship, but we both wanted to have sex."_ Lies, Cullen. You want to be with Bella, but she's the one against it. Sex is great, but it would mean SO MUCH MORE if…stop thinking that, Edward. Talk. To. Emmett. _

"Do I know her? Is she hot?" Emmett asked, his green eyes wide.

"No, you don't know her and she's gorgeous," I said, gulping down some more beer. "The thing is that she imparted some pretty stringent rules. No kissing, no cuddling, no one should know and we can't fall in love with each other."

"Damn, does Bella know? I wonder how she feels when you're getting it on with your mystery hottie?" Emmett pondered.

"Yes, Bella knows. She encouraged it," I lied. "I'm struggling with the rules and I'm…really confused."

"Eddie, you're like a girl," Emmett teased.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm not like a girl," I hissed.

"Did she say why she wanted these rules?" Emmett asked. "No kissing? That's harsh."

"You're telling me. The first time we had sex, we kissed. A lot. But, when she approached me, she said that the kissing had to stop. It was too intimate, quoting _Pretty Woman_ or some shit like that," I grumbled. "And it's not like I can stop my feelings…"

"You care for the girl," Emmett said. "You care for the girl a lot."

"Yeah. Probably more than I should," I blushed. "Prior to our arrangement, she was a good friend and I didn't pursue a relationship with her because I didn't want to lose the friendship. Now, I'm seeing her in a different light and I think I'm falling for her."

"Well, that leaves you with two options," Emmett said sagely.

"What are they?"

"You can either tell the girl how you feel, being truthful and honest or you end it, trying to salvage what's left of your friendship," Emmett responded.

_That's what I was afraid of. _

**A/N: What do you think Edward will do? Leave your guesses and your love in a review! MWAH! **


	59. Chapter 59

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**EPOV**

I stayed at the sports bar, thinking over what Emmett had said. He was too busy yelling at his former team to really talk to me and I wasn't really in the mood to chat either. I was weighing the pros and cons of Emmett's two suggestions. I also had a third option in the back of my mind, as well.

Do I tell Bella how I really feel? No, I can't. She'd freak out. For certain I'd lose the person that I cared the most about. I wasn't about to lose my best friend because I couldn't keep my heart out of our arrangement. _It's like asking someone to control the weather…you can't. Matters of the heart and hurricanes, they just happen. _

Do I end the arrangement? I didn't want to do that, because Bella would see it as a rejection. I don't want her feeling badly. Besides, she'd probably act rashly, move out and into some ghetto fabulous apartment and end up getting hurt or worse.

Do I keep things the status quo? That was my only option. I'd have to keep my emotions in check. Yes, I cared about Bella, loved her even, but I had to hide that. Or, through my actions, try to convince her that I am a better boyfriend than a friend with benefits. I'd be there for her. Be her friend. Be her lover. And pray that her feelings would change. Knowing Bella, it would probably take a long time. That girl was stubborn as the day is long. The only person who is more stubborn is me.

"Eddie, you know that trip you got me for Christmas?" Emmett said. "To Mesa?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"I can't make it. I've got some overseas Make A Wish trip scheduled at the same time. Maybe Jasper would like to go. He's on spring break," Emmett said, inhaling an entire chicken wing in one bite.

"Jasper hates baseball," I said, wrinkling my nose. "He's weird and watches cricket, soccer and curling."

"Well, here's the tickets. Perhaps you can take your fuck buddy," Emmett teased. With a snarl, I smacked his head and glared at him. "Whoa! Edward, calm down."

"Don't call her that!" I snapped.

"Until you talk to her, it's what she is," Emmett said, his eyes narrowing.

"I should have never talked to you," I hissed, tossing some money on the table, swiping the tickets to Mesa and stomping out of the bar. Thrusting my hands into my pockets, I walked quickly back to my apartment. Emmett was shouting behind me but I didn't want to talk to him. Not now. Not when he called Bella just a 'fuck buddy.'

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Emmett yelled, catching up with me and grabbing my arm.

"What?" I spat. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Edward, I'm sorry for calling the girl a fuck buddy. You obviously care a great deal for her and it was wrong of me," Emmett said apologetically.

"I just needed someone who could give me perspective. I don't want to talk to Alice about this shit since she'll try and thrust me into a tuxedo and get me to walk down the aisle. Jasper is all sorts of weird and Bella is too close to the situation for her to give me an unbiased opinion. I turned to you. Then, you throw my feelings back in my face," I said, turning on my heel and continuing my walk to my apartment.

"Fuck," Emmett spat, keeping pace with me. "Edward, slow down, man."

"I'm not slowing down. I'm ignoring you for being a colossal ass," I said, widening my gait to hopefully lose my brother as I walked to my apartment. He didn't stop. In fact, he sprinted, stopping in front of me. "Emmett, I highly suggest you let me be or you won't like the consequences."

"What? You'll sue me?" Emmett joked. "Edward, I love you, bro, and I know that I was out of line. This girl must be something really special to get your boxers in a bunch."

"She's more than special," I said, glaring at him.

"And you won't tell me her name," Emmett said, crossing his beefy arms across his chest.

"Nope. I don't want you to throw back in face, too," I said, skirting around him. Emmett grabbed my arm, looking into my eyes. "Look, I've got a lot to think about and I really don't want to talk about it anymore. You hurt my feelings when you called her my fuck buddy because she's more than that. Just give me some space."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have been such an asshole," Emmett muttered.

"No, you shouldn't have, but you can't take back what you said. I'll call you," I said, continuing my trek to my home. Three blocks and a severe case of the shivers, I was home but all I wanted was Bella.

**A/N: Emmett…open your mouth and insert your foot. Yummo, the taste of toe paste is delicious, yes? Do you think that Emmett will figure out that Edward's friend with benefits is Bella? How do you think he'll react if he does? Up next some more smexy times using the web cams. Bella is actually participating this time. Leave me some! **


	60. Chapter 60

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty**

**EPOV**

It was New Year's Eve. I was home, drinking some beer and watching a lame movie. Bella was forced to go to the party on the reservation in La Push with her parents. She tried to get out of it, but Charlie demanded she attend, even for just a little bit.

It was getting closer to midnight when I heard a ping on my laptop that was sitting on the cocktail table. Opening up the computer, I saw Bella in front of me. She looked angry. "You okay?" I asked.

"Jacob Black kissed me," she snarled. "I punched his face, probably causing more damage to my hand than to his face and left. One of the deputies, Mark, drove me back to the house."

"Let me see your hand," I said quietly. Bella held up her hand, showing me a very noticeable bruise on her knuckles and obvious swelling. "Bells, you should go to the hospital. It may be broken."

"I'm not going to the damn hospital, Edward. I just jammed it," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "I'm so pissed, though. As far as Jacob knows, I'm dating somebody and he crossed a million boundaries by kissing me."

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Ew, no. He tasted like beer and pot. Not to mention, he used way too much tongue, nearly licking my face off. I may have to break the no kiss rule with you to remember what a good kiss feels like," Bella said, shuddering visibly.

"You won't get any complaints from me," I said, smiling crookedly. Bella blushed, looking away from the computer. "Are you alone now?"

"Yeah. My parents are staying at the party until midnight, perhaps a little later. It's just after nine now. I was hoping to ring in the New Year with you. Then, go to sleep since I've got to catch my flight in the afternoon tomorrow," Bella said.

"How were you hoping to celebrate the New Year with me? I'm in Chicago and you're in Forks," I said, arching a brow.

"I told you a fantasy of mine," she purred. "You tell me a fantasy of yours while I use this." She held up the dildo I had made for her that was nearly an exact replica of my cock.

"Get naked," I commanded, rubbing my hands in anticipation. "I want to see every inch of your perfect, sexy body."

"Now, we're talking," Bella smiled slowly. She stood up, pushing the computer back to show that she was in her room. Achingly slow, she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her purple bra. I let out a growl/gurgle. The bra did sinful things to her body. "Do you like this?"

"Very much. Do your panties match?" I asked.

"Yes, they do. Well, what I have of them." She turned around, sliding her tight black jeans over her ass and revealing a matching thong to her purple bra. Looking over her shoulder, she smacked her ass. _Holy hell. _I removed my shirt, watching with rapt attention as she turned around slowly and crawling onto the bed. She lay back, her legs spread.

"You're not naked," I pouted, staring at her body.

"I will be when we're done. I have to leave some of this to your imagination. Tell me your fantasy," she cooed, rubbing the insides of her thighs. "And not the fantasy from the porno that we will act out when I get home. A different one."

"My fantasy involves you, me, and our kitchen counter," I said, smiling slowly.

"Oh, really?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"I'm so hungry that I just have to feast off your body," I said, gazing at her. Bella's eyes dilated and she moaned quietly. "I want to see you, Bella. Take off your bra."

She reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and tossed it off the side of the bed. "Better?"

"Much," I smirked. "Now, what I say in my fantasy, you have to do to yourself. Can you do that?" She nodded eagerly, running her fingers along her breasts. "After removing all of your clothes, my hands are touching every inch of your skin. I'd start with your neck, feeling how rapid your pulse was thrumming." Her hands moved to her neck, gliding over her pale skin. "Slowly, I'd trace your collarbone before I'd run a single finger down your midline. Using that same finger, I'd trace your nipples, in awe that they are so hard for me."

"I'm doing a good job, but you're so much better," Bella quipped breathily.

"Soon, Bells," I said. "After I put you on the counter, I'd cup your tits, reveling in their perfection." Bella lay back, holding her chest. "I'd pinch your nipples, twisting them until you begged for more."

"Fuck, more," she panted.

"Kissing your soft, supple skin, I'd wrap my lips around your nipple, flicking it with my tongue. You taste so fucking good, Bella," I whispered, wishing I could taste her sweet skin. Bella thrust two fingers into her mouth before squeezing her nipples. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. "Slowly, almost torturously slowly, I'd kiss down your belly until I reached your hips, suckling on your body. I'd be so close to your pussy that I could smell how aroused you were."

"Edward," she whimpered, her hand reaching between her legs as her thighs spread. Over her thong, she massaged her sex and I bit back a groan. "Don't stop. More."

"Take off your panties," I commanded. Eagerly, she removed them, displaying her dripping sex. "Beautiful."

"Please," she begged. "Fantasy…"

"A fantasy that I plan to make into a reality," I said, staring as she ran her fingers along her pussy. "I'd spread your legs, staring at the perfection of your body. With my tongue, I'd taste every inch of you. Best flavor ever. The way you taste, it's so divine, Bells."

"I love your tongue in me, on me," Bella chanted, her fingers languidly circling her clit. "I never realized how good oral sex could be."

"I'll keep doing it," I murmured, my eyes fixated on her hand. "Put your fingers inside, Bella. What do you feel?"

"Wet. Tight. Lonely," she said. "I sooooo want you. I want your cock. I want your tongue. I want your fingers."

"As soon as you get home, you'll have all of those. I promise," I said. "I'll even help you forget the kiss that Jacob forced on you."

"Yes," Bella moaned. Her finger disappeared further inside of her pussy. I leaned back, unbuckling my jeans and pulling out my cock. Grasping my arousal, I watched as Bella slid her fingers in and out. "Fantasy…more, baby."

"Hmmm, my fantasy," I growled. "My tongue will taste every inch of you, Bella. I'll thrust it inside as my thumb circles your clit. I'll drink up every ounce of your arousal. Kissing up your pussy, I'll draw your clit inside of my mouth as my fingers go inside of your body. I can feel your walls quiver and beg for more. You will be writhing on the counter, dripping your pussy juice all over the granite. It will be the best meal every created in that kitchen, Bella. I would keep my mouth on you until you screamed in ecstasy, then, I'd slide my cock inside of your tight, sexy body and begin fucking you."

"Shall I use this?" Bella asked, holding up the dildo.

"Yes, baby. Pretend it's me, making you come," I said, twisting my hand over my arousal. She rubbed it along her slick folds before easing it inside. "How does it feel?"

"You're better," she whispered, languorously thrusting the dildo inside.

"Would I be moving that slowly?" I asked, arching a brow.

"No," she breathed. "You'd be thrusting against me so hard that I'd feel it for days."

"Then do it," I snarled, licking my hand and stroking my cock with abandon. Bella moaned, switching the hand using to push the toy inside of her. She grunted with each stroke and used her other hand to roll her clit. "That's so sexy, Bella. Promise me you'll do that when I'm inside of you. Promise you'll play with your pussy as I fuck you."

"Only if you use your fingers on my ass," she bargained.

"To see you lose it like you did before, you don't have to ask me twice. I'll do it in a heartbeat," I moaned, gripping the couch cushions.

"I also want more than your fingers," she pleaded. My hand stilled on my cock. Did she want me to have sex in her ass? I'm all for touching every inch of her, but from what I've heard, anal sex is not easy. It requires trust. It requires experience, of which I have next to none. It requires… "Edward, promise me you'll try. We'll try."

"I'll try," I vowed. "Bella, please…be close. I'm about ready…"

"Hmmm, me too," she moaned, her hips rocking against her hand. "I can't wait until I'm home, reliving your fantasy…my fantasy and creating some amazing ones together." Our eyes caught in the screen and something about her hungry stare that lit a fire in me. _Could she feel the same as I do? _And like that, the glint was gone and Bella was screaming as her body thrashed uncontrollably from her orgasm. I lost myself in the feelings of my own orgasm and slumped back onto the couch as the fireworks were going off over Lake Michigan.

Wiping my chest off and tucking my cock back into my jeans, I looked at Bella. She was laying, her legs akimbo and her chest rising and falling erratically. "Happy New Year, Bells," I said.

"It's midnight in Chicago?" she asked, sitting up slowly and crossing her legs. She stayed naked which made me happy.

"The fireworks are erupting over the lake," I smiled.

"Get some champagne or hell a beer. I want to toast in the New Year."

"You do the same, but put some clothes on," I chuckled. She blushed and hopped off the bed. I ambled to the fridge, finding a bottle of Moscato. It wasn't champagne, but it would do in a pinch. Opening it up, I poured myself a glass and sat down in front of the computer. Bella was holding a wine glass with white wine, again deliciously naked. "You did dress to go downstairs, right?"

"I threw on my robe. Raise your glass, Cullen," she said, holding up her wine glass. "To the beginning of a new aspect to our friendship and an amazing new year!"

"To trying new things and finding what we both desire more than anything in the world," I said, clinking the screen. _I desire you, Bella. _"Any resolutions?"

"Save money," Bella snorted. "You?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead, but I'll have one by the time you get home," I said. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"Alice is adamant on picking me up since she fucked up on dropping me off. I should be home by nine tomorrow night," Bella smiled, sipping her wine.

"I'm looking forward to having you home," I said. "Have a safe flight, Bells."

"I will. Sweet dreams, Edward," she murmured, moving her hand over the mouse pad. She waved and clicked off the window.

"They will be sweet, they'll be of you," I sighed.

**A/N: Bella…when will you realize that Edward is head over heels in love with you? Damn girl! Now, you all got a nice bonus with this chapter. Plus, you're getting some perviness in some pics on my tumblr (links on my profile). We're switching gears to Bella next chapter. We're going to have some Alice time and some minor drama…we'll see. Leave me some! **


	61. Chapter 61

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

**BPOV**

"I can't believe that Jacob Black, ew, kissed you!" Alice squealed. "He's a pot-smoking loser with really fluffy hair and acne scars."

"I'm so glad that you see past the physical, Ali," I snorted.

"He is! You go from hipster loser douche, Paul and the pot-smoking, pimply-faced Jacob. You're really luring in the winners, Bella," Alice giggled. "Why can't you and my brother pull your heads out of your asses and realize that you're made for each other?!"

"Alice," I chided. _If she only knew…I'd seen her brother naked and we'd christened nearly every flat surface in our apartment, save for our kitchen. Heaven knows that's next._ "You're hopes are misplaced. Edward and I are friends. Just friends."

"You would be amazing as _more_," Alice admonished. "Why can't you see him as more? He loves you and I know he'd treat you right. Bella, you deserve this. You deserve him. Open your eyes to the possibility."

"Edward has seen me at my worst," I grumbled. "He probably doesn't even think of me like that. I'm his little sister's friend. That's it."

"You looked awfully cozy in that picture in the Trib," Alice said, arching her brow. "His hand was grazing your ass. That's soooooo far past the friendzone."

"You lie. His hand was not as my ass. It was just below my shoulders," I scoffed.

"Whatever, Bells. His hand was on your ass and from the secretive smile you two were sharing, you both liked it," Alice said. Rolling my eyes, I looked out the window at the city as she navigated the streets to my apartment. And his hand really was on my ass. "Are you still willing to help out at the shop?"

"On a part-time basis. I could use the extra money," I mumbled. "A couple days during the school week and one weekend day."

"Excellent," Alice smiled. "I'll put you on the schedule. We can have you start training tomorrow?"

"Let me get over some of my jet lag. Sunday is usually slow for you," I said, pinching her arm.

"Fine, fine," Alice griped, parking the car outside of my apartment building. "I'll give you a call on Saturday. Perhaps we can go out for lunch and you can tell me more about good old Forks."

"It was cold, wet and rainy. The end. Wasn't that a very nice story?" I quipped. Alice chuckled as she put on her hazard blinkers. Working quickly, we unloaded my bags. Edward must have seen us in the window and he helped drag my luggage into the apartment. "Thanks for picking me up, Ali."

"No problem," she said, hugging me tightly. "I'm so sorry about forgetting to pick you up. Jane just…UGH! Thank God, she's gone." With a smile, Alice darted back to her car and zipped away.

I turned, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder. Edward was standing, obviously cold without a jacket. "Hey," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me, guiding me up the stairs and inside, out of the cold. Once inside of the apartment, Edward caged me with his arms. "What are you doing?"

"You said I could kiss you; help you forget the nasty kiss that Jacob gave you," he said, cupping my face.

"I did, didn't I?" I asked, my fingers gripping his shirt. My heart was stammering and seeing him so sexy made my panties wet.

"No take backs," Edward whispered, his lips caressing my earlobe. "I've been thinking about kissing you, perfectly sober, since you told me I could last night. I'm going to make it fucking count, too."

"What are you waiting for?" I murmured, looking up into his evergreen eyes. His hand moved from my cheek and slid underneath my hair, cupping my neck. His face was millimeters from mine and he had me pressed against the wall. His other hand slid down my body, reaching for my thigh. He lifted it, wrapping it around his hip.

"Hmmm," he said, moving his other hand from my neck and lifting me so I was pinned against the wall with my legs latched around his waist. "Much better."

"Don't like bending to kiss the dwarf?" I giggled.

"You're not a dwarf, Bells," he chided, his thumb brushing the apple of my cheek. "You're perfect and there's nothing about you that I would change." His thumb moved from my cheek down to my lips. "I hope that this kiss will change your mind. Kissing is so much fun." His mouth covered mine and my body ignited in flames. Every pore, every inch, yearned for more. My hands thrust into his hair, wanting to pull him closer to my body and have him devour my lips.

His mouth was soft, but rough against mine. I could feel his slight stubble abrading my skin. His tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance. Eagerly, I granted it, rocking against his growing arousal between my legs. Hungrily, we kissed each other and lost everything in that one solitary kiss. It was everything. _Everything. _

Perfection.

Forbidden.

Bliss.

Taboo.

Pleasure.

Pain.

A line. A line that shouldn't be crossed.

The desire to cross it.

Pulling back, Edward looked at me, his eyes rheumy with desire. "Welcome home, Bells," he said huskily, nipping at my lips. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," I murmured, losing myself in another of his amazing kisses. I'd allow myself to enjoy this for the one night, but after this, I couldn't kiss Edward. Not for any reason.

It was too…

_Dangerous._

**A/N: I'm strangely proud of this chapter, folks. It's a turning point of sorts. Anyhow, we're moving forward. Edward and Bella are going to have some fantasy time, but I'm not sure if I want it in Bella's POV or Edward's. Leave me some lovin! **


	62. Chapter 62

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**BPOV**

Edward and I spent the rest of the evening recreating his fantasy in the kitchen. He took full advantage of being able to kiss my mouth, but I felt torn. I loved his mouth on mine, but I felt like I was just using him. We were enjoying ourselves, immensely. Based on his sweet kisses, I could tell that he wanted more than our arrangement. And I wasn't ready to give him more.

_But did I want to in the future?_

It was well after midnight and Edward was holding me in his bed. His head was pressed to my breasts as he had one arm draped around my middle. On his face, he had this look of utter contentment, a small smile and a very swollen lips. I knew that our time in the kitchen and making out at the door caused him to be so happy. I felt like a bitch at what I was planning to do when he woke up. I needed to reiterate our rules. I could just imagine his green eyes fading in disappointment.

Sighing, I slipped out from his embrace and padded downstairs to get some water. I didn't want to hurt my best friend. This whole arrangement was beneficial for our mutual sexual satisfaction, but very, _very _confusing.

Was I using Edward?

In the six weeks that we'd been friends with benefits, I'd experienced more orgasms with him than with all of my sexual partners combined. Edward was an attentive lover, always wanting to ensure that I got my 'o.' I was also willing to go the extra mile for him, too. I loved giving Edward blow jobs. In general, Edward was very put together and unruffled. When my mouth was around his cock, he shattered and shuddered excitedly. Plus, the fact that he was so meticulously groomed made it even more enjoyable to give him head. Getting an extra flossing while sucking off your lover is not desirable in the least.

Wrapping my body in Edward's button-down, I looked out the window, watching the snow fall. I was confused. I didn't want to lose my friend. I was not ready for a relationship. But, it's not like the guys who were interested in me were winners anyway. Edward was, by far, the most successful and handsome of everyone that I'd even considered dating. But would he even consider dating me? Is our arrangement painting me as a complete skank?

"Hey," Edward called, walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You weren't in bed. Everything okay?"

"Jet lag," I whispered.

"Bells," he chided, pulling my hair over my shoulder and kissing my neck. "It's not jet lag. Talk to me."

"You're going to hate me," I muttered.

"Doubtful," he chuckled, guiding me to the couch and pulling me into his lap. He was wearing just a pair of boxer briefs and his glasses. "What's wrong?"

"We crossed a line tonight," I muttered, toying with the sleeve of the shirt. "Thank you for reminding me what a great kiss is supposed to feel like, but we can't do that again."

He sighed, closing his eyes behind his glasses. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"I told you'd hate me," I said, going to get up. Edward's strong arms wrapped around my waist and he held me on his lap. I squirmed but stayed with him. "Do you hate me?"

"No, Bells. I understand why we need to not kiss, but it doesn't mean that I like it. We're both going into this arrangement with our eyes open," he said.

"I just feel like I'm hurting you, using you. I'm not, am I?" I asked, looking at him.

"If I felt that way, I would have stopped this. If I do feel that way, I'll be sure to tell you and then we may have reassess this arrangement. I just feel like we've opened Pandora's Box with this and there's no turning back. What happens if I start dating someone? Will you resent me? Or vice versa?" he said.

The mere thought of Edward dating someone made my skin erupt in a cold sweat. He can't date anyone. What about us? Slamming my eyes shut, I clenched my hands into rigid fists and tried to calm down. "Bells?" he asked worriedly.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking at him. "Just having a slightly panicky moment." He furrowed his brow. "I'm fine, though. I just…" I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily. "I don't want you to think that I'm using you. I'm not. Edward, you're my best friend and I love you and I don't want this thing to hurt our friendship."

"Me neither, Bells. Let's take some time and reevaluate how we feel. If you still want to continue our friends with benefits arrangement in a week, I'm okay with that. If we want to stop and go back to what we had before, I'm fine with that, too," he said in a business-like tone. "Now, come on. Let's go back to bed. It's cold."

"Are you sure you're not mad?" I asked quietly, getting up from his lap.

"I'm not mad, Bells. We just need to figure out how to navigate this without hurting each other," he said, hugging me to his side. We went up to his room and he wrapped his body around mine. Within moments, he was asleep but I couldn't get my mind to shut off.

I kept seeing Edward laughing with some faceless beauty in my imagination.

And it hurt.

**A/N: Bella's having second thoughts…does she finally see her feelings or is she still in denial? Leave me some! **


	63. Chapter 63

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

**BPOV**

The next week was unbelievably awkward. Well, for me. Edward seemed unfazed by his proposal of taking a step back. I felt guilty. I definitely felt like I had used him and I hated the slight distance it between us. Edward spent most of his time at work while I obsessed over our situation for the remainder of my winter break. The only respite came when I started training for my part-time job at Alice's store. I went back to school, but I was distracted and struggled to get through the day without fumbling over words or stumbling over my feet.

On Wednesday, a week since Edward and I had our midnight chat, I was eating lunch. Jasper sat down, spreading an ungodly amount of mayonnaise on his sandwich. "Do you want some turkey with your mayo?" I quipped.

"I love mayo," he said, spreading the white dressing all over his food. "It's the best condiment. Ever."

"If you say so," I shrugged.

"What's wrong, Swan? You've been in a funk since we got back from break," he pointed out. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine. I'm just dealing with some crap," I replied, nibbling on my salad.

"Bella, you've been distracted and you look tired. You know you can talk to me," Jasper said honestly.

"I know, it's just personal and I don't want to get to upset at work," I sighed, pushing my salad away.

"Is it Paul?" Jasper asked, his brow arching.

"Ew, no. I haven't heard from him since he demanded I pull his iPod out of my ass," I snorted. "It's nothing, really." I got up and threw my lunch away. "I'm going to make some copies. I'll talk to you later, Jas."

"Sure, Bella," he said.

I turned on my heel and darted to my office. Grabbing what I needed, I went to the copy room and made what I needed for the rest of the week. The bell was about to ring. I swept my papers into my arms, rushing to drop them off on my desk before going to teach my World History class. I picked up my planner, my teacher's edition and lanyard which had my flash drive. I moved through the sea of high school students, trying to get to the stairs so I could get to the main floor. Rushing down the steps, my foot caught on the last step before the floor. I fell in heap, feeling my wrist collapse underneath my weight and my ankle twisting uncomfortably. My books were strewn on the floor and I was in complete agony.

"Miss Swan! Are you alright?" shrieked on of my students, Tia.

"No. Go get the nurse and Mr. Whitlock," I said, trying to move but every muscle in my body protested. She nodded, darting away.

My principal, Dr. Smith, showed up shortly after she left, crouching by my head. "Don't move, Bella," he said, keeping me on the floor. "Tia is getting the nurse and I called Jasper. He's covering your class."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Smith," I mumbled, completely embarrassed that I was sprawled out, ass over heels, on the grimy floor of my school.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked.

"I don't know, sir," I said, tears pricking my eyes.

The nurse arrived with the wheelchair, urging Tia to go to class. Dr. Smith and the nurse, Mrs. Miller, helped me up. My left wrist was swollen and was multicolored. My ankle throbbed painfully and I felt tears falling over my cheeks. "Do you have her emergency contact?" Dr. Smith asked Mrs. Miller.

"Alice Cullen and then Edward Cullen," she replied, looking at my form that I filled out at the beginning of the year.

"Call Alice first," I sniffled as Dr. Smith helped me into the wheelchair.

Mrs. Miller used her cell phone and she shook her head. "She's not picking up. Shall I try Edward?"

"Yeah," I frowned. Dr. Smith pushed me toward the nurse's office and I could hear her talk to Edward.

"Mr. Cullen? This is Maryann Miller from Whitney Young High School. Isabella Swan, one of our employees, took a spill and has you listed as her emergency contact…a half hour? Great, we'll look for you then. Thank you!" She hung up her phone, smiling at me gently. "Edward will be here in a half hour. It'll give us time to fill out the paperwork from your fall."

"I'll go up to your office and get your coat and bags. It's pretty safe to assume that you'll be off for a couple of days," Dr. Smith smirked. "I'll let Jasper and Maureen know about your tumble." Maureen was the English department head. Dr. Smith left me in the nurse's office and I told her about what happened. Because of the fact that I fell on school grounds, I could be eligible for workman's comp. We filled out the paperwork for that and waited for Dr. Smith to return with my jacket and bags. Shortly before Edward arrived, Dr. Smith returned with my belongings, explaining that Jasper would swing by my apartment tonight for my sub plans. I was off until I was released by my doctor.

Edward rushed into the nurse's office with one of the secretaries. He looked genuinely concerned, his eyes wide with fright and his hair a ruffled mess. "Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Smith asked.

"Yes," he said. "Are you alright, Bells?"

"No," I grumped. My arm was killing me and my ankle was throbbing. "My body aches but my pride took more of a beating." Dr. Smith chuckled. "I'm on a mini-vacay until the doctor clears me." Mrs. Miller handed me the paperwork to present to the doctor for the workman's comp claim. Draping my coat over my body, I was rolled out to Edward's car. He tenderly helped me into the front seat, shaking hands with Dr. Smith before getting into the driver's seat. Tears were spilling over my cheeks and I felt so ashamed.

"Don't cry, Bells," he whispered, wiping a tear away.

"It hurts," I choked out. But it was more than just my bruises that hurt.

**A/N: Oh, clumsy Bella. I've done this before. Fallen on my ass in school and having to be picked up by my ex-husband. Never fun. Leave me some! **


	64. Chapter 64

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

**BPOV**

Five hours, three sets of x-rays, some pain meds and a diagnosis of a broken wrist and chipped bone in my ankle, I was back home. Edward had to carry me up the stairs since I couldn't exactly use crutches due to the purple cast that now adorned my wrist. Thankfully, my ankle was encased in a removable walking cast, but I couldn't put any weight on it for at least a week.

Once back at the apartment, Edward set me up on the couch and covered me with a fluffy blanket. I was tired, my eyelids drooping. "Sleep, Bells," he whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear. I couldn't fight it much longer and I slipped into a drug-induced nap. When I woke up again, Edward had placed a tray on the cocktail table. It was mainly finger foods. I was grateful that it was my left hand that was broken and not my right. Most of my food would have ended up on the floor. "You alright?"

"I hurt everywhere," I grumbled, trying to adjust my spot.

"I have no doubt," he snickered. "How did you fall?"

"I tripped on the last step, nearly face planting on the concrete. Thankfully, this," I held up my casted hand, "broke my fall. I can't believe it."

"We all have clumsy moments," he said, putting the tray over my legs. "When I was a freshman in high school, I tripped over my own feet because they were freaking huge and I fell, face-first, into a locker. This tooth is an implant." He pointed to one of his front teeth. "I also broke my nose and shattered my glasses, causing some damage to my corneas."

"Ouch," I cringed.

"Yeah. I looked like a bruiser, too. I had two black eyes from the broken nose and didn't get the tooth fixed for about a week. I was missing a tooth, had two black eyes and wore my old glasses that were thick and ugly. I begged my mom to let me stay home, but she forced me to go to school. She always wondered why I never had a girlfriend in high school. That week of me looking like a complete freak was the sole reason."

I nibbled on my meal, feeling woozy from the medication that the doctor gave me and just out of it in general. "Thank you for coming to get me. Alice wouldn't pick up her phone," I said.

"She was at a meeting with one of her investors. She wants to expand the store to include children's clothes," he chuckled. "Alice called me while you were getting x-rayed."

"Crap! How am I supposed to help her out now?" I grumbled.

"She knew that you were only doing it temporarily. Apparently, a few days is as temporary as you get," Edward chuckled, swiping a chicken tender from my plate. "Jasper also called while you were napping. He'll be here in about an hour. He was at Alice's shop, helping her measure for the children's section."

"Hmmmm," I said, leaning back on the pillow.

"Do you want another pain pill?" he asked, picking up the prescription the doctor gave me.

"Not yet. Yes, I am hurting something awful, but I have to stay somewhat coherent so Jasper can get my lesson plans for my time off. Plus, I need to get the paperwork in order for my medical leave. How in the hell am I going to do this when I can't flipping walk?"

"Simple, I'll do it for you. Bella, the doctor said that you're off for at least three weeks. I know that most of the days will be covered by workman's comp, but the rest need to be handled under the medical leave act. I'm taking tomorrow off and I'll be your gopher."

"Edward, Thursdays are when you're at the courthouse," I chided.

"Isabella Marie, don't be stubborn," he admonished. "I'm taking tomorrow off and probably the next day. I do not want to come home and find you bleeding on the floor because you decided to try taking the stairs without my help."

"I hate this. I hate relying on you. I'm disrupting your life," I huffed out.

"I'm partial to this kind of disruption, Bells. Let me take care of you. I'll expect the same if I take another tumble, cracking out the other tooth," he said, taking my hand in his. "Don't let your pride get in the way of the help you need. How are you going to shower? Cook your meals? Get around the apartment? I'm willing to do it, Bells."

A few tears escaped my eyes and again, I felt like I was using him. _Not if you need it, Swan. He's got a point. _Seeing me cry, he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. It made me feel guiltier. He rocked me gently and let me cry it out. I hated being this whiny, simpering girl. My emotions were a mess from my fall and from what I was trying to make sense of with Edward. A few moments later, the doorbell rang and Edward got up from the couch. Jasper walked in, covered in downy snowflakes. Edward left us in the family room and he went to make arrangements to take the next two days off. I spent nearly an hour and half going over my lesson plans with Jasper. He said he'd cover my history class, writing the lessons for that. I only had to create lessons for my English classes. By the time we were done, I had three weeks' worth of lessons and even a buffer if I was not released within that time frame.

When Jasper left, Edward swept me into his arms and carried me up to his bedroom. "I'm not sleeping with you. Not with this thing," I said, gesturing to my boot.

"I've got a king-sized bed and an attached bathroom. Please, Bells?" he wheedled. He was right. I nodded and he dashed into my room to get some pajamas for me. Helping me out of my clothes, he propped up my foot on some pillows and gave me my pain medication. Within moments, my eyes were drooping and I felt more confused than ever.

**A/N: Edward is sooooooo acting like a boyfriend. Le sigh…Bella, pull your head out of your ass, girl! Leave me some! **


	65. Chapter 65

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**BPOV**

Being on medical leave sucks. Just saying. I was bored out of my mind, unable to do the things I wanted or needed to do and all I had left to do was ponder my backwards proposal of being Edward's fuck buddy. Not like we'd done anything recently. Having sex with a cast on is not exactly sexy.

Now, Edward had been amazing. He doted on me, practically spoiling me, while I was a gimp. The first couple of days, he carried me up and down the stairs, bringing me whatever I needed and hung out with me, watching bad Lifetime movies. He even helped me in the shower, wrapping my cast up in a plastic baggy. He washed my hair and body, making me feel quite cherished. That was, in my opinion, far more intimate than any of the sex we'd shared up to that point. It also confused me to no end.

When he had returned to work, our apartment was a rotating door of his family. Esme hung out with me for the first few days. It was weird talking to her while she was completely sober. Carlisle swung by later that week, giving me a checkup, probably at Edward's insistence. He also found me a name of a good orthopedic doctor, getting me an appointment for early the following week.

After my appointment, that harbored great news, my cast was coming off in two weeks, I hung out with Emmett. He seemed pretty forlorn and I was curious to why. "What's up, gentle giant? You seem down."

"Edward and I had a fight just before New Year's. We haven't really talked it out and I miss my bro," Emmett frowned. "Plus, Rose won't leave me the hell alone."

"Have you considered changing your phone number?" I asked, shifting on the couch. I was now able to get around for short distances without the crutches. I still used one, to make sure I didn't break the good ankle.

"I have, three times," he deadpanned. "She's turned into some crazy stalker. She's never touched me, but when I least expect it, Rose will pop out and beg for forgiveness."

"Is her hair still blue?" I quipped.

"No. It's super short, though. A little bit longer than Edward's," Emmett snickered. "Anyhow, if she keeps this up, I'm going to have to go to the police. What about you? You seem pretty quiet. I know you're gimpy, but that normally doesn't stop you from sharing in your special brand of snark."

I bit my lip. Perhaps Emmett could shed some light on what I was dealing with. I know that I had said that no one could know about our arrangement, but not being able to…I'll tell Emmett. Not divulge too many details, but tell him. "I've got a lot on my mind," I mumbled.

"Tell your pal, Emmett. What can I do?" he asked, patting my leg.

"Well, recently, I broke with Paul. You know that. Anyhow, a friend of mine, who is also single, well…we got hammered and ended up in bed. Whenever we had an itch, we'd scratch it with each other and I'm feeling like I'm using my friend. I'm not looking for a relationship, to be perfectly honest, but my friend is, I guess, giving me suggestion that he possibly wants more?"

"Does Edward know?" Emmett asked.

"Not really. Well, he knows that I'm not ready for a relationship but not about the casual sex I'm having," I blushed. "Not that I'm having much of anything right now. Due to my injury, the sex has been stopped by me."

"Do you care about the guy or is he just a fuck buddy?" Emmett asked, cringing slightly.

"I care about the guy a great deal, but I don't want a relationship. Not right now. I've been in some sort of crappy relationship or another since I was a senior in high school. The problem is that the sex is fucking amazing. He's a great lover, very attentive and hella sexy. I am just afraid that the guy thinks that I'm using him for sex. In a way, I am, but I still want to be friends with him. I'm confused and horny," I grumbled.

"Bella, be up front with the guy. If he's willing to stay in the arrangement, then no harm, no foul. If he wants more, he'll eventually resent you. I don't know. I'm not in the right place to offer any sort of advice on this. I'm dealing with a stalker ex-girlfriend and yeah," he shrugged.

"It's okay, Em. It just felt nice to at least vent what I was frustrated about. You know?"

"Well, if I come up with any kernels of wisdom, I'll send them your way," Emmett said, gripping my hand. "Now, what do you want for lunch? Italian or Chinese?"

"Um, neither? I've got a hankering for Mexican. Yo quiero Taco Bell," I quipped.

"Toxic Hell…coming right up!" Emmett beamed.

**A/N: So, now, Emmett has heard both of them share their frustrations about the arrangement. Will he figure it out that they're both talking about each other? We're switching gears, back to Edward. Leave me some! **


	66. Chapter 66

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**EPOV**

A month after Bella's tumble, she was back at work. She was also very quiet. Her smart ass comments were next to nil. I felt like she was pulling away from me. It was due to my hovering while she was recuperating. I acted like a boyfriend. Bella was also adamant on doing as much as she could for herself. She had said numerous times that she was not ready for a relationship. I was, essentially, forcing a relationship on her when she expressed that she didn't want one.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a phone call on line three," said the new assistant for the associates, Heidi. "It's Phil Dwyer from the case you're working with Mr. Denali."

"Thanks, Heidi," I said, picking up my receiver to talk to Phil. He was a former baseball player, accused of doping up while he played the game. His numerous MVP awards were in danger of being stripped from him. We had several depositions from his former teammates, stating that he never doped up along with various medical tests as well. "Mr. Dwyer, it's Edward Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"The press, Edward. It's slandering my name. All over the sports magazines, online and cable programs, they're saying that I juiced up," Phil snarled. "How can they say that?"

"They can't. When you're name is cleared, we can sue each publication for defamation of character and slander. From the research we've conducted, you're fine. All of the medical test that we've found, there was no indication that you were using steroids. However, we need to make sure that it was your blood tests, your urine tests. Once we get that clear indication, the case will be easy. Until then, I'll pull together an injunction to stop the stories from being aired," I said to my client.

"Thank you, Edward," Phil breathed.

"I'll be in contact once I get the paperwork filed with the court," I said, my fingers flying over the computer keyboard. We hung up and I managed to type up the injunction, asking for all publication of my client's alleged steroid use to be not be mentioned until he was proven innocent or guilty, whichever the case maybe. I flagged down a junior associate and a paralegal, telling them to file the paperwork with the court as soon as possible.

Just before the end of the business day, Heidi came in with the signed paperwork. "Here you go, Mr. Cullen," she said, handing me the file with the injunction.

"Thank you, Heidi," I said, looking over the information. "Can you make sure that Mr. Denali gets a copy of this, too? I also need ten copies."

"Sure, Mr. Cullen," she blushed, taking the files back. I had my email program open, sending the injunction to all of the publications that I had discovered while the paperwork was being filed. I was nearly done with my correspondence before I had to send the same information via snail mail. When she came back, I quickly stuffed the envelopes with my letter and a copy of the injunction. Heidi took the stack of envelopes to be sent out early tomorrow morning. "Is there anything else, Mr. Cullen?" Heidi asked timidly.

"We're good," I replied, giving her a friendly smile. She blushed, tucking her blonde hair behind her ears. "I have some more work to do, but if you want to go, you're free."

"Um, actually, Mr. Cullen, I was wondering if I could pick your brain?" she murmured nervously. I arched a brow. "Can we get some coffee?"

"Tonight?" I asked, my heart kind of stammering.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," she replied. "I can wait until you're done." I nodded, working through my remaining assignments and logging off my computer. Dressing in my winter coat, I stopped by Heidi's desk. She gave me a timid smile. We left the office, walking to a nearby Starbucks. Ordering some coffee, Heidi and I sat down at a table.

"What's up, Heidi?" I asked, sipping my coffee.

"Well, I just started and I love it here at the firm," she said, her skin blushing.

"You're doing amazingly well, Heidi. A true asset to the team," I said, not lying. She was conscientious, driven and smart. Additionally, she was working on getting her own law degree in night school at DePaul. "You said you wanted to pick my brain?"

"I was curious," she began, twisting her coffee. "What is the firm's stance on relationships between associates, paralegals and attorneys?"

**A/N: Say what?**


	67. Chapter 67

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**EPOV**

"_What's up, Heidi?" I asked, sipping my coffee. _

"_Well, I just started and I love it here at the firm," she said, her skin blushing. _

"_You're doing amazingly well, Heidi. A true asset to the team," I said, not lying. She was conscientious, driven and smart. Additionally, she was working on getting her own law degree in night school at DePaul. "You said you wanted to pick my brain?"_

"_I was curious," she began, twisting her coffee. "What is the firm's stance on relationships between associates, paralegals and attorneys?"_

"Um, what?" I choked out, staring at her in disbelief.

"Is there a fraternization policy?" Heidi asked, her face the color of a fire engine.

"Relationships between associates, paralegals and attorneys is frowned upon," I said. "We had a couple meet and get married, but ended in a divorce. The woman had to leave the firm since they couldn't get through the work day without screaming at each other. Why?"

"There's an attorney who I think is adorable and very sweet," Heidi began, waving her hands excitedly. She shot me a look. "I was wondering if he was single? And if I could pursue him?"

"Most of the attorneys are in relationships," I said, swallowing convulsively. "Or married."

"Even Felix?" she asked, her blue eyes looking forlorn.

_Felix? She likes Felix? Oh, thank God. I thought she liked me. How would I explain this to Bella?_

"Felix is one of the few single guys," I breathed. "But, I would approach a relationship with him or with anyone else in the firm with trepidation. We don't a repeat situation from before."

"Got it," Heidi smiled, standing up from her seat. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen." She darted out of the Starbucks and I slumped against my seat. Finishing up my coffee, I went to my car to drive home. Parking in the garage, I walked into the apartment. Bella was sitting on the couch, grading some papers with her glasses on her nose. She looked so adorable.

"Hey, Bells," I said, sitting down next to her.

"What's up, Edward?" she replied, giving me a half-hearted grin.

"Not a whole lot," I answered, looking at her work. "What are you grading?"

"_Animal Farm_ essays," she grumbled, wrinkling her nose. "I hate that book and my abhorrence is quite apparent their essays. If only I could remove this book from the required reading, I'd be a happy camper." She finished grading and grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to go upstairs, Edward. I'll talk to you later."

"Will you?" I asked, my voice sounding bitter. That stopped her and she turned to face me. I tried smooth my face into an impassive mask. "Sorry."

"Shit," she frowned. "Edward, I'm the one who is sorry. I've been awful to you. You've been awesome while I've been recuperating with my gimpy self and I've been pushing you away."

"Bella, I know that I've been hovering but I was worried about you. I still am," I sighed, tugging on my hair. "When I got that call that you fell, my heart just about shattered. I also know that I'm acting more like a boyfriend than a friend. You've been clear in your expectations. You don't want a boyfriend. I've been forcing a relationship on you that you don't want."

She sat down next to me, her face pulled into a deep scowl. "Edward, what do you want? Do you want a relationship with me?" she asked, looking at me.

"I don't want a relationship with you if it's going to ruin us. What I do want is my best friend back. This distance is bugging me," I sighed. "Do I think we should continue having sex? That remains to be seen. Once we had sex the night of the benefit, everything changed."

"I think, for now, we should work on rebuilding our friendship. We've been so focused on the physical aspect of our friends with benefits thing that our amazing friendship has fallen to the wayside. I also hate this distance between you and me. I hate not being able to come to you with my successes, my troubles and everything in between," she said, twisting her hair nervously. "How about I make you your favorite meal as a peace offering? We can just relax, eat dinner and be us. How does that sound?"

"It sounds pretty damn good," I smiled. "I've got to work late tomorrow since I left relatively early tonight. How about on Friday we have our meal?"

"Perfect," Bella beamed, her body relaxing instantly. "I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow and get all of the makings for gravy, sausage, meatballs and pasta. It'll be delicious!" She bounced away, rattling off her grocery list. For now, everything seemed to be alright. We were working on our friendship.

But, damn it. I still wanted more.

More than a fuck buddy. More than just friends with benefits.

**A/N: Up next will be the dinner and their conversation on how to rebuild their friendship. Edward has a few tricks up his sleeve to try and wheedle Bella into more, but it will take time. Leave me some lovin! **


	68. Chapter 68

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**EPOV**

I woke up early, worked out and went to the office. I spent most of the morning researching and going over the findings of our private detective for Phil's case. In the afternoon, I was in the courthouse, filing motions and whatnot for various cases assigned to the firm. Once I was done, I went back to the office, working late into the night, leaving just before midnight.

When I got home, I saw a note on the dry erase board from Bella.

_Dinner will be at 6:30, tomorrow. Can you pick up a bottle of wine? Also, Alice wants to go out clubbing on Saturday for Jasper's birthday/Valentine's Day thing. She demanded that we both go. Emmett's going, too. I know you hate clubs, but it'll be fun. Dancing…alcohol…watching idiots try to fornicate on the dance floor…_

_Miss you…_

_Bells_

I rolled my eyes at the club, but made mental note to pick up some wine. Bella was right. I did hate going to clubs. The amount of people and their disgusting habits made it an unpleasant experience. The last club I went to was about six months ago. I was out with some guys from the firm. They were trying to hook up and dragged me out with them. When I went to go to the bathroom, I saw an associate who is no longer with the firm, having some pretty raunchy sex with a random girl against the wall of smelly men's room. I left shortly after that, the image of the woman moaning while the guy plowed from her behind seared onto my brain. Plus, it was a cruel reminder of the lack of sex I was not having.

Climbing up the stairs, I checked on Bella. She was in her bed, her ankle elevated while slept. Her injuries had healed, but she still had some pain in her foot from the bone chip. The orthopedic doctor that my dad recommended said that she might have to have surgery to remove it. She was working with a physical therapist to avoid that, but she was in a great deal of pain, having to take ibuprofen almost daily.

Crouching down next to her bed, I caressed her cheek. I had missed her. So much. Even though we were living underneath the same roof, it was definitely a strained relationship. Being with her sexually awakened something inside of me. I didn't see Bella Swan with knobby knees, braces and bad frizzy perm. I saw the woman. The woman that I now loved very much. I was terrified that if I told her, she'd panic. I was terrified to let go of what we had, even as emotionally unsatisfying as it was for me. I could show her that I loved her while she slept in my arms after we had sex.

But I don't want sex. I want to make love to her.

"I love you, Bells," I whispered into the darkness. She hummed contentedly, leaning into my hand that was still caressing her cheek. Kissing her forehead, I ducked out of her room. I felt like some sort of creeper, but I can't help my heart. It knows what it wants. It wants Bella.

The problem is trying to get her to realize that she wants me, too. I know she does. When we capture eyes during sex, there's emotions swirling in there. It's not just randomly fucking.

Stripping out of my clothes, I lay down in my bed. I tossed and turned until my alarm was supposed to go off. I was going to go to the gym. Instead, I stayed in bed, listening to Bella do her morning routine. She was talking on the phone, presumably to Jasper or Alice. She was mentioning the club, saying that she left me a note but hadn't heard from me about wanting to go. She prattled on all throughout her morning routine, leaving shortly before seven.

Dragging my sorry ass out of bed, I took a quick shower. I had a few meetings with clients and the afternoon was going to be at the courthouse, but my schedule was pretty open today if no fires needed to be put out. I had to devise a plan. A subtle plan.

A plan to win, _woo _Bella.

Could I do it?

I certainly hope so, but it would require patience, determination and love. But was I willing to risk losing my friendship with Bella in order to have a lifetime of happiness?

The answer to that question terrified me more. I wanted _her _so much that I was willing to risk our friendship. If things go as I planned, she would be more than just my best friend. She would my life partner. My lover. My best friend. And if my deepest wishes came true…

My wife.

**A/N: Edward isn't giving up. He's devising a plan. Dinner is up next followed by the time at the club…what will happen there? Will Bella meet someone? Will Edward? Leave me some! **


	69. Chapter 69

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**EPOV**

I was no closer to a plan when I got home. I was pissed off, irked to no end that I couldn't come up with steps to take to get Bella to want to be with me without me outright telling her.

_Yeah, um, Bella? You know how we've been having sex the past few months? Well, that has kind of changed my feelings for you. I always loved you, but those feelings are now more. I love you. So much. Please don't leave?_

Not a wise conversation to have.

I felt like an idiot. I couldn't tell the girl that I loved my feelings. Angry at Bella's stubborn nature, I pushed my stupidity in the back of my mind as I drove home. Parking my car, I dragged my body into the apartment. The scent of Bella's homemade gravy permeated my nose and I groaned. Tossing my bag on the stairs and my overcoat into the closet, I walked to the kitchen. Bella had set the table with some candles. She was standing at the stove, tasting her delicious concoction. "It smells amazing, Bells," I said.

"Thanks," she chirped. Turning briefly, she saw that I was still in my suit from work. "You have time to change. Make yourself comfy."

"Sounds good to me," I said, turning on my heel to go upstairs. I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie. I popped out my contact lenses, putting on my glasses and padding downstairs. I walked back into the kitchen. "Anything I can do?"

"Open the wine and make a salad," Bella said as she put some salt in a pot of water on the stove. I did as I was asked and handed Bella a glass of wine. She thanked me, sipping it eagerly. Ten minutes later, she asked me to help with the pasta since her wrist was still pretty weak from the break. I poured it into the strainer and then into the large bowl. It was covered with the gravy, meatballs and sausage. I carried it to the table and sat down. Bella grabbed her wine glass, sitting down next to me. Putting a hefty serving on my plate, she made a smaller plate for herself. "I hope you like it, Edward. I am sorry for being so distant…"

"I understand why," I sighed. "I was acting like an overbearing boyfriend. I'm not that." _Though, I want to be. A boyfriend…not overbearing._

"Edward, I want you to understand why I don't want us to be a couple. At least not yet…you have everything you've ever wanted. You're driven, ambitious and put together. I'm not. I'm a mess. Yes, I'm working at one of the most prestigious magnet schools in the city, but I still feel like I'm one of those high school students. I need to figure out who I am. Yes, it's selfish and I know that I'm hurting you. We're at different points of our lives. You're probably ready to settle down, have 2.5 kids, a dog and a picket fence. I'm not."

"You're right about us being at different points in our lives. And you're right about my wanting to settle down," I sighed. "Bells, as much as I want to continue the friends with benefits thing, I think it's best that we stop. I know it's been since before your tumble that we've had sex, but this blurred line between friendship and lovers is too much for me. We're amazing friends. The sex was phenomenal but I can't control what I feel in my heart. And my heart wants more."

"I was afraid you'd say that," she said, frowning deeply.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest with you. I'm willing to wait, if you just ask," I said, taking her hand in mine. "What we have, both friendship-wise and chemistry between the sheets, it's pretty fucking awesome."

"But, I don't know how long it's going to take me for me to get my head out of my ass," she snorted humorlessly. "It's not fair for you. If you meet someone that is interested in you, you should have the freedom to go out with them without worrying about the stupid little girl who can't figure out what the fuck she wants."

"You and I both know that I haven't had my door beat down with a bevy of beauties," I said, arching a brow over my glasses.

"Edward, it's not fair. I'm not asking you to wait for me. I am asking you to keep being my friend. I can't lose that. I can't lose you completely," she sniffled, her face covered with tears.

"Bells, I'll always be your friend. That will never change," I vowed. She nodded, wiping her face. I took her hand, swiping my thumb over her knuckles. Mentally, I was vowing my patience. _I'll wait for you, Bella. You're it for me. _

I only prayed that she realized it before it was too late.

**A/N: Say it with me…HEA…HEA…HEA…**

**Plus, we're not done with the lemons, either. XD**

**Leave me some! **


	70. Chapter 70

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy**

**EPOV**

I hate going to clubs. Yet, I'm currently driving my car with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Bella to Bar Chicago. Jasper had won a free beer party for his birthday and from ten to midnight, everyone in our group got free beer and well drinks. I volunteered to be the sober driver. I hated beer almost as much as I hated clubs.

Okay, I didn't hate beer. I was more of a beer snob.

Alice and Bella were dressed in very sexy dresses. Bella's black dress left little to the imagination. I could see every curve of her delectable body. I wanted nothing more to pull her flush to me, proclaim her mine and take her home to worship her. But, alas. That was not happening.

Bella and I were just friends.

I was beginning to hate that the word, 'friends.'

_Ugh!_

Keeping my face in an impassive mask, I parked the car in a nearby parking garage. Walking briskly since we weren't wearing coats, we got to the bar and wrist bands were handed out to everyone at the party. Most of the people invited were coworkers from Bella's school and patrons from Alice's store. Emmett and I were the only ones not associated with Whitney Young or Alice's shop.

I was leaning against the bar, watching Bella as she danced with Alice and some female coworkers. Emmett walked over to me, holding his cup of Miller Lite. "How are you doing, bro?"

"Honestly, kind of crappy," I answered blandly.

"Why?"

"You know the girl I told you about?" I asked. Emmett nodded. "It didn't work out. I wanted more and she wasn't ready for anything else besides sex."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Emmett frowned. "Are you still close with the girl?"

"Our friendship is intact. I'm willing to wait but she said it's not fair for me to wait for her when she doesn't know how long she…" I trailed off. I looked at my brother. "I can't keep hiding this, but you have to swear to me that you won't breathe this to anyone. If you do, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to you. You understand me?'

"I value my gonads, Edward. You can tell me anything," Emmett said sincerely.

"It's Bella. The girl I mentioned to you…she was Bella. Is Bella. I'm in love Bella," I said, thrusting my hands up into my hair.

"I knew it," he chuckled. "Bella, while she was on medical leave, mentioned something to me. I put two and two together, figuring that you two were boning each other."

"Not anymore," I snored derisively. "Em, the feelings I have for her are…I have no words to describe them. I want her. In every fucking way. It kills me that she doesn't feel the same as I do."

"Edward, she cares about you. She said so when we talked. But, she's stubborn and confused. You know Bella. When she realizes something, she goes for it full-force. Her eyes were swimming with emotion when she was talking about the situation between you two. Give her time and eventually she'll realize that it's you who she wants," Emmett replied, clapping my shoulder.

"Until then, I have to watch this?" I asked, gesturing to the guy who was grinding against Bella. She seemed into but when his hand gripped her ass, she spun away angrily. I was ready to hop out there, pretend to be the jealous boyfriend but Bella shoved him away, spitting in his face. He started to lunge after her, but Emmett and I pulled her back, glaring at the douchebag.

"Stupid slut, you're not worth it," the asshole growled. "I bet you like it when they fuck all your holes."

I saw red when he called her that, but I kept my temper in check. Bella's hand found mine and she tugged on it. Dragging me away from the jerk. He scowled at us as he grabbed his buddies, leaving the bar. "Edward, ignore him," Bella hissed, grabbing my face and forcing me to look at her. "He's an asshole."

"He touched you when you didn't want it," I snarled.

"I know. But, I handled it," she said sternly. "I appreciate your help with Emmett. I didn't have to break out the mace."

"Does that happen often?" I asked, my protective side kicking in.

"Being called a slut or being hit on?" she asked.

"Both," I grimaced.

"Not very often. Obviously, when I do get hit on, it's by jerks like him, or Paul or Jacob. I'm a big girl, Edward. I can handle it," she said, rubbing my arm.

"Fine. I'm going to get some air. I'll be back in a little bit," I said, getting my wrist stamped as I walked down the stairs to cool off on the chilly streets of Chicago.

**A/N: Bella is a moron, but she's young. I've never been in a situation like hers, but when I was her age, I dated around and probably overlooked some amazing guys because I was searching for my prince charming. Unfortunately, I didn't have a prince charming waiting in the wings. How long will she wait before she realizes her dream man is standing right in front of her? **

**Also, as I looking for pictures for Bar Chicago, I hadn't realized that the bar had closed. For creative purposes, I'm keeping it in and I'm strangely upset that it is closed because it was cool place. Just sayin! Leave me some! **


	71. Chapter 71

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward leave the bar and I felt horrible. My behavior wasn't fair to him. He deserves someone who can give him the love that he deserves, that he desires. Yes, I love him. I love him a lot, but I was afraid. Terrified, honestly. I wasn't ready for what he wanted. I wasn't ready for kids, a mortgage, picket fences and a marriage. He was in a different place in his life.

_You're an idiot, Bella. Say it with me…IDIOT!_

Stomping over to the bar, I asked for a shot of whatever was free. The bartender asked if I wanted tequila or vodka. Tequila gave me the worst hangovers. So, I went with vodka. I downed the shot, grumbling at the fire traveling down my throat.

"He's stubborn as all get out. Kind of like you," Emmett said, handing me a glass of water.

"You know?" I squeaked.

"I figured it out. But, Edward helped me in my discovery. My brother is willing to give you the world, Bells. Why won't you go with him?"

"Edward…vision of perfection," I spat. "Me? A giant clusterfuck with a fat ass!"

"You aren't, Bells."

"Yes. I am. I'm throwing that away. Why? Because I'm afraid that he'll see the real me and dump me like Paul did," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "How could he love me?"

"Doubtful that he could dump you or even hurt you, Bella. I mean, Edward understands your trepidation, but he's not Paul. He's a good guy. With a good heart. A heart that is in love with you, you jackass," Emmett shrugged. "You said you care about him. Do you?"

"Of course I do," I said, giving Emmett a glower.

"Do you love him?"

"I do love him, but I'm afraid, Em. I just need time. I told him to not wait for me. I don't know how long it's going to take me to get over this fear if it's even possible. Plus, he could find a girl that has her head on straight, ready to give him what he wants," I sighed. "We need to rebuild our friendship. If that friendship is fixable, then the possibility of us being a couple is there, but we've crossed a line. We can't go back. We've seen each other naked."

"Bells, I love you, little sis, but you have to get out of your head. My brother is rubbing off on you more than you think. This is crap that he'd pull," Emmett joked. "Overanalyzing geek."

I rolled my eyes, drinking more of my water and watching the doorway like a hawk. Edward came back in a half hour later. He was chatting with a pretty blonde, his crooked grin in full effect. She was obviously flirting with him. My heart rate spiked and my stomach fell to my feet. The jealous, bitter harpy in me wanted to tug on the blonde's hair, tossing her down the stairs.

_He's not yours, Bella. _

He wasn't mine. I had him briefly. But now, I threw that away all because I was scared of being in a relationship. "Hey, Em. I'm going to go. Can you tell Alice, Jas and Edward that I'm not feeling well?" I asked.

"Bells, your jacket is in the car," Emmett chided.

"I can't stay here. I'll be fine," I said, checking my clutch. I had my keys, cell phone, wallet, lip gloss and my mace. I slipped out of the bar, avoiding Edward's line of sight and hopped into a cab. The drive home was quiet and I hated the emptiness I felt.

Why couldn't I just let Edward in?

Paying the cabbie, I got out of the car and let myself into the apartment. Stripping out of my dress, I curled up on my bed and felt my eyes prick with tears. I hated the fact that I was ruining the best thing, or rather, the best possible thing in my life.

**A/N: Bella, Bella, Bella…stubborn little girl…just sayin…**


	72. Chapter 72

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

**BPOV**

Shortly after I got home, I could hear Edward's angry footsteps trudging up the stairs. I feigned sleep when I heard him open the door to my bedroom. My nose was buried in my pillow so he couldn't see the tear stains on my cheeks. When I heard him leave my room, I just lay on my bed, trying to make sense of my feelings. Sleep alluded me.

Early the next morning, I could hear Edward puttering in the kitchen. I was almost tempted to stay in my room, but I had to get my coat out of his car, plus I needed to go to the store to pick up some necessities, like chocolate, tampons and strong alcohol. Deciding not to delay the inevitable, I put on a pair of workout pants and an oversized hoodie. Trudging downstairs, Edward barked out. "Freeze, Swan!"

"Shit," I spat, turning on my heel like a chastised child. Looking at him, I saw Edward's swirling, angry green eyes. "Before you start yelling…" He pointed to the couch and I slunked to the seat, drawing my knees to my chest.

"Bella, why did you leave? Did you know how worried I was?" he asked, clawing at his messy hair. "You could have been hurt or killed!"

"You had that blonde girl to hold your attention," I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my tone.

"That blonde girl was Tanya. She was meeting up with the party. She frequents Alice's store," Edward said. "We were talking about her relationship with Irina."

"Oh…I thought she was supposed to date you," I said, looking up at him in confusion.

"Yeah, I was a front. Tanya loves Irina, but her family is incredibly conservative and doesn't understand why their baby girl loves women," Edward replied. He pinched his nose, his glasses hanging from his other hand. "Bells, I'm really confused. You say you don't want a relationship, but then this…"

"I'm a mess, Edward. Just ignore me. That'll probably be your best bet," I snorted humorlessly.

"I won't ignore you," he said. "I can't do that. Bella, I meant it when I said I would wait. Do you believe me?"

"I do, but I don't know how long it's going to take my brain to filter through all of this," I grumbled. "It's best that we just stay friends. Forget the possibility of ever being more, Edward."

He pursed his lips, narrowing his green eyes at me. "Fine. There was something I was going to ask you, though."

"What?" I asked, looking at him miserably.

"I won these tickets to Mesa to see the Cubs at training camp at the benefit. Originally, I gave them to Emmett for a Christmas present. He can't go. I know you like baseball and it's over your spring break. We can take the trip together. As friends?" he asked.

"I just told you that we should stay as friends…and you're…Edward, you're one confusing dude," I sputtered, trying to wrap my head around his logic.

"It's either we go or I'd give the trip to Jasper and you and I both know that he'd get nothing out of it," Edward countered, arching a brow.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "I've been nothing but awful towards you and you want to take a trip with me?"

"Perhaps this trip will rekindle our friendship," Edward suggested, smiling shyly. "Bells, I've been as much at fault as you. Yes, what we had was some really great sex, but we are better as friends." He smiled crookedly, but there was a tightness around his eyes. "Out of everyone that I know, you'd probably enjoy this trip the most. It'll be fun."

"Okay," I said, nodding slightly. "But, at least let me pay for half of the trip. I know it was one of the silent auction items. I'll add a couple hundred bucks extra to my rent checks until it's paid off. Okay?"

"Seems fair," Edward shrugged. "Now, I want to hang out with my best friend today. Can we do that? Watch a movie? Go grocery shopping? Something?"

"I've got some errands to run. I was going to go to Target," I said, blushing slightly. Edward hopped up and picked up his keys, swinging them around his finger. I got up as well, following him out to his car. I was still as confused as ever, but had a little bit of hope that I wouldn't lose my best friend.

But, did I want him in other ways?

**A/N: Yeah, this was a rough chapter to write. I am struggling with Bella's wishy-washy-ness. She's immature and lost, but eventually, hopefully, she'll get it together. Now, we're going to move forward in time. We're going to get closer to Bella's spring break so we can get to the trip. **

**Leave me some…please?**


	73. Chapter 73

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

**BPOV**

Over the next month and a half, Edward and I fell back into our normal pre-friends with benefits routine. We spent our free time together and it was amazing to have that back. I worked at school and even picked up a few shifts at Alice's store, still helping her out. That extra money I made helped pay for the upcoming trip to Mesa, Arizona.

The week leading up to spring break went by at a snail's pace. I was anxious to get out of the bitter cold of winter and into the warmth of the Arizona sun. I was also freaking out over the accommodations for our trip. Edward had told me that it was a king-sized suite at the Westgate Painted Mountain Resort that we'd be staying at. He tried to get it switched to a double, but the resort was booked and we were stuck in the suite.

Edward had thrown himself into work. He came home twice a week at a decent hour to hang out with me, but his case schedule was insane. Eleazar and he were working on clearing Phil Dwyer of a doping scandal, then he was second chair with Marcus Volturi on a murder case. He was working his way through the ranks of Denali, Volturi and Romani. With the amount of work he was putting in, it appeared he might make partner within the next year or so. He already had a team of junior associates and a new office.

When he told me about the new office, I had to hide my sadness. Memories of his domineering, sexy voice as he blindfolded me and had sex with me on his desk filled my head. Part of me wondered if we could ever christen his new office, but the snarky inner-voice in my head reminded me of my decision to keep him as a friend.

After the world's longest week, I got home on Friday and packed my suitcase to fly out to Mesa for a week in the sun with Edward. We had tickets to see the Cubs play the Diamondbacks and the Mariners. Some of the other goodies from the trip included time in the spa, several rounds of golf and an early morning hot air balloon ride. It sounded very fun but a touch romantic, too. The romantic aspect added to my anxiety.

I was nearly done packing when Edward came home, grumbling under his breath. The door slam told me his mood. It wasn't good. Despite his positive feedback at work, Edward had become more and more cantankerous, quick to lash out and just downright mean at times. I prayed that this vacation would loosen him up.

_You know why he's bitchy, Bella. It's because he hasn't had sex. And you flat out told him that you didn't want a relationship with him other than friendship. _

_Denial! You are in denial. _

_How long have you had a crush on him? Since you've met? And why haven't you come to the realization that you LOVE HIM!?_

My inner-voice is a bit bitchy.

Snarky hag.

Cowering in my room, I waited for Edward to come up the stairs. His heavy footsteps trudged to the second floor of our apartment. He knocked on my door. "Come in," I said. Opening the door, Edward leaned heavily against the doorjamb. He looked distraught and upset. "What's wrong?"

He opened his mouth and then immediately closed it. He pinched his nose and grumbled. "You'll never believe who the firm is representing in a fraud case," he said. I arched a brow. "Rosalie Hale. She has defrauded several of her real estate clients and she's being sued for a shit ton of money. Eleazar wanted me to take first chair but I had to recuse myself due to my previous relationship with the bitch queen and her connection to my family."

"What do you mean defraud?" I asked.

"Charged them astronomical commission charges, lying about inspections, and stealing her client's personal information to open up fraudulent credit cards," Edward snorted. "To make things even shittier, Rose tried to hit on me to make it all go away. She cornered me in my office, grabbing my dick and kissing me, pleading for me to help her."

I wrinkled my nose, making a face of complete distaste, "I'm so sorry, Edward. Your face must be cleansed," I deadpanned.

"Not just my face," he growled. "My penis, too. She was massaging me like a two-bit whore. If she could have, she would have gotten my fly open and was ready to suck me off. I feel so used."

"You're not," I said, walking over to him. "Did you tell Eleazar?"

"Yeah and he was shocked at her behavior. She was apparently quite demure and repentant during the consultation with him and Garrett. If it weren't the massive retainer she put down, Eleazar would have turned her away," Edward said. "Which kind of shocked me, really…all of her accounts are frozen due to the charges brought against her."

"Is this a criminal case or civil?" I asked.

"Right now, it's a criminal case, with a civil case on the back burner," Edward replied. "I can't wait to get out of here. Having _this_ thrown in my lap just prior to our vacation…yeah…sucks big time." I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. We hadn't been as affectionate and I could tell that he was shocked by my hug. Slowly, his arms banded around my waist. I massaged his neck. "Thanks, Bells," he whispered against my shoulder. "I needed this."

"I'm sorry that she tried to pimp herself out to you," I said, tugging on his soft hair. Pulling back, I smiled at him. "But, just think. In less than twelve hours, we'll be in Mesa. Burning our pasty asses at the pool. Forget about Rosalie."

"I'll try," he said, giving me a half-hearted grin. "I'm just worried because Rosalie's real estate firm helped me find this place. Could she have created a fake credit card in my name? In yours?"

"If you're concerned, have your credit score checked," I said. "Have the bank verify everything?"

Edward nodded, his eyes still pained and pinched. I hugged him again and this time, he just slumped against me. This situation was obviously weighing him down. "It'll be okay, Edward."

"I hope so," he whispered. "I can't do anything about it now. I'll call the bank before we go to the airport. Now, can you help me pack?" I kissed his cheek, tugging him into the bedroom to pack his stuff for our vacation.

**A/N: Do you think Rose stole Edward's identity? Let me know what you all think…Up next will be traveling to Mesa and checking into the resort. Pictures will be posted on my tumblr and blog after next chapter. And what do you think will happen in Mesa? Will they fall back on their FWB arrangement? Leave me some! **


	74. Chapter 74

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

**BPOV**

Far too early the next morning, Edward dragged me out of bed. I was barely coherent as he anxiously bounced around the room. I wanted to pummel him with my sneakers, but he deserved this vacation as much as I didn't. You heard right, kids. I felt like I shouldn't be going, but Edward wanted me to come.

"Edward, I need to shower and with you bouncing like Alice on Red Bull, I just want to hurt you. Go make some coffee while I get ready, okay?" I grumped. "And call your bank. Channel your energy elsewhere, bub."

"We've got to be on the road in an hour, Bells. Don't take forever," he chided, darting out of my room. I rolled my eyes, dragging my exhausted body out of bed. Swiping a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a khaki jacket, I padded to the bathroom to quickly hose off. Blow drying my hair, I plaited it in a loose French braid, tossing it over my shoulder. I put on some light makeup, putting the rest of it into my toiletry bag. Picking up my hair dryer and straightener, I carried my beauty goodies into my room, tossing them into my luggage. Double checking my bags, I closed them up and carried them down to the main level of the apartment. Edward was pacing in the family room, nibbling on his thumb nail. "So, there's no questionable activity in my account. That's a relief…but, can you please run a credit check? Early next week? Works for me. Thank you," Edward breathed. He hung up his phone, the pinched look gone from his face.

"Good news?"

"Apparently so. There were no fraudulent charges on my credit card, nor any cards applied for in my name," he smiled. "The bank is going to run a credit check and it will be completed early this coming week. Now, are you ready to go?"

"To get out of the nasty, icky cold? Yes. This winter has sucked. Four snow days and the snowiest winter on record in the past thirty years? No thank you. What's the weather like in Mesa? Oh, right…hot," I quipped. "Did you pack sunblock, Pasty McGee?"

"You're just as white as me, Casper," Edward teased, tugging on my braid. "I'm going to load up the Volvo. Can you make sure that the back door is locked and that our carry-ons are good to go?"

"Sure," I said as I padded to the kitchen. Double locking that back door, I checked the sink, garbage and coffee machine. Once I was done with that, I made sure that my wallet, phone and whatnot were in my carry on. I did the same for Edward. He came back in, checking to see if he had the information for the trip in his bag. We went out to the car that was double parked on the street. Locking the front door, we scrambled into his waiting Volvo. An hour's drive to O'Hare, we parked in the long-term lot, catching the shuttle for the United terminal. We checked our luggage and snaked our way through security.

"I'm starving," Edward said as he put on his shoes after being scanned. "Our flight doesn't take off for an hour and a half. Want some breakfast?"

"Pancakes sound delicious," I said, rubbing my belly. "Perfect food to put me asleep for the three and half hour flight to Mesa."

Rolling his eyes, Edward led me to Chili's. We were seated and ordered cups of coffee. Edward got an omelet while I ordered a huge stack of pancakes. I couldn't stand flying, really. It was a necessary evil, but taking off and landing? I'd rather eat my own eyeball than deal with that bullshit. Sleeping through it seems like a wise decision. "So, what's the plan once we get to Mesa?" I asked.

"I've got to pick up the rental car and then we check into the resort. Today is fairly low-key. We can hang by the pool, go out to eat and relax. Tomorrow, we have tickets between the Cubs and Diamondbacks. First pitch is at 1:05."

"Sweet," I smiled.

"I'm glad you're excited. The only other person who would have enjoyed this trip would have been Emmett. But, he's in France or something. I'm happy that we're able to have a good time," Edward said, grinning crookedly.

"Me, too. The past few months have been…awkward to say the least," I blushed.

"They have been, but it was our own fault." The waitress brought our food and Edward asked for the check almost immediately, handing her his credit card. "This trip will be exactly what the doctor ordered. We can commiserate over how much the Cubs suck and our mutual sunburns."

"That sounds like so much fun, Edward," I said sarcastically. "Please watch as I leap for joy."

Edward rolled his eyes, signing for our breakfast. "Come on, Little Miss Snark. I want to pick up a few books and magazines before our flight takes off. I'll buy you an _US Weekly_."

"Ooooh, damn you for knowing my weakness," I quipped. He laughed heartily, slinging his carryon over his shoulder. Together, we walked a Hudson News Stand where Edward bought me an _Us Weekly, Star _and _In Touch._ I'm on vacation, folks. I need some brain candy.

**A/N: Up next, the flight and…well…you'll see. *Tee hee*. Leave me some! **


	75. Chapter 75

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were seated in first class. I was shocked at first, but Edward showed me the brochure for the trip. It included first class accommodations for our flights. I was next to the window while Edward was on the aisle. His feet were crossed at the ankles as he flipped through _The Sky Mall _catalogue. I was trying not to freak out. I really, _really_ hated flying. Nearly missing my flight to Seattle in December had caused my anxieties about flying to increase.

Twisting my watch, I looked out the window. I couldn't sit still and I wanted the plane to take off already. Edward's large hand covered mine. "Relax, Bells," he said, chuckling lowly. "Are you always like this on a flight?"

"Yes," I said, biting my lip. "We could plummet to our death…"

"Unlikely. Everything will be okay, Bells. I promise. If you need to, squeeze my hand through the take-off," he said, threading his fingers through mine.

"I may break your hand," I quipped. "Your career as a concert pianist will never come to fruition."

"I gave up that dream long ago. I'm happy being the functional piano player I am now," he said, tightening his hold on my hand. As he did so, butterflies assaulted my stomach. "I can't wait to get to Mesa."

"Me, too. I'm ready for warm weather," I replied. "This cold, snowy shit is really dragging me down. Walking around in a boot is not fun in slush."

"I'm glad you're rid of that thing," Edward smirked. "Has the physical therapy helped?"

"According to my doctor, I may have to have surgery in the future, but I can hold off until it becomes more problematic," I answered, referring to my tumble in early February. "I won't be wearing heels anytime soon. Sensible flats for foreseeable future. I'll be a troll for the rest of my life: short, fat and ugly."

"You're not short, you're fun-sized," Edward growled, glaring at me. "You're also not fat."

"Edward, I gained like fifteen pounds since my fall," I grumbled. "I'm working on losing it, but there's a lot more Isabella Swan than before."

"Whatever, Bella. You're not fat. You're proportionate with just the right amount of curves. And you're not ugly, either," Edward snarled, giving me a disapproving stare. "I don't understand why you have this low opinion of yourself, Bells."

"It's nothing," I muttered, staring out the window as the plane backed up.

Edward reached across and he forced me to look into his eyes. "Bella, you've always been self-confident. Why this sudden change of heart?"

"It's really nothing," I said, pushing my feelings of inadequacy down. I'll never be good enough for Edward. He deserves someone that has their head on straight and not some idiot girl. I tried to pull my hand away, but Edward held firm. The furrow between his brows indicated that he was not happy with my answer, but he didn't say anything about it. He just held my hand as we took off.

Somewhere over Colorado, I dozed off, listening to my iPod. I was in a state of twilight for the remainder of the flight. I did feel my body fall and my cheek was resting against Edward's thigh. It was the best rest I had since the last time I shared a bed with Edward, right after my fall. I could gently feel Edward's fingers massaging my head. It felt nice. I felt loved, almost.

The shift in the engines woke me up and Edward helped to sit. "Did you have a good nap?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, giving him a small smile. "I'm sorry about before. I'm just feeling down on myself."

"Don't be, Bells," he said, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You're a beautiful woman and any man would be honored to be with you." My eyes pricked with tears and I leaned over to kiss Edward on the cheek. The kiss was longer than a friendly peck. Feeling his stubbled skin against my lips made me yearn for more. I wanted him, but my fears were still overwhelming. Pulling back, buried my nose into his shoulder, praying I could get over myself.

**A/N: We're switching to Edward next chapter. There will be some time at the pool and a baseball game…not to mention booze…what do you think will happen? Leave me some! **


	76. Chapter 76

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as she napped with her head on my lap. She looked content, happy. I knew that this past few months had been rough for both of us. I wanted to shake my best friend so she would get herself together. I knew she loved me, but she had been burned so many times by bad, mediocre relationships that she was terrified of an amazing one staring her in the face.

I would be patient. I'd waited ten years for her. I'd wait a few more months…or more.

I was the epitome of a best friend. We hung out, talked and were content to just be. It was nice, but it was missing something. The intimacy that we had shared prior to our coupling was lacking. I knew that was in part due to me. I kept her at arm's length. The other part was Bella, she was fighting against her mind. Emmett, the asshole he is, suggested that I find some girl and take her home and make Bella realize what she was missing out on. I wanted to smack him because that would have been so cruel.

Bella's reaction to Tanya was definitely a surprise to me that was for sure. I never expected her to act so jealous. It solidified my belief that she did harbor deep feelings for me. Did she love me? On some level, she did, but I needed to help nurture that love. I was hoping that this trip would foster that feeling. Our conversation, however, prior to taking off, indicated that Bella was not as self-assured as she appeared. She'd been hurt by her ex-boyfriends. Not physically, but emotionally. They didn't give her what she needed.

They used her for sex.

Like she tried to do with me.

I didn't want to use her for sex. Yes, the sex was amazing, but being able to cherish each other was what I wanted. I know Bella wanted it because she begged for it in her sleep. Yep, Bella loved to yammer on while she slept. She cried to be loved and cared for while she was in dreamland, followed by my name on repeat. How do I know this? Because, the first time she said it, it was loud enough to wake me from a deep slumber. I thought she was in pain, but it was just Bella crying. "Edward, don't leave me. Please love me. I know I'm a fuck up…don't leave me."

My heart shattered at hearing that and I made a silent vow to not leave her, until she asked me to go. Secretly, I prayed that would _never_ happen, but with Bella's up and down emotions, you never know.

We landed in Phoenix, getting our luggage and heading to the rental car counter. I picked out a convertible while we were in Arizona. It was supposed to be sunny and ninety the entire time we were there. Programming the resort's address into the GPS on my phone, we managed to get there in less than a half hour. Checking into our suite, Bella was astounded at how nice it was. "Edward, I can't believe this." She ran her fingers along the leather sofa before exploring the king-sized bed. She hopped onto the bed, spreading out and giggling. "This is awesome!"

"Check out this view," I said, opening the drapes to the slider. Our balcony overlooked the pool and in the distance, the Painted Rock Mountains loomed overhead. Bella walked and stood in front of me, cooing at the beauty of what she saw. "Now, it's still early. Want to go down to the pool?"

"Hell yeah!" Bella squealed, darting away. She searched through her bag, trying to find her bathing suit. Finding it, she darted into the bathroom to change. I did the same, stripping out of my jeans and button down. I slid up my navy blue swim trunks and swiped a light blue v-neck t-shirt. Bella bounced out, wearing a white cover up and carrying a brightly patterned bag. "Throw anything you want to bring with you in here. I've got sunblock, books, camera and cell phone. Do you think they have bigger towels down at the pool?"

I peered out over the balcony, seeing a pool hut. "We're good. Shall we?"

Bella slid her sunglasses on, nodding eagerly. I did the same and we went down to the pool area, claiming two chaise lounges with the towels. Bella removed her cover up, revealing a sexy, but modest orange bikini. Her body was still as perfect as I remembered, with curves in the right places. The supposed weight gain was not noticeable on her healthy frame. "Fuck, the sun feels amazing," Bella sighed, turning to face the sunlight. She threw off her sunglasses and skipped to the water, eagerly hopping into the pool. I removed my shirt and followed her into the water.

"This is _exactly_ what the doctor ordered," Bella giggled, floating on her back. "Sun, warmth, pools, great friends…"

"I've been looking forward to this, too," I said, sitting on the stairs of the pool. "With the drama of Rose's case at the firm along with everything else, I'm happy to kick back, get sunburnt and just be young and stupid."

"Edward, you've never been stupid," Bella chided, splashing me with some water.

"Trust me, I've been stupid," I snorted derisively before dunking myself in the water. Shaking myself and rubbing my face, I smirked at Bella. "Now, I'll race you to the other side of the pool. The loser has buy dinner."

**A/N: I promise…the good stuff will come back. Pictures of the resort and pool are on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile. Also, find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	77. Chapter 77

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

**EPOV**

"It's not fair," Bella grumbled. We were driving back from dinner, which she had to buy. "You're like gigantor. A full foot taller than me. It's like asking a cheetah to race with a sloth. Plus, you were on the damn swim team in high school."

"Stop bitching," I quipped, poking her side. "You agreed to the terms."

"But, I'd figure you'd take it easy on me since I'm a girl," she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You may be a girl, but I'm still competitive," I laughed. "Besides, it's one meal at Steak and Shake. I didn't ask to go to the most expensive restaurant in Phoenix, Bells."

"It's still not fair," she muttered, shivering slightly. We had spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the pool and ended up getting completely fried. The sun was hotter than in Chicago, turning our pale complexions bright pink by the time we got back into the suite. We also never put on sunscreen, further adding to our agony. "Can you stop at a Walmart or Target or something? I need some aloe for my back."

"Sure," I replied, finding a nearby Super Walmart. Bella and I went in, grabbing a jumbo bottle of aloe and some pain killers. I paid for that, plus a six pack of Gatorade because we were dehydrated before going back to the suite. We changed into pajamas and I was slathering the aloe onto my chest and arms. Bella padded out of the bathroom, her face as red as a beet and it wasn't from the sunburn. Wrapped loosely around her body was a towel. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"I need your help," she whispered. Turning around, I could see how red her back was. I hissed. "Can you put the lotion on me?"

"Lay on your stomach, Bella and pull your hair off your shoulders," I said, helping her to the bed. She bit her lip, trying to keep the towel around her chest but climbing onto the bed caused it to slip. I got glimpse of her breasts. I bit back a groan and discretely adjusted myself. Once on the bed, she twisted her hair up, giving me a grimace. "This looks painful, Bells."

"It's my own damn fault. Being out in the sun and in the water, I just forgot," she shrugged. "You're just as red as me. You're lucky, though."

"Why?" I asked, confused by her statement.

"You don't have to wear a bra," she snickered. "The damn thing was rubbing right on the most tender part of my back. Blah!" Snickering, I squirted some of the aloe onto my hands. I rubbed them together before placing them on her back. "OH, God! That's cold!"

"Sorry," I frowned, massaging the aloe into her warm skin. She whimpered quietly as I covered her back with the lotion. I was done when I checked on her. Bella's eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundly. I hated to wake her, but she was in the middle of the bed. And she was topless. I shook her shoulder. "Bella, wake up." She didn't stir. I lay down next to her, caressing her cheek. "Please, Bells? Open your eyes for me, sweetie."

"Comfy," she said, moving so she could cuddle in my arms. Her body molded to mine and her leg slid between my thighs. With a relieved sigh, she snuggled closer. Her bare breasts were pressed against my chest. It was heaven on earth. I loved being able to hold her, but the devil was just around the corner, taunting me with this vixen draping herself over my body. Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around her body. She let out a contented, happy sound and kissed my neck. "Missed this," she mumbled sleepily. "Love Edward…"

"Edward loves you, too," I whispered against her hair and allowed myself to just hold her.

Even for just one night.

I just prayed that she would eventually let me in.

Permanently.

**A/N: Shorter chapter. Sorry, about that. It's opening the door for the two of them. Will it still be a friends with benefits type thing or something more? Up next…spring training baseball and Drunkward! He'll be a little loose-lipped. Leave me some! **


	78. Chapter 78

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

**EPOV**

I woke up just before the alarm was due to go off. Bella was still in my arms, curled up with her head on my chest. We were so close together that you couldn't tell where I ended and she began. I brushed her hair from her face, looking at how she was peacefully sleeping. She mumbled, kissing my chest. "Bells, wake up," I said, caressing her cheek.

"Don't wanna," she said, snuggling closer. "You are the best pillow."

"Just so you know that you're sleeping on me," I asked, chuckling quietly. "Without a shirt?"

Her eyes opened almost comically, looking down at her chest. "Shit." She looked back up at me, biting her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've got a half-naked, beautiful girl in my arms," I quipped. She scowled at me. "Come on, Bella. I've seen it before."

"Close your eyes, Edward," she said. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I shut my eyes and I felt her body leave mine. When the door to the bathroom closed, I reopened them. I was a little pissed off at Bella's reaction. Sighing, I got up from the bed and got dressed, putting a hat on my head. I'd let her cool off while I got breakfast from the resort. Ordering from the restaurant, I asked for the food to be wrapped up and then went back to the suite. When I got back, Bella was dressed in a pair of shorts, a tank top and short-sleeved Cubs jersey.

"I got breakfast," I said coldly, tossing it onto the table and went into the bathroom to get ready myself. I stripped out of my clothes, showering quickly and trying to keep my anger at bay. I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a Cubs t-shirt. Tossing in my contacts, I decided to not shave since I was still pretty sunburnt from yesterday. The mere thought of shaving made my red face cringe in pain. Once I got my temper under control, I walked out into the suite. Bella was sitting on the couch and her face was red with tears.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered. "I suck."

"Right now, you do," I said, picking up my wallet, cell phone and tickets to the game we were going to today. "I know that…" I stopped talking. "I'm not saying anything. If I say something, then it'll just make it worse. We've got to go. Opening pitch in an hour and the field is twenty minutes from here."

"You hate me," she muttered.

"I don't hate you, Bells. I just don't like you right now. Do you want to go or not?" I asked.

She nodded, getting up from the couch. She grabbed her camera and baseball cap. She tugged her hair through the cap and we went down to the car. The ride was fairly uncomfortable. Parking in the lot, we walked to the entrance and were granted access with our tickets. "Why don't you go to the seats? I'm going to get something to eat since I didn't eat breakfast," I said, my anger still bubbling beneath the surface.

"Kay," she muttered, walking away from dejectedly as I went to one of the vendors. I ordered a hot dog and large beer. Scarfing down the hot dog and downing the beer, I went to get another drink. I carried that with me to the seats, sitting down next to Bella. She was quiet, her brown eyes swimming in tears. Before the end of the first inning, I had finished my second beer and was on my third. "Are you going to be okay to drive?" she asked, looking at my beer.

"Prolly not," I slurred, giving her the keys.

"Edward, this isn't like you," she frowned. "I know I fucked up…"

"Shhhh, watch the game," I hissed, pointing to the field. She huffed out a breath and turned back to the game. We watched the Cubs get pummeled by the Diamondbacks. I was completely hammered, grumbling at the Cubs loss. Bella had to drag me out to the car. I was frustrated at the Cub's loss and Bella's behavior towards me. I had been a great friend, an _amazing _fuck buddy.

_You were never fuck buddies_.

In the car, I was singing loudly to the obnoxious rap song. Bella just let me act like a moron. I was too drunk to really care. Back at the resort, Bella took my hand and led me to the suite. "Come on, Edward. You're hammered and you need to sleep this off," she said sadly.

"Now you care about me?" I scoffed. "Whatever, Bella."

She flinched. "I've always cared about you, Edward," she whispered inaudibly.

"You haven't cared about my feelings since we _ended_ our arrangement," I sneered. "I'll never be good enough for you, Bella. I am willing to give you everything, but you push and push and push me away. Do you know how much that hurts? All I want is you! Why won't I be good enough for you? Am I unlovable? Disgusting? Compared to your ex-boyfriends, I'm a fucking prince. I actually shower. I have a great job. I care about you. I respect you. Why am I not good enough for you?" As I ranted and raved, my voice grew louder and my blood pressure was soaring.

"Edward," she said, pulling me toward the suite, shoving me into the room.

"Answer me," I growled, glaring at her angrily. "I, at least, deserve a fucking answer, Bella. Why won't you even consider having a relationship with me? I'm not like those other douchebags."

She pounded her fist on the table, letting out a guttural scream. "You want to know why I pushed you away?"

"Yes, Bella. Enlighten me," I snapped.

"You're too good for me, Edward. That's why! I'm not good enough for you. I'm worthless, only good for a good fuck and, and…just not good enough!" she sobbed, turning on her heel and leaving me in the suite, slamming the door shut.

_What did I do?_

**A/N: What will happen? Leave your guesses, folks. And some loving, too! ;-)**


	79. Chapter 79

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

**EPOV**

I drank almost all of the Gatorade and somehow managed to sober up. I paced anxiously in the hotel suite, worried sick about her. Bella was gone for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. I couldn't follow her since she had the car. I wouldn't have even known where to look. I felt badly for what I said. I was a first-class douche. I deserved her walking out on me.

And then some…

Around nine, she came back and she looked miserable. Her beautiful face was red, tear-stained and swollen from crying. Her posture was just dejected. I felt like a total asshole. "Bella," I croaked, looking up at her. I didn't care that we had fought, I needed to make sure she was okay. I hugged her and she responded, melting against my chest. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I was an asshole, a total douche canoe."

"You were right, Edward," she murmured against my chest. "You asked excellent questions. You brought up valid points." She pulled back, looking at me. "We should talk. You've had your say and now I want to say mine." She took my hand, sitting down on the couch and encouraged me to do the same.

"Can I just apologize once more? I shouldn't have said those things…"

"Edward, even though you were lit, everything you said was true. I've always cared about you. You are an amazing man and you deserve an amazing woman. I haven't been fair to you. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm terrified."

"I don't want just anyone, Bells," I muttered. "I want you."

"And I want you," she admitted. "But, if anyone feels inadequate, it's me."

"What? Why?"

"Edward, you've seen what I've dated. They were only with me for one thing and that wasn't intellectual conversation," she deadpanned. She cupped her boobs and spread her legs slightly. I growled lowly, pissed off that she would think that. "And then, for as long as I could remember, I've had this thing for you. But you were unattainable in my eyes. You were too perfect. Too handsome. Too Edward. Plus, you always treated me like a little sister, until that night."

"The benefit," I whispered. "And I'm far from perfect, Bella. Really?"

She rolled her eyes, curling up on the couch. "Right. That night, I felt like I was a princess and you were the prince to whisk me away from the crap that I called my life. And for that one night, you did. I loved every moment with you. There were moments that I believed I was dreaming, but it was real. And amazing. And…I was scared, though. I still am." She played with her hair, twisting it anxiously. "I'm scared that you're going to change and become one of those assholes. I'm scared that I'm going to ruin everything between us and your tirade proves that I did."

"Bella, I was drunk and pissed off at your reaction this morning to us sleeping together," I said, tugging at my hair. "Your overreaction to us falling asleep while you were topless."

"My reaction was irrational. You have seen them. You've _touched _them. Hell! You've had your mouth on them…"

"Bella, you're driving me bonkers," I choked out, trying to not imagine my mouth wrapped around her nipple.

"Anyhow, what I'm trying to say is that I hate what's happened to us. I don't want to lose our friendship but I miss what we had this morning. I liked waking up with you, feeling your arms around me," She looked at me and she gave me a tiny smile. "I want to try, Edward. You and me. A relationship…"

"As in you'd be my girlfriend?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice.

"Yeah, but I want to go slowly, Edward. Yes, we've seen each other naked and fucked each other six ways to Sunday. I don't want to make the same mistakes as we did earlier," she murmured. "I want to do this relationship thing right."

"No rules?" I asked.

"No rules," she verified. "Everything that I mentioned after the benefit is now moot. Well, except for telling people. I want to hold off telling everyone until we can get through this rough patch. I don't want tell Alice that we're a thing and then something implodes, you know?"

"That works for me," I said. "But, I want clarification. I can kiss you?"

She blushed, looking up at me through her lashes. "Yeah," she admitted nervously.

"I can kiss you, my girlfriend," I murmured, looking at her. She bit her lip and nodded slowly. I moved closer to her, cupping her cheek. "No changing your mind."

"No. I want this, Edward," she whispered. "I'm sorry for hurting you and…" She never finished. I crashed my mouth against hers and sighed at the perfection of her lips moving with me. Bella let out a small whimper as she moved to straddle my waist, tangling her fingers into my hair. My hands were cupping her heart-shaped face, caressing her smooth skin. Tracing my tongue along her lips, she opened her mouth and allowed me entry. I tasted her sweet mouth, groaning in pleasure. As I moved my thumb along her cheek bone, I felt dampness. Pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, I pulled away. She was crying.

"Bells, don't cry," I said. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry for being so awful today."

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she said, throwing her arms around me. "I always thought that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Bells, you're everything I've ever wanted and more," I whispered in her hair, truly meaning it.

**A/N: So, Bella got her head out of her ass. And Edward was an ass, but she still wants him. He still wants her, too. Now, I know I promised lemons…they will be building intimacy. The lemons will be building as we progress and I'm warning you, the 'drama' isn't over yet. You'll see…Leave me some! **


	80. Chapter 80

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty**

**EPOV**

After Bella's confession, we ordered some room service. Neither one of us really ate anything all day. I didn't really count the hot dog since that's not really meat or food, plus I puked it up while I was detoxifying, waiting for Bella to come back. We snuggled and kissed on the couch as we waited for the food to arrive. Bella was still apologetic for being hurtful toward me for the past few months and I was sorry for being an ass. I promised her that I would never drink again because I was an angry drunk, apparently.

Who has no verbal filter.

"Edward, you had every right to be mad. Hell, if it wasn't for your drunken tirade, I wouldn't have realized that I was hurting you so badly," she whispered, playing with my fingers.

"We both were hurting, but were in denial all along. Now, no more apologies. We both made mistakes and we're going to move past them, okay?" I asked.

"Okay," she said, kissing my palm. There was a knock on the door and I got up to let in the bellhop with the food. Tossing him some cash, he left and I took the food off the cart, putting it on the table in the suite. "I'm so hungry. I was so upset this morning that the idea of eating made my stomach turn."

"Drinking eight watered down Miller Lights along with one mediocre hot dog was not a wise decision either," I chuckled, handing Bella her chicken sandwich.

"I'm surprised you didn't throw up," Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

"Oh, I did. After I drank two Gatorades," I grumbled. "I felt better afterward, thankfully." I picked at my hamburger, my stomach still slightly unsettled. "What do you want to do tomorrow? Nothing's really planned for tomorrow. We've got a night game on Tuesday."

"Do you want to explore Phoenix? Or maybe take a drive to the Grand Canyon?" she suggested.

"I think the Grand Canyon might be fun. We can stay at a hotel near there, driving back on Tuesday," I said. "We should probably be on the road fairly early. Leaving around eight?"

"That sounds fine," she said, smiling sweetly. We finished eating our meals. I rolled the cart out into the hallway. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"Why would I want that?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Well, what happened this morning for one," she blushed.

"Bella, we've shared a bed before. This morning was awkward because you were without a shirt. I also made a mountain out of a molehill," I said shamefully. I was about to apologize when Bella's hand covered my mouth.

"Shut up, Edward," she said, kissing me softly. "I want to sleep with you. But all clothes stay on, capische?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hot from my sun burn from yesterday. I may have to sleep topless," I teased, arching a brow.

"You, that's fine. Me…let's hold off on that," she giggled, kissing me again before darting into the bathroom to change. While she was in the bathroom, I stripped out of my clothes and into a pair of basketball shorts. I kept my shirt off since I was legitimately warm. I clambered onto the bed, laying underneath the covers. I had turned off most of the lights, save for the one on the nightstand. Bella came out, wearing a pair of shorts and a tight tank top. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her face was scrubbed clean. She held the aloe in her hands. "Could you put the lotion on my back? The polyester of my jersey really aggravated my burn."

"Sure," I said as I helped her on the bed. She sat between my legs, removing the straps of her tank top. Like last night, I massaged the lotion into her skin. Her flesh wasn't nearly as red as before but it was very, very warm. Finishing up with the lotion, Bella put it in the mini-fridge in the kitchenette. Crawling into the bed, she lay down on her side, facing me. I flipped off the lights, allowing the moonlight to come into our room. She reached up and caressed my face. I sighed happily, relishing in the warmth of her palm on my skin.

"I've missed touching you," she whispered. I smiled, grabbing her hand and pressing a soft kiss to her wrist. She shuddered. "You are always so sweet, Edward…"

"I want to give my girl the best," I whispered back.

Bella giggled. "That's going to take some time."

"What?"

"Being called 'your girl,'" Bella answered. "Ever since I was fourteen, I thought you were so handsome and sexy…"

"Ugh, I was so gangly when I was younger," I grumbled. "All arms and legs. Thank goodness Emmett introduced me to the gym when I was in school."

"You were, Edward. But there was something more about you that made me like you. It was your eyes. They just told me so much. I knew you were genuinely sweet and kind. The past few months, those eyes disappeared. Because of me," she frowned. "I'm…"

I captured her lips with my mouth, pinching them and making them into an adorable little duck pout. "Don't apologize. We're moving on. Together. As a couple. Got it?" She nodded, her eyes wide. "Now, can I let go of your lips so I can spend some time making out with my girlfriend?" She smirked, nodding enthusiastically. I chuckled, dipping my head and pressing my mouth to hers.

It was fucking heaven.

**A/N: Up next will be their road trip to the Grand Canyon, some making out at the Grand Canyon and some club action…Leave me some! **

**Oh! And we're going to Bella, too! **


	81. Chapter 81

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty-One**

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep. I just lay in Edward's arms, content and _happy_. Kind of? I'd told him that wanted to try having a relationship with him.

It exhilarated me.

It terrified me.

Most of all, it confused me. The fact that he wanted to be with me boggled my mind. He could have anyone in the world. Most any woman would kill to be with a loving man like Edward. He was generous, tender, kind, funny, handsome, brilliant and sexy. He didn't see it, of course. In his mind, Edward still felt like the geek from high school, with lanky limbs, braces and bad acne. He wasn't, though. His confidence and self-assuredness was a huge turn on and when he took control…

Damn.

I was still terrified that he would change. Almost every single guy that I dated started off being sweet and attentive, then they morphed into lazy sacks of shit. The only person who didn't go through that change was Paul. He always was a jackass, prick, dickhead. Naively, I thought I could change him. Turn him into prince charming,

That didn't happen, obviously. He stayed a warty, cranky toad with zero ambition, a tiny dick and a hairy back. Not to mention, a body odor problem. He smelled like rotten eggs with an air of Mary Jane, the cheap stuff.

_And you were in denial about getting together with the hottie who smells like a proverbial rose? You're an idiot, Bella._

_I-D-I-O-T!_

As I lay in his arms, I listened to Edward quietly mumble. It was incoherent, for the most part. However, he would sigh, tightening his arms around me and say my name. When he did that, his lips found my hair and he snuggled closer to me. We were so close together. Edward was wrapped around me, curling around my body, as if to protect me from whatever evil he dreamt about.

"My Bella," he whispered, his hand slipping underneath my tank top. His fingers glided along my belly until he cupped my bare breast. With a crooked grin, he buried his nose into my neck and fell into a deeper sleep, holding me to his body like I was going to disappear. I relaxed in his arms, feeling the exhaustion of the day wash over me. My eyes drooped and soon, I was in dreamland.

Like my boyfriend.

_Holy crap, I have a boyfriend. My boyfriend is Edward freaking Cullen. _

The next morning, the alarm went off way too early. I groaned as I cracked my eyes open. I was in bed alone. _What the hell?_ I turned off Edward's cell phone, which acted as our alarm. I listened and heard water running, indicating he was in the shower. I wanted to go into the shower with him, but that would go against my slow statute that I imparted on both of us.

_He felt you up in his sleep, Bella. That goes against _slow_. Go in there…give him a blow job._

I ignored my snarky inner voice and got up from the bed. I emptied out my smaller carryon, packing it with some shorts, a summery dress for me and a pair of jeans for Edward for our mini excursion to the Grand Canyon. I also checked some local hotels near the Grand Canyon. I found a suite available in El Tovar Hotel. I booked it, using my credit card for tonight. I also reserved us a table at the restaurant at eight in the evening, something romantic, overlooking the Colorado River.

As I was finishing up, Edward came out of the bathroom, wearing just a towel that was slung low on his hips. With another towel, he was running it over his hair. He crawled into bed, probably to curl up around me, but he frowned when he realized I wasn't in the bed.

"Over here, babe," I giggled. He turned, narrowing his eyes at me. He found his glasses, putting them on and scowled lightly.

"I wanted to give you some extra time to sleep," he said, rolling onto his back.

"I would have, but your alarm went off," I giggled, pointing to his phone.

"Crap," he said, a frown marring his handsome features. "I'm sorry, Bells."

"It's no big deal. Besides, it gave me an opportunity to plan a surprise for you," I winked. "I've packed our bag. Are you done in the shower?"

"What did you do, Bella?" he chided.

"Nothing," I smirked. I locked my laptop before hopping up to go shower.

"Isabella Marie," Edward growled, getting up from the bed. "What is floating around in your gorgeous head?"

I just giggled as I ran to bathroom, closing the door just as Edward reached the door jamb, his towel slipping from his hips. I laughed heartily as I heard him curse. "Bella, come on!"

"It's a surprise, Edward. Let me do this for you," I whined through the door. "Please?"

"Okay," he said, resigned to whatever fate I'd arranged for us. "Does it revolve around us being half naked or fully naked?"

"No, Edward," I snorted. "Slowly, remember?"

"Swimming pool or spa, goofball," he snickered. "A hint, baby? Please?"

"Nope. You'll find out when we leave, Edward Anthony," I said, stripping out of my clothes. "No more hints until then. Got it?"

He huffed out a breath. "Yes, ma'am."

**A/N: Pictures of El Tovar Hotel will be on my blog and tumblr. Leave me some lovin! **


	82. Chapter 82

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

**BPOV**

I finished my shower and got dressed in a pair of Bermuda shorts along with a purple t-shirt. Considering that we were going to be walking around the Grand Canyon, I put on my ankle brace along with my pair of sneakers. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail, tossing my makeup into my toiletry bag to put it into the carryon I had packed for me and Edward.

Opening the bathroom door, I walked out and tossed my toiletry bag into the luggage. Edward was watching television, seemingly pouting at my refusal to tell him my surprise. "Turn that frown upside down, Cullen," I said, crawling into his lap and straddling his hips.

His hands rested on my ass. Edward's face was still frowning and I needed it to go away. Leaning forward, I lightly kissed his mouth. He tried to deepen it, but I pulled back. "Don't be upset with me, Edward. You've done so much for me. I want to do something for you," I whispered, tangling my fingers into his slightly damp hair.

"Just being with me is enough, Bella," he murmured, pulling me closer to his body. I could feel his arousal press against me. _Damn, I missed that. _I looked into his deep green eyes, running my fingers along his cheeks and his soft, pink lips. "Fuck, Bella."

"Not yet, baby," I giggled, caressing my mouth with his. "I don't want to rush that. I want you. There's no denying it, but I don't want to have sex with you. Slowly. We need to take this slowly."

"Slowly," he replied, cupping the back of my neck. His mouth moved roughly against mine as his tongue slid into my mouth. I moaned, rocking against his arousal. Edward kept kissing me, nipping at my lips until I had to break away since the pesky need to breathe overwhelmed me. Edward's mouth slid down my jaw and captured my ear, suckling on my earlobe. His hands were massaging my ass and I was moaning like a wanton whore. Edward stopped kissing my ear and moved back to my lips, giving me a searing, passionate kiss before pulling back. "We better stop before I rip off all your clothes and make love to you on this couch."

"You're right," I laughed breathily.

"Will you at least tell me the surprise?" he pouted, his hands cupping my face.

"Since you have sufficiently scrambled my brain," I giggled, "I have to. I made reservations at El Tovar Hotel for tonight, plus a romantic dinner for the two of us overlooking the Grand Canyon. It's the least I could do since you paid for this entire trip. I could at least fork over the money and spoil you for this mini vacay within a vacay. I know it's not a lot…"

"Bella, thank you," he smiled, kissing my lips so softly. "I completely forgot and didn't even realize that we needed a hotel room. I was too focused on the fact that we're a couple. You know?"

"Yeah," I grinned goofily.

He chuckled, brushing his lips with mine. "Come on, Bells. We probably should hit the road. How long is it to this hotel?"

I got off his lap, checking my phone. "According to Google maps, around three and half hours," I answered. Loading up the rental car, Edward drove toward the hotel. We spent the entire car ride catching up on everything that we had skirted around during the three months that I had been an idiot. The most amazing thing about the car ride was the fact that Edward never stopped touching me. Our fingers were twined together along the console of the car or he was caressing my cheek with his hand or his palm was resting on my knee or vice versa.

The three and half hours whizzed by and Edward pulled up to the hotel, letting the valet take our car to park it. Checking into the hotel, we dropped off our bag into the suite I had reserved. After we checked in, we used the concierge to help us plan our mini-excursion in the Grand Canyon.

We spent the rest of the day playing, taking pictures and just being silly. Edward never ventured far from me and he always was touching my body. I think my favorite moment was when the sun was setting and Edward gathered me in his arms. He stared into my eyes. The emotion swirling in his jade orbs was overwhelming. I almost burst into tears, but I didn't since Edward crashed his lips against mine. I heard the quiet click of the camera and he giggled happily. He kissed me twice more before checking to see if the picture took. "Perfect," he beamed, showing me the photo of our kiss. "That's going on my desk at work, Bells."

**A/N: Pictures of the Grand Canyon are going to be on my tumblr and blog. Up next will be their romantic dinner and some light citrus. Leave me some! **


	83. Chapter 83

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

**BPOV**

After the sunset, Edward and I went back to the hotel. We were covered in sand and grime from our explorations of the Grand Canyon. Our reservations were in a few hours and I needed to get ready for our date, plus take a nap. Edward must have had the same idea as me. He dragged me to the bed and curled around me. "Sleep," he mumbled, putting his head on my stomach.

"I feel gross, Edward. We're covered in sand and dust!" I giggled.

"Bells, I'm worn out from the sun and I could care less about the ickyness," he snickered, pressing a kiss behind my ear. "And don't think that it's escaped me that you've been yawning since like four. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Um?" I replied, wrinkling my nose.

"Exactly. Sleep. Cuddle. Shower later," he grunted, burying his nose into my hair and almost immediately drifting off. I decided to not fight it and let my body relax completely, falling asleep almost as quickly as Edward. Our nap didn't last nearly as long as I had hoped. My alarm went off and I dragged myself away from Edward's arms. He grumbled as I slipped over him, but I kissed his forehead before darting into the bathroom to quickly shower off the dust from our adventures. I was finally clean but incredibly dry. I spent a fair amount of time slathering my body down with lotion since the air was so arid.

I finished putting on my lotion and then put on some light makeup. My hair, I let fall down over my shoulders in waves, with some assistance with my mousse. Puckering my lips for a brief kiss, I walked back into the bedroom. Edward was still sleeping, his nose buried in a pillow. I chuckled at his sleeping form before grabbing my summery dress that I had picked out for tonight. It was a white halter dress with a black sheer overlay with black piping. I put on a pair of black panties but decided on not putting on a bra since I didn't grab a strapless and wearing a regular bra wasn't an option.

"Hmmm, you look so sexy, Bells," Edward said, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks," I smirked, cocking a hip. "You're looking a little disheveled."

"I was sleeping hard," he chuckled, getting out of the bed. His eyes were a little red from sleeping with his contacts in. "What time are our reservations?"

"Eight. You've got a half hour before we have to head down to the dining room," I said, giving him a smile. He nodded, walking to me and kissing my forehead. With a growl, he smacked my ass before disappearing in the bathroom. I watched some television while Edward got dressed. When he walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel, I whimpered quietly. I was willing that towel to fall to the ground.

Edward must have noticed me staring because he grabbed his dark wash jeans and white button down, ducking back into the bathroom. _Damn it. _A few moments later, Edward came back out wearing his clothes that made him look like a sin. "Bella, you've got to stop eyeing me like you're about to rip off all my clothes."

"What? You're sexy as fuck," I shrugged. "And with the touch of color? Hmmm, I'm in need of new panties."

"Behave, Swan. You're the one who wanted to take things slowly," he chided, spraying some cologne on his body before he slipped on his watch. "And I'm in agreement. Bells, our sexual relationship has fire. I want to make our actual relationship have that same intensity. Being friends has helped, but a lot of what we're experiencing is residual sexual tension. The drive was amazing and today has been the best day I've had. Ever. I want to keep things along the same vein. I'm looking forward to tonight. Thank you for arranging this." He walked over to me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

"I am sorry for being so stupid," I muttered, toying with his buttons on his shirt. "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop, Edward. I'm terrified that you're going to change into…"

"Bella, how long have you known me?" he asked, tipping my chin up to look into his eyes.

"A little over ten years."

"Have I changed dramatically in those ten years?" he pressed, kissing my nose.

"Other than showing me your temper yesterday and demonstrating some fuckhot sexual prowess, no," I answered.

"And I do apologize for being such an angry drunk yesterday. I shouldn't have snapped at you. In regards to the sexual prowess, I'll just smile and nod since I really have no idea what the hell I'm doing," he chuckled.

"Yeah, and I'm a natural blonde," I teased. "Edward, you are an amazing lover."

He blushed, kissing my lips. "I just did things that felt right, Bells. I wanted to see you lose all control and just _feel_," he replied. "And I really liked your responsiveness to my touch, my fingers, my tongue…"

"Edward," I moaned. "We need to go or else, this dress will be on the floor and I'll be begging for your touch, your fingers and your tongue, not to mention your cock."

"Sorry, baby," he chuckled. "Now, let's enjoy this romantic dinner you've arranged for us."

"Kay," I said, grabbing my purse. "Oh and dinner's on me."

**A/N: The citrus…it's coming. I swear! Next chapter will be some conversation, minor foreplay, possessiveward and then the following chapter, a nice little lime. Leave me some! **


	84. Chapter 84

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

**BPOV**

Edward took my hand as we rode down the elevator to the lobby. His thumb was slowly caressing my knuckles and each pass was like a fucking zing of energy to my pussy. _Gah, I'm horny. Why did I say that I wanted to take things slowly?_ I shook my head, trying to get my brain out of its permanent residence in Lustyville. However, I just knew that was going to be for naught since ever since I admitted to myself that I wanted a relationship with Edward, I'd been in a permanent state of arousal.

In the dining room, we were led to the patio where a table for two was set up for us, overlooking the Grand Canyon. Since the sun had set, the air had cooled significantly. I wished I had brought a wrap or something. I shivered as I sat down. Thankfully, there was a fire pit near our table and it warmed me up slightly.

Our waitress approached the table, eyeing Edward like he was a steak. "Welcome to El Tovar. I'm Traci. What can I get you and your sister to drink?" she purred, licking her lips.

"My _girlfriend_ and I would like a bottle of Conundrum," Edward said, arching a brow, "also, some water, too."

She nodded, turning on her heel to go back inside. "Since when do you drink Conundrum wine?" I asked.

"I noticed it in the fridge back at home. I tried it once while you were having parent/teacher conferences and I liked it," he answered. "I figured that you wouldn't mind sharing a bottle with me tonight. Is that okay?"

"Edward, it's perfect, really," I smiled. I rubbed my arms and tried to warm up.

"Come here, Bells," Edward said, taking my hand. He guided me to his lap and enfolded me in his arms. I immediately felt warmer. "Better?"

"Much, but I can't exactly eat dinner out of your lap," I giggled.

"For now, you're staying," he said, pressing a sweet kiss to my arm. I leaned back against his chest, content to just relax in his arms. He hummed contentedly, his fingers gliding along my forearm. "I really just want to stay here in Phoenix and not go back to Chicago."

"That sounds perfect. We can live in the resort," I quipped.

"Alice sent me a text while I was getting ready. It's snowing. Again," he grumped. "We're supposed to get another ten inches while we're here in Phoenix."

"I'm so over winter and snow. I mean, technically, it's springtime! March 20th is the first official day of spring, right?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm with you, Bells, but I can understand why you're over the winter. You take the el to work in this crap. Not to mention your bout with the boot," he frowned. "I can drive you, you know? I don't mind."

The waitress came back, pouring us both a glass of wine. She was scowling at me from my perch on Edward's lap. I went to move since the glares she was giving me could kill innocent puppy dogs. "Do you have a problem?" Edward growled.

"No, sir," Traci smiled.

"Your expression says otherwise. It's cold out here and my girlfriend needed to warm up. I happen to like her sitting on my lap," Edward said, his eyes sparkling in anger.

"There is a weight limit with these chairs," she smirked, almost under her breath. She rolled her eyes before screwing up her face into an impassive mask.

"Are you calling me fat?" I screeched. Traci shrugged.

"Do you like your job, Traci?" Edward asked. Our waitress paled. "Baby, get up. I need to discuss Traci's behavior with the manager. By the time I'm done, our dinner will be free and you'll be out of job."

"Please! Sir!" Traci squealed as she followed Edward into the restaurant. I watched him approach the host, explaining calmly what had happened. His posture changed and he had the confident swagger of a practiced attorney, listing off her transgressions. Traci was sobbing, begging for another chance. An older gentleman came out, obviously pissed off and pointed to the exit. Traci skulked out of the restaurant while Edward walked back with the older man.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Cullen. Traci has been warned time and time again about her flirtatious behavior," the man said. "Obviously, she took it too far with the alluded comment about your girlfriend." He turned to me, holding out his hand. "Miss Swan, my name is Ralph and I'm the general manager here at the hotel. I'm terribly sorry about Traci's behavior." I nodded, looking at Edward briefly.

"Ralph has comped our meal and our stay, Bells," Edward smirked.

"What? Really?" I squeaked.

"It's the least I could do," Ralph replied. "I do apologize for the behavior of my former employee. Enjoy the rest of your stay and your meals this evening. Matthew will be taking care of you for the rest of evening."

Edward smiled as Ralph walked away, grabbing my hand and holding me in his lap. Again. He nuzzled my neck. "I'm sorry, Bells. So sorry. I can't believe she said that," he whispered against my skin. "It took all of my control to not slap her, but I don't hit girls."

"What did you say to Ralph?"

"I quoted case law, saying that what she was doing to you was harassment, battery and that you had every right to have her arrested under a felony charge," he snickered. "If found guilty, Traci could receive up to two years in jail. Well, in Illinois, but I left that out."

"Thank you for sticking up for me," I whispered, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Anything for _my girl_," he said, looking at me intently. "Now, let's order the most expensive items on the menu and truly enjoy this evening, on the resort's dime."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, highly unlikely that this would ever happen. But, I wanted a situation where Edward swooped in and acted all lawyerly to protect his girl. Up next will be some citrusy goodness (a little lime, but not full sex. Remember, **_**slow**_**). Leave me some lovin! **


	85. Chapter 85

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

**BPOV**

I was so _giddy_ by the time we were done with our meal. _And giddy, I mean drunk…_Edward and I shared two bottles of Conundrum, plus a couple of shots of limoncello and Sambuca. When the bill came, everything was comped, as per the agreement with Ralph. However, we had eaten over $500 worth of food and drink, mostly alcohol. I felt guilty, not paying for our meal. So did Edward and we decided to leave a tip. I didn't have any cash, but thankfully Edward did and he tossed a hundred bucks on the table as a tip for Matthew, who catered to our every whim. He was professional, courteous and apologetic for his coworker's behavior, trying to ensure our happiness.

Going up to our room, I was stumbling over my feet due to my giddiness, _drunkenness_. "Come here, my clumsy girl," Edward laughed, scooping me in his arms.

"My knight in shining armor," I swooned, kicking my feet as he held me.

"More like your geek in Tommy Hilfiger," he chuckled.

"Shut it! You're not a geek," I said, squishing his nose with my finger. He laughed as he carried me back to our room. He had to put me down since the key card was in his wallet in his back pocket but he helped me inside, tossing me over his shoulder. I giggled, watching his perfect ass while he carried me across the room. Feeling adventurous, I smacked his hard butt.

"Hey! No smacking your boyfriend," he barked, putting me on the bed.

"I could have bit down on your ass," I snickered. "Or pinched it. It's such a great behind."

"Yours is better," Edward cooed, taking my face in his hands. He leaned down, barely kissing me. His eyes were open, as were mine, while he was teasing me with his mouth. I whimpered quietly, desperately wanting to feel his mouth on me. His hands moved from my face, traveling down the length of my body before he cupped my ass. Just as his hands squeezed my cheeks, his mouth fully descended onto mine, taking complete possession of my lips.

_Holy fuck, this man can kiss! _

Moving backwards, Edward pushed me on to the bed. Gently, he lay me down on the king-sized mattress and kept his mouth moving languidly with mine. I hooked my leg around his hip, drawing him closer. I could feel his hardness through the fabric of his jeans. He was leaning on one arm, tangling his fingers in my hair with his other hand. My fingers traveled up to his own disheveled tresses, tugging on them slightly. Deep within his belly, he growled and pulled me closer to his hard body. Our feverish kisses broke apart and Edward nibbled on my jaw, finding my earlobe. "Bella," he whispered, his breath hot against my neck.

Rolling us, Edward straddled me over his lap and he sat up, kissing my lips eagerly. His hands are wrapped around my waist and he was holding me flush to his chest. "Touch me," I panted out.

"You wanted to go slow," he said, pulling back, staring into my eyes.

"I want your hands on me, Edward. We can fool around without having sex," I pouted. "Clothes stay on." I picked up his hand, kissing the palm. Gingerly, I placed it on my breast, over my dress. Edward let out a kind of strangled moan combined with a guttural groan. It was the sexiest sound I'd ever heard, save for Edward screaming that loved being inside of my tight, wet pussy, but I ain't hearing that any time soon. But that was by my own choice.

It was the best for us, but fooling around and rebuilding the intimacy we lost was number one on my list of priorities. Plus, getting used to being a couple and learning what we liked, what we didn't like and just being Bella and Edward.

Tentatively, Edward squeezed my breast. He looked at me, his eyes dilated and yearning for more. Leaning forward, I brushed my lips against his before tracing his lips with my tongue. His hand lost its tentativeness and he began to gently, but firmly massaging my breast, rubbing his thumb over my nipple through the bodice of my dress. I rocked my hips over his arousal and I felt my own panties flood. My hands were gripping his shoulders as his hands moved freely over my chest, squeezing and fondling my ample tits. "So fucking beautiful," he growled, kissing down my neck and nipping at the swell of my breasts.

I whimpered, threading my fingers into his hair. My hips were rotating, using his arousal to rub against my clit through my thong and his jeans to bring us both to the brink. He was panting heavily as he kissed and licked the very tops of my breasts. "Edward," I breathed. I was begging for his mouth on mine. He eagerly responded, plundering my lips with his. His right hand stayed on my breast as his other hand anchored itself to my waist while he began moving his hips in earnest against me. My panties were thoroughly drenched and I was very close. I hadn't wanted to get off since I'd turn into to megabitch and Edward had tossed out my vibrator.

"Baby," Edward whispered against my mouth. "I can feel you through my jeans. So hot…"

"Yes," I panted, kissing his mouth greedily. "I've missed this. I've missed you."

"Bella, you have no idea how much I've missed holding you, feeling you, _wanting you_," he said, looking into my eyes. "I want to see you come, baby."

"I'm there," I said, tightening my hold on his hair. "I want you to come, too, Edward."

"Fuck," he spat, his mouth covering mine. Our bodies were moving sinuously, mimicking the act of making love but we were fully clothed. Edward's arms were banded around me. Our movements were jerky but so fucking amazing. My clit was vibrating with need and I was moaning, begging for my release. "Bella, baby…I'm…holy SHIT!"

"Yes, Edward, come with me," I growled against his mouth. He buried his head into my shoulder, sucking on my neck. As his lips wrapped around my earlobe, he twisted my nipple and my orgasm zipped through me like lightening. I scratched my nails down his back as I reveled in the feeling of complete ecstasy washing over me. Edward's mouth was attached to my ear and he held me flush to his body as his hips slowed down, obviously calming after his own release. Gripping each other, he languidly kissed my earlobe, up my jaw and slowly kissed my mouth. "Who knew that dry humping could be so fulfilling, Counselor?" I giggled.

"I don't know about you, Teach, but there wasn't anything dry about it," he laughed, kissing my nose.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm not going to lie. I'm struggling. I got hit with the writer's block. She's a wicked beast. Blah. This chapter, I kid you not, took me a week, **_**a week**_** to roll out. 1,100 words and it took me seven days. *Face. Palm* I did promise some citrus…some dry humping action. Nice, hmmm? It's going to take some time for them to build up their intimacy again. The ride will be fun, though. XD**

**Leave me some! Please and thank you! **


	86. Chapter 86

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

**EPOV**

Who would have thought that dry humping would be so erotic? Yes, I'd had sex with Bella and felt her tight pussy all around me, but what we did on the bed in El Tovar was more intimate than all of the fucking we did in Chicago. Why? Because it was _real_. It wasn't two friends pretending to be 'fuck buddies' and denying their feelings.

And like I told Bella, it wasn't _dry…_ I had a boxerful of spunk that needed to be remedied. "Bells, baby, I need you to get up," I chuckled, almost hating to do so since she was all cute, cuddly and post coital. Her lips were attached to my neck as she lightly scratched down my back.

"Hmmm," she said, kissing up to my earlobe. "Why?"

"Because I have to address the situation I have in my jeans," I snickered, nuzzling her hair. "Dry humping my ass." She giggled. With a soft kiss behind my ear, she slid off my lap and smirked while I stiffly walked to the bathroom. She looked freshly fucked, happy and so sexy with her curls disheveled and lips swollen from my kisses. I shook my head, walking to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed. Stripping out of my jeans and shirt, I simply threw out my boxers since that would not be fun to wash. I pulled on another pair of boxers along with some basketball shorts. I was brushing my teeth when I heard a quiet knock on the bathroom door.

"Edward, I'm an idiot. I forgot to pack some pajamas for myself. I left them on the bed of the hotel in Mesa. Can I wear your button-down from tonight?" she asked quietly. I opened the bathroom door, picking up my shirt from the floor. She was blushing as she held up her dress with her hands. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Bells," I said, cupping her face. I gave her the shirt and she turned to get ready for bed. Popping out my contacts, I put on my glasses and walked back into the bedroom. Bella was folding her dress, putting it in our suitcase. Her ass was on display, showing me the most adorable pair of pink and black leopard panties. I bit back a groan, ignoring her luscious ass as I climbed into bed. She stood up, pulling my shirt over her hips. It fell to mid-thigh and she looked so fucking sexy wearing my clothes. She blew me a kiss, sashaying to the bathroom to get ready for bed as well.

I must have dozed off because I jumped awake when Bella was taking off my glasses. "What time is it?" I asked, barely coherently.

"Time for bed, counselor," she said quietly, placing my glasses on the nightstand.

"Kay," I said, laying back on the pillows. "I'm so happy, Bells. My Bells."

"Me, too, Edward," she murmured, pressing a kiss to my bare chest and snuggling against my body.

We slept in late the next morning. Well, Bella slept in late. I spent the morning watching her. Her cheek was right over my heart, with her arm slung across my belly and her legs twined with mine. I was so happy when she said that she wanted to be with me, in a relationship. I could understand her trepidation, but the fact that she was willing to put herself out there and open her heart to me, gave me hope that we would make it.

We left the El Tovar hotel shortly after noon, driving back to Mesa for the night game with the Cubs against the Mariners. Bella was nursing a pretty substantial hangover. She slept in the backseat of the car while I drove us back to the resort just outside of Mesa. "I'm still feeling icky," Bella said as we walked back into our suite.

"Do you not want to go to the game tonight?" I asked.

"I do, but I think I'm going to sleep some more," she yawned. "I'm sorry that I'm being such a killjoy."

"You did drink me under the table," I snorted. She rolled her eyes, climbing into the bed. "I'm going to wander the grounds. Send me a text if you need anything, Bells." She smiled before curling up around the pillows. Making sure I had my cell phone and key, I left her to take a nap. As I was wandering the grounds, my cell phone rang. I didn't check who it was when I picked up. "Hello?"

**A/N: Leave me some, folks! I need some positive reinforcement! ;-)**


	87. Chapter 87

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

**EPOV**

"Edward!" boomed my brother's voice. "Have you ever been to Paris?" He obnoxiously pronounced Paree. "It's so fucking beautiful!"

"Are you drunk, Em?" I snickered.

"A little bit. I had real champagne from Champagne!"

"I thought you were on a Make a Wish trip? Why are you drinking?"

"Oh, I am on a trip, but I'm drinking because you'll never believe who fucked me over," Emmett growled. "She's blonde, bitchy and resembled Smurfette at Thanksgiving."

"Rose got you?" I frowned.

"Yep. I got a phone call from my credit card company, asking if I had spent over ten grand on women's lingerie. Who the fuck would I be buying lingerie for? And ten grand? What the fuck?" Emmett snapped. "I said no and had my card disabled, which really fucks me over since I'm in fucking Paris. Mom and Dad had to send me cash so I can get through the rest of my trip with this family since I have no other credit card."

"You're certain it's Rosalie?"

"Yeah. I know that she was brought up on charges of fraud and identity theft. I think your firm is representing her. I pray to fucking _God_ that you're not her attorney," Emmett growled.

"I'm not. I was asked to sit in on the case, but when I saw the paperwork and that she was the defendant, I had to recuse myself," I cringed.

"What?! Why didn't you fucking tell me?" Emmett snarled.

"Because of this little thing called attorney-client privilege. I may not have been her lawyer, but I'm still bound by a code of ethics to not blab when I get cases like this," I said sternly. "It would be in your best interest to contact the State's Attorney or the cops when you get back, informing them of the theft. You can be added to the list of charges against her."

"Will she get off? She better not get off because if she does, her ass is grass," Emmett snarled.

"I don't think so. Based off the early research our firm completed, it doesn't look good. To put it simply, she tried to blow me in order to make the charges go away," I shuddered. "And you and I both know that Rose detests me with a passion."

"Rose tried to give you a blow job?" Emmett asked, his voice small.

"She did. Em, she's desperate," I explained. "I know you loved her, but it's clear that she was only with you for your money. I'm sorry…"

"Not as sorry as I am when I sue her ass," Emmett said, his voice turning cold. "I may not be as smart as you or as talented as Alice, but I will not be made a fool of and Rose did that. I hate her. I hate her so much." He blew out a breath. "How's your vacation? Have you and Bella kissed and made up?"

_Shit! Do I tell him? Do I not? _

"Edward?"

"Emmett, are you sober enough to understand what I'm saying?" I asked.

"Dude, I'm fine. I'm pissed as hell toward Rosalie, but I'm not incompetent," he chuckled.

"You breathe one fucking word of this to anyone, I will seriously kick your ass and tell mom where you keep your porn stash," I threatened. "The good shit."

"My mouth is sealed, Edward. I promise," Emmett vowed. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Emmett, we're not seven year old girls," I snickered.

"DUDE! Tell me! I need hear something good. Are you finally with Bells?" Emmett pressed.

"Yes. It only took me drunkenly calling her out on her behavior and making her cry…"

Emmett growled at that. "You made Bella cry?"

"Emmett, this past few months have been hell. I called her on her bullshit, pretty much telling her how much she hurt me in her denial of her feelings for me," I explained. "Yes, I felt like an ass for making her cry, but she needed to know how I was feeling. Plus, I was three sheets to the wind anyway. When we talked, I was sober and we finally got our shit together, giving a relationship a go."

"Are you happy about this?" Emmett asked.

"I am happy but scared out of my mind. I haven't been in a relationship since Angela and you know how well that turned out," I grumbled. "She's a nun. She dumped me because my penis was too large." I rubbed my hand through my hair. "I am very happy that Bella and I are together, but what if she runs off or pulls away from me."

"My question for you, little brother, is that do you love her? Like she's your one true love. You'd walk through fire for her."

"Yeah. I may be a masochist, but I think she's the woman for me," I answered quietly, seriously. "I can't tell her though. She just got used to the idea of us being a couple. If I say that I love her too quickly, she'll bolt."

"Show her, Edward. Out all of us, you have the most romanticized notion of love," Emmett quipped. "Alice knew she and Jasper were soul mates."

"The poor guy never stood a chance," I snickered.

"And I have yet to find my soul mate. I thought I had with Rose, but you and I both know that she was only with me for my money," Emmett growled. "I think we all knew that you would eventually be with Bella. She blended with our family so well and she was so close with you. Just let her take the lead on this. I know you want to scream it from the rooftops that you love her, but she needs to come to the realization first."

"Thanks, Em," I murmured.

"Now, you have a job. Find me a sweet girl who won't screw me over. If only Bella had a sister," he guffawed.

**A/N: So, Edward loves her. Emmett is somewhat intelligent and using his brain, but will he keep the secret? Now, some info about the story…I don't think it will be as long as **_**Mafia Princess**_**. I'm not sure how long it will be but 200 chapters may be overkill. We'll see how it pans out. I know how I want to end it, but getting there is the problem. Additionally, by the time we get through Edward's POV, we'll be back in Chicago. **_**Possibly…**_**You may get another lime (the full lemons will be coming soon, I promise). We'll see. **

**Please, leave me some! ;-)**


	88. Chapter 88

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

**EPOV**

The next few days were spent enjoying some bad baseball and making out with my girlfriend. _I have a girlfriend. Yay!_ It was fucking phenomenal. Being able to kiss and be affectionate with Bella was a dream come true. What made me even happier was when she initiated it! I was shocked that we were on the 'Kiss Cam' at the ball park and she laid one on me, plunging her tongue between my lips. It took all of my self-control to not drag her into the bathroom to ravage her thoroughly.

_Slow. She wants to take it slow. And she's right. You have to build your relationship on trust, communication and respect, not being able to fuck each other whenever you want. _

_Though that would be an added bonus…_

Early on Friday morning, Bella woke me up, kissing my chest with her soft, pink lips. "Wake up, counselor," she purred, moving her mouth to my earlobe. She suckled on it, moaning quietly.

"Hmmm," I said incoherently, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Come on, Edward," she giggled, straddling my waist and jostling my full bladder.

"Bella, I'm going to pee on you," I snickered, opening my eyes. She was dressed in a polo shirt and a pair of capris. "You're dressed. Why are you dressed? Get almost naked and come back to bed."

"As tempting as that is," she said, leaning forward and kissing my nose, "it's not on the agenda for today. According to our itinerary, we're golfing and our tee time is in an hour. You need to shower and dress in a pair of nicer shorts and a polo."

"Nine holes or eighteen?" I asked.

"I think eighteen. Come on! It'll be fun," she chirped, hopping off the bed. She pulled out some clothes for me and dragged me into the bathroom. Begrudgingly, I showered and got ready. I didn't shave. I didn't want to deal with the hassle, so I stayed scruffy. We went to the restaurant in the resort before going to the clubhouse for our tee time. Thankfully, the resort had several sets of clubs for rent at the clubhouse. I didn't bring my set and I knew that Bella didn't even own a golf club, let alone knew how to play. The closest thing she's been to a golf course was the Putt Putt course on Navy Pier when we went out for Alice's birthday last summer. Bella couldn't putt to save her life.

_This was going to be a long day. _

We had our clubs, the golf cart and score cards. Bella sat down on the passenger side of the golf cart while I slid behind the driver's side. "Obviously, I'm going to suck," she snickered. "I was watching the guys at the driving range and they don't have to contend with these." She cupped her breasts. "I'll be happy if I don't knock someone unconscious."

"We don't have to do this," I said, looking at her over my sunglasses.

"I do. Shall we make a little wager?" she quipped.

"You know what happened the last time," I chuckled. "You bitched and moaned that you had to buy me dinner at Steak and Shake."

She stuck out her tongue as she wrinkled her nose at me. Thoughtfully, she tapped her chin. "Not dinner. A massage," she said. "A full body massage. The person with the highest score at the end of the game, gives the person with the lowest score a massage, complete with massage oils, pampering and all that jazz."

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Positive," she smirked, holding out her hand. I gripped it and we shook on it. And like that, the game was on. I took an early lead, but Bella was determined. She was surprisingly pretty good. Her putting left much to be desired, but she was able to shoot a straight ball and she hit it far, making it onto the green within a few strokes. The back nine was a struggle for me since I was starting to get tired. My shots were all over the place and I got caught in the bunker more times than I cared to admit. I even had to take a penalty because I lost three balls in the water. Five hours after we started, Bella and I were sitting in the clubhouse, drinking tall glasses of beer and sharing a plate of nachos while she totaled up our scores. She looked confused.

"What's wrong, Bells?" I asked, looking at her.

"Can you double check my math?" she replied, pushing the score card to me.

Working quickly, I figured out our scores. "Bells, you got ninety-seven and I got…you've got to be shitting me! Ninety-nine?" I squeaked.

"So, you got a higher score than me?" she smirked. "I won?"

I checked the scores and math again. Sure enough, Bella had beat me by two fucking strokes. "You won, Bells. I can't believe you won, but you did."

"It was that penalty shot," she said, pointing to the sixteenth hole where I got an abysmal twelve strokes, seven strokes over par. "You were beating me until then…I WON!" She hopped up, dancing around the bar and squealing happily. The patrons scowled at her but I smiled crookedly. I was proud of her.

But, the inner-perv in me was excited that was going to give her a full body massage. Using oils. Touching her soft skin…can I give her a happy ending?

**A/N: Raise your hand if you're shocked that Bella won! No? Up next will be the **_**massage**_**. **


	89. Chapter 89

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**This might be a longer chapter due to the **_**suggestive**_** nature. I don't think ya'll will mind, hmmmm?**

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

**EPOV**

After our time on the golf course, we went back to our suite to change into our swim suits. I made arrangements with the management for some candles to be delivered to our room along with a massage table and some high-end massage oils. Everything was going to be set up while I took her out to eat after we cooled off in the pool.

An hour in the pool, an hour nap and then dinner, I was driving us back to the hotel. Bella was snuggled against my arm as I navigated the highway to the resort. I was nervous about the massage. I knew that Bella wanted us to go slowly and my mind understood this. The massage was the ultimate test. I would be able to touch her, but I could not make love to her. Though, I wanted to. Badly.

I had the most erotic dream the night previous. It was so hot that I had to get up around two in the morning to take care of things in the bathroom. Bella was none-the-wiser when I slipped back into bed, minus one painful erection.

"Edward, you're awfully quiet," Bella said as I parked the rental car. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, trying to keep the uncertainty out of my voice. "I just hope that you enjoy the massage that I have set up for you in the suite."

"Wait, what?" she giggled. "How were you able to do that?"

"While you were getting towels, I spoke with the concierge and got everything that we needed. I'm just, um, worried about going against your _slow_ statute. If I'm using massage oils, I'll ruin your clothes." I blushed furiously, helping Bella out of the car.

"So, I'm going to be naked?" she quipped, threading her fingers with mine.

"Ummm…" I moaned. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable or think that I'm trying to push you into something that you're not ready to do."

"Edward, relax, baby," she said, stepping on the stairs so she was the same height as me. She cupped my cheeks. "I know you're different than my other boyfriends. Yes, I want to go slowly since our first arrangement was clearly based on sex and lots of it. We can have fun, though, without having sex. Do I expect tonight? No. If you just give me a massage while I wore a tank top, I'd be happy."

"You know me, though. I never do anything half-assed," I chuckled, kissing her nose. "I want to do this right. I'll leave it up to you as to how you want to handle the massage. I just don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I know we aren't going to have sex, but a full body massage, using oils…hmmm, foreplay at its finest."

She snaked her hands up my arms and slid her fingers into my hair. "We may not have sex tonight, but there are _other things_ that we can do that do not require…" She trailed off, giving me a seductive smile. "And turnabout's fair play, counselor." Her hands massaged my shoulders. "You're awfully tense. I mean, you're going to give me this wonderful massage. I could always repay you for your expertise."

I groaned lowly before covering her mouth with mine. "Bells, tonight, I assure you, is all about you. You won, fair and square," I murmured against her soft, pliant mouth. "Come on, gorgeous. You've got a massage to enjoy." Tugging on her hand, I led her up the stairs to our suite. The management did not disappoint. On the flat surfaces in the living area, there were pillar candles lit up, giving the room a nice warm glow and a subtle scent of vanilla and cinnamon. In the center of the room, there was a massage table, draped with white, satin sheet. Various massage oils were laid on the cocktail table, along with a fluffy white robe. Walking over to the table, I handed Bella the robe. "Get comfortable, Ms. Swan," I smirked.

Blushing, she darted into the bathroom. While she changed, I removed my shirt and put on a t-shirt, not wanting to ruin the button-down I was wearing. I also turned on some soothing instrumental music while I readied the massage oils. They were the same fragrance as the candles. The scent from the room was a definite aphrodisiac. I was hard as a fucking rock. Rubbing it on Bella's smooth, pale skin was going to be downright torturous. I kept on my jeans, thinking that if I had to contend with a buckle, a button and zipper, I'd be less likely to want to thrust my arousal into her body.

_You're a perv, Edward. _

The door opened and Bella padded out to the table. She was wrapped up in the robe, but her chocolate eyes twinkled mischievously. "On my stomach or face up?" she asked.

"Stomach first. I want to get your back," I said, shocked that my voice didn't crack like a prepubescent boy. Bella gave me a secretive little smile, asking me to turn around. I obliged, hearing her remove the robe and the rustle of the satin sheets. She quietly said that she was ready. Bella's back was completely bare and slung lowly over her hips was the sheet. Her eyes were dilated and filled with desire. "Are you sure, Bells?"

"Yep. Edward, I said I wanted to go slowly. Not at a snail's pace," she giggled. "Hell, if you had won, I'd be demanding that you'd be naked. Ever hear the term 'happy ending'?"

"Fuck," I moaned.

"Not yet, counselor," she purred. "Give me a month of fooling around and exploring each other with fingers, mouths and hands and _then_ 'fuck.'" She snuggled onto the table, wriggling her shoulders. "I've been waiting for this all day, Edward. Please?"

"Kay," I said, liberally pouring some of the vanilla and cinnamon massage oil onto my hands. I placed my palms on her back, kneading and working her body. Her back was riddled with knots, especially on the shoulders and up her neck. "Damn, Bells. You're…"

"I know," she said, turning her head. "The past few months haven't been easy, both professionally and well, personally. I carry all of my stress in my back."

"Bells…"I trailed off.

"Edward, this all on me. I was the idiot who kept you at arm's length. I was the idiot that was blind to see this amazing man in front of me," she said, glaring at me but not truly at me, more like anger at herself. Clamping her eyes shut, she breathed deeply. "Can we talk about this later? I'd rather have this conversation fully clothed and looking at you, okay?"

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked.

"No, just pause the conversation," she said, a rogue tear spilling down her cheek. I stopped rubbing her back and crouched by her face. Wiping my hands on a towel, I caressed her cheek. "I'm fine. I promise," she sniffled. Her brown eyes met mine. "Kiss me?"

"Always, Bells," I said, leaning forward and brushing my lips with hers. She rolled on her side, threading her fingers into my hair. Our kiss quickly became quite heated and I was straining in my jeans. I so wanted this woman. My hands glided up her ribs, wrapping my arms around her body.

"Edward," she moaned against my mouth. She nipped at my jaw before pulling back. "Touch me, baby."

I chuckled deeply, trying to not rip off my pants. "I am touching you, Bella," I said, tracing her spine. She bit her lip, sitting up on the massage table. The satin sheets were pooled around her hips. She was gloriously naked from the waist up. With a shimmy, the sheets around her waist slipped away and I saw that she had nothing on underneath. My Bella was gorgeous, naked and begging for my touch.

_Slow…she wants to go slow. I'm so confused. _

"We're not going to have sex," she explained, getting onto her knees. "As much as I want to and I can see how much you do, we're not ready for that." Bella's fingers caressed my slightly stubbly chin. "I just want to feel you. I want your hands on me."

"The massage?" I choked out.

"Later," she smirked, hopping off the table and sauntering, naked as a jaybird, over to the bed. She placed her hands on her hips, caressing just above her bare sex. "I don't want to take things into my own hands, counselor."

_Gulp._

**A/N: Some smexy times up next…first Bella and then, Edward. And no, no sex. Sorry, kids. They've got to build it up. You know? **


	90. Chapter 90

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**This might be a longer chapter due to the **_**suggestive**_** nature. I don't think ya'll will mind, hmmmm?**

**Chapter Ninety**

**EPOV**

Slow…she wants to go slow. I'm so confused.

"_We're not going to have sex," she explained, getting onto her knees. "As much as I want to and I can see how much you do, we're not ready for that." Bella's fingers caressed my slightly stubbly chin. "I just want to feel you. I want your hands on me."_

"_The massage?" I choked out. _

"_Later," she smirked, hopping off the table and sauntering, naked as a jaybird, over to the bed. She placed her hands on her hips, caressing just above her bare sex. "I don't want to take things into my own hands, counselor."_

Gulp.

I shook my head, trying to center my mind. Bella was seated on the bed, her legs splayed wide. Her fingers were teasing her thighs, moving closer and closer to her pussy. Striding over to my girl, I caged her body with my own. She was whimpering underneath me. "You wanted a massage. I'll give you a massage, my sexy girl," I purred. "Scoot back on the bed." She did as I asked. "Arms above your head, Bella. You want me to touch you? I'm going to touch you and only me. Do you understand?"

"Yes," she panted, putting her arms above her head. Biting her lip, Bella stared at my t-shirt. "Can you…um, take that off? I'm completely naked here."

"I know and I love it," I smirked, tracing her lips with my fingers.

"Edward," she breathed. "Please? Just the shirt."

"Fine. If I take off the pants, all chances of slow go out the window," I said, tossing my t-shirt off my body. Bella licked her lips, appraising my chest and moaning appreciatively. I hovered over her, kissing her nose. "Don't. Move."

"Yes, sir," she cooed.

I walked back over to the massage table and picked up the oil. I smirked as I moved back to the bed where Bella lay, her arms above her head, causing the most delightful things to happen to her perfect breasts. Squirting the oil onto her skin, I straddled her waist. Bella watched me with rapt attention as rubbed the oil along her belly. Her skin was like silk under my fingers, begging to be touched and loved. Moving up her body, I traced her ribcage, just underneath her breasts. Bella moaned quietly, staring into my eyes. Carefully, I moved my hands up her midline. She arched her back, obviously wanting my hands on her breasts. Her pink nipples were begging for attention, but I wanted to make this last. I wanted to cherish her. If I couldn't make love to her, I wanted her to feel completely and utterly relaxed.

I wanted her to feel boneless with the sheer amount of orgasms I was going to give her tonight.

"Edward," she whispered, her body straining for my touch.

"Hmmmm, someone is anxious," I said, tracing my hands along her collarbones and just along the swell of her breasts. "Trust me, baby. You'll be screaming for me when I'm done with you." I leaned down, kissing her lips, teasing her with my mouth. With a searing kiss, I moved back. My hands were now barely tracing her skin, causing goose flesh to erupt. Looking into her eyes, I traced both of her nipples with my fingertips. She let out a strangled gasp. "More, baby?"

"Please," she begged.

Again, I traced her nipples, moving my gaze to her rose colored peaks. They were so hard, pleading for my touch. Gently, I cupped her breasts. Bella's head fell back and her upper body undulated beautiful when my palms came in contact with her tits. Massaging them slowly, I pinched and twisted her nipples. Bella was writhing underneath me, begging for more. "So beautiful," I murmured, watching her squirm.

She whimpered my name, staring up at me with her large, brown doe eyes that were rheumy with desire. I kept my hands on her as I slid down her body. Once my feet were on the ground, I dragged her towards me so her legs were dangling over the edge of the bed. Her hands were still above her head, clutching at the pillows. Lightly, I caressed the length of her torso. Bella's eyes rolled back in her head as her legs spread further apart. Along her lower lips, I could see her abundant arousal seeping out of her. My girl was turned on by this. Very turned on.

"Does my hands on you make you this wet, Bella?" I asked, idly circling her nipples.

"Yes," she breathed. "More, Edward. Please, I need to come. I have to!"

"I know you need to, but how many times do you want to come, my sexy girl?" I asked, my voice deep and gravely. "Do you want my fingers inside of you? Do you want me to play with your clit? It's so hard, Bella. I can see it, wanting me to touch it. Do you want my mouth on you? Tasting your sweet pussy as you come all over me?"

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" she chanted, gripping the bedspread with her fingers. "All of it!"

"Hmmm, indecisive. You only get one, baby. Fingers or mouth?" I asked, ghosting my fingers down her ribcage. I traced her hipbones.

"Fingers. Fuck me with your fingers. But, god damn it, touch me!" she screamed.

"Like this?" I cooed, caressing my fingertips over her belly and down her body. Spreading her legs far, I stared at her drenched folds. Using my hand, I cupped her sex. My hand was immediately covered in her wetness. Her earthy, spicy scent permeated the room, adding to the vanilla cinnamon massage oil. The combination of the two made me rock hard, ready to explode in my jeans. Seeing Bella covered in the oil, pleading for me to fuck her with my hand, it was a heady, powerful experience.

One that I will not soon forget.

"Oh, shit," she moaned, rocking against my hand. Her eyes were trained on my palm that was in between her legs. "Feels so good."

"You're telling me," I growled, running my fingers through her warmth and wetness. "I want to feel every inch of you explode with the orgasm I'm going to give you, Bella." Easing my fingers up, I circled her clit with my hand. She whimpered. "Do you want to come with me playing with your pretty little pussy? Do you want me to caress your clit until you beg for more?"

"Ed-Ed-Edward," she stuttered. "Please! Oh, please."

I lay down next to her, my lips a hairsbreadth away from hers. My fingers were languidly toying with her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Seeing you like this, my Bella, is the best fucking aphrodisiac. Feeling how wet you are, dripping out of your tight little pussy. Watching you as unravel under my touch. Tasting your cum after you've covered me with it. Hmmmm, I'm about to come in my jeans imagining it. And when we do make love, it will be amazing." Her arousal increased. I smirked, dipping my fingers just inside of her folds. She sobbed, her mouth dropping open as I dragged my fingers back up to her clit. "I want you to come so fucking hard that you explode in ecstasy, squirting all over my hand. You've done it before, my beautiful girl."

"Only with you," she choked out. "Kiss me, Edward. Please, kiss me."

"You don't have to ask, my Bella," I soothed, pressing my lips to hers. Her body angled closer to mine with one leg draped over my hips. Her body was open, making my teasing easy. As languidly as my fingers, I made love to her mouth with mine. I tasted every inch of her sweet lips, my tongue dancing with hers. Her fingers moved from the bedspread and tangled into my hair. She wanted me closer to her. Hell, I wanted to be as close to her as possible. I wanted to be inside of her, but not yet. I broke my lips from hers, panting heavily as I kissed down her elegant neck. Sucking just behind her ear, I dipped my fingers inside of her again.

"Fuck," she grunted.

"Not yet, my dear," I growled. "I'm just feeling how soaked you are. Who makes you this wet, Bella?"

"You do," she answered, tugging on my hair. "I am so fucking close."

"Good. I want you to let it go, Bella. I don't want you to hold back," I whispered against her ear. "I want to feel it all, baby." She moaned, looking at me with such desire. "Only I make you feel this way, my Bella. Why?"

"I'm yours," she breathed.

"Say it again," I commanded, my fingers moving faster and harder against her clit.

"I'm yours. I'll…" she panted, "I'm…holy fucking shit! Edward!"

"Let GO," I snarled, covering her mouth with mine. As I did, three of my fingers easily slid inside of her, curling upwards. Her fingernails scratched down my back as her body damn near imploded around my hand. With a roll of her body, she lost all control, pushing my fingers out as her pussy gushed out her release, covering my hand, the comforter and the floor. Collapsing against me, she shuddered. With each tremble, more of her arousal seeped out of her and she gave me a satisfied, sexy smile. "That was fucking hot, Bella."

"Hmmm, like I said before, only you've done that to me," she said, kissing my jaw and lips softly. "It's those damn long fingers of yours."

I chuckled, lifting my hand from between her legs. I had gone nearly three months without tasting her. I needed to remember. Looking at her, I sucked my fingers into my mouth. Growling deeply, I nearly died with pleasure at her flavor. Bella smirked, grabbing my hand and licked my fingers clean. "You are seriously testing my patience," I said huskily.

"Does seeing me taste myself on your hand turn you on?" she asked, arching a brow. I nodded dumbly. "Even more than me sucking your cock?"

"Bella," I chided. "If you come anywhere near me, I will seriously have issues. You wanted to go slowly."

"And we will, but I can feel how turned on you are. Let me take the edge off, counselor," she cooed, pushing me onto my back. "It's my turn to see you unravel."

**A/N: And they're back in the saddle again…No pictures with this, but the lemon itself is pretty damn hot. It's a panty changer, that's for sure. Up next, we're switching to Bella and hmmm, I think you can guess what's going to happen then. We will be back in Chicago by chapter ninety-two. Leave me some! **

***Passes out shamwows and new panties***


	91. Chapter 91

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**This might be a longer chapter due to the **_**suggestive**_** nature. I don't think ya'll will mind, hmmmm?**

**Chapter Ninety-One**

**BPOV**

"And we will, but I can feel how turned on you are. Let me take the edge off, counselor," I cooed, pushing Edward onto his back. "It's my turn to see you unravel."

I was nervous. I wanted him so badly. To have him and kiss him, it was my kryptonite. Mentally, I was reminding myself that I couldn't make love to him. More specifically, _no sex, no sex, no sex…_I wanted our first time together to be special and it wasn't going to be tonight. Ideally, I wanted it to be at home, in Edward's bed.

Crawling up his body, I kissed his soft, pink lips. I straddled his waist, lovingly kissing his mouth. Edward's fingers tangled into my hair, holding me to his body. His hands traveled down my body. They grabbed my ass, rocking my still wet pussy along his belly. I moaned, nipping at his lips. "Just like you're mine, I'm yours," Edward said, staring up at me with lust-filled eyes. "Always, Bells."

I kissed his mouth before leaving a trail of open mouthed kisses along his jaw, neck, chest, belly and ended just above his jeans. With a seductive smirk, I unbuckled his belt. My mouth never left his skin, tasting his body. Edward's hands were gripping the bedspread, his knuckles white. "Relax, counselor," I whispered.

"If I let go, all control is going to leave me," he said, his voice straining. "You're so fucking beautiful and seeing you down there…FUCK!" I palmed his arousal, rubbing it over the thick denim.

"And I haven't even touched your cock. In the flesh, that is," I giggled, popping the button of his jeans. Tracing my nose along the waistband of his boxers, I lowered the zipper of his pants, mindful of his arousal. "So big, counselor." He moaned, his hands tightening to rigid claws on the bed next to him. "Lift, Edward." I tugged on his pants and boxers, pulling them down his body after he arched his back to raise his ass. Tossing his clothes onto the floor, I stared at his tall, thick and leaking cock. "Does touching me make you this hard?"

"Being near you does it," he panted. "Bella, please?"

"My hands or my mouth?" I purred, tracking the large vein on the underside of his shaft. His arousal twitched in anticipation. I wanted to use my mouth. I loved giving him blow jobs during our 'arrangement.' Tasting him, watching him crumble because of me; it was a powerful, heady experience. "Tick tock, baby. Which do you want?"

"Mouth," he barked, his fingers tracing my cheek.

"Good answer," I winked, using the tip of my tongue to again trace the large vein on his shaft. He shuddered. His whole frame trembled as I tasted his velvety hardness. With another swipe of my tongue, I licked the length of his cock and focused my attention on the head. I watched him, eager to make him explode. Edward's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dilated, almost black with desire. I rubbed his thighs before wrapping my hand around the base of his cock. I continued teasing the head of his arousal, suckling on him like a lollipop.

_An Edward-flavored lollipop. Yum! _

Keeping my eyes on him, I wrapped my lips around his erection and slid down until I couldn't move anymore. With a deep breath, I relaxed my jaw and let him slide in a bit further before I began bobbing my head. Using my hand, I twisted and turned what I couldn't reach with my mouth. That was a lot since Edward was a big guy. Well, his cock was huge. The rest of him, he was muscular and built like a runner with the perfect amount of muscles.

Using my other hand, I cupped his balls and rolled them in my palm. "Oh, GOD!" Edward moaned, his head falling against the bed. I released him with a pop, stroking his hardness. My saliva had provided the perfect amount of lubrication while I suckled his balls into my mouth. Edward was squirming, writhing on the bed. Deep within his belly, he was growling and trying to stave off his orgasm.

I didn't want him to hold back. I wanted all of it. Just like how he wanted it from me.

With renewed fervor, I sunk my mouth over his arousal and began bobbing deep and fast. Edward's hands were itching to touch me. Releasing him, I stared at him. "Touch me, Edward. Guide me. Tell me what to do," I said, my voice rough and sexy.

His hands shot to my hair, guiding me to his cock. With a purr, I slid my mouth over him and followed his lead with my bobbing. He whimpered and pleaded for more, which I gave him. Nipping at his body and sucking his arousal, I could feel him grow harder. Grasping the base of his cock, I twisted, turned and massaged him until he was panting in need for release. I closed my eyes and sucked him deeper, pinching my cheeks over him. He groaned, trying to guide my head to move faster. I eagerly complied, adding more teeth into his blow job. His groans morphed into random curses, mixed in with my name. I slid one of my hands up his chest and lightly scratched his nipples.

"Bella," he pleaded. "So fucking close."

I knew that. His incoherent mutterings and need for more indicated that he was going to come and come hard inside of my mouth. I gladly welcomed it. I wanted it, _needed _it. He threaded our fingers together and as I stared into his verdant eyes, his cock twitched, sending streams of his release down my throat. I sucked it down, tasting his essence: sweet, citrusy, salty and _all _Edward. Licking him clean, I released him and sat up, delicately wiping my mouth.

Edward grabbed my arm gently and tugged me into his arms. He cuddled me close, kissing my lips. He growled lowly when he tasted the remnants of his seed on my tongue. I pulled back and stared at him, brushing his hair from his face. His eyes were swirling with so much emotion, but it was guarded.

However, I knew that our relationship…all ideas of us going slowly, they flew out the window after tonight.

We just needed to find a balance of being in a relationship and fucking each other stupid.

**A/N: How soon do you think they'll have sex? Why do you think Edward's emotions are guarded? What do you think is going to happen next? (Really, I'm curious…). No pics with this, again. Sorry, I'm being a damn slacker. We're heading back to Chicago. Bella and Edward are going to have a conversation and some drama is going to ensue…you'll see. Leave me some! ;-)**


	92. Chapter 92

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

**BPOV**

Early the next morning, we packed up our belongings and drove the airport in Phoenix. I hated leaving this place for a couple of reasons. The smallest one was the fact that it was still fucking snowing in Chicago. _Really?_ It was early April. The time for snow is now _done_! Jeez! I wanted to wear cute little sundresses and flip flops. But, nooooooo, it was still fucking _snowing_ in Chicago. Back to the frozen tundra.

The other reason I didn't want to go back was my relationship with Edward. We had been in this perfect little bubble of happiness. No fears of being interrupted, reconnecting as friends and as a couple. Now, our lives were going to keep us apart along with my own stupid fears. I still didn't want anyone to know about us. If I told Alice, she'd be planning our wedding, not caring about our wants and needs. I couldn't tell Jasper. He'd tell Alice. The only person I felt comfortable with knowing was Emmett and from what Edward told me, he was in a bad place due to Rosalie's actions toward him.

Emmett had been a victim in Rosalie's identity theft scheme.

I felt for the guy. He had truly loved her and in the end, he got screwed in the ass by her harpy-like behavior.

Then, there was my job. I was still employed. That's great. But my position for next year is going to be different. I went to school to be an English teacher. As a result of my classes, I also have enough credits to also teach history. Just before spring break, Jasper pulled me aside and showed me a draft of the schedule for the next school year. Out of the five classes I was teaching, three of them were history courses. The other two were AP Junior and Senior English, but three freaking history courses. Two world history and one U.S. history. I had four classes to prep for, plus travel all over the school.

Granted, it was a draft of the schedule. It wasn't set in stone. I certainly didn't want that schedule. At. All.

"Pretty girl, you're awfully quiet," Edward said as he threaded his fingers with mine.

"Just sad that our vacation is over," I shrugged.

"Hmmm, me too," he said, kissing my forehead. "It was so much fun to just be."

"Yeah," I smiled, snuggling against his arm. "It was nice to not wear our arctic gear, too."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Edward grumbled. "This winter has gone on long enough. I need spring, dammit!"

"Don't hold your breath, counselor. You know Chicago weather. It's highly unpredictable. Next week, it could be ninety," I giggled, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

"This is true," Edward chuckled, wrapping me in a loose hug. "But, I think you're worried about something else. Talk to me, Bells."

I sighed, pressing my ear to his chest so I could listen to the steady thrum of his heartbeat. "I'm just…not ready for real life. In Phoenix, we were in a bubble. You and me. I loved it. Now? Work is beckoning along with the trivialities of my high schoolers and their drama, plus keeping our relationship on the down-low."

"We don't have to hide our relationship, Bells," he said. "I want everyone to know that I'm with you." I looked up at him and I saw a flash of sadness. "Are you ashamed to be seen with me?"

"What? No! Edward, you are amazing and sweet and kind and smart and…" I trailed off. "I just don't want to jinx us."

"Why would telling people that we're a couple jinx us?" he asked.

"You could change," I muttered.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You could change," I repeated, looking him in the eyes. "You're all sweet and awesome now, but what happens when you get tired of me?"

"Bells, that will never happen. I don't understand it. You are so confident, self-assured in so many aspects of your life, but when it comes to a relationship, you have next to no confidence. Have you considered talking to someone?" he asked, gently caressing my cheeks. "I want you to be happy. I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere, nor am I going to change into one of the douchebags that you were with. They never respected you or cared for you. I do. I will."

"I'm not broken," I sniffled.

"I never said you were, pretty girl," he said, crushing me to his chest. "Just consider talking to someone. You are a beautiful, smart, witty, sexy and phenomenal woman. You are not undeserving of a special, loving relationship. Those guys before me? They didn't deserve you."

He ran his fingers through my hair as I stayed cuddled up against his chest. I had to get over this feeling of inadequacy. Would talking to someone do that? Do they have a magical cure-all for low self-esteem? Where would I even look? Who could I turn to?

"Edward?" I whispered.

"What, pretty girl?" he replied.

"Do you think your dad can give me a name of a counselor or someone?" I asked.

I felt him smile against my hair. "I'll call him as soon as we land. Does that mean we can tell people?"

"You really are eager," I giggled.

"I've got the most amazing girlfriend. How can I not be eager?" he said, kissing my lips softly. "How about this? We don't outright tell people, but don't deny it if people ask. Work for you?"

"Perfect."

**A/N: So, Bella's gonna try going to therapy because of her low self-esteem. (It sucks. Trust me. Not feeling good enough? Settling for less than the best? Yep, I've been there. Done that. Wrote the book. Literally. Check out **_**A Fresh Start**_**. It's loosely based on my divorce. Just sayin…). Am I going to delve into her therapy? That would be a no. I'm a teacher, not a psychotherapist (though, at times I feel I could be with all of the middle school drama I deal with…yeesh!). **

**Leave me some! **


	93. Chapter 93

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

**BPOV**

On Sunday, I was having a hot date with our washing machine. Edward was out, getting our pictures printed from our trip. He was excited because he wanted to put a photo of the two of us atop the Grand Canyon, kissing, on his desk. I was excited by his exuberance, but shocked that he wanted such a personal photo up in his office. I wasn't about to deny him his happiness. It was a great photo. I asked for a copy of it for my room, to put on my nightstand.

I was working through the laundry, folding our clothes when I heard the door open. "Hello?" crooned Alice.

I blushed, staring at the combination of my lingerie and Edward's boxers on my bed. What would she say if she saw me doing her brother's laundry?

_We don't outright tell people, but don't deny it if people ask._

"Upstairs, Ali," I called down to her. Biting my lip, I left things on my bed as they were. My friend danced into my room, swirling like a ballerina. "What's up with you?"

"Oh, not much," she said, dramatically pressing her left hand to her face. Glittering on her ring finger was an engagement ring.

"Shut the front door! He proposed?" I squealed, running to her. "Let me see!"

Alice held out her hand, wriggling her fingers. "He did so amazing, Bella. It's small, but so elegant," she breathed.

"You realize that Jasper is a teacher. We get paid next to nothing," I snorted. "This is probably a year and half worth of his salary."

"I know that. I don't care about the size of the ring, just the fact that he proposed! Bells, I'm getting married!" she screamed, bouncing on her toes before crashing into my arms. "You have to be my maid of honor. I promise that I'll choose a dress that won't make you look like a stuffed sausage or anything. Please, Bells?"

"Of course, Ali," I smiled, hugging her again. "We also have to go shopping for your dress. I'm certain you don't want to design your own gown."

"God, no. I want to _enjoy_ my wedding. Now, you have to keep New Year's Eve open. That's when Jas and I are getting hitched," she giggled. "It's going to be an elegant affair and at midnight, we'll kiss and be officially married."

"You're having the ceremony at midnight?" I asked.

"Heavens, no. It's a metaphorical moment. The ceremony will be performed at our church at four," Alice giggled. "Tell me about your trip! Did you and Edward finally kiss and make up?"

"I didn't know we were fighting," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"Bells, ever since your fall, something happened and my brother grew cranky and morose. You turned into the ice-queen. Something obviously happened, but based off the pile of laundry on your bed, it's all good?" She plucked a pair of Edward's boxer briefs, wiggling them in front of my nose.

"Stop that," I chided, swiping the boxers from her hand. "I was just helping him out since he had to run some errands. This coming week, he's in court."

"When are you going to realize that you and Edward are perfect for each other?" Alice sighed. "You're snarky, witty, gorgeous and you don't take his brooding shit. In fact, you're the only person to ever bring him out of his funk!"

_Was I going to do this?_ I bit my lip, walking to my dresser to pick up my phone that was charging. Unplugging it, I looked through a pictures, finding the one that I wanted. It was Edward holding the phone while he nuzzled my neck and I was cuddled in his arms. "Does this answer your question?" I responded, handing her the phone.

"You and Edward? A couple? OH MY GOD!" she screamed, jumping on me, causing me to fall onto the ground in a heap.

"Bella?" Edward called. "Are you okay?"

I heard him run up the stairs. Alice had extricated herself from me and by the time he had reached my room, he had to catch a very hyper and rambunctious elf. "It's about fucking time!" she said, wrapping her arms around her brother like a spider monkey. "You have to let me plan _your wedding!_"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Edward asked, prying her off his body.

"This!" She held up my phone. Edward smiled softly, his green eyes cutting to mine. "Oh, my GOD! I'm so happy! My best friend and my brother are finally a couple!" Alice pushed us together. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my cheek with his nose. "You can do better than that, Edward. Kiss her!"

"We're not an exhibit at the zoo, Mary Alice," Edward chided, playfully glaring at her. "If we want to kiss, we'll kiss. If not, tough titties, brat." Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her engagement ring sparkled in the sunlight. "What's that?"

"Oh, this? I got engaged, but I'm _far _more excited about this development," Alice said, giving us a smirk. "You have to tell me everything. And I mean everything!"

**A/N: Can you tell? Alice is a little excited. And congratulations to Alice and Jasper on their upcoming nuptials. Her engagement ring is on my tumblr, blog, twitter and Facebook page. It's so pretty. If I ever get married again (which is highly unlikely since I'm too damn chicken to go out on a date), I'd want that as my engagement ring. Leave me some! **


	94. Chapter 94

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ninety-Four**

**BPOV**

Alice left shortly after dinner. She was so overjoyed that Edward and I were a couple, that she was completely distracted from her own wedding plans. She tried to finagle us into talking into _our_ wedding.

_Yeah, just started dating. I've got a lot of crazy to overcome before we discuss wedding bells, Alice._

That night, Edward and I cuddled in his bed before drifting off to sleep. I was in denial that I was due back to work on Monday, dealing with my hooligans and preparing for ACT exam and Prairie State Assessment or PSAE. In all of my classes, I had a mini lesson prepared for standardized test preparation and study skills. I hated those tests. Our schools were all about differentiated lessons, meeting the needs of every single learner and yet, we give _standardized_ tests to everyone. Zero differentiation.

_And this makes sense why?_

Plus, proctoring them was boring as spit.

We had three weeks before we had to give the tests after we returned from spring break, but it was an unwritten rule that we work with our students as much as we could, prior to the tests to ensure their preparedness.

The next morning, Edward and I got ready and he dropped me off at school. I was in the copy room, making extras of my study skills lessons when Jasper sauntered in. "Congratulations! You're finally making Alice an honest woman!"

"Thank you," he smirked, checking his mailbox. "I hear you have your own good news, too."

"How long did Alice wait until she blabbed?"

"As soon as she was in the car, she was calling me and Esme. The both of them, it was insane with the squealing," Jasper laughed.

"With their excitement, it's almost stealing your thunder of your engagement," I frowned. "This should be about you and Alice. Not a new relationship between me and Edward."

"Trust me when I say, I'm okay with the stealing of the thunder. Steal away. If I had my way, I'd get married at the courthouse by a judge. I love Alice and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I don't care about table settings, tuxedos, wedding gowns and whether or not our guests want salmon or beef. Granted, I'm going to cater to her every whim because I love her, but as long as I get to call her my wife at the end of the day, I'm happy as a clam," he smirked.

"That's sweet, Jasper," I sighed.

"In regards to you and Edward, it's about time," he teased. "I was praying that he would pull his head out of his ass and ask you out after you and Paul broke up. How did you get together?"

"Ironically, a fight," I snorted. "After my tumble, I had pushed everyone away. The person that I hurt the most was Edward and he had a few too many to drink at one of the baseball games. Long story short, he called me on some bull shit and we ended up arguing about our friendship and why we hadn't gotten together as a couple. I walked away, but when I came back, I told him that I was sorry that I wanted to try for _more_. He also apologized for making me cry. That was a little over a week ago and the rest is, as they say, history."

"I'm glad that you two are together, Bella. But, I have to ask. You've had this crush on Edward as long as I've known you," Jasper said.

"What? How did you know?" I squeaked.

"The way you looked at him when you thought no one was looking, it was filled with so much longing," he said, leaning against the counter in the copy room. "Why were you so hesitant to date him?"

"You saw what I dated before," I muttered, picking up my copies.

"Yeah. Assholes. Edward isn't an asshole. Okay, he kind of is since he's a lawyer, but he's never been an asshole to his family or friends," Jasper said, arching a brow. "Bella, did you think that Edward was too good for you?"

"Kind of," I whispered, hugging the warm paper to my body. "I mean, he's handsome, smart, ambitious, sweet, generous and kind. What would he want with me?" I tucked my hair behind my ears. "A lot of that comes from the ex-boyfriends who only used me for their own needs. Also, I'm waiting for the shoe to drop and for Edward to change, turn into one of those assholes."

"Bella, that is not normal thinking," Jasper chided. "Edward cares a great deal about you. He would never intentionally hurt you."

"Now," I snorted derisively. Jasper stood in front of me, his arms crossed and glowering at me. "Look, Edward and I talked about this. My previous relationships have obviously skewed my perceptions and he thinks that I was emotionally abused. He's going to ask Carlisle or even a coworker of his for a name of a good therapist so I can work through these feelings of inadequacy."

"But, it doesn't sound like you're willing to let it work, Bella," Jasper frowned. "Therapy won't be successful unless you're ready to do it. Unless you want to change. You know?" The warning bell rang and it indicated the end of our conversation. Jasper had a first period U.S. History class. "Do you want to change? Will therapy help you?" He hugged me before darting out to get ready for his class.

His questions lingered in my mind as I wandered to my office. Did I want to go to therapy for me or for Edward?

**A/N: Jasper…he's a smart dude. Just saying… Leave me some! **


	95. Chapter 95

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ninety-Five**

**BPOV**

The rest of the school week inched by. Edward was barely home. He had been put on another case since he couldn't represent Rosalie due the familial ties to her case. He worked with Felix on a divorce case that was particularly nasty. The husband filed for divorce, claiming that his wife was cheating on him. She had signed a pre-nup, stating that if there was cheating involved, she would not get anything. The ex-wife vehemently denied any cheating. Edward's firm was representing her. However, the case was time-consuming and filled with a ton of loopholes and issues, namely because there was a child involved.

In addition to trying to not give his ex-wife the money that she deserved, he was suing for total custody of their four year old daughter.

On top of Edward's schedule, the master schedule for next year was announced for the staff at my school. Thankfully, what Jasper had shown me didn't come to fruition, but I still taught two history courses. At least they were World History. I was familiar with that curriculum and already had worksheets, assignments and projects prepared for that. I was excited to find out that I was given all advanced English courses, too, two AP senior level courses and advanced sophomore English.

Friday, I was at home, cooking some dinner. I wasn't sure if Edward was coming home at a decent hour or not. He had, despite his crazy hours, always found time to send me a sweet text, a short phone call or even send me an email. I cherished each one, but it wasn't the same as hanging out with my boyfriend. I knew he had a hectic job and that he was dedicated to it. We just needed to find a balance. Right now, that balance was nonexistent.

I was dishing up dinner when Edward breezed into the apartment. He walked right over to me, lifting me onto the counter and burying his nose into my hair. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"Hold me," he whimpered. I wrapped my arms around his body, rubbing his back through his suit coat. He was super tense and very upset.

"Talk to me, counselor," I murmured against his ear. "What is it?"

He pulled back and removed his glasses, pinching his nose. "So, I was getting ready to leave. Eleazar and Marcus were meeting with Rosalie to discuss her case in the conference room. Felix sent me a text, asking me to research a case file for our upcoming deposition on Monday. I had to go to the law library to find it. While I was in there, I heard the door click shut and the tell-tale signs of a woman's heels walking toward me. I barely had enough time to turn when Rosalie was on me, pushing me onto the table."

"What did that skank do?" I snarled.

"She tried to kiss me, plead with me to talk to the judge to get the charges thrown out against her," Edward shuddered. "She removed all of her clothes and tried to…um…fuck me. It was an act of desperation from her. Marcus walked in on that as she was trying mount me while I was trying to firmly, but gently remove her skanky ass from my body. He roared at her, demanding she get dressed and said that our firm could not represent someone who would prostitute themselves in order to get a not guilty verdict."

"How did Marcus know that?"

"Cameras in the law library," he replied. "Plus, the meeting had pretty detailed a plea agreement between the State's Attorney and Rosalie. If she had agreed, she would spend five years in prison with the possibility of parole. However, she scoffed at the idea and demanded that our firm fight for her. The sad thing is that the evidence is irrefutable. This plea deal is the best she'll get. If they go to trial, Rosalie could end up in prison for up to fifteen years for the amount of credit card fraud, tax evasion and embezzlement she did. On top of that, Marcus is ready to contact the State's Attorney and added a count of sexual harassment and prostitution to the charge."

"Isn't that against attorney/client privilege?" I asked.

"I'm not her attorney and she approached me in the law library, making unwanted sexual advances and whoring herself out to make her problems go away," Edward cringed.

"So, what happened?"

"She was arrested. Indecent exposure, sexual harassment, prostitution, and lewd and lascivious behavior," Edward smirked. "I get to go to court, but as the victim. That's why I was so late tonight. I was at the precinct, giving my statement and go over the evidence with the arresting officer. But, I'm scarred, Bells. Scarred. I've seen too much of Rosalie Hale. And do you want to know a little bit of gossip?"

"You never gossip," I giggled.

"I know, but I figured you'd appreciate this," he snorted. "The carpets do _not_ match the drapes."

"I KNEW IT!" I guffawed, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend's neck.

**A/N: This will be the last we hear of Rosalie. She's whored herself out and now she's screwed. Royally. Up next, we're switching back to Edward and some bonding time between our two favorite lovebirds. Possibly some citrusy action? We'll see. Hell, I may even provide you with some **_**pervy**_** pic teasers. **_**Ahem, porn…**_** Leave me some! **


	96. Chapter 96

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ninety-Six**

**EPOV**

"Come on, Bells. I need to get out. We need to have a date," I said, kissing her lips softly, getting ready to remove her from the counter.

"But, dinner," she frowned, gesturing to the chicken dish she'd made. "And it's nine at night. Yes, I'm bitching that it's too late to go out. My first week back at school after a break is usually brutal. Tomorrow? We can play tomorrow."

"I'm amenable to that. I've got a desperate need to shower," I shuddered. Bella gave me a smirk, eyeing my body. "Do you want to join me, Miss Swan?"

"Only if I can erase Rosalie's attempt at seducing you. That bitch touched what was _mine_," she snarled, grabbing my belt and dragging me between her legs.

"Feeling possessive, pretty girl?" I asked, cupping her face.

"Damn right I am. Where does she get off? She thinks that fucking a lawyer will make her horrific decisions to fuck with your family and other people is going to make them go away?" she snapped, staring into my eyes. "I don't think so. Especially with the lawyer she wants to fuck is in a relationship with me."

"And I'm not fucking anybody but you," I said, smiling seductively.

"Not yet, anyway," she purred, kissing my lips, claiming me in our kitchen. "But, I can suck your cock to remind you that we're together."

"Damn," I moaned, dropping my forehead to her shoulder. She giggled, threading her fingers in my hair.

Bella did drag me up the stairs and proceeded to clean me thoroughly in our shared shower. With a smirk, she also gave me a blow job to end all blow jobs. I nearly collapsed in ecstasy, gathering my sexy girl into my arms and kissing her feverishly. I wanted to return the favor, but Bella pressed her lips to mine. "It was all about you, counselor. You needed to know that I was here for you and that I'm not going anywhere," she replied sweetly.

I think I fell deeper in love with her at the moment.

_Yeah, she sucked you off and you are ready to declare your undying love. Real romantic, genius._

After we ate a very late dinner, Bella and I were curled up in my bed, which had become _our_ bed since we returned from Phoenix. Bella had her head on my belly while she read. I was idly watching some television while playing with her hair. "So, where are you taking me on our date, Cullen?" she asked, looking over at me.

"I was thinking Navy Pier," I said, smiling at her. "And then, Lincoln Park Zoo. It's supposed to be nice tomorrow."

"Phoenix nice?" she snorted.

"Not quite. Mid sixties," I chuckled. "It's better than sub-zero."

"This is true," she said, rolling onto her stomach, still staring at me. "Did you know that one of your eyes has a golden splash in it? It's pretty."

"I've had that all my life. And thank you," I blushed, looking at her affectionately. "Though out of the two of us, you're the beautiful one."

Bella's response was to burying her face into my stomach. She shook her head, peering back at me shyly. Bella had always been beautiful in my eyes. Yes, she went through an awkward phase. We all do. But, she was gorgeous. I knew that her previous suitors…

_Suitors? Are you ancient, Cullen?_

Shut it.

Anyway, her previous boyfriends never complimented her when she looked nice. In fact, when she went to a wedding with Paul, she bought this fun dress that accented every curve and made her look amazing. Did Paul once tell her that she was beautiful? No. He criticized her for buying a dress that was going to clash with the bridesmaid's dresses and that her ass looked big. He didn't see the twinkle in her eye disappear, but I did. When he left the house, I hugged my best friend and told her she was gorgeous. She cried for a moment, kissing me on the cheek. With a sad little grin, she left the apartment to go the wedding with Paul.

I knew that Bella didn't think she was beautiful. She was never told, at least by her boyfriends. I wanted to change that, but she struggled with believing me.

"Edward, thank you," she murmured as she cuddled to my side. "I'm not used to hearing that. You know?"

"I do, pretty girl," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "And I'll keep telling you that you are. Nothing will stop me." She blushed again, kissing my lips.

**A/N: Up next will be their date. And a blast from the past. But who?**


	97. Chapter 97

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ninety-Seven**

**EPOV**

Bella was sleeping soundly. Her work week knocking her on her ass. I was up with the sun. My brain wouldn't shut off. I got up and did my morning run. When I got back, I used Bella's bathroom to shower so I wouldn't wake her. As she slept, I planned our day. It was going to be a lot of fun for the both of us. We had had dates while we were in Phoenix, but since we'd been home. That was due in part to my hectic schedule but I needed to remedy that. I wanted to treat Bella to something special.

At first, we were going to go to Navy Pier, enjoying lunch at Bubba Gump's Shrimp House. Bella had a sick obsession with all things seafood, shrimp in particular. After that, we were going to just wander around Navy Pier until we boarded a Chicago architectural tour along the river. Bella mentioned to me that she always wanted to go. Today was the perfect opportunity to go. The sun was shining. The temperature wasn't too cold and spring was finally starting to explode around the city. The last stop was going to Lincoln Park Zoo before I made Bella dinner. She always did most of the cooking, even while we were just friends. Usually, if I was cooking, either I was sucking up because I fucked up or wheedling for her help.

Manipulative, I know.

But, now? I wanted to make something special for her because she was my girl. Not because I needed her help or because I made a mistake. I wanted to make her feel like she was the most important thing in my world. Yes, I worked a lot, but my feelings for her are unwavering.

Checking our fridge, I wanted to make sure I had the ingredients for my grandmother's variation of mac and cheese. I had almost everything, except for the half and half. Bella only liked skim milk and so that's all we had in our home. Leaving again, I went to the local grocery store to pick up the few items I needed. I also picked up some dessert and passing by a floral shop, I chose an array of spring blooms for my girl, wanting to shower her with flowers. The bouquet I chose had pink and yellow roses, along with purple chrysanthemums, white and pink peonies, daisies, greenery and other various wild flowers.

Driving back to the apartment, I carried my booty into the kitchen. I left the flowers outside. It was still cool enough out that they wouldn't freeze, but would keep the flowers fresh until I wanted to give them to my Bella.

I cleaned up the main floor of our apartment and made fresh coffee for the two of us. I waited as long as I could before I had to wake her, carrying up a large mug of coffee for her. We needed to be on the road in an hour and half. Placing the coffee on the nightstand, I crawled into bed, curling around my still sleeping girl. "Bella," I cooed, kissing her ear. "Wake up, pretty girl."

"No," she grumped, rolling over to burrow into my chest. Her head was squished between mine and the pillow and somehow, she managed to slip her hands underneath my shirt. "Tired."

"Bella, baby, I've got a wonderful day planned for us," I whispered, wrapping my arms around her body. "But, we need to get going soon. I made coffee."

"The extra dark roast, with a dash of hazelnut syrup?" she asked, cuddling ever closer to me.

"With two packets of Splenda on the side," I snickered, wiggling them above her ear. She extricated herself from her strangle hold on me, glowering at me adorably. "I want to take my beautiful, _gorgeous_ girlfriend out on our first date."

"Edward, we've been on dates. Hello? All of those outings in Phoenix," she giggled, sitting up and tossing her messy curls into a loose bun on top of her head.

"I don't count those. They were baseball games," I argued.

"Weak argument, counselor. And you win lawsuits with that logic?" Bella asked, tapping my head.

"In fact, I do." I arched a brow at her. "What about our time at the Grand Canyon? El Tovar? Dinner?"

"That was me trying to make up for the fact that I sort of sucked, Edward," she pouted, sipping her coffee. "Consider it a peace offering?"

"Regardless, I'm taking you on our first _date,_ pretty girl. I consider it to be our first because we're going out, in our city, holding hands and being obnoxiously romantic. I want to shower you with PDA, nuzzles and wet kisses, buy cheesy souvenirs to remember our first date and just be us, Bells," I said, staring into her chocolate brown orbs.

"You know, you're a hopeless romantic, Edward," she said, brushing my hair from my face.

"So?" I snorted.

"I like it," she said shyly, kissing my cheek before getting out of the bed to get ready. Giving me a sweet smile, she cocked her hip. "I like it a lot. And today, we get to have fun and just be."

"It's a date," I smirked.

**A/N: Date time! Pictures of the date will be posted on my tumblr and blog. Links for those are on my profile. Additionally, some pics will be posted on my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	98. Chapter 98

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ninety-Eight**

**EPOV**

An hour later, Bella and I were in the car, driving to Navy Pier. I had given her the flowers, which caused her tear up and cry. She had apparently never received flowers from a guy other than her father on her birthday. Even her prom date didn't give her a corsage, having ulterior motives from the get-go of just having sex with her in the back of his hoopty van. Hearing that, I made another vow to myself. I would give my Bella flowers. She was a rare and radiant bloom, deserving of such beauty.

_Cheesy, Cullen. Seriously, cheesy. _

Parking the car, we wandered around the outside of the pier. The day had warmed up and it had brought everyone out with it. Bella and I were walking along the pier, holding hands and just enjoying the sunlight. We rode the Ferris wheel, snapping photos and acting like silly tourists as opposed to the true Chicagoans we both were. After the Ferris wheel, Bella and I walked to the restaurant. We were seated almost immediately and we gorged ourselves on the numerous varieties of shrimp on the menu.

After lunch, Bella wanted to explore the Crystal Garden. Paying our admission, we wandered the indoor greenhouse. Bella was smiling happily. "This is so pretty, Edward. Thank you for arranging all of this," she said, threading her fingers with mine.

"Anything to this smile, pretty girl," I replied, caressing her cheek. She blushed. "Come on, let's get some pictures before we have to get to the dock."

"The dock?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Yep. We're going on an architectural tour of the city via the Chicago River using one of the speedboats," I explained, taking out my camera from my pocket.

"I've always wanted to do that. I love this city and hearing about its history is so cool," she squealed, wrapping her arms around my neck. I held her to my body, kissing her lips as I took a photo. She smirked when she heard the shutter click and smacked my arm. "All of our photos are going to be of us making out, Cullen. I want to see your handsome face."

"I can't help it. I love kissing your lips," I said, cupping her chin and brushing my mouth against hers. She melted against me before dancing out of my arms. Dragging me through the gardens, we acted like goofballs. Bella danced around the trees while I snapped photos. At one point, Bella asked a family to take our photo and they did, seemingly under my beautiful girlfriend's giddy spell.

We went outside and boarded the boat after our adventures in the Crystal Gardens. Being on the lake, it was a bit chilly in the shade. I held Bella close in my arms as we waited to board the boat. Settling in our seats, Bella was smiling happily. Seeing her this relaxed and having this much fun, it shed a new light to her. Bella had always been very studious with a snarky attitude. She had a good time, but never truly let loose. I was the same way, minus the snarky attitude. I kept my nose buried in a book. I brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. Mentally, I chanted my love for her. I knew she wasn't ready to hear it, but I had to say, at least to myself. _I love you, Bella._

She turned to me and gently kissed my mouth. Her eyes were sparkling and I could see the emotions inside of them. I couldn't pinpoint what they were, but she was happy. That was all that mattered to me right now. She snuggled in my arms. I hummed contentedly, leaning my cheek against her hair while the boat pulled away from the dock. We watched the city float by as the tour guide gave us the history of the buildings along the Chicago River. Bella's fingers were tangled with mine, resting atop her stomach.

Nearly two hours later, we were back at Navy Pier. I was checking out the photos that the crew had taken of us as we boarded the boat, seeing if it was worth it to purchase it. "Ugh, I look so fat," Bella grumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I snorted, looking at her perfect photo. "You look beautiful and that smile is radiant, Bells."

"I've got a double chin," she grumped, pointing to some non-existent flab. "My hair also looks like a freaking crow's nest."

I paid for the photo, dragging her away from the crowd. "Sit on my lap, pretty girl," I ordered. She scowled at me as I held up the picture. "What you see as flaws, I see as beauty."

"Whatever, Edward. I'm no beauty queen," she scoffed.

"Look at this photo, Bella. Tell me _one_ positive thing about the girl standing in it," I said firmly.

"Awfully slick there, counselor," she snorted. "I was going to say _you._"

"Yeah, well, you are quite aware that I'm not a girl. If I am, I'm a freak of nature with a penis," I deadpanned, raising my voice to sound more feminine. Clearing my throat and dropping my voice to its usual range, I pointed to the picture. "Tell me, Bella. There has got to be at least one redeeming quality in this photo that you find attractive about yourself."

She took the photo from my hand, staring at it for a long time. She shook her head, handing it back to me. "I have nice eyes," she shrugged.

"That's all?" I pressed.

"You did ask for just _one_," she said, looking at me dubiously.

"This is true," I said. "Bells, why do you put yourself down? Do you not see that you're gorgeous?" She blushed, biting her lip. "In this photo, I see a million things that are beautiful about you. Your smile, your blush, your pink lips, your eyes…I could go on for hours describing your beauty. It just shocks me that you don't see it yourself."

"I feel pretty when I'm around you," she admitted, looking up at me. "The way you look at me, it makes me feel special."

"That's because you are, pretty girl," I murmured, cupping her cheek. "I just wish you saw it in yourself, without me having to tell you. However, it will be my honor to constantly remind you that you are, indeed, gorgeous and special for as long as we're together. Now, we've got another stop today, baby. Shall we go?"

"What's the other stop?" she asked.

"You'll see," I smirked.

**A/N: Pictures of Navy Pier, the restaurant, Ferris Wheel and boat tour are on my blog, tumblr and my Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Up next will be the second half of the date along with a blast from the past. Leave me some! **


	99. Chapter 99

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter Ninety-Nine**

**EPOV**

As we drove to Lincoln Park, I was still troubled by Bella's lack of self-confidence. Honestly, I was more baffled than anything. The woman was a siren, calling to me with her sinfully gorgeous body and amazing mind. When she was happy, her confidence grew and it was the sexiest thing ever. Hearing her put herself down, it saddened me. I wanted nothing more than to shake her and tell her that she's astounding, but I knew she wouldn't believe me.

Driving through the Lincoln Park neighborhood, there were signs all around. The springtime flower show was going on at the Lincoln Conservatory. That sounded infinitely more romantic than the zoo. Plus, Bella's past boyfriends were seriously lacking in the flower department. _How could they not want to make her feel special? _Making the decision to take my girlfriend to that, I parked near the conservatory.

Bella was lost in thought, clutching my hand. Her beautiful face was drawn into a slight frown and her eyes were covered by her sunglasses, but I could see tears forming behind them. "Bells?" I whispered.

"Hmmm?" she replied, shaking her head. "Sorry…"

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.

"Just trying to…" she trailed off. "Never mind. I want to enjoy the rest of our date. I'm sorry that my insecurities are rearing their ugly head. What's next, counselor?" She looked at me, smiling softly.

I stared at her, arching my brow. She pulled her sunglasses and gave me her own look. Leaning across the arm rest, she kissed me gently and got out of the car. I followed suit, jogging to catch up with her. Threading my hand with hers, I kissed her temple. "Are you sure you're okay?" I murmured against her skin.

"I'm fine, Edward. I promise," she said, wrapping her arms around me. "Seriously, though. What's next?"

"Originally, I was going to take us to the zoo, but the spring flower show at the Lincoln Conservatory sounds more appropriate for a first date, hmmmm?" I asked.

"It does, but the zoo sounds fun, too," she giggled. "If there's time, maybe we can go there?"

I nodded and we walked to the conservatory. We wandered around the flower show, snapping photos and acting like two love-struck teenagers. I pulled Bella into hidden corners and secluded alcoves as much as I could, kissing her pink lips. Each time I did that, she just _melted_ against me. Our lips caressed each other and our tongues tangled. Bella's fingers were threaded in my hair and I gripped her hips, though her ass was tempting me with each moment we lost ourselves in a kiss.

We were getting ready to leave when another couple bumped into us. The man was wearing an obnoxious fedora and the woman ran right into Bella, causing her to stumble. "Hey, watch where you're going," Bella snapped.

The woman turned and sneered at Bella. The man was someone familiar. "Well, it looks like you're over me, Isabella," Paul scowled. Turning to me, he gave me a glare. "Enjoying my sloppy seconds?"

I glared at the evil troll that was Bella's ex. "Grow up, asshole," I snarled. He just smiled evilly, snaking his arm around his date, who looked like she was still in high school. I wrapped an arm around my girl, wanting to shield her from the vitriol this jerkwad was spewing.

"Paulie, baby, who is she?" asked the barely legal teenager on his arm.

"No one of consequence," he replied, waving his hand dismissively at Bella. "A waste of my time, really. Come on, sexy girl. I want you to use your adjectives as you describe the flowers while you suck my cock." He tugged on her hand, leading her away from us.

"Will I get my A, then?" the girl tittered, hanging on Paul. He turned over his shoulder, smirking like an asshole, palming his companion's ass. He smacked it, earning a squealing giggle from the girl. Narrowing my eyes at Paul, I hated him more. He was a monster, a deviant who preyed on young women. Bella was obviously one of his 'victims.'

Turning to Bella, she was barely holding herself together, tears falling freely as she probably replayed the events of the short but painful exchange with her ex-boyfriend. Now, I wanted to kick his ass for making my girl cry and then prosecute him for something, but I don't think there's law against being a douchebag. His actions were deplorable and unethical, but not illegal.

_If the girl was underage, though…everything changes. _

I took Bella's face in my hands, removing her glasses. Her brown eyes were dead and she was very upset. "Pretty girl," I cooed.

"A waste of his time?" she whimpered. "Three years was a waste? What if…what if you think that?"

"Never, Bella. I promise," I said, crushing her to my chest. She clutched my shirt, sobbing quietly against my shoulder. I had to make this better. I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to show her that she wasn't a waste of _anyone's _time. If anything, Paul was a waste of skin and oxygen. I desperately wanted to show Bella that I loved her and that I wasn't going to leave. Yes, it took me a long time to realize that Bella was the one for me. Well, a long time and a night a drunken sex and debauchery, an illicit 'friends with benefits' arrangement, and nearly losing her because of that arrangement, but I loved her and wanted it all with her.

_Marriage, 2.5 kids, a dog, a house, a white picket fence and a minivan. _

_Slow down, Cullen…_

"What do you want to do, pretty girl?" I asked, cradling her head.

"Can we go home?' she sniffled. "I'm sorry about ruining our date, but…"

"Do not apologize. You have every right to be upset, Bella. Paul was cruel and a total douche canoe. Why don't I drive us home and we can take a nap? Spend time cuddled together?"

"It won't be a waste of your time?" she snorted snidely.

"Bella, look at me," I said, forcing her to stare into my eyes. "You will never waste my time, Bella. Never. Not in a million years. You're stuck with me. Don't let the opinion of one asshole bring you down. You're better than him." _I love you…_

She smiled half-heartedly, nodding. I kissed her with as much tenderness and love as I could before we walked to the car. Mentally planning the rest of the night, I needed to show her that she was special and amazing and not a waste of anyone's time.

_Damn you, Paul, to the deepest pits of hell! _

**A/N: First chapter I've written in nearly a week! WOO HOO! Up next will be, um…well, you'll see…But, to give you a hint, it will be a longer chapter and some pictures posted on my **_**tumblr**_** only. O.o Leave me some! **


	100. Chapter 100

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Lemon. Warning. Have a change of panties nearby…o.O**

**Chapter 100 (again, switching to numbers because I'm being a slacker)**

**EPOV**

Back at the apartment, Bella went directly upstairs. She was quiet and still extraordinarily upset by what Paul had done to her. I went into the kitchen, pulling out what I needed for dinner. I'd lay with her until Bella would fall asleep and then make our meal. I also had to consult with Alice. I needed to know what I could do to show Bella that I wasn't going to walk away from us. That it wasn't a waste of my time.

With a sigh, I went upstairs as well. Bella was curled up in _her_ bed, clutching a pillow. I walked into her room and lay down next to her. Her beautiful face was marred with tears. "I'm sorry that Paul was so hateful toward you, baby. I wish I could do something to make you feel better," I murmured.

"I'll be fine," she sniffled, giving me a grimace. "I'm definitely over him but his actions, they were so awful. They made me feel so worthless and small."

"You're not. You're everything to me, Bella," I said, wiping her cheeks. "He's your past. Paul is an asshole and he'll get what he deserves."

"I hope that the girl he was with…I hope they get caught by the university and that he loses his job," Bella spat bitterly. "The fact that he's using her and forcing her to do sexual favors to get a good grade? That's awful!"

"Bells, I have to ask…I know that you met Paul when you were in undergrad. Did he pull the same stunt with you as he did with that girl?" I asked.

"No. We didn't get together until after the class I had with him," Bella said, shame filling her features. "But, I could see the same behaviors with other girls in my class as he pulled with her. What if he did the same thing all the time he was with me, Edward?"

"Bella," I cooed, pulling her into my arms. She didn't cry but she was trembling. My mind was trying to figure out a way to alert the university of Paul's behavior. What he was doing was wrong and he needed to be stopped. However, I had to focus on my girl. "Baby, listen to me." She looked up at me and the expression on her face was heart-breaking. "You are my world, Bells. You will always come first in my mind. I will do everything in my power to show you how much I care about you and how much you mean to me. You will _never_ be a waste of my time and I promise you that even if I'm busy as hell, I will always make time for you."

"Really?" she asked, her voice tiny and unsure.

"Always, Bella," I vowed, kissing her lips. "Now, try to get some sleep. I know you're upset, but I'll always be here for you."

"Can you hold me?" she asked, snuggling closer to my body.

"There's nothing that I want to do more, pretty girl," I said. She put her head on my chest, loosely putting her arm around my waist. I ran my fingers through her long hair, humming quietly until I felt her become heavier on my chest. I hated to leave her but I had to get some female insight into this conundrum. Alice knew more about Bella's relationship with Paul. Yes, she told me some, but not all. Plus, I needed my sister's help in trying to make Bella feel cherished and wanted.

I worked to put our meal in the oven before slipping out the back and dialing my sister. When she picked up, the first thing she did was chastise me. "Aren't you supposed to be on a date with my best friend, Edward Anthony?"

"I was but we ran into unforeseen circumstances," I grumbled. "I need your help."

"Unforeseen circumstances?" she asked.

"So, I had this fun date planned and we were having a great time until Bella saw a picture of herself. We went on an architectural tour of Chicago and before we got on the boat, the crew took our picture. Bella berated herself for being too fat. Anyhow, we talked through that…"

"What did you say, Edward?" Alice asked.

"I told her she was beautiful and special and definitely _not fat_! She slipped on a 'mask' and we went to the Lincoln Conservatory for the spring flower show," I explained. "I tried to show her that she was the most precious thing to me and I almost had her believing it. Until we ran into Paul."

"OOooooh, I hate that asshole," Alice spat. "He did nothing to Bella but cut her down and make her feel less than special. I knew you were never a fan, but you didn't see him in action when we went on double dates. He'd belittle everything that Bella did, calling her fat, ugly and stupid, and openly flirt with other women right in front of her. I'm almost certain that he went into a bathroom with some random skank a number of times to get it on with whatever slut was available since, according to Paul, Bella was a frigid bitch in the sack."

"Makes me want to find him and beat the shit out of him," I snarled. "How could he not see that Bella was…_is_ an amazing, sexy, funny and gorgeous woman?!"

"Bella hides it well. She had moments where she'd lose it, but she pretended that his actions didn't faze her. Obviously, they did. How much convincing did you have to do in order to get Bella to agree to date you? I mean, how long did you try to woo her?"

"Did you just say woo?" I snorted.

"Yes, I did. Now, answer the question," Alice said flatly.

"It started around the benefit and continued until her accident. After she fell, she pushed me away," I frowned. "She pushed everyone away."

"Bella is so hesitant to trust men. It all stems from her ex-boyfriends. They fucking used her and emotionally abused her. Jasper and I tried to explain to her that the relationships she was in were not healthy, but Bella was so desperate for some sort of love that she'd take anything that was given to her," Alice sighed.

"Why? I know that Charlie and Renee love her and that our entire family wants to freaking adopt her," I snorted.

"She wanted you, Edward. She always wanted you but she was terrified that you'd turn her away because in her mind, you were the ideal," Alice explained. "Yes, we teased her about getting together with you since you two already acted like a couple, but that was Bella trying to maintain the friendship when all she wanted was you to want her. To love her."

"And I do want her. I do _love _her, Alice," I whispered.

"I know you do, but you can't tell her. Not yet. If you do, Bella will…" she trailed off. "Bella will freak out. I just know it. She has to be ready to hear it. Right now, she's afraid that everything that she's experiencing is a dream. She's waiting for you to change into one of those assholes. We both know that will not happen, but Bella is waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"So, how do I show her that I'm not going anywhere? That I'm not going to use her?"

"Just keeping being you, Edward. Out of all of us, you are the most loving. I think that's why Mom dotes on you the most," Alice giggled. "Make her feel special. Spoil her with your attention."

"I can't believe I'm going to ask this…" I blushed.

"What?"

"Will having sex with her make her push away?" I whispered.

"Sex is the only language that Bella does understand. However, make it all about her. She'll want to return the favor and as much as your male, hormone-fueled brain wants her mouth on your dick, you have to make love to her. It's always been about the guys with her previous relationships," Alice explained. "She also appreciates the little things. Notes in her lunches, flowers, time together and just feeling valued."

"Thank you, Alice," I breathed. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"I'm just grateful that Bella _finally_ has a boyfriend who loves her," she sang. "I'm even happier that it's you, Edward. Now, all we need is a good girl for Emmett and we'll all be happy!"

"You keep trying to be the eternal matchmaker, Alice. I'm going to check on my girlfriend. Love you!" I said.

"I love you, too, Eddie!" she giggled, hanging up the phone. Rolling my eyes, I went back inside to check on the casserole. It had another hour. I set my cell phone timer and went back upstairs, laying down with Bella. I wrapped her up in my arms, cuddling her to my body. She was still distressed. Her brows were furrowed and I could see tear stains on her cheeks.

_Fucking Paul. _

As I watched her sleep…_Yes, I'm a creeper_…I made a mental list of ways to show Bella that I was going to be there for her. I had over a hundred little 'somethings' on my list when she stirred in my arms. I decided to pull on my list and nuzzle her neck with my lips. Pressing soft, loving kisses along the column of her neck, I gently roused her. "Wake up, pretty girl," I cooed.

"Hmmm," she said, her voice husky from sleep. She rolled over, tucking her head under my chin. Her leg slid between mine. I wrapped her in a safe hold, gently scratching her back. "Feels good."

"I'm glad, my Bella," I murmured, brushing my lips along her forehead. "Did the nap help?"

"A little. I've got a headache from crying," she grumbled, trying to get ever closer to me.

"Do you want something for it?"

"I can get it," Bella replied, trying to get out of bed.

"No, pretty girl. I can get it for you. I have to check on dinner anyway. You just relax," I said, tipping her chin back. "Do you want some wine?"

"Not if I'm going to take some ibuprofen. I'll stick with pop, counselor," she said, giving me a soft smile.

"Kay," I said, caressing her lips with mine. "Why don't you wake up some more and then come down to dinner? I've made Grandma's famous mac and cheese."

"Edward, you certainly know a way to a woman's heart. Through fattening and cheesy goodness," she said, throwing her arms around my neck. "I love Grandma's mac and cheese."

"So do I, but if I ate it as often I wanted to, I'd be huge," I snorted, patting Bella's ass. "Even now, I'll have to add an extra mile or two to my run tomorrow because of dinner."

"Ugh, running. How is that enjoyable?" she asked sarcastically.

"It's not, but I find it to be peaceful. Especially early in the morning," I mused. "If you want, you could join me?"

"Probably not. Thank you, though. I have no cartilage in my ankle and walking hurts," Bella said, wrinkling her nose.

"I forgot," I chuckled. "I'll be downstairs, setting the table and making dinner. Come down when you're ready, pretty girl." She blushed, nodding. I kissed her temple before hopping out of bed. There was ten minutes left on the timer. I made a salad and set the table. I also pulled out some glasses, pouring Bella a soda and putting the bottle of ibuprofen next to her plate. I plucked one of the flowers from her bouquet that I had given her prior to our date and placed it on top of her napkin. A few moments later, Bella came down. She had taken off her clothes that she had worn from our date and now was in one of my button-down shirts. I bit back a growl at seeing her in my clothes. Plus, I wasn't sure that she was wearing any shorts underneath since my shirt fell to mid-thigh.

"It smells so good, Edward," she said, sitting down at her spot. With a wistful grin, she picked up the flower and inhaled the fragrant bloom. "You've done so much for our date today. I'm sorry that Paul put a damper on it."

"Paul does not exist in our vocabulary. He is _nothing_. Invisible. Erase him from your memory," I snickered, putting the salad on the table. "Tonight, it's all about us. We'll do whatever you want. I want to see you smile."

"With all that you're doing, it won't take much," she said, gesturing to the somewhat elegant table I set. "I am grateful, though." She shook out a couple of pills and took them with the soda that I poured for her. I placed the casserole dish onto the table, sitting down next to her. I took her tiny hand in mine, kissing her knuckles. The look in her eyes was so appreciative and filled with so much emotion that I wanted to tell her that I loved her right then.

I didn't, though.

Alice's words reverberated in my brain. I didn't want to scare off my girl. So, I'd just show her with my actions. And I did. In fact, I couldn't stand being so far away from Bella. I pulled her into my lap and we ended up sharing the dish that I prepared for myself. Bella looked at me like I was an idiot but I was holding my girl in my lap, feeling her soft, warm body pressed against me. I also solved the puzzle to what she was wearing underneath my shirt. A pair of cheeky panties.

After dinner, Bella tried to do the dishes, but I banished her to the living room. "Edward, you cooked. I should at least clean," she pouted from the couch.

"Bella, you cook for us all of the time. And clean. And maintain this apartment. I need to stop slacking off, pretty girl. From now on, I'm going to try, _try_ to cook two meals for us during the week and give you a night off. That includes cleaning and preparation. Sometimes, it may be fast food or take away, but you deserve a break," I said, dishing up our mac and cheese into several lunch-sized containers. "Why don't you pick out a movie, Bells? I'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Okay," she sighed.

I chuckled as I quickly made her lunch for Monday. It was one of the containers of the mac and cheese, a salad with dressing on the side, a couple cans of her favorite soda, an apple and a handful of Hershey's kisses. Taking out a piece of paper, I scrawled out a note.

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know it's not a lot, but I made your lunch for you. Leftover mac and cheese. You'll be the envy of your co-workers. _

_I'll always be there for you, pretty girl. Nothing will change between us accept, possibly, becoming even closer. You're my best friend and always will be. I'm so happy that I can now add girlfriend to the list, too. _

_Smile, my Bella. I know I am because I'm with you. _

_Love, Edward xoxo_

Yes, I put 'love.' I always signed my name that way to people that I knew. It wouldn't be any different than before. I put her lunch, along with my note into the fridge and went into the living room. Bella was scrolling through the On-Demand options on the cable. "Find anything?" I asked.

"Not really. The movies recently have been seriously lacking. The only thing that looks somewhat interesting is _Frozen_ and I refuse to watch that a mere principal. We just got over the winter from hell," Bella deadpanned.

"We could watch the circus movie that you bought last year," I said. "Wasn't it based off a book? Um, _Water for Elephants?_"

"You'd watch that with me?" she asked. "It's a cheesy romance set during the Depression. Alice bought it for me because she thought that the actor looked like you. She also wanted to compare it to the story, too."

"Have you seen it?" I asked.

"No. Alice and I were supposed to get together but it never panned out. Are you sure you want to watch some chick flick?" she squeaked.

"Bells, put the movie in," I said, arching a brow. She blushed and went to swipe the Blu-ray disc from the bookshelf. Setting it up, she flipped off the lights. I had lit a few candles around the room, laying on the couch on my side. Bella crawled in front of me, snuggling against my body. I turned on the movie but watching it was the last thing from my mind.

My touches started off as innocent.

_Right_. _Insert sarcasm here…you all know that cuddling with a gorgeous girl on a couch, while watching a movie is code for 'I'm gonna get some.'_

Casually, my hand would run the length of her body. Her eyes were trained on the television screen while mine were on her. My hand moved further down and I traced her bare leg. She shuddered against me. _More, my love?_ I moved my hand back up her body, lifting the shirt. Her lacy, cheeky panties were now on display. I leaned down, kissing her neck. My hand was now moving freely over her lower body and inching inside of my shirt that she wore.

"Edward," she moaned, shifting against me. "You are such a tease."

"I'm not a tease, beautiful," I whispered against her ear, unbuttoning her shirt. "I fully intend to follow through in making you feel good. Amazing. Sexy. Hot…" Reaching the top button, I separated the button-down. "Let me, baby. Let me make your fantasies come true." I suckled on her earlobe, palming her breast. Her bare breast. _Let me love you. _She whimpered, pressing her ass to my growing arousal. My fingers were pinching her nipples. She was rolling her body against me. "Tell me what you want, my sexy girl."

"Touch me," she pleaded.

"I am touching you," I replied, snaking my other hand to her breasts. I eagerly fondled them, relishing in their softness and responsiveness to my touch. My lips were attached to her neck, tasting her sweet skin.

"Lower," she moaned.

My right hand moved from her breast, idly tracing her flat tummy. Her legs were moving, desperately wanting more friction. "Where?" I growled. "Tell me."

"Fuck," she panted. "My pussy. Please, touch my pussy."

"Spread those legs, baby," I commanded. She draped her one leg over my body, opening her up for my exploration. I wanted to make her come. I wanted to feel her body squeeze my fingers. I wanted to taste her sweet juices as she screamed in pleasure. I desperately wanted to feel her hug my cock, pulsating around me as I made love to her. Sliding my hand down her belly, I cupped her sex over her black lacy panties. When I did, she let out a strangled moan, bucking against my hand. Her underwear was completely drenched. Circling her pussy over her panties, I growled in her ear, "Who makes you this wet, Bella?"

"You," she breathed. "Edward…more…"

"I promise, my pretty girl," I smiled against her ear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your hand…inside of me," she begged, turning to look at me. Her brown eyes were dark, filled with desire. I covered her mouth with mine, claiming it sensually as my hand slid inside of her sexy panties. My middle finger came in contact with her clit, which was hard from my teasing. She shuddered while I toyed with her, spreading her wetness along her folds. Wriggling, she shimmied her panties off so I could move my hand, unencumbered. Her eyes were trained on my hand which was between her legs. I was kissing as much of her as I could. "That's so hot, Edward."

"Watching me pleasure your pussy?" I purred. "One night…we'll have to do this in front of a mirror, so you can see how hot you are when you come for me."

"Fuck me," she moaned, spreading her legs further.

"I want to," I whispered against her ear. "I want you to know that you're mine…"

"Yes," she sighed. "Edward, please…make me yours." Her voice was desperate, pleading.

"I will, baby. Tonight. In our bed, but it's all about you. I want you to just _feel_. Feel what I'm doing to you with my fingers. You're so wet, dripping onto our couch," I described, sliding my fingers through her pussy easily. I dipped two fingers inside of her, earning a guttural groan. "You like when I touch you inside? How about when I kiss you? When I lick your pussy? Tasting your sweet, succulent juices."

"Oh, God…"

I moved my hand from between her legs, bringing it to my lips. Sucking my fingertips into my mouth, I bit back an animalistic growl as my eyes rolled back in my head, tasting her sweetness. _So fucking perfect. _Opening my eyes, I saw Bella staring at me. She was the vision of sexiness, almost naked and pleading for my touch, the pleasure only I could give her. Gazing into her endless brown orbs, I traced her lips with my fingers. "You will give me three orgasms, my Bella. One will be right here, on this couch. I am going fuck to your sweet, sexy pussy with my hand until you cover every inch of this sofa with your release. The second will be in our bed as I kiss and lick your body into oblivion. It's been too long since I've truly tasted you. The third will be as I make love to you, no barriers…Just you and me. You will be mine as I will be yours." _Forever, _I added mentally.

Maneuvering us so Bella was between my legs, I sat us up. I spread her legs, cupping her sex possessively. "Do you want that, Bella? Please say you do," I growled, languidly caressing her wet, leaking pussy.

"More than anything," she whispered, her lips tracing my jaw. I nodded, turning my head so I could kiss her sweet mouth. Sliding my fingers inside of her velvety warmth, I felt her from the inside. She moaned loudly against my lips while I plunged my fingers deep within her body. My thumb was pressed to her clit, circling it as I curled my fingers inside of Bella. Her hips were rocking against my hand while her own hands were tangled in my hair, tugging almost painfully.

Bella pulled away, panting heavily. She looked down her body to where my hand was pounding between her legs. Her fingers moved to her clit, taking over for me. I kissed and suckled on her neck, curling my fingers upwards. "Yes," she breathed. "Just like that."

"I want to feel you come, baby," I said against her ear. Her legs widened and she bucked her hips. Her pussy clenched around my fingers, quivering with anticipation for the orgasm that I was going to give her. My left hand cupped her breast, twisting and massaging her nipples. Bella was breathing heavily, chanting my name. Her arousal was pouring out of her, coating my hand and the couch. It glistened in the dim light of our living room. "Let go, Bella. Don't hold back."

"GOD!" she screamed. Bella had no control over her body as she lost herself to the sensations. Her arousal gushed out of her. Her entire body was vibrating in pleasure, rolling with each pulse in her pussy. With another silent scream, Bella fell against me and gripped my arm. Her orgasm washed over her, making her pale skin flushed with exertion. Collapsing onto my chest, she curled up. I removed my hand from her still-quaking sex and cradled her against my body. I kissed her hair, rubbed her back and just held her. With a shiver, Bella looked up at me and grabbed my neck. Tugging gently, she pulled me to her lips and we kissed each other hungrily. My dick was straining in my jeans. Seeing her lose herself a few moments prior had intensified my own arousal. Tonight and for as long as she'll let me, it was going to be about her.

I slipped my arms underneath her body and picked her up. Thankfully, without dropping her or having my own clumsy moment, I managed to lift her from the couch. She squeaked, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Edward!"

"I've got you, Bells," I said, carrying her up the stairs to our room. "We're not done, yet." Inside the bedroom, I placed her on the bed and kissed her softly. "I'll be right back, baby. I just need to blow out the candles downstairs." She blushed and nodded. I darted downstairs, turning off the television, blowing out the candles and cleaning the couch from Bella's messy orgasm. I took a great amount of pride in the last task. _I did that_.

Shaking my head, I ran back upstairs to be with my girl. I still had two more orgasms to give her. Bella was still on the bed, but she had removed my shirt from her body. She was biting her lip, looking at me with anticipation. I gave her a crooked grin. "Seriously, Edward, how is it that I end up naked and you are always fully dressed?" she quipped, staring at my body.

"Because you're sexy naked," I answered, appraising her body. Her curves were downright sinful. Her breasts were on the larger side, but perfect for me. Her stomach was flat and her pussy was almost completely bare, save for a strip of hair just above her folds.

"So are you," she smirked. "If I'm naked, then so are you, counselor." She beckoned me with her finger. I walked toward her. She gracefully rose to her knees and once I was close enough, Bella tugged on my shirt so she could unbutton me. Making quick work of my shirt, she pushed it over my shoulders and massaged my biceps. Bella bit her lip as she reached for my belt buckle, flicking it open with a few quick tugs. My jeans were unzipped and I was pushing them, along with my boxer briefs to the floor. She hummed appreciatively as she looked at my dick, which was rock hard for her. With her hand, she wrapped it around me but I gently pried it away. "It's got to be painful, Edward."

"Tonight is about you, pretty girl," I said, guiding her onto the bed. "I still owe you _two _orgasms." Once she was on the pillows, I teased her mouth with mine.

"Edward," she whined. "Kiss me, damn it! You're such an amazing kisser. I need it…"

"I know you do, Bells," I whispered before I covered her sweet, pink mouth with mine. She just melted, her hands gliding up and down my back. I was kissing her, loving her mouth while my palms slid up and down the length of her body. My thigh had slipped between her legs. Her arousal was growing and she was using my leg to garner friction. _That would not do. _Pulling away from her, I kissed down her body. Along the way, I paused at her breasts. Eagerly, I wrapped one nipple with my mouth while the other was being toyed with my fingers. I switched breasts before continuing my trek down her body to my intended target.

Her delectable pussy.

I could spend hours right here. I licked my lips, anticipating the succulent flavor I was about to enjoy. Glancing up at my girl, I gave her a cheeky wink before spread her legs, licking her from her ass to her clit. My memory of her taste was nothing compared to the real thing. I had yearned for this since we stopped our arrangement. I lived to make her come apart. I definitely wanted to be the source of the pleasure and tasting it first hand, it was the best flavor on the planet. Sweet, tangy with a hint of spice. Her essence coated my tongue as I kissed her sex like kissed her mouth, devouring every inch of her.

Bella was beyond words. She was merely moaning in pleasure as I flicked her clit with my tongue, feeling her arousal grow; as I slid my tongue inside of her, tasting her pussy from the source; as I toyed with her ass with my fingers. Her groans were louder with that. I had remembered that she had wanted to explore that aspect of a sexual relationship, but not tonight.

We'd both have to do a lot of research and from what I'd overheard from conversations with Felix, who was the king of anal sex, apparently, a lot of preparation, lube and trust.

Swirling my tongue along her clit, I slipped my fingers inside of her and eased them in and out. Looking up at her, I removed my fingers and circled her ass. She bit her lip, nodding at me. Using her abundant lubrication from her pussy, I gently pushed my middle finger inside of her to my second knuckle. "Oh, FUCK," she grunted. She was so tight, clutching around my finger. I kept licking her clit as I tenderly eased in and out of her ass. Using my other hand, I worked her pussy.

With a stream of profanities and incoherent words, Bella came unexpectedly and hard. Her hands flew to my hair as her body bowed off the bed, covering me in her release. Kissing up her body, I smirked down at her. Her arms were covering her face as she tried to regain her breath. Pulling her arms away from her beautiful face, I looked at her. She was blushing. "You okay, Bells?"

"That came out of nowhere," she giggled nervously. "One minute I was losing myself in everything you were doing and the next, I was off the bed, soaring higher than a kite. I still feel like I'm coming." She took my hand, pressing it between her legs. Her entrance was pulsating. "You are fucking sex god, Edward."

"And to think, we haven't had sex yet," I snickered, rolling onto my back and pulling her over my hips. We threaded our fingers together. I stared at her and she looked down at me. "Do you want to? I know you wanted to wait, Bells."

"I do want to, but…what if it changes everything between us, Edward?" she asked.

I sat up, wrapping my arms around her body. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. Nothing will change. If anything, it will bring us closer. Before, it was just sex. We were using each other to scratch an itch. Now? I want you, Bella. I want to be with you. I want to give you all of me."

"So do I," she murmured, her legs wrapping around my waist.

_Let me love you the way you were supposed to be,_ I said mentally. "Just us, Bells. Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she said. "You're the best thing I have in my life, Edward. You make me feel so special."

"That's because you are, pretty girl," I smiled. "Can you give me one more orgasm, Bella? One more as I make love to you?"

"Please," she breathed. I kissed her, rolling us so she was on her back. Staring into her eyes, I grasped my arousal and teased her entrance. She whimpered as the head of my cock brushed against her clit. Still gazing into her eyes, I slid inside of my girl. "Edward…"

Being with her, with no barriers, was unlike anything in the world. I could feel _everything. _"Feel me, Bella," I choked out, kissing her deeply as I thrust in and out. Her legs were hitched around my hips and there was no part of our skin that wasn't touching. I poured all of my love to her as I connected with her as intimately as I could. Those three words were on my lips, waiting to tumble out, but I couldn't say them. Not until Bella was ready. Instead, I kissed her, giving her as much physical love as I could.

Bella was gripping me, wanting me as close as humanly possible. Our kisses were deep, filled with emotion. However, I could feel her trepidation that something was going to change. Knowing and seeing what Paul did to her, I understand her fears. I had to prove to her that I wasn't going to change, that I was going to be a steadfast part of her life.

"Edward," she whispered against my mouth. "I'm…please?"

"I'm with you, baby," I murmured. In fact, I had been so close when I had entered her. Coupled with the fact that I felt _all _of her, I was shocked that I lasted as long as I did. "Let go, Bella." I covered her mouth with mine and she clenched around me. Her hands were in my hair as I felt her pussy pulsate around me. Her orgasm triggered mine and I spilled deep within her, claiming her as mine.

_And that doesn't sound possessive at all, Edward. _

With another sweet, adoring kiss, I held her close. I rolled off to the side, keeping her in my arms. We cuddled for a few moments until Bella squirmed. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"I'm all sweaty," she said, pressing a kiss to my chest. "And sticky."

"And I'm not?" I snorted, running my hand through my damp hair. She smacked my stomach. "Come on, pretty girl. Let's wash off the sweat and the stick."

Our shower was innocent. For the most part. I literally and figuratively showered her with affection, washing every inch of her body. Feeling her breasts and washing her sex, it woke up the beast between my legs. Before I could even think, Bella had my cock in her mouth and she sucked me off into oblivion. I collapsed on the floor, completely spent from the two orgasms in less than an hour.

After our shower, Bella and I got ready for bed. I had to strip the bed since Bella had literally exploded when I had gone down on her. While I was changing the sheets, Bella was drying her hair. I was over the moon that Bella and I had crossed the bridge and had reconnected as a couple. Being with her, having the ability to show her that I love her, at least physically, was magical and so special.

But, I was worried.

Bella was still hesitant to trust. She was afraid that I would change and from what Alice told me on the phone, had never been treated right by any guy she'd been with.

However, my biggest worry was that she wouldn't truly let me in. Or that she would run away. As we cuddled and snuggled underneath the now clean sheets, I prayed that wouldn't happen and that she would let me love her. Openly.

**A/N: So, a full-length chapter…We learned a lot. We learned that Bella had always wanted Edward but turned to any willing male for affection, even if it was not the kind she wanted. And no, she was never physically abused. She just chose douchebags all because she was afraid that Edward wouldn't want her. **

**We're switching to Bella next chapter and it will be shorter. Like I said in an earlier author's note, this will be shorter than **_**Mafia Princess**_**. There will be more lemons but I'm thinking it may be 150 chapters? I'm not sure. I have it kind of planned, but I have to actually write it. **

**Pictures (of the pervy kind) are on my tumblr. There are some really sexy ones…Hmmmm…Links are on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: tufano79. Leave me some! **


	101. Chapter 101

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 101**

**BPOV**

I woke up early the following morning. My body was aching delightfully and I remembered the night previous. Edward and I had sex. _You made love, idiot._ It wasn't an illicit affair or some stupid arrangement. Edward spent the entire night pleasuring me. It was nothing short of amazing and I truly meant it when I called him a sex god.

The things he does with his fingers and damn…his tongue?

Rolling over onto my side, I looked at him. Edward was still deeply asleep. He was curled up behind me with his arm draped over my middle. His other arm was hidden underneath the pillow. I used this time to open ogle my boyfriend. I frowned at my thoughts. I had hidden it well, but for as long as I knew Edward and his family, I had wanted him. I had placed him the friend category. He was friend-zoned. I didn't want to run the risk of losing his friendship and ruining everything between me and his family.

As a result, I dated assholes, douchebags and fucktards.

I never really thought about it. In fact, I still tried to keep Edward at arm's length, even after the benefit. Coming up with those stupid rules and trying to have a 'friends with benefits' arrangement, it just blew up in my face. I nearly lost him. I was ready to move out and to start fresh somewhere else if I had fucked it up. _Like everything else in your love life, Swan._

I wriggled out of Edward's arms, wanting to stay cuddled in his embrace but I needed to think. I swiped a hoodie from his closet and I went downstairs to the living room. Edward had cleaned up from our tryst on the couch. However, the lingering smell of sex hit my nose. I wrenched open the windows and lit a few candles before curling up on the recliner.

After years of longing for Edward, hiding my true feelings for him, being with him has been nothing short of miraculous. He was everything I'd hope he'd be and more. He treated me like a queen and he always was complimenting me. He told me that I was beautiful, smart, and…

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. _Too good to be true, Swan. _Edward can't be that perfect. With my luck in relationships, I was waiting for him to change. My negative thoughts were going to get me in trouble, I know it, but no one man could be this good. Even Edward. Yes, he has his flaws. He works way too hard. That running thing? No one should jog for enjoyment. I'd rather endure Chinese water torture or a Justin Bieber concert than run. Edward is slightly anal retentive and OCD when it came to the kitchen and the house. I've long since learned to contain my mess (though, I'm fairly OCD, too) in my bedroom. Edward would have a heart attack if he walked into my closet.

"Pretty girl?" Edward called.

I blushed at his new nickname for me. I turned toward him after I wiped my eyes. I had to hide the very clear signs that I had been crying. He was rubbing his own eyes, holding his glasses in his hands and stumbling into the living room. He was delightfully shirtless and all disheveled. He couldn't look sexier. "Come back to bed, baby," he said, his voice gravelly.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," I replied. He tugged on my hand, gently pulling me from the seat. He heavily flopped down before dragging me into his lap and putting up the recliner. "Miss me?"

"Always, pretty girl," he cooed, nuzzling my neck. "I woke up because I had to go to the bathroom and the bed was cold. How long have you been up?"

"An hour or so," I shrugged, curling up in his lap and burying my nose in the crook of his neck. "I was sore and someone kept hogging the bed."

He snorted, his eyes closed. "I do not hog the bed. If anyone is a bed hog, it's you. For someone so tiny, you take up a lot of space. And the drool? It's a good thing I like you, Swan, or we'd have problems."

"I do not drool," I snarled, twisting his nipple.

"Ow! Leave the man boobs alone," he laughed, cupping his chest. "You do drool. Usually on my chest or on my neck, right where you're cuddled. But, I don't care. I like sharing a bed with you, bed-hoggedness, drool and all. It makes us real."

_You'll get sick of me. Just like they all do. _

Ugh, stop with the negativity, Bella! Why are you so determined that this will fail?

"My beautiful Bella," Edward sighed, his arms tightening around me. I looked up at him and his eyes were closed. On his handsome face, there was a soft smile. He was sleeping. He had the right idea. Snuggling closer to him and pulling a blanket over our legs, I decided to the same.

I may as well enjoy while it lasts.

**A/N: Oh, Bella. She's so adamant on believing that Edward will change and cast her aside like every other guy. She needs therapy. She really does, but our girl is a bit stubborn. **_**A bit?**_** And before all of you want throw her under the bus, fear is a huge motivator. When you're used to a relationship be all sorts of fucked up, the negative thoughts just cling to your brain. Trust me. I know. I was Bella and still am Bella in the aspect that I'm afraid of being in a relationship; that I'm not good enough for any guy. It's why I'm still single after being divorced for almost three years. Will she sabotage herself? Only time will tell…Will she go to therapy? She may try it, but it won't help if she doesn't want it and right now, she's not there…**

**Oh, we'll be hearing from Paul again…**

**Leave me some! **


	102. Chapter 102

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 102**

**BPOV**

The following week was thankfully a shortened one. We had a 'spring holiday' on Good Friday. After Edward got back from the office, we were going to his parents' house for the Easter weekend. Since I had the day off, Alice and I decided to do some spring shopping. She closed her shop for the weekend since she didn't have a manager she could trust with the dismissal of Jane. I was looking forward to spending time with Alice since I had to talk to her about my fears. I hated lying to her when we had the arrangement. Now, being able to openly tell her about what I was feeling, it was a breath of fresh air.

Arriving at Alice's condo, I was buzzed in by Jasper. Their place was elegant and sleek. It was close to Lincoln Park, almost in the Gold Coast. I knew that Alice owned the condo. All of the Cullen's were well-off, but Jasper pitched in for all of the utilities. It took him a long time to be comfortable with the arrangement they had since Jasper was a proud man, but Alice refused to move into his hole-in-the-wall studio in Boys Town.

Once inside, Jasper and I chatted about the remainder of the school year. We had about six weeks left with all of our students. Our seniors were graduating the weekend prior to Memorial Day and the rest of the students had the following week after Memorial Day for finals.

"Okay, Bella! We've got an entire day of shopping ahead of us!" Alice squealed as she skipped out of her bedroom. She was dressed in a cute, spring dress and a pair of sandals. I looked down at my skinny jeans and jacket, feeling very underdressed. "Why are you scowling?"

"You're all cute and I'm hideous," I grumbled, plucking at my jeans.

"Nonsense," she said, tugging on my hand and leading me downstairs to her car, a yellow Porsche. She drives us to Water Tower Place, parking in the garage. "Before we shop til we drop, let's get something to eat. I'm famished. Jazzy was a tiger this morning…"

"Yeah, I don't need to hear that," I deadpanned. "Remember, I work with the man. We both teach impressionable young teenagers. I do not need the visual."

Alice giggle, "Sorry. I'd figure that since you and Edward are together, you'd be more open to me talking about Jasper and the good times we have."

"Yeah, not so much. What happens in the bedroom, should stay in the bedroom, Alice," I snorted. "It's not like I'm going to tell you about my forays with your brother."

"Ewww!" Alice squealed. "I do not want to picture either of my brothers doing the nasty."

"Well, imagine if it was your kind-of boss," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I get it," she shuddered. We decided to get some snack foods from Au Bon Pain. I was sipping some tea while we were waiting for our meals. Alice plopped down, arching a brow at me. "You look troubled. And not like you're scarred for life because I wanted to share details about your boss and what he does to me in bed. Talk to me, Bells."

"I'm just afraid," I sighed, pushing my tea away. "I mean, Edward is amazing. For as long as I could remember, I wanted to be with him. I don't think I could survive it if something happens between the two of us. We were friends for forever and now, we're a couple. What happens when we break up?"

"Bella, you're not going to break up," Alice reassured me. She took my hand, looking at me intently. "Bells, I've known that since we became friends that we would eventually become sisters. But, you have to let Edward in."

"I'm trying, Alice, but I'm having such a hard time believing that we're together. Ten years, Alice! I wanted him for ten years and now? We're together and I can't believe it," I pouted. "I know I'm going to fuck something up if I keep thinking this way, but I'm paranoid that he's going to change. That he's going to turn into all of my exes."

"Tyler was a horny bastard who just wanted in your panties," Alice snarled. "You willingly gave in to him on prom night. Then, there was slew of boyfriends in college."

"The horny trio of frat brothers," I cringed.

"They treated you like dirt and you went back to them for more," Alice scolded. "Finally, there was Paul. Out of all of the guys in your life, he was the worst. He never valued you. Ever. And let me guess…he's the voice in your head, constantly telling you that you're not good enough?"

"Kind of. All of them have shaped how I feel about myself," I shrugged.

"I know that Edward mentioned seeing a therapist. Have you called anyone?" Alice asked.

"No. I want to see if I can work this out myself," I huffed. "The idea of talking to someone kind of squicks me out. I mean, these are my problems. Why do I need some quack telling what will work and what won't?"

"Because that 'quack' has an outsider's point of view. If you talk to me, or Jasper, or Edward…we all care about you and we want to help you. We also know how you react and will modify our responses to avoid conflict. A therapist, they will work with you and try to fix the problem. Just, consider it, Bells."

"Jasper put it the best way. A therapist won't work unless you want it to. I have to try on my own first. Possibly, could we stop at a book store? Maybe they have something in their self-help section," I suggested. "I'll buy a book with some cheesy title, _Learning to Love Yourself_. And no, it will not be a guide on how to masturbate."

"Bella, this isn't a joking matter," Alice chided.

"I know, but I just have to do this on my own. Do you understand that?" I asked.

"Not really, but I know you won't change your mind once you've made it," Alice retorted sullenly. I frowned, knowing that I had let her down. But, I had to fix me, in my own way.

**A/N: Stubborn girl. Up next will be Easter and some possible citrusy times in Edward's bedroom. Leave me some! **


	103. Chapter 103

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 103**

**BPOV**

"Okay, Bells. Enough with the heavy. There's gotta be something about your relationship with my brother that has you completely head over heels," Alice said as we finished our meals. "Tell me! But keep it out the bedroom, please."

"Well, all this week, he's been making my lunches for me. Like, _making_ my lunches. Complete with hot meals and sweet little notes," I blushed. I pulled out one of his most recent notes since it had made my heart sputter and I nearly sobbed in the staff lunch room. "Read this."

Alice quickly scans the note and she grabs her chest, giving me such a warm look. "Oh, Bella. My brother can give Mr. Darcy a run for his money."

"Imagine reading this as you're eating leftover spaghetti and meatballs," I said, taking the note back and placing it in my wallet. However, I took it out and re-read it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_It's after eleven and I feel so badly that I wasn't home tonight. Research ran away from me. I'll tell you more when I see your beautiful face tomorrow night. However, I wanted to give you something to make you smile. I can't claim this. I'm no poet. Writing a deposition or cross-examining a witness, no big deal. Being a lovey-dovey and romantic with my words…that's your department. _

_But, I have to try…_

Your beauty overwhelms me  
As I wrap my arms around you  
I press your softness tight  
Great passion fills my inner being  
I'm captured in your embrace  
Your eyes control my very soul  
The touch of your lips, heaven  
Forever frozen in time  
All else fades into nothing

_I thank Udiah from . He or she expressed what I feel about you, my pretty girl. Know that a kiss from your lips is like a taste of heaven and that you…_you…_are the most beautiful creature in the world to me. _

_Even though you're asleep, I have to kiss you tonight because I need that heaven. _

_Always…_

_Love, Edward_

"When I saw him last night, he said that he stayed up to make me my lunch. Well, defrosted my lunch. He cooked some of my spaghetti sauce and made pasta to go along with it," I said. "He even sent me flowers at school! I got called down to the office and there was this gorgeous spring bouquet on the front counter. It had every different color of purple."

"My brother is amazing," Alice smiled, leading me to one of her favorite shops. "He obviously is doing all of this because he cares about you. He cares a lot." She led me to some of the racks, holding various dresses. "Why don't you get something sexy to show him that you feel the same?"

"Perhaps something in purple?" I giggled.

"You read my mind," Alice said, searching through the dresses for the perfect purple dress. We searched all throughout the store, not finding what Alice had envisioned. Three stores later, we finally got it. Well, Alice got it. I nearly fell off the bench in the dressing room when Alice told me how much it cost. It was a Hervé Léger Ombré dress that started a slate gray and changed to a deep plum. It hugged my curves and made me feel sexy. But, paying $600 for a dress was downright ludicrous. "Bella, it looks so hot on you! My brother will barely be able to keep his hands off you. I'm buying this dress for you because I want to see Edward lose his shit."

"Alice," I whined.

"Look at yourself, Bells. Imagine being on Edward's arm, wearing this. I'm not taking no for an answer," she said, smacking my ass. "Get dressed. We've got to accessorize this bad boy. And this?" Alice smacked my bra strap. "Will not do in this dress. How do you feel about going commando?"

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Easter will be coming up, but first, Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice are going to have some fun. *Smirks evilly*… Picture of Bella's dress is on my tumblr, blog and Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. It's also on twitter, too: tufano79. Leave me some. **


	104. Chapter 104

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 104**

**BPOV**

Alice dropped me off at my apartment. She said that she wanted to go out with me and Edward. Apparently, she had texted him while I was trying on panties to match my dress. I couldn't, in my right mind, go commando. Especially since we were going out to dinner at Alinea and then to this new club called The Mid.

I nearly fell on my ass when I heard we were going to the most exclusive restaurant in Chicago. Alice explained that Marcus, from Edward's firm, had reservations to go with his family but his wife fell ill and needed someone to take the table. Edward stepped in, claiming it for the four of us.

Now, I had an occasion to wear my new dress, along with new shoes, new thong panties and some amazing new jewelry. Shortly after Edward told us of our plans, Alice dragged me back to her place to beautify me. We didn't have time for either one of us to get our haircut or makeup done, so Alice did it herself. My hair was teased and pulled into a voluminous ponytail. She deftly applied my makeup, giving me a smoky grey eye.

She pushed me into the guest bathroom, along with my dress and told me to get ready while she put on her makeup and own outfit. Jasper was sitting on the couch, wearing a pair of black dress pants, a black shirt and a black suit coat. I changed into my dress, slipping on my new shoes before I teetered out into the living room. I tossed my jeans and clothes from our shopping excursion into the bags. Transferring my cell phone, ID, and credit card into my clutch, I sat down, waiting for Alice to finish up and for Edward to arrive.

"You clean up good, Swan," Jasper said, sipping his beer. "I bet if you wore that to work, your kids would pay attention. Especially the boys."

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said, plucking at the short skirt. "You look like someone out of a mafia movie. All you need is a fedora and a tommy gun."

He scratched his face, jutting out his jaw and did the worst Marlon Brando impression as _The Godfather_. "I want to make you an offer that you can't refuse."

"Jas, don't give up your day job," I snickered.

"Not an actor?" he asked, giving me an impish grin.

"Not even close."

The doorbell buzzed and Jasper hopped up. I heard Edward's voice through the tinny speaker. Holding down a button, Jasper left the door open and swiped a beer for Edward. Butterflies attacked my stomach. I was anxious to see Edward and excited to spend time with Alice and Jasper. A few moments later, the door squeaked open and I turned to look. Edward was dressed in a slate grey suit with a black button down shirt, no tie. His hair was freshly cut, sexily disheveled. He wore his glasses since he had run out of contact lenses and they were on backorder from his optometrist. My panties were flooded with arousal at seeing him. He was so sexy.

Jasper and Edward did their man-hug and Jas handed Edward his beer. Taking a pull, he turned and his eyes widened behind his frames. Gulping down his beer, he blindly handed it to Jasper before walking to me. He tugged on my hands, threading his fingers with mine. "You're gorgeous," he breathed, taking me in. Releasing one of my hands, he reached into his inside pocket and removed a single lavender rose. Handing it to me, he gently kissed my lips. The sweetness of his kiss was staggering. My knees almost gave out but Edward enfolded me into his arms. "So beautiful, Bella."

"Don't make her cry, Edward Anthony. I didn't have waterproof mascara," Alice chided as she teetered out into the kitchen. She wore a tight black dress with bright red heels and turquoise jewelry. She walked over to me and handed me a small tube. "Lip gloss. My horny brother had to kiss what I put on you all off."

"Excuse me for wanting to kiss my girlfriend," Edward barked, taking my flower and threading it into my hair. "She was a vision of perfection and I couldn't _not_ kiss her."

"I'm glad you did," I murmured, snuggling to his side.

"I'm shocked that we have reservations at Alinea," Alice snickered. "Why couldn't Marcus go? These reservations take months to obtain!"

"Marcus' wife has been sick all week. She was so bad today that she went to the ER for dehydration because she's had the stomach flu forever, it seems. She was so bad off that the doctors admitted her. Marcus got the call while we were working in the law library. He handed me his tickets, saying for us to have some fun, before he left."

"Will she be okay?" I asked.

"Marcus called while I was driving here. The reason for her stomach flu was that she was pregnant," Edward beamed. "Di thought she was going through menopause, but instead, Marcus is going to be a daddy. At the ripe old age of fifty-two."

"Wow," I breathed. "Congratulations to him!"

"Well, we should celebrate Marcus' good news," Alice said, sliding a wrap over her shoulders. "Then, practice making our babies once we get home. Right, Jasper?"

"You want a repeat from this morning, kitten?" Jasper purred.

"And then some," Alice cooed. "Come on!"

"We'll be right there," Edward said, tossing Jasper his keys. "The car's parked in the guest spot." Jasper and Alice nodded, leaving us in their condo. As the door clicked shut, Edward nearly bent me in half, kissing me with such passion that I thought I was going to faint from the power behind it. "I…fuck…Bella, there are no words to describe what I'm feeling right now."

"I know," I whispered, grasping his lapels.

"I hope you know that there will be plenty of practice of baby making tonight," he growled. His hand trailed up my leg until he reached my ass. "Maybe at the club? Hmmm?"

"Who are you and what have you done with my sweet, docile boyfriend?" I quipped.

"Sweetward is on vacation tonight," Edward smirked. "Tonight, we play." He smacked my ass and I moaned.

_Yes and please…_

**A/N: Yes, Edward is all sweet and shit, but he does have a dirty side. He still respects and adores his girl, but if you only made sweet **_**vanilla**_** sex all of the time, it would be boring. And who's up for some public indecency? *Snorts***

**Leave me some! **


	105. Chapter 105

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 105**

**BPOV**

Dinner was amazing but highly overpriced. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw a glimpse of the check. Our meal was the equivalent of my paycheck. Edward signed for it without batting an eyelash. After dinner, we drove to The Mid, parking in a garage across the street. I handed Edward my ID and credit card, not wanting to carry a purse in the club. He slipped them into his wallet, stashing his jacket in the trunk of his car.

All throughout our meal, Edward had his hands on me. His eyes were black with desire and he kept teasing me. I was on fire from his touches along my thighs and his wet, open-mouthed kisses along my jaw. Each time Edward touched me, Alice would bounce in her chair. The way he was touching me was sexy, dominating and hot, but still sweet in his own way. Despite his hunger for me, his eyes still twinkled behind his glasses and the respect he had for me was there.

_It's more than respect, chickadee…The boy loves you!_

Once inside the club, Jasper and Edward went to go get something to drink while Alice and I commandeered a table. It was still early and the club was not really full. However, based on the conversations from the nearby wait staff, it was destined to be a packed night.

"I can't believe how affectionate Edward is being," Alice said, leaning over. "I've never seen him like that."

"He's never been like that, either. I like it," I blushed, looking at him. He was leaning casually against the bar, waiting for our orders. "He's up to something and I honestly can't wait."

"I bet you can't. I know I said that I didn't want to know about my brother's sex life, but girl, you are going to get fucked and fucked hard tonight!" she laughed, hugging me to her side. "You might not even make it to a bed."

"We might not make it home," I snorted, appraising Edward. He looked like sin. His clothes tailored to his body and knowing what was underneath it. He turned to look at me, giving me a sexy, crooked grin. I responded in kind, my panties long since been ruined from the sexual teasing he'd done all night. A few moments later, Edward and Jasper came back with a small tray of shots and drinks for all of us.

"I want to propose a toast," Jasper said, handing out the Jaeger bombs. "To good friends, family and love!"

"Here, here!" Edward smiled, sitting down next to me and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"To new relationships," I said quietly, looking up at Edward. He smiled at me softly, kissing my lips before we all clinked our glasses. We downed our shots and I coughed. Edward chuckled, rubbing my bare back. "Yeah, I'm not having another one of those."

"Me neither. I have to drive us home," he said, his voice low and rough.

"Come on, Jas! Let's dance," Alice squealed, dragging Jasper away from the table. The club was filled with a deep bass sound, pumping all throughout the building, making our insides rattle.

"Do you want to dance?" Edward asked, his thumb caressing my spine.

"This isn't dancing. It's imitating sex," I deadpanned. Edward turned and looked at the dance floor. Couples were draped over each other with hips grinding. "Not sex. Fucking."

"So, I could fuck you on that dance floor?" he purred. "No one would be none the wiser."

"You want to fuck me on the dance floor?" I asked, arching a brow.

"I just want to fuck," he said, his nose tracing my earlobe. "Seeing you in this dress…hmmm…it's doing things to my body that aren't legal. It makes me want to strip you bare and have you right on this table, screaming my name."

"Edward," I panted. "God, I don't know what's with you tonight, but you're driving insane with this dirty talk."

"A good insane or bad insane?" he chuckled, his lips finding the sensitive spot behind my ear. "I can stop if you want me to."

"Please don't," I pleaded. "Let's just say that my brand new thong is ruined from your honeyed voice and aggressive behavior."

"Ruined?" he asked, his eyes alight with passion. "Prove it. Take them off, pretty girl. I want a souvenir of our night together. Because, tonight is going to be unforgettable, baby."

"Here? You want me to take off my panties here?" I squeaked.

"No, silly girl," he laughed, his hand tracing up my thigh. "Though, that would drive me wild. Go to the bathroom and remove that ruined thong and bring it back to me. Do not touch yourself because I want to feel how wet you are. Can you do that for me, Bella?" I nodded, staring into his hooded eyes. "Go, baby. I'll be waiting for you."

**A/N: Can we say Hornyward? Leave me some! Oh, and we're switching gears to Edward…his pervy mind is taking over. **


	106. Chapter 106

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 106**

**EPOV**

Bella shot up from the table and she walked away, heading toward the bathrooms. I don't know what was with me, but dear God, I was as hard as a rock and Bella was willing to play. I took a long pull from my beer. I needed to calm down because I was about to attack her with kisses and even more if I didn't get myself under control. She was so sexy and alluring in her dress that Alice bought for her. It hugged every curve of her body, turning me into a possessive animal, wanting to claim her in front of the entire bar.

She came back a few moments later. Her cheeks were pink but her smile was confident and she had a little extra swagger in her hips. I gave her an appreciative smile as she sat down on my lap. "Did you do as I asked, my beautiful girl?"

She bit her lip, handing me something. I closed my fist around it and I felt lace, satin and a whole lot of wetness. I rolled the panties in my hand, finding the crotch and was shocked when I felt they were soaked through. "You weren't lying, Bella. You are so wet," I growled, wanting to stuff my nose into her underwear.

"I broke a rule, though," she smirked. "I had to touch myself. I knew you would probably want a taste." She lifted a finger, caressing my lips. I could smell her spiciness on her. I sucked her finger into my mouth while I pushed her panties into my pocket. Eagerly, I sucked on her finger, tasting her residual flavor. Bella moaned quietly as she watched me. "Does it taste good, Edward?"

"Better than dinner," I answered, my hands gliding along her legs. "I fucking can't wait until we're home and I can lick your pussy, Bella. But, you didn't comply with my one request. You know that you will be punished before you receive your pleasure. What was my request?"

"That I don't touch myself," she pouted. "I wanted to give you a present, counselor. I can't exactly sit on your face in this club and I know how much you love to lick me."

"I appreciate the gift, my naughty girl, but you will be punished," I smirked. "Now, I want to dance with my girlfriend. I want to feel you grind against me, knowing that you are wearing _nothing_ underneath your sexy as fuck dress." I patted her ass. Bella got up, her legs shaky. As I stood up, I trailed my hand along her thigh and up to her ass, running my finger through her lower lips. She shuddered, giving me a pleading look. "Let's imitate fucking on the dance floor, Bella." I took her hand, leading her out to the filled dance floor.

Moving to the center, I pulled Bella close to my body. There was no space between us. I knew that she could feel how turned on I was. She gave me a sexy look, straddling my thigh. The heat coming from between her legs was searing against my leg as we began moving to the sensual beat of the music. Bella's hands were tangled in my hair while I kept my hands on her ass. Our faces were close. All I had to do was lean forward and I'd be able to kiss her mouth. We slithered and rocked against each other for the better part of an hour. Bella's skin was flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat. My shirt was sticking to my body and I knew I had to get my suit dry cleaned since Bella nearly came twice while we were on the dance floor.

Walking toward our table, I got us another round of drinks along with water. We both sucked down the water and watched the crowd as it moved like a living, breathing organism. Alice and Jasper were still out there. The crowd had significantly grown. Bella was on my lap, toying with the damp ends of my hair. She was moving to the beat of the music. Her movements were sensual and erotic. I kissed just behind her ear. "Do you want to come, Bella?"

"Yes," she breathed.

"Right here?" I pressed. "In front of all of these people?"

"Since we'd just had an hour of foreplay on the dance floor, it won't take long," she quipped, looking at me. "Touch me, Edward."

Sliding my hand under her dress, she spread her legs slightly. I had just reached the tops of her thighs and they were coated with her arousal. My eyes darkened as I ran my fingers through her drenched folds. "What is making you this wet, my sexy girl?"

"Having you touch me. Dancing with you and not wearing any panties. My punishment. You. Always you," she whimpered.

"You mentioned your punishment. What do you think I'm going to do?" I asked, pinching her swollen clit. She squeaked, spreading her legs further apart.

"Spank me," she panted. "Make my ass red."

"I've read that spanking can be used as punishment but also it can be used for pleasure," I murmured, ghosting my lips over hers. "I want you only to feel pleasure from me. Am I pleasuring you now?"

"Yes. I'm so fucking wet for you, Edward. I want to come all over your fucking hand," she growled, her fingers tugging on my hair.

"Do you want my fingers inside of you?" I smiled, cupping her sex. My palm was covered with her wetness. I wanted to lick it off my hand. "Or do you want me to keep playing with your clit?"

"Both," she pleaded, her tongue thrusting through my lips. I couldn't deny her anything so I slid two fingers inside of her honeyed walls. My thumb was circling her clit. We kissed languidly as I slowly pumped my hand in and out of her pussy. She was rocking against me but to the untrained eye, it just looked like we were making out. My hand was obscured by the table and her skirt. She pulled away and pressed her forehead to my shoulder. "Edward…"

"I know, baby," I cooed. "Come for me." While I loved being able to make my girl squirt, I wanted her orgasm to be powerful but quiet. Based on her restrained movements, she was trying to hold back but the muscles between her legs were clenched around my fingers painfully. I curled my fingers perfectly and circled her clit once more. It proved to be the perfect combination as Bella shuddered, her mouth suctioning on my throat to keep her screams at bay. I kept my fingers inside of her until she slumped against my body. I removed my hand from between her legs and eagerly licked my hand clean. Once I was done, she kissed my lips, tasting her essence in my mouth.

Our reverie was broken by Alice, who dragged Bella away to get something more to drink. My girl looked back at me, her eyes dazed. I just smiled, knowing what we had just done and finding that I wanted to do it again.

_Edward Cullen, exhibitionist. _

**A/N: Who needs new panties? *Raises hand* I do! **


	107. Chapter 107

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 107**

**EPOV**

Alice and Bella were gone for a few moments. When they returned, Alice had a cosmo and Bella was holding a vodka cranberry. She was still blushing but wasn't as flustered as from when I had brought her to orgasm. Alice was sitting next to Jasper, her fingers threaded with his. "This DJ is awesome. His mixes are flawless! I wonder if he does weddings?" Alice mused. "Wouldn't that be amazing, Jas?"

"I don't know if your parents would want to have our wedding be like a dance club, Alice," Jasper deadpanned.

"I don't care about the lights and all of this hoopla. The music is what's exciting," Alice beamed. "Bella, why don't you come with me so we can ask him?"

"Alice, my feet are kind of hurting," Bella answered, holding up her heels. She shot me a look, pleading for us to go.

"I'll go with you, Alice. Edward's had a full day at work while we all had the day off. We can catch a cab home. From the looks between the McLustertons, they need to get back to their apartment before we get a free porno," Jasper snickered, tugging on Bella's ponytail.

"Too late," Bella giggled, snuggling to my side, kissing my neck.

Alice's jaw dropped as Jasper tugged her away. I wiggled my fingers at my sister, using the same hand that I had used to make Bella come. When they were gone, I nuzzled my girl's neck. "You really want to go?"

"Yeah. My feet really do hurt. I'm not a fan of heels right now," she grumbled, displaying a slightly swollen foot. "Alice dragged me too quickly to the bathroom and I rolled it. It's not bad like when I fell, but I do want to ice it." She gave me a seductive smirk. "Plus, I want to finish what we started. I do believe you owe me some punishment for my disobeying your rules, counselor."

With a low, rumbling growl, I helped Bella to her feet. She had a noticeable limp and I wanted to smack Alice for not taking better care of my girl. Unfortunately, due to the shortness of Bella's dress and her lack of undergarments, I couldn't help her by carrying her. I did hold her to my side, walking slowly to the car. Once inside my Volvo, she promptly removed her shoes and sighed contentedly. I turned on the radio quietly since my head was rattling from the loud club music. Bella had reached across the console and leaned her head against my shoulder. I lifted her hand to my lips, gently kissing her knuckles. She pressed a soft kiss to my shoulder, continuing to cuddle against my body.

A short car ride later, I helped Bella into the house and swiped an ice pack for her foot. I also grabbed some ibuprofen for both of us. We didn't drink all that much, but I knew I'd probably have a bit of a hangover. Since tomorrow, we had to deal with my parents and telling them that we were now a couple, officially, I needed to be on my A-game. Going upstairs, I carried the ice pack, a water bottle and the meds. Bella had hobbled upstairs prior to me, wanting to burn her shoes.

Upstairs in the bedroom, the room was dimly lit with candles. I remembered the scent distinctly. It was the same fragrance from the massage that I gave her in Arizona. I was already hard from our hours of foreplay and this smell made my cock harden even more, almost to the point of pain. When I walked into the bedroom, I nearly exploded in my Armani suit. Bella was seated on the bed, naked. She was on her knees, with her legs open so I could see everything. Her arms were latched behind her back, jutting out her breasts enticingly.

"I'm ready for my punishment, sir," Bella murmured, her eyes downcast. "You told me that I couldn't touch myself but I did at the club."

"You're right," I gulped down, trying to calm my overactive imagination. "Do you understand why I asked you to not touch yourself?"

"You wanted to give me my pleasure," she answered, looking up at me. "I just wanted to give you a gift. I know how much you love tasting me, sir."

"I do love tasting you but you disobeyed my orders, Isabella," I said sternly. "I believe I told you that I was going to spank you."

"You did," she replied, blinking her eyes. "I'm prepared to take my punishment as you see fit, sir."

"Come here, Isabella," I said as I sat down in the chair that I had in my room. She got off the bed, stumbling slightly because of her ankle. I got up and helped her, not wanting to cause her any discomfort. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, her character slipping. "My foot was asleep from sitting on my knees." I frowned, worried about her. "I'm not trying to weasel out of my punishment, sir. I disobeyed your rules." I arched a brow over my glasses. I didn't want to cause her any harm. "What should I do, sir?"

Clearing my throat, I sat back. "Lay across my legs, Isabella. I want your ass right here," I said, pointing to my lap. She bit her lip, carefully laying down. I brushed her hair over her shoulder before caressing her smooth skin of her back and down to the curve of her ass. "Five warm up spanks and then ten for your punishment. You will count when I give you your punishment. If you forget, I will start again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

**A/N: No, this is not turning into a BDSM story. They are playing. Role playing, really. Up next will have some naughty, pervy pics (after I find them) and a lemon warning. Leave me some! **


	108. Chapter 108

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 108**

**EPOV**

"_I'm not trying to weasel out of my punishment, sir. I disobeyed your rules." I arched a brow over my glasses. I didn't want to cause her any harm. "What should I do, sir?"_

_Clearing my throat, I sat back. "Lay across my legs, Isabella. I want your ass right here," I said, pointing to my lap. She bit her lip, carefully laying down. I brushed her hair over her shoulder before caressing her smooth skin of her back and down to the curve of her ass. "Five warm up spanks and then ten for your punishment. You will count when I give you your punishment. If you forget, I will start again. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

I clenched my hand. We were role playing but it felt weird to hit her. She was willing and she wanted it, but I loved this girl. I shouldn't be _hitting _her.

Spanking her…there's a difference. _Right?_

"You ready, Isabella?" I asked, my voice turning cold as I slipped on a mask of indifference. I couldn't be her doting, loving boyfriend while I did this. Once I was done, I'd return to normal, but this wasn't me. _Play the part, just like in the courtroom. _I massaged her ass, relishing in her smooth, velvety skin. She moaned quietly as I spread the globes of very fine rear. "Five warm up smacks."

"Yes, sir," Bella said quietly, looking at me with hungry eyes.

I rubbed her ass before bringing my hand down on her right cheek. It wasn't very hard, but the sound of skin hitting skin reverberated throughout my room. Bella squeaked. I repeated the action on her left cheek and did so until I was done with my warm up spanks. I could feel Bella grow aroused from what I was doing. Her squeaks turned into wanton moans and her body was rocking against my legs. "Spread your legs, Isabella. You will not come from your punishment," I said in a steely tone.

She spread her legs and bit her lip while she looked up at me. The look in her eyes was filled with desire, passion and need. "Count, Isabella." With a little more force, I swatted her ass.

"One!" she barked.

I hit her behind until it was red from my strikes. Bella dutifully yelled out each swat. What shocked me more than anything was the fact that she was soaked. My palm was covered with evidence of her abundant arousal. It permeated the room and I was as hard as a rock. With one more smack and Bella's yell, her punishment was over. Gathering her in my arms, I covered her face with kisses. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said, throwing her arms around my neck. "That was hot." Her mouth found mine and she kissed me deeply. "I want you, Edward. I want you to take me. I'm yours for the taking. Please?" Her fingers threaded in my hair and she tugged on it forcefully. "Fuck. Me."

I stared into her eyes and looked for any sort of trepidation. I saw none. I only saw confidence, lust and twinkling in the back was love. "On the bed, Bella. I want you on all fours. Ass in the air," I said, my voice gruff and commanding.

She bit her lip before getting off my lap. With a swagger, she walked to the bed. Climbing on top, she wiggled her ass once she got situated. I stripped out of my clothes, letting the fall haphazardly onto the floor. I was naked in record time and striding over to my girl. "This is going to be hard and fast, Isabella. Tonight has been an exercise in restraint for me, but now all of that is flying out the window. Are you ready to be fucked?" I was stroking my cock as I spoke to her. Her eyes were trained on my hand. "Eyes on me, Isabella. You'll get this soon enough."

"Yes, sir," she said, her voice small and needy.

"You also didn't answer my question," I said sternly.

"What was that?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Are you ready to be fucked and fucked hard?" I purred, leaning over her so I was close to her gorgeous face. My cock was _right there_, ready and waiting to impale her.

"Yes! Yes, please, sir," she whimpered.

Turning her head roughly, I kissed her lips and slammed inside of her tight, wet and ready pussy. She let out a startled shriek, but gripped me tightly. "Hold on, baby," I said, my voice rough with need. Pulling back, I gripped her hips and plowed into her. It was rougher than I'd ever done before. I prayed I wasn't hurting her, but based off the lubrication I felt on my cock, she was enjoying it. Plus, her moans were loud and begging for more.

"Oh, God, Edward," she cried, falling to her elbows. "More!"

"You like this, my sexy girl?" I snarled, scratching my hands down her back. "You're so tight as I fuck you, Bella."

"I love this, Edward. Harder," she spat, glaring at me for more. I pulled her closer to the edge of the bed and slammed into her harder, making the bed bounce.

"Touch yourself, Bella. I want to feel your hands on my cock," I said. She reached between her legs and instantly, I felt her fingertips on my cock. My stomach tightened and I could feel my orgasm begin to bubble from the depths of me. "Like that, pretty girl. Keep touching yourself until you come."

"Fuck," she panted. "I'm so close."

"I know," I said, as I looked down at where we were joined. Her juices covered my cock and dripped onto the bed. I licked my finger and spread her ass. Dipping my finger inside of her ass, she shuddered and her arousal increased. "Oh, baby…seeing my cock inside of you…no words."

"Edward," she sobbed, rubbing her clit roughly. Her hips were moving with mine and we both were losing control. Her muscles clenched around me as she lost it completely. Her release coated my cock. I bit back a guttural, animalistic yell as my own orgasm spilled from me and was buried deep inside of my girl.

**A/N: I want an Edward to fuck me to oblivion. **_**Just sayin…**_

**Leave me some loving! **


	109. Chapter 109

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 109**

**EPOV**

The next morning, I woke up to an empty bed. However, the smell of Bella's French toast told me that I wasn't alone. Slipping on my glasses, some sleep pants and my slippers, I followed my nose to the kitchen. Bella was wearing one of my button-down shirts, her pajamas of choice lately, and dancing to some silent music. I slipped behind her and kissed her neck.

"Oh!" she squeaked, turning around to look at me. "You're up! I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."

"I couldn't not come down when I smelled your French toast," I said, tipping her head up to kiss her pouty lips. "Besides, you weren't there and I was lonely."

"I couldn't stay in bed any longer. The call of nature was too strong," she giggled, putting her iPod on the counter. "Your tight hold around my belly didn't help matters, either." She flipped the toast and I slid onto the counter, watching her make our breakfast. "Are you ready to face your parents?"

"With us as a couple?" I clarified. Bella bit her lip and nodded. "Hell yes. My mom has always loved you and now that we're together, her family is complete."

"Not quite. We've got to find Emmett someone," Bella said, her eyes focusing on the microwave.

"He's nowhere ready to start dating. The whole identity theft thing has left him untrusting of everyone who is not family," I frowned. "Rose really raked him over the coals. He needs time to rebuild that trust."

"Like me," she shrugged.

"Explain, pretty girl," I said quietly.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. Some this morning, but some of it happened during the time while we were not together. It was Alice that really pointed it out to me when we went shopping yesterday. I've liked you, had a crush on you since I was fourteen, Edward. You were my ideal. You were smart, poised, handsome and funny. But, I was afraid that you wouldn't notice me."

"Bella, I've always noticed you," I said. "I've always thought you were pretty, funny and amazing. But you intimidated the shit out of me. I was shy and slightly afraid of girls. I'm still afraid of girls."

"I was always outspoken and not afraid of going for what I wanted, except you. I just wanted you to like me. To be interested in me, but your actions never gave me any indication that you were remotely attracted to me. So, instead of waiting for you, I went for the easy prey. The guys, who now I know, used me for everything but being a girlfriend," she explained. "In the long run, I ended up getting hurt. I was their doormat. I was emotionally abused by these men, who used me for their own pleasure and not caring about me.

"This morning, I came to the realization that my behavior must be driving you crazy. My mood swings must be giving you whiplash," she quipped sadly, dishing out the toast onto the plate. "In some ways, I'm very confident, independent and self-assured. Last night was an example…"

"You were so sexy, Bella. I loved seeing you like that," I moaned, digging into my breakfast.

"I loved being like that. I felt desirable for you. I wanted it all from you," she smiled. "And you gave it to me, but it wasn't like what I experienced before. It was enjoyable for both of us, as opposed to just you." She dished her own meal and looked at me. "However, I'm still afraid that you will toss me aside like the other guys in my life. That's where the trust aspect comes into play. I trust you implicitly, but the irrational part of my brain is hesitant to do so. You can tell me that you won't change until your blue in the face, but I have to actually believe it. Right now, I don't and that's all on me."

"What can I do to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere, Bella?" I asked.

"I just need to start believing it," Bella sighed, giving me a resigned grin. "I know I need help. I know that what Tyler, Paul and every other asshole I dated have screwed with my psyche, but like I told Alice, I want to try on my own. If I can't get it through my thick skull by summer, I will consider going to a therapist or counselor. I have to try, for myself, to do this on my own."

"I'll help you with whatever you need, Bella. I vow it to you," I said, cupping her head. _I love you and I want you happy_. "There is one thing, though."

"What, counselor?" she asked, tucking into her breakfast.

"Your reaction to Paul was quite strong," I said, my face flaming. "How would you feel if you made an anonymous call to his department head about his unethical practices of teaching?"

"Try and get him fired?" Bella questioned, her brows furrowing.

"That girl appeared to be his student and he was using sexual favors for her to receive a higher grade. I could do some investigating, too," I said.

"I don't want to be _that_ ex," she spat bitterly.

"Unfortunately, he was _that_ ex by belittling you in front of his plaything," I said angrily. "His behavior is immoral, unethical and if that girl was underage, illegal. If you take the upper hand with Paul, it may help you with feeling better about yourself."

"I don't know," Bella said, eyeing me dubiously.

"Just consider it, Bells," I murmured, pulling her between my legs. I took her head in my hands and kissed her lips softly, tasting the cinnamon and syrup from the French toast. As we languidly kissed, I made a promise to myself that I would do some investigating on Paul. My caseload was fairly light since Phil Dwyer's case had concluded. I would find out as much as I could about Paul and hopefully, end his teaching career.

_It was the least I could do for his treatment of my girl. _

_Asshole._

**A/N: Will Bella go through with filing the complaint against Paul? It will be the best way to get him and to possibly help her get over the hump of being his doormat. Up next will be Easter and Esme's and Carlisle's reaction to Bella and Edward being a couple. Leave me some! **


	110. Chapter 110

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 110**

**EPOV**

After a shared and sexy shower, Bella and I packed an overnight bag. A short time later, we were on the road to visit my parents. Bella was working on some grading while I drove to my parents' home. I was mentally going through what I had to do to check up on Paul, her ex. I couldn't do much without a warrant, but I could do research on what was public record. Bella would ultimately make the decision to file the complaint, but I wanted to give her enough ammunition as I could prior to that decision.

"Edward, you're a million miles away," Bella said, taking my hand and squeezing it.

"Sorry, pretty girl," I chuckled, signaling to change lanes. "Just anxious to get to my parent's house."

"Good anxious or bad anxious?" Bella quipped.

"Good anxious," I answered, giving her a crooked smirk. "I've never brought a girl home before. Mom is going to be ecstatic."

"Edward, I've been home with you," she snickered.

"As a friend but not as my _girlfriend_," I clarified. "I just know that Mom is going to pull out the baby albums so she can thoroughly embarrass me with the naked bathtub picture with Emmett or show you all of my baby teeth and I think the remainder of my braces."

"Um, ew," Bella laughed. "She kept your braces?"

"Those fuckers cost my parents a pretty penny," I snorted. "You think these pearly whites were naturally this awesome? Six years of braces, Bella. Two of them I had the head gear."

"Please tell me you didn't wear that to school," Bella asked, her laughter barely contained.

"I didn't. Thankfully. I'd be even more of a social pariah. It was just at night. But, nearly five grand in dental work, my mom asked for the brackets that were intact as mementos of my suffering," I shuddered.

"You said you had braces for six years. When did you get them off?"

"Right before senior year of high school. I wore them all throughout middle school and until the end of my junior year. I still wear a permanent retainer," I explained.

"You do?" Bella squeaked.

"Yep. Behind my bottom teeth, you can see it. I'll show you when we get out." Ten minutes later we were at my parent's home, parked on the driveway. Emmett's Jeep was already in the garage and Alice hadn't arrived yet. From the brief conversation I overheard from Bella, she and Jasper were a little rough around the edges. They would be here for dinner, after a long nap and a shower.

"Okay, show me this retainer, counselor. I don't believe you," Bella said. Rolling my eyes, I opened my mouth and lifted my tongue. She moved closer and hummed. "Who would have thought that Mr. Perfection has a permanent retainer?"

"I do not, repeat, _do not_ want to go through the hell of braces again," I groaned. "I'll gladly wear this piece of metal if it means that I will not have crooked teeth."

"Stop giving my little brother head, Swan!" boomed Emmett.

"Ugh, God," I groaned.

"He's just jealous that you're getting head and he's not," Bella giggled, leaning across the console to kiss my lips. "And I want to see pictures of these supposedly horrific teeth and the head gear. I need to burst the bubble of perfection I have in my head surrounding you." She got out of the car and walked over to my older brother. With a fierce glare, she smacked his arm before stomping into the house. "Don't embarrass him! You're just jealous."

"Am not," Emmett whined.

"Are so," I retorted, getting out the car.

"Fuck off," Emmett said, flipping me the bird before wrapping his beefy arm around my head and giving me a noogie. I elbowed him and spun out of his hold. "And I'm not jealous."

"You keep telling yourself that, Emmett," Bella sang, grabbing her work bag from the front seat. "And let me say, that if the bed is a rocking, don't come a knocking."

Emmett and I both stared at her. My brother's jaw was scraping the brick paver driveway. She gave me a wink before sashaying into the house. I snorted, picking up our overnight bag. "I can't believe she said that…are you really going to defile your bedroom?"

"I've learned a few things since we've gotten together. One, my Bella needs reassurance because of the assholes she dated. I'll gladly do that. Two, she's snarky and funny and is not afraid to put people in their place. You just got told, big brother. And lastly, when she's like this, I know to just go with the flow and enjoy the ride. And I will. As I defile my bedroom," I said, smiling wickedly at my brother.

**A/N: Esme and Carlisle's reaction coming up next! Also, this Bella is what I want her to work towards. She has moments where she's this strong, amazing woman but it's a front. Will she get there? Yes. Without help? That remains to be seen. **

**Up next will be BPOV. Leave me some! **


	111. Chapter 111

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 111**

**BPOV**

"Where's my new daughter?" Esme squealed as she skipped to the foyer. _Oh, lord. _She saw me and threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, Bella! I'm so happy! You are exactly what Edward needs."

"Hello, Esme," I said, calmly rubbing her back.

"Nonsense about this 'Esme' business. Call me Mom," she cooed, kissing my cheeks.

"Jesus, Mom. Don't be picking out our china patterns yet. We just got together," Edward said, walking over to me and somehow managing to get me out his mother's octopus-like hold. It's like she grew extra limbs. Esme pouted. "Mom, really. Give my girlfriend some breathing room. You're going to scare her off."

"You're not scared, are you?" Esme asked, giving me a pout.

"Just a little, Esme," I squeaked, holding my fingers a few millimeters apart.

"Come on! It's about time you two realized that you were in love with each other!" Esme said, putting her hands on her hips. "Alice and I have been saying it for years!"

_Love? Is Edward in love with me?_

No, it's too soon. We just got together. I know I cared for him deeply, but it wasn't love. Not yet.

_Was it for him? Oh, God…_

"Mom, seriously. You're causing me heart palpitations. Cool it. Go have a drink," Edward said, arching a brow over his glasses. Esme huffed.

"Mom, give the lovebirds some breathing space," Emmett said. "They're in the obnoxiously horny phase. Bella all but alluded to them having an illicit affair in Edward's bedroom."

"Good. The sooner I can have grandbabies," Esme said. "I'm not getting any younger, you know. I refuse to be a grandmother that has gray hair. This is still all natural." She tossed her reddish, auburn hair over her shoulders.

"You keep telling yourself that, Mom," Emmett coughed. "How much is your salon bill?" Esme scowled at her oldest child and smacked his arm. "Child abuse!"

"You're no longer a child. So, I can't inflict child abuse," Esme said, pointing a finger at him. "You two make yourselves comfortable. I'm going to take your suggestion, Edward, and have a drink." She turned on her heel and walked to the bar located between the dining room and kitchen. She swiped a bottle of scotch, tucking it under her arm and striding into the kitchen.

"I'm going to run some errands. Mom forgot to pick up some stuff from the store. I was on my way out to the car when you guys pulled up. Can I borrow your car, Edward? You're blocking me," Emmett asked.

"Sure. If you feel so inclined, fill her up," Edward smirked, tossing Em the keys.

"I'm not your errand boy, too," Emmett grumbled.

"You embarrassed the hell out of us. It's the _least_ you can do," Edward said in a snarky tone. Emmett rolled his eyes, stomping out of the house. Once we were left in the foyer, Edward just sank to the floor and thrust his hands into his hair. "I hate my family."

"No, you don't," I said, sitting down next to them.

"They're loud, overbearing and obnoxious. I'm sorry about my mom. I never expected her to be that…_that,_" he hissed pointing to the kitchen. "And my brother? Ugh!"

"Edward, they may be giving you a hard time, but it's okay. They are doing it because they love you. Obviously, they're excited about us being a couple," I said, rubbing his back.

"My mother demanded we have sex under her roof. She's got grandkids on the brain," Edward said flatly. "While I intend to have some fun with you." His eyes flashed to me. "Because, having sex in a parent's home is a taboo and naughty…"

"Don't say naughty. It just sounds wrong and dirty," I shuddered. Edward gave me a face. "I was to see your naughty bits," I snickered in a bad English accent.

"Okay, point taken. The word naughty is stricken from my vocabulary. Back to what I was saying, I'm bit a squicked out that my mom is acknowledging the fact that we've have had sex," Edward whimpered, his eyes panicked. "That is something that you never want your parents to know. Hell, I don't want to know if they've had sex."

"I hate to burst your bubble, counselor. Your parents have had sex. At least three times," I snorted. "Now, come on. Show me to _our _room because I want to scope out the best places to be naughty."

"Bella!"

**A/N: What do you think of Esme? Isn't she a hoot? I love her. Leave me some! **


	112. Chapter 112

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 112**

**BPOV**

Edward and I dropped off our bag into his bedroom. It felt weird to be entertaining the idea of sleeping in there with him. For as long as they had lived in Chicago, I'd stayed in the guest room. In fact, the guest room was decorated according to my tastes. Yes, the last time I stayed with the Cullen's, Edward and I shared a bed, but we hadn't _slept_ together at that point. My mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to wrap my head around it.

"You look too deep in thought, pretty girl," Edward quipped, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Sleeping here," I said, gesturing to his room. "I mean, we've shared a bed in your parents' house before but sleeping here? In here? In _your _room?"

"It's a room, Bells. A little bit bigger than your room and decorated far more masculine," he laughed. "My room is in the same house, on the same floor and facing the direction as your room."

"That! Right there is why it's weird!" I snorted.

"I don't follow."

"The fact that you called the guest room _my _room," I replied, turning in his arms. "I should be sleeping there."

"No. You shouldn't," he said, taking my face in his hands. "If it means so much to you, we can sleep in the guest room and not in here."

"That's silly," I argued. "This is _your _room. You should be able to sleep here."

"This argument is silly," he chuckled.

"You're right," I sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just weird being here as your girlfriend and not Alice's best friend, or yours. I suspect they're happy about it, but it's going to take some time for me to wrap my head around it."

"Well, you're mine, baby," Edward snickered, pulling me to his side and kissing my lips. "And I don't plan on letting you go." I just melted when I heard that. He had said those words a lot, along with his promise that he wouldn't change who he was just because he was dating me. I still struggled with that fact, but his reassurances did help my overactive imagination. I had a long way to go to overcome all of the negativity from the ex-boyfriends, but I was trying. "Come on, pretty girl. Let's check on my mom to see if she's drunken herself into a puddle."

Threading our fingers together, we went downstairs to check on Esme. She was working on making a potato casserole. Next to the pan was a very large tumbler filled with scotch and two cubes of ice. I asked if there was anything that she needed help with and Esme gave me a warm smile. Our assignment was to make dessert for Easter. She handed me her recipe book, which was treasured in the Cullen family, asking me to choose a cake for dessert. Edward and I settled on rum cake and we began making it while Esme finished up with the casseroles.

A few hours later and an empty rum bottle, we went out to eat. Alice and Jasper had finally arrived. Carlisle was the only one missing but he was going to meet us at the restaurant, Wildfire. Dinner was a fun affair, filled with lively conversations and plans for the summer. Alice dominated most of the evening with an update of the wedding plans. She even took out her iPad, showing us ideas she had for the reception hall that she had found on Pinterest. She also had ideas for wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses and floral arrangements. The guys had a dazed look on their faces, as did I, but Esme and Alice fawned over the tablet with rapt attention.

Back at the house, Edward and I went downstairs to watch a movie while Alice and Jasper went upstairs to bed. Emmett was meeting up with some friends at a bar close by and Esme and Carlisle were going to watch some television in the family room. Curling up against my boyfriend, we settled into see _Gravity._

"I can't believe Alice and the wedding stuff," Edward said, his fingers idly playing with my hair. "Are all women like that?"

"Wedding crazed? No," I snorted. "Most women have been planning their nuptials since they first saw Cinderella and the big poofy dress. They want the fairy tale."

"You didn't?" Edward asked.

"Not to the extent of Alice," I answered. "Yes, I did imagine my wedding, but suffice it to say, it was a less formal occasion."

"Describe it for me."

"You serious?" I questioned, turning back to look at him in shock. "You've just spent the past two and half hours listen to your sister yammer on about her wedding. You want to hear about my imaginary wedding?"

"I'm just curious," Edward said, shrugging noncommittally. I looked him, somewhat flummoxed that he wanted to hear about this. He smiled crookedly, kissing my lips. "Please, Bells? I want to see how much you're _not_ like my sister."

"Okay," I said. "I'm simpler, really. I like to dress as much as the next girl, but my wedding day will be a day of fun and celebration. Not a stuffy, over-the-top affair. An outdoor, backyard ceremony with a comfy dress for myself and my bridesmaids. The guys would be casual in suits, but not tuxedos. The reception…a barbeque? I don't know. I just want to have fun on my wedding day. Enjoy and relish my future husband and family." I bit my lip, snuggling to his side. He held me close to his body.

My heart dared to dream…_could I have that happily ever after with Edward?_

**A/N: Kind of a fluffy chapter…some of Bella's insecurities but she shared her dream with Edward in regards to her wedding. Up next will be some lemony goodness. A trip back in time. Leave me some.**


	113. Chapter 113

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 113**

**BPOV**

All throughout the movie, I was freakishly aware of Edward. He had held me to his body, caressing my arm and pressing soft kisses to my forehead, temple and lips all throughout the film. As excellent as the movie was, I couldn't pay attention. I just was focused on Edward.

The way he felt.

The way he smelled.

The way he held me.

The way he _cherished_ me.

When the credits rolled, Edward stopped the Blu-Ray and shut down everything. "Ready for bed, Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," I blushed. "I'm going to get ready for bed." I got up from his arms, giving him a timid grin.

"I'll be up in a bit. I have to close up the house and I need something to drink," he said. I kissed him, darting up the stairs. Towards the end of the movie, I had hatched a plan I wanted to do with Edward. I had been infatuated with him since I was fourteen. He had come home over spring break when I had just turned eighteen and I had actually worked up the courage to tell him how I felt. My body was close to what it was now and I felt proud of who I was. The night I was going to 'seduce' Edward, he actually came down with the stomach flu. I went up to his bedroom and got puked on instead of having some hot teenage sex. Poor Edward was so delirious, he didn't even realize that he had thrown up on me. To this day, he still doesn't know.

I wanted to recreate that moment.

Minus the projectile vomit.

_Would Edward play along?_

Upstairs, I changed into something similar to what I wore that night. I slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. My hair, I braided down my back. Darting into the bathroom, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for this trip back in time. He had always been my ideal and probably always will be. I wanted to make up for lost time. I remembered back to my senior year of high school. Yes, I had agreed to go to prom with Tyler, but we weren't a couple. I had finally decided to go to University of Illinois at Chicago and was excited about going there. Edward was in law school, preparing for his summer internship.

I heard him walk into the room, quietly calling for me. Biting my lip, I walked back to his bedroom and slipped into my persona of my high school self. Knocking on the door, I stepped just inside. "Hey, Edward…"

"Bells?" he called, turning to face me. He was shirtless. _Oh yum. The man's back is fucking perfection._ He put on his glasses and frowned. "Everything okay?"

"Edward, I have something to say and I want you to hear me out," I said, nervously. "I'm a senior in high school and I've felt this way a long time…"

"A senior…?" he asked, obviously confused. I looked up at him desperately trying to communicate with him that it was role play. "Right. Alice mentioned something about deciding on where you're going to college. Where?"

"University of Illinois at Chicago," I blushed. "I need to get away from Forks. I'm grateful because Alice is going to be with me, but I'm excited about starting a new chapter in my life." I walked over to him and gently ran my hand up his bicep. "But, I have to tell you something. I've known you and Alice for almost four years. Since the moment I saw you, I've kind of had this _thing_ for you."

"Thing?" Edward chortled.

"I don't want to call it a crush" I said, giving him an indignant glower. "A crush sounds childish. You're older than me, Edward and I want you to see me for what I am. Not some high school kid, but a woman who has feelings for you." I twisted my hair, looking up at him. "I do have feelings. Strong feelings. You're such an amazing man…smart, funny, handsome and loyal. I wanted to tell you how I felt and I'm hopeful that you feel the same."

"Does this answer your question?" Edward asked, cupping my chin and brushing his lips with mine.

**A/N: Lemony action the next two chapters…XD**


	114. Chapter 114

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 114**

**BPOV**

Oh. My. God. The kiss that Edward laid on me was the sweetest, gentlest and most loving thing I'd _ever_ experienced. His arms snaked around my body, lifting me effortlessly. I wrapped my legs around his trim waist, tasting his mouth and relishing in his flavor. Tangling my fingers in his hair, I lost myself in his kiss. I knew that I cared for Edward, but I was afraid to say that I loved him.

I did love him, as my best friend, but it terrified me if I said it as a boyfriend…a lover…it would change. _He would change_.

_Don't deny it, Swan. You imagined him in that wedding scenario you made up on the couch. _

I did. But, we both have a _long_ way to go before that happens. Right?

"Bella, pretty girl," he moaned against my mouth, carrying me to his bed. Carefully, he placed me in the center of the mattress. His lips were still moving with mine, making love to my mouth. His hands moved to my tank top, lifting it up my body. I sat up and pulled away from his mouth, allowing him to toss the tank top onto the floor. "I know that I've been away at school, but I've seen you. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. I want this. I want you."

I cupped the back of his neck and pulled him down to me. He rolled us as we kissed each other languidly. His hands were moving over my bare chest, massaging my breasts and twisting my nipples. As wonderful as that felt, I wanted to give Edward all of me. I also wanted to focus it on him. In all of the times we had made love, he showered me with affection. I could count how often I gave him a blow job on one hand.

"I want you more," I purred against his mouth, slithering down his body. I reached his jeans and unbuckled them.

"Bells…you don't…" he trailed off as I kissed his stomach.

"Yes, I do," I said sternly, tugging on his jeans and easing them over his hips along with his boxer briefs. He was naked for me, his cock standing at attention. His arousal was a thing of perfection, long, thick and hard. Even in its flaccid form, Edward's penis was gorgeous. I wrapped my hand around him, lightly stroking his length. I gently pressed kisses to his thighs before I ran my tongue along the vein underneath his shaft.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward moaned, his hands moving to my hair.

"Do you like it when I do this, Edward?" I asked, swirling my tongue along the head of his penis.

"More than I probably should, baby," he whimpered, staring down at me. "Your mouth is so hot and wet, all around me." _Yeah, the role play has gone by the wayside… _I sat up, looking down at him. "What are you doing? I was enjoying that."

"I want you to fuck my mouth, Edward," I said simply. I lay down. He sat up, biting his lip in confusion. "Straddle my chest and hold onto the headboard." He nodded, doing what I asked. I gripped his cock, guiding it to my mouth. I wrapped my lips around him, looking up into his eyes. They were black with desire. I gave him a wink, encouraging him to start rocking his hips. He gulped visibly, slowing moving in and out of my mouth. My hands were massaging his ass, trying to get him to move faster. I wasn't going to break. I wanted this. I wanted to please him. I wanted to feel him lose control above me as he fucked my mouth.

"Bells," he choked out, swiveling his hips sinuously. _Fuck, that's hot._ "So. Fucking. Amazing."

_I'm the shit. I know it. _

I inched my hands to his arousal, caressing his balls. He let out a guttural sigh/whimper thing as his arms gripped the headboard tightly. His forearm muscles ripped and I moaned around him. His body thrust deeper in my mouth, causing the head of his cock to hit the back of my throat. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said, stopping his movements.

Releasing him, I kept stroking his cock. "It's okay, Edward. I like that you were letting go," I murmured. "If it bothers me, I'll let you know, alright?" I drew him into my mouth and sucked him down as deep as I could take him. I arched a brow, encouraging him to thrust with my hands on his ass. He moaned lowly as he began his thrusts in earnest. He was moving slowly but harshly in my mouth. My fingers were digging into the flesh of his perfect butt, almost growling all around him.

Between my own legs, I was drenched. Prior to Edward, I got no enjoyment with giving a man a blowjob. It was an easy solution to a constant need. With him, because he didn't ask for it, I wanted to do it and seeing him come undone with my lips, teeth and tongue. It made me feel powerful and sexy. It made me wet. Very wet.

"Bella, oh GOD," he cried, his movements becoming jerky and uncontrolled. I moved my hands from his ass to his hips, slowing his thrusts so I wouldn't gag on him. I took over for the movements, bobbing my head and adding some teeth into my explorations of his perfect, gorgeous cock. He leaned forward, cradling his head in his arms, looking down at me. I kept my eyes on him as long as I could. His trembling body soon demanded all of my attention and I could feel his cock grow inside of my mouth. He was close.

With my fingers, I massaged underneath his balls, rolling them in my hand. My mouth was sucking him down like a damn Hoover. With a light scrape of my teeth along his shaft, he shattered above me, causing his seed to spill inside of my mouth. I swallowed him down, releasing his softening dick. I pressed kisses to the head before he rolled off to the side, collapsing into a heap of sweaty muscles. I lay on my side, daintily wiping my mouth. Edward smirked at me. "Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Immensely," I purred, running my hand along his torso.

"Well, as much as I loved it, I full intend to return the favor," he said, his hand ghosting to my shorts. "Your turn, pretty girl…"

_Ah, hells yes!_

**A/N: Edward got his swerve on and now it's Bella's turn. And who wants some lemony goodness in the shower? Leave me some! **


	115. Chapter 115

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 115**

**BPOV**

Edward moved me closer to him as he pulled down my shorts along with my panties. His mouth was barely hovering over mine. His verdant eyes were hooded, gazing down at me with so much emotion that I couldn't look away. He tossed my shorts onto the floor, gliding his warm hand up my leg. Once he reached my hip, he slid his fingers between my thighs and smiled wickedly. "Does sucking me off make you wet?"

"You tell me," I purred, spreading my legs further apart. His fingers moved easily over my folds. I could feel my arousal coat the tops of my thighs.

"I think that it does, pretty girl," he said. Edward kissed me deeply as two fingers slid inside of my pussy. My hands found his hair and I moaned against his mouth. "Oh, Bella. I want to feel you come all over my hand, baby."

"I want your mouth," I begged. "Please, Edward. Your tongue, inside of me…"

"Don't beg, love," he said, kissing me sweetly. "Ask and ye shall receive. Don't hold back. Let go and just feel." He slithered down my body, leaving a trail of hot kisses on my torso. Settling between my legs, he flicked my belly ring. I giggled at the feeling, looking down at him. He chuckled against my skin before he spread my legs apart, staring at my bare sex. With a rumbling growl, he suctioned his lips to my inner thigh. He bit down on my leg and I let out a quiet yelp. Soothing the sting with his tongue, he licked my thigh before turning to my sex. He nuzzled my folds with his lips, teasing me.

"Edward…" I whimpered. His green eyes found mine. Not breaking eye contact, he ran his tongue along my lower lips, savoring my flavor. He flicked my clit, snaking his hands up my torso and fondling my breasts. My fingers twined in his chaotic hair, relishing in its softness. His fingers twisted my nipples as he fluttered his tongue on my clit. I could feel my body become more aroused with each pass of his velvety tongue. "Oh, God…"

"Hmmm," he moaned against my pussy. "God's not here, Bella. Just me. Now, don't hold back on me. Let me feel and taste it all, my sexy girl." His slick tongue undulated over me and I followed his instructions. I _didn't_ hold back. At. All. With each open-mouthed kiss, I let out a loud sigh. With each nibble, I allowed myself to let the feelings wash over me. When his tongue entered me, I had to cover my face with a pillow to prevent my screams from filling the house.

I did _not_ want Esme and Carlisle running in here while their son was in between my legs, performing the act of cunnilingus. Talk about awkward.

_This is what you're thinking about? God, Bella, you are so completely random. _

When he added his fingers into the mix, I almost lost it all. My body was a livewire, ready to explode. His long fingers were massaging the inner-most part of me and I was thrashing on the bed. He lifted my hips, balancing my legs on his shoulders as he continued to curl his fingers inside of me and taste my sex. I was moaning, writhing and begging for more.

Heat surrounded me and it spread throughout my body. The most wonderful feeling of euphoria washed over me as Edward kissed my pussy, making me quiver with ecstasy. He growled lowly as my body clenched around his fingers. With a silent scream, I felt complete bliss as my orgasm zinged through me like a lightning bolt. I collapsed. Edward lowered my body back to the bed and I felt him crawl up my body. "Seeing you like that…it's the best fucking aphrodisiac, love," he said, his voice husky. "I need you."

"Take me," I pleaded, gazing up into his evergreen eyes. His lips were swollen and glistening from the remnants of my release. "I'm yours, Edward."

"As I'm yours," he cooed, lining up with my entrance and easily sliding in.

_Holy fuck…feeling all of him…no words. _

I hooked my feet around his waist as he languidly pushed in and out. One hand was braced by my head and the other was caressing my cheek. We were so close together, that we shared the same breath, same body. I was his. He was mine. We were together. I knew as we stared into each other's eyes that I loved him. I loved him more than a friend. I loved as my soul mate.

I wanted to scream it. I wanted to tell him. As my body sang for him, I wanted to murmur those words in his ear. Does he feel the same? Does he want a future with me? Am I his _one_?

"Bella," he sighed as he pulsed inside of me. His body surrounded mine and he lost control. I buried my nose in his neck, inhaling his sweaty skin, tightening my hold around his waist with my legs. My pussy was quivering around him and I silently came, wishing to prolong the pleasure we were both feeling. Edward pulled back and he stared into my eyes before kissing me with so much emotion that I thought my heart would shatter from joy.

Edward held me for a few moments as both of our bodies calmed down. With a sweet kiss to my lips, he darted into his adjoining bathroom to grab a washcloth, wiping both of us down before climbing back into the bed and gathering me in his arms. "If that had happened six years ago, our lives would have been infinitely different," he mused. "Damn my illness to deepest pits of hell."

"You remember?" I squeaked.

"I remember being sick but not all that much else," he replied. "Was there more?"

I bit my lip. Looking up into his eyes, I saw the confusion there. I didn't want him to feel bad. "No, Edward. There wasn't more. We all were just concerned for you and wanted you to get better quickly."

"Hmmm," he responded, snuggling next to me and pressing his nose to my neck. "No stomach flu tonight. I got the girl and…my Bella…" I looked down at him. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. He had fallen asleep.

I brushed his hair away from his face, kissing his forehead. "I'm yours, Edward," I whispered in the darkness. Closing my eyes, I mouthed the words that had been trying to force themselves out while we were making love.

_I. _

_Love. _

_You. _

**A/N: When do you think Bella will be able to say those words out loud? She does love him. Some of you believe that she doesn't, but she does. Her insecurities are causing her to feel like she's not good enough for him. Also, some of you believe that she's a ho and isn't good enough for Edward. She's not a ho. She doesn't sleep around. Bella just had bad relationships and it's taken a toll on her self-esteem. Even though she's with her ideal, she's waiting for the other shoe to drop. **

**Now, we will have some more citrusy goodness in the upcoming chapters. We will be switching to Edward. Leave me some! **


	116. Chapter 116

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 116**

**EPOV**

I couldn't believe how quickly I crashed after Bella and I had made love last night. I was certain that I was going to tell her that I loved her. The look in her eyes as we came together was so resplendent. I knew that she was ready to hear it. I wanted to tell her. Not being able to say those three words were killing me because I did truly love her.

But, my body had other ideas. I was sucked under so quickly. I woke up, spooning my girl. We were both still naked from our lovemaking the night previous. My one hand was underneath her head and my other hand was grasping her bare breast. Lying next to her, feeling her heat against me, it awoken the beast. Looking at the time, it was too early for my girl so I slipped out of bed and decided to go for a run.

I dressed in a pair of shorts and a long-sleeved t-shirt. I swiped a hat from Emmett's bedroom since I knew I was rocking some serious bedhead. Carrying my shoes, iPod and hat downstairs, I finished getting ready while I sucked down a protein shake. Grabbing a water bottle, I darted outside and began my three mile trek around my parent's neighborhood. It also allowed me some time to relax and think about my relationship with Bella.

She was getting better, but there was still something holding her back. I really wanted her to see someone, but it wouldn't be productive unless she wanted it. I could only be patient while she figured it out. I would still show her that I cared for her, loved her, in the ways that I could by being there for her, showering her with sincere compliments, doing the little things for her and just being supportive. It was nice to see a confident Bella when she put my brother in his place when he embarrassed the shit out of us on the driveway. I missed that.

A half hour later, I finished my run, stretching out in the driveway. I went inside and sauntered into the kitchen, downing another water bottle.

"Edward, you're dribbling all over the floor," my mom griped.

"Sorry," I said, wiping my chin. I picked up a paper towel, wiping up the random splashes of water on the tiled floor.

"Edward, I want to apologize to you and to Bella. I came on very strong," Esme blushed. "I'm just so happy that the two of you are together. I've always loved Bella like a daughter and…and…"

"I get it, Mom. It's just that Bella is struggling with some personal demons. We're together, but I'm afraid that at any moment, if I push too far, that she's going to run away," I sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to get into too many details. Suffice it to say, her past relationships have scarred her emotionally and she's hesitant to trust, resulting in insecurities about herself and me, our relationship," I explained. "Her most recent relationship did the most damage. We've talked about her getting help, but she wants to try and get over these insecurities on her own."

"Bella is not insecure," Esme argued.

"You don't see it, Mom. She puts on a good show, but behind all of that bravado is a scared woman to put her heart out there," I shrugged.

"You love her," Esme said, her brow arched.

"I do. Very much. And I want to tell her," I grumbled, sitting down on the stool in the kitchen. "I'm afraid if I do, that she'll run and that we won't be able to get what we had back. You know?"

"That is troubling," Esme mused.

"To say the least. I know I have to be patient. I've waited this long for her, what's a few more months?" I sighed. "Or a year. Or a decade."

"It won't take that long," Esme deadpanned. "Will it?"

"I don't think so. Bella said that if she can't get her head on straight by summer, she'll meet up with someone, but I'm afraid that I'm going to mess it up and blurt out my true feelings. It almost happened last night," I said. My mom smirked knowingly. I blushed, my cheeks the color of a fire engine. "Mom, please, don't make this more awkward than it already is."

"How else am I going to get grandchildren? Immaculate conception?" she snorted.

"Mom," I whimpered.

"Edward, you're a grown man who will be thirty in a few short months," she began.

"Don't remind me."

"Hush, boy. Thirty is infinitely better than fifty-two," Esme snarked. "Anyhow, you live your own life and I'm happy that you're with a girl, a smart, funny and beautiful girl like Bella. For the longest time, we thought you were gay. We would have still loved you all the same, but…"

"Mom, why did you think I was gay?"

"Because you were single and living with Bella, without any sort of romantic involvement," Esme replied, cocking her head to the side.

"Mom, I've always liked women. I was just so focused on my schooling and career that relationships took a back burner. When Paul broke up with Bella that made us both realize that we were meant to be together. It took a while, but, um, yeah…" No one could know about the initial connection of our relationship. Emmett was the only one who knew and he has proven to be a great secret keeper.

"Well, regardless of your past, you're together now and I hope that you two weather the storm, getting married and making babies for me," Esme said, kissing my cheek. "Oh, I had forgotten how stinky you get after a workout. Go shower!"

"You don't like eau du sweat?" I snorted, raising my arm in her face. My mom laughed, pushing me toward the stairway. I chuckled, jogging up the stairs. "Mom?"

"Yes, my little stink bomb?"

"Thanks for listening," I smiled. She nodded, but pointed up the stairs with pursed lips. "I get it. I smell. On it, Ma."

**A/N: Filler and some bonding time with Esme and Edward…she's not always drunk. LOL! Leave me some!**


	117. Chapter 117

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 117**

**EPOV**

Up in the bathroom, I stripped out of my sweaty workout clothes. Turning on the shower, I waited for the water to warm up as I brushed my teeth. I went into the shower, letting the hot water cascade down my stiff muscles. I missed this shower. It was the best thing about my parent's house. The shower in our apartment was okay, but it paled in comparison to the awesomeness of this shower.

I was so in the zone that I didn't even realize that I was no longer alone in my shower. Two small hands were moving along my torso and a pair of lips were kissing my back. _Bella_…I smiled, grasping her hand in mine and guiding it to my mouth. I kissed her palm before turning in her arms. "You should still be sleeping, pretty girl."

"Well, I was trying but then I heard the shower and your spot was cold," she pouted, kissing my chest. "I missed you. Besides, I love this shower. I love this shower even more when my boyfriend is _naked_ in said shower."

"Are you angling for shower sex, Swan?" I quipped, spinning her and pressing her body against the slate tiles.

"Maybe," she giggled, her arms sliding up to my neck. "Our shower at the apartment is too small to do this. There's just the right amount of room to give you a blow job but anything else. I'd be afraid to actually do anything more, in fear of falling and injuring each other."

"Do you doubt my strength?" I teased, my hands sliding over her naked body.

"I doubt my lack of grace," she replied, looking up at me, her eyes smoldering. One of her hands moved to wrap around my growing erection. "You're talking to a woman who took a tumble down a set of stairs, breaking her foot and wrist."

"Well, what you lack in grace, though I think you're full of shit, I make up for in strength," I purred. I reached between her legs, massaging her clit. "You do want me."

"Always," she breathed, pulling my head to hers. Our lips crashed against each other and we made out passionately as we fondled each other. My fingers were soaked from her arousal and I was so hard that it was aching. "Please, Edward. Take me."

Removing my hand from her pussy, I bent down and picked her up easily. Her legs wrapped around my waist as I guided my cock towards her entrance. "Don't let go, pretty girl," I said, staring into her eyes as I easily slid inside of her.

"Fuck!" she barked, leaning against the tiles. Her hands were gripped around my neck as I pounded into her relentlessly. Her breasts bounced as I slammed into her. "Oh, God, Edward!"

"Play with yourself, baby," I commanded. "I'm not going to last long and I want you to come with me." She bit her lip, reaching between our slick bodies. Her fingers circled her clit. I watched with rapt attention as I sunk deep inside of her, her fingers lightly grazing my cock. "So fucking perfect. Seeing this…buried inside…damn it! Bella, I…" _Don't say that you love her. You're fucking her in a shower. _"I'm coming, baby. Please say you're with me."

"Harder," she pleaded, rolling her hips over mine. I complied, filling her body with mine. I leaned forward, kissing her roughly and my hands gripping her ass. My cock hardened and I could feel my balls tighten. Her fingers were still circling her clit, but her movements were getting jerky. "Hell, yes. More!"

I couldn't stave off my orgasm any longer. With a grunt, I pulsed inside of her. Bella hadn't come but I was not going to let my baby go unsatisfied. I pulled back. Lowering her legs, I eased out of her before sinking to the floor. "Edward…you don't…"

"You didn't come and I'm not going to leave you hanging," I said, propping her leg over my shoulder. With my tongue, I ran it along her slick folds. I could taste myself on her and some weird caveman complex came over me. _Mine. _She was mine. I could taste it. I could smell it. I had marked her as _mine_. With renewed fervor, I slid my tongue inside of her and our combined flavors assaulted my taste buds. Using my hand, I massaged her clit as I tongue fucked her. Bella's fingers were tangled in my wet hair as I made love to her pussy with my mouth. I never wanted to stop. Tasting us together was the best thing I'd ever experienced. "I want you to come so fucking hard, Bella. Do you hear me?"

"Oh, yes," she said, bucking her hips against my face. "Right there, baby. Please? Please?" I smiled, easing my fingers inside of her. Slamming them inside of her, I licked her pussy, relishing in our combined flavor. "Fuck! Fuck!"

"Come all over me, Isabella," I snarled against her thigh, biting down on the hickey I had left there. "I want you to fucking come." Sucking her clit into my mouth, I added another finger to her pussy and toyed with her ass. Bella was whimpering and undulating with my touch. Her arousal was dripping down my face and I wanted it all. Her fingers tightened in my hair. Her head tilted back and she was panting heavily. From what I was feeling between her legs, she was ready to come and it was going to be big. Curling my fingers inside of my girl, I kept tongue kissing her pussy until she finally yelped as her body quivered in pleasure. I moved my face away as her orgasm gushed from her sexy body, covering my hand and forearm.

She slid down the wall, giving me a dopey but satisfied grin. "God, you are amazing," she panted. "I mean, wow…"

I smirked, pulling her closer to my body. "I'm the shit. I know," I said, kissing her lips sweetly.

"Oh, no. You just gave me the most amazing orgasm with that tongue. Give it to me," she said, kissing me forcefully. Her moan was heady as she tasted the remnants of our coupling on my mouth. "Damn, now I know why you were going to town on my pussy…that's fucking hot."

There was a bang on the door. "Porn stars! You're using up all the hot water! Save some for the rest of us singletons," Emmett boomed.

I blushed and Bella just laughed. _I'm never going to live this down_.

**A/N: We're going to spend two more chapters at the Cullens and then move forward in time. I'd still like to hear your thoughts on what should happen to Paul. It's pretty evenly split. Some folks what Bella to ignore it while others are like take the fucker down. Leave me some! **


	118. Chapter 118

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 118**

**EPOV**

After our shower, we got dressed so we could go to church as a family. Emmett could barely contain his smirk as we all piled into my mom's Land Rover to drive to the local Lutheran church that we attended on holidays. Being the bad Christians we were, we sat in the back and tried to pay attention to the service. I was sandwiched between Bella and Emmett. During the sermon, Emmett passed me a note.

_My little brother got freaky-deaky in the bathroom…on Easter! You're going to hell, bro._

I shot him a look of complete shock. I ripped up the note, shoving it into my pocket. "Someone's boxers are in a wad," he snorted. "You got laid this morning. Relax and revel in it!"

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, quiet!" Carlisle hissed.

"Sorry, Dad," he said, not looking at all repentant. I smacked his arm, turning back to the front of the church. The pastor was glaring in our direction. I smiled sheepishly, taking Bella's hand in mine and ignoring my brother who was still acting like an idiot. He was thrusting next to me, pretending he was having sex.

In a church.

On Easter Sunday.

If anyone was going to hell, it was my brother.

I, at least, had the sense to do it before we went to church. He was imitating the act in the church.

Carlisle shot a stern, disapproving look at my brother, who finally stopped. I wanted to find the nearest hole and crawl in it. The only thing that kept me calm was Bella's soft stroking of my hand with her thumb. She knew and understood my brother's antics. She was also probably concocting a brilliant plan to get back at him. Her wicked smirk indicated that her mind was working overtime in doing so. I loved her all the more for it.

After the world's longest service, we left the church. I wouldn't be surprised if we were banned from attending ever again. Emmett looked smug while my parents were embarrassed at his behavior. Alice and Jasper were unscathed by his antics but I could tell that they knew something had happened based on my red face of humiliation. Clambering into the car, we drove back to the house. Emmett was definitely up to something.

He acted like he was a teenager and not a thirty-one year old man. I loved my brother, but he had the maturity level of a high school, teenaged boy.

"Edward, can you and Bella go to the store and pick up some wine?" Esme asked, her voice as cold as ice.

"Sure, Esme," Bella replied. "Any particular kind?"

"One white and one red," she responded dismissively. She was sending us on an errand so she could rip my brother a new asshole without an audience. I took Bella's hand and led her to my car. I watched out of the rear-view mirror as she grabbed Emmett's ear and dragged him into the house.

"Emmett's going to be walking funny when we get back?" Bella asked.

"Probably or he'll really lay into us," I sighed, backing out of the driveway. "What we do is for us. Not them…"

"I hate to break to you, we weren't exactly quiet, Edward," Bella said simply. "You are just that good."

"I know," I grumbled. "But, it's not like we never heard Rose and Emmett going at it. Or Jasper and Alice. They weren't teased for their sexual escapades. Why us?"

"No, they weren't," Bella replied. "It's not right. But, I'm not going to change who I am or what I do because of someone teasing us. I love Emmett, but I think he needs a taste of his own medicine."

"Why is it that every holiday, we have to exact revenge?" I quipped.

"We don't have to, but if we don't, Emmett will think that this kind of behavior is acceptable. It's not. We are in a sexual relationship. It's not for their entertainment. Our relationship is for us," Bella frowned.

"Let's leave it be and hopefully my mom is putting the fear of God into my brother. If he acts up, then we can tear into him," I said, shooting her a brief glance. "No putting hair dye into his shower head or itching powder in his boxers."

"Damn," Bella giggled. "You take away all my fun."

"Be that is it may, but Emmett knows our _real_ secret and we don't want him spilling the beans about our initial relationship," I explained. Bella frowned and nodded. I could tell that she was beating herself up by the fact that she was nibbling on her lip. I parked the car in the parking lot of a nearby liquor store. "Bells, don't be upset."

"How can I not be?" she asked, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. "Edward, if it weren't for my stupid arrangement…"

"Stop," I said, taking her face in my hands. "I went into it with both eyes open. So did you. Little did we both know that it would irrevocably change our relationship for the better. Bells, we're together. We're happy. That's all that matters."

"But, our history…" she muttered.

"Is our history. Ours. Yours and mine, pretty girl. They don't have to know. Emmett does and so far he's been good with keeping it a secret. If he spills it, we won't deny it. All I know is that I wouldn't change our past for anything in the world. Well, I'd want us to get together sooner, but we can't go back in time now can we?" I said, wiping her tears away. "We can only move forward and in the future, all I want is you."

"Me, too," she whispered. I smiled crookedly, kissing her soft mouth. She sighed contentedly against me and hugged me close. "Are you sure I can't pick up some Visine or something to squirt in Emmett's drink?"

"If it makes you feel better, we'll pick some up," I chuckled.

**A/N: I don't know why, but Edward's POV tends to come out of me a lot quicker than Bella's. Anyhow, one more chapter with the Cullens and then a jump in time. Leave me some. **


	119. Chapter 119

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 119**

**EPOV**

After a stop at Walgreens to pick up some Visine, we drove back to my parent's house. Alice and Jasper were working on preparing the casseroles. Upstairs, we could hear my parents tearing into Emmett. "How long have they been yelling at him?" Bella asked.

"Since you left," Jasper replied, placing the potato casserole into the fridge.

"Apparently he took it too far by thrusting in the pew," Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

"He was thrusting?" Bella squeaked.

"It was not pretty," I deadpanned. "I think the pastor wanted to unleash fire and brimstone on my brother from the pulpit."

"This is what happens when we only go to church on Christmas and Easter," Alice chided. "No decorum."

"We have decorum. It's the goofball upstairs that does not," Bella said.

"I think Emmett was dropped on the head as a child. He lost a few brain cells," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Plus, all of those concussions from football? That doesn't help matters either," Alice nodded, threading her arm with mine. "It's shocking he's able to carry on a somewhat intelligent conversation."

"Okay, guys. Be nice," Bella admonished. "Emmett may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he's a good guy. He acts before he thinks, like most men." Both Jasper and I scoffed. "Don't deny it, boys. You think with the little head and not the big one. It's a flaw of the male species."

"Amen, sister," Alice smirked.

A few moments later, an abashed Emmett walked down and he apologized to both Bella and me. Esme kicked us all out of the kitchen, except for my girlfriend and they worked on Easter dinner. A few hours later, we were all seated in the dining room. Dinner was delicious and we all cleaned our plates. Since Bella and Esme put together the meal, I volunteered to do the dishes. Emmett piped up to help, as well.

"Edward, can I talk to you?" Emmett asked as he put the china onto the kitchen counter.

"Sure, Em," I said, rolling up my sleeves to start the water for the dishes.

"I know I apologized earlier about making fun of you, but I wanted to make sure that we were okay," he said, scraping the plates into the garbage.

"We're fine, Emmett, but you have to realize that we never once teased you about your raucous behavior with Rosalie, nor did we tease Alice or Jasper. Why did you think it was okay to make a big deal out of what Bella and I do?" I asked, looking at him, trying to understand.

"I don't know. It's just _Bella_. I never thought you'd get together with her. I knew that you thought she was pretty and such, but you were so afraid of her. Like she was too good for you," Emmett mused.

"She is. Bella is an amazing girl, with a big heart and everything I could ever want in a woman. I still don't understand why you felt the need to embarrass us this morning through the bathroom door and again in church," I said.

"I'm jealous, I guess. I see what you have with Bells and I want it. You two are so in sync, it's scary. Plus, the fact that you had the cojones to have sex while the parentals were awake…? That takes moxie, Eddie," Emmett snorted. "And from what I heard, you did not disappoint."

"If you were hovering outside of the bathroom door, I'm going to junk punch you," I snarled, giving him a menacing glare.

"I think the whole neighborhood heard you, Edward," Emmett answered. I blushed. "Bro, I was wrong in making a big deal about it. But, obviously, you're doing a lot of things right by Bella. And I'm not talking about sex."

"What do you mean?"

"She's always been sarcastic and fun, but there was a dullness in her eyes that never went away. The only time her true sparkle came through was when she was laughing with you. And now? I can see that even more," Emmett said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "You're good for her and she's definitely good for you."

"The best," I smiled, looking at my brother.

"But, be patient with her, Eddie. I know that she has been hurt before. I also know that you want to scream that you love her and announce it to the world," Emmett chuckled. I sighed, nodding. "She needs to be ready to hear it. Right now, it's not the right time."

"Alice said the same thing," I murmured. "It's hard, though."

"Patience is one of your strongest virtues, Edward. It will pay off in the long run," Emmett said. "Now, I've got to apologize to a certain Swan and pray that I walk away with my balls intact."

"Good luck with that. She was ready to squirt Visine into your drink," I snorted.

"Classic Bella," Emmett retorted.

**A/N: Jump forward in time next chapter…still EPOV. Leave me some! **


	120. Chapter 120

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 120**

**EPOV**

The next couple of weeks were spent buried at work. Bella had state testing and I had to step in for another lawyer who went on maternity leave on a DUI case. I was excited to sit first chair, but the day before the case went to court? I didn't sleep that night. Thankfully, I won the case for my client. Unfortunately, I worked myself so hard that I was battling the worst sinus infection and case of bronchitis that my doctor had ever seen.

"Edward, you need to keep your sick ass in bed," Bella said, pushing me back onto the mattress. "Your doctor told you to take it easy. Going to work is not taking it easy. Plus, you don't want to infect the entire office, right?"

"Bronchitis is not contagious. I've got depositions I have to read and briefs I need to prepare," I grumbled.

"Damn it, Edward. You're more stubborn than me!" Bella snarled, picking up my cell phone. She smirked, dialing a number.

"Bella, who are you calling?" I choked out, coughing up my right lung.

"Marcus? Hi, it's Bella Swan. Edward's girlfriend, yes. Look, I'm calling you to inform you that Edward will not be coming in today or tomorrow. He's at home with a fever and very nasty cough. His doctor told him that if he didn't take a few days to recuperate, he could end up in the hospital with pneumonia," Bella said. "The rest of the week? Fabulous. Now, you know that he'll complain about not working…you'll courier over some work he can complete from home? You're awesome. Thank you, Marcus…as soon as Edward's healthy and not coughing up putrid green phlegm, we can definitely go out for dinner. Bye, now." She turned off my phone and removed the battery. "I'll put this back together when I get home from work."

"I can't believe you did that," I pouted.

"Edward, you've been living at the damn office. This illness is your body's way of telling you that you are worn down. Besides our trip to Mesa, when was the last time you took a mental health day?"

"That's easy. Never," I coughed.

"Well, consider the rest of this week a mental health week. But it isn't really," she mused. "Since you're really sick. Now, I'm taking your car. You're stuck here until I get back. Don't make me call your sister to baby sit you, Edward Anthony. You. Need. To. Rest." Bella poked my chest, covering me with a blanket and putting a bottle of water, the remote and my glasses on the nightstand. "There's chicken soup in the fridge. You just need to heat it up for a minute, test it and then another minute. Drink lots of fluids and take your meds."

"Yes, Nurse Ratchet," I grumbled.

Bella rolled her eyes, kissing me on the forehead. She brushed my greasy hair away from my face, staring into my eyes. "Edward, I'm trying to help you. I would stay if I could, but I used all my days with my gimpiness. Call if you need me and rest. And perhaps, take a shower. Good lord, you smell." She kissed me once more before darting out of the bedroom, my cell phone and car keys in hand. Once she was gone, I admitted it. She was right. I crashed and slept until Bella came back home, wiping down my face with a damp washcloth. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak. Tired. Sore," I rasped.

"Hello, Super Bass Man," Bella giggled. "You could be the next Barry White with that voice, Edward. Sexy."

"I'm the epitome of sex appeal, wearing pajamas from three days ago and smelling like Emmett's gym locker," I deadpanned.

"You'll make a killing in radio. Come on, sickie. Let's get you cleaned up and you'll feel better," she said, helping me out of bed. We took a shower together but this was not about sex. Bella was taking care of me since I had zero energy. I think I fell asleep as she was washing my hair. Once I was clean, Bella helped me into a pair of fresh pajamas and she forced my medications down my throat. Then, she made me some grilled cheese and tomato soup while she stripped the bed of my funk.

I plopped down on the couch, breathing heavily. _This is so kicking my ass_. Bella came downstairs, carrying my work bag. "I thought I was having a mental health week," I quipped.

"You are. I'm taking your work bag out of the bedroom in case you're tempted to do something other than sleep or drool," Bella giggled.

"That's all I did today," I whined. "I slept all day long. If you hadn't wiped my face down, I would have kept sleeping."

"Obviously you needed it, goofball," Bella said, sitting down next to me and picking up my hand. "Edward, I can count on one hand how many times I've seen you sick. You're as healthy as a horse. When you do get sick, you don't half-ass it. Now, Marcus said that he'd courier over some briefs for you to look at on Thursday. You have the next couple of days to get yourself healthy. Capische?"

"Will you be my sexy nurse?" I asked, waggling my brows.

"I think you're delirious, Edward," Bella said flatly.

"Come on. I'm sick and I know that orgasms will make me feel better," I pouted, putting my head on her lap.

"Edward, how many times have you had a coughing jag today?"

"Only when I did anything strenuous," I frowned.

"And is sex strenuous?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"If I want to enjoy it, yes," I grumbled.

"Edward, I promise I'll be your sexy nurse, but when you are not at risk of hacking up a lung. I'd like my boyfriend to be fully healthy to enjoy our sexual explorations. But, you have a prescription in order to make sure that you fully enjoy the next time we're together," she purred.

"What's that?" I breathed.

"No masturbating or playing with yourself until you are healthy. If you comply, I'll be your sexy nurse," she quipped, kissing my nose. "And your full examination and sponge bath will be well worth the wait.

_Damn my bronchitis. _

**A/N: Poor Sickward. He'll be healthy soon. And yeah…we'll find out more about Paul the next time we hear from Edward. I'm still curious, though. What should Bella do about her favorite ex-boyfriend? Leave me your opinions. Thanks for reading!**


	121. Chapter 121

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 121**

**BPOV**

My poor sick boyfriend. He was so miserable. I felt for him. Every couple of minutes, he'd be coughing or wheezing. He barely slept at night. Because of his coughing, I barely slept at night. He tried to encourage me to go to my bedroom, but I refused to leave him. I didn't want him to suffer alone.

It definitely made for a grouchy Ms. Swan at school, though.

Lack of sleep and waiting on Edward when I got home caught up with me on Thursday. I was sitting in the staff lounge, just staring at my fifth cup of coffee for the day, wishing that the school day would magically be over. "Bells, you look like a freaking zombie," Jasper snickered, sitting down next to me.

"Don't make me dump this entire cup of coffee on your head, Captain Obvious," I said, arching a brow.

"Now, now," Jasper laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Edward's been sick all week and I'm exhausted," I answered, laying my head on the table.

"Is he okay?"

"He's getting over a sinus infection and bronchitis. He finally got over the hump yesterday. His fever broke while I was at work, but he's got this nagging, obnoxious cough that hits at all hours of the day and night. I barely got three hours of sleep last night because of his hacking," I grumbled. "I feel for the guy and I want to take care of him, but I'm going to collapse."

"I'm fairly certain that Edward told you to go into the other bedroom, right?" Jasper asked. I nodded. "And you, being a stubborn, pain in the ass decided not to go?"

"You know me so well, Jas," I deadpanned.

"Bella, I love you like a sister. If Edward tells you to sleep in the other room, sleep in the other room. You both shouldn't be miserable," Jasper laughed. "Besides, you don't want to get sick, do you?"

"Not particularly. No," I answered.

"Then, quit being such a martyr and sleep in your own bedroom tonight. I'm certain that Edward won't complain," Jasper said. "Now, Alice asked me to ask you if you wanted to go shopping for bridesmaids dresses this weekend. Are you available?"

"Your fiancée is a dork. She can call me," I snorted.

"I know that, but she's being weird. Anyhow, are you able to go with her? Esme's going along with my mom who is flying up from Texas," Jasper explained.

"I don't know. We'll see how I feel. Based off how I feel now? I'd probably have to bow out, but if I get a good night's sleep tonight, I may be up for it," I said. "I'll call Alice tomorrow during my plan."

"Cool," Jasper smiled. "Tell Edward that I hope he feels better."

I nodded and finished my coffee before getting another cup. I went to my world history class, giving them partner work and questions to complete. When the school day was over, I grabbed my bag and walked to Edward's car, which I had commandeered for the fourth day in a row. Driving home, I parked in the garage. Dragging my exhausted body up the back door, I went inside and found Edward sitting at the kitchen counter, reading some of the work that had been couriered over from his office. "How are you feeling?" I asked, putting my bag next to the counter.

"Pretty good," he answered, his voice still very deep and raspy. "I only had three coughing jags and I even managed to make dinner." He pointed to a pot that smelled like it was Esme's beef stew. "I had to get out of the house, so I went to the store to get some groceries. I also needed some more PowerAde."

"The store was easily a six block walk. Edward! You can have a relapse," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Relax, pretty girl," he said, tugging on my arm and pulling me into his embrace. "Emmett was off work and he took me. Besides, he went out on a date and wanted to have a girly gossipy moment. I didn't walk in the cold and I made sure I was bundled up."

"Okay," I pouted, putting my hands on his chest. "I just hate seeing you sick. It's like seeing Superman felled by kryptonite. It's scary shit."

"Am I your Superman, Ms. Swan?" Edward quipped, giving me his adorable crooked grin.

"In more ways than one," I blushed, snuggling into his arms. I was happy he was better. I did truly hate the fact that he had gotten so sick.

"Well, you're my Superwoman," he said, his hands running through my hair. "That's why I cooked dinner. Now, go relax and put your feet up. You've taken care of me most of this week. Now, it's my turn. I'll get you when dinner's ready, alright?"

"Kay," I answered, kissing his lips chastely. I walked into the living room and turned on the television. Curling up around a pillow, I flipped through the channels. I didn't even last five minutes before my eyes drooped and I was down for the count.

**A/N: So, I've reworked the ending of the story. I have a goal. I just need to get there. Your input has helped me with the climax/goal and conclusion of the story. Anyhow, up next will be some Sweetward and some bonding time with Alice, Esme and Jasper's mom, Barb. Leave me some lovin! **


	122. Chapter 122

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 122**

**BPOV**

When I woke up, I was in my bed. _My _bed. Shooting up, I looked around and tried figure what was going on. The clock indicated it was well after two in the morning. I was dressed in one of Edward's dress shirts and a pair of panties. _How did I not wake up?_

I dragged my body out from underneath my sheets and padded to Edward's bedroom. His bed was still made but I did hear the faint clicking on a keyboard downstairs. I walked to the main level, finding Edward typing on his laptop with his glasses shoved up in his messy hair. "What happened?" I asked.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Edward chuckled.

"I woke up in my bed," I frowned, walking to him and burying my nose into his shoulder.

"I tried to wake up you for dinner but you wouldn't budge," Edward said, kissing my forehead. "Hell, you barely moved when I carried you upstairs and changed you into your sexy pajamas." His warm hand slid up my thigh and he squeezed my ass. "I know that you've had a rough couple of days and you needed sleep."

"Speaking of which, why aren't you asleep?" I asked.

"I think I slept enough for a year this week," Edward chuckled. "I tried to go to relax, but no dice. I figured I'd catch up on the shit ton of work I have accumulated while I was out."

"It never stops for you, does it?" I frowned, looking at the files on the kitchen counter.

"No, and I like it that way. You know how I am when I get bored," he smirked. "Either I eat compulsively or spend money on the most random shit. Remember when I get the tread climber?"

"Oh, that eye sore in your bedroom?" I retorted, wrinkling my nose. "I'm so glad you sold that thing. You run. Why would you need that stair stepper/treadmill/elliptical thing for people with bad joints?"

"A moment of weakness," he shrugged. "Are you hungry? I can heat you up a plate?"

"Nah. I was just very confused and very lonely," I pouted.

"I don't want to keep you up for another night, Bells," he replied, cupping my face. "Obviously since you crashed on the couch and wouldn't wake up despite my very sweet ways of trying to wake you…"

"What did you do?"

"I kissed you," he blushed, giving me his warm smile. "You kissed me back but you wouldn't budge, pretty girl. You obviously need to sleep. Having me next to you, unable to do so or coughing up my right lung is not conducive to you sleeping. Come on. Let's tuck you back in and you go back to sleep." He traced underneath my eyes. "You need it."

"Are you saying I have dark circles?"

"You're still gorgeous, but you do look like you went a few rounds with Mike Tyson," Edward answered. I snorted, rolling my eyes. He threaded his fingers with mine, leading me up the stairs and to my bedroom. Helping me into bed, he lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around my body. "Close your eyes, pretty girl. Get some rest."

I nodded, not wanting to fight the overwhelming exhaustion that washed over me. _I guess I really was tired. _Edward gently rubbed his hand along my back as I snuggled on his chest. Just before I was pulled under, I could a dreamy voice. I knew it was Edward, but it didn't sound real.

"Sleep, my love. You deserve it for taking care of me. I am so grateful for you, my Bella. I love you…"

_What? He can't _truly_ mean that…it's just a dream. Fluffy bunnies…rainbows…naked Edwards…hmmm, I like that. _

**A/n: He admitted but Bella thinks she's dreaming. Leave me some lovin! **


	123. Chapter 123

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 123**

**BPOV**

Edward drove me to work the next day. I had slept past my alarm and was running very late. I was grateful, though, it was Friday and the weekend was just around the corner. During my plan period, Alice called me and asked if I wanted to go wedding dress shopping with her, Esme and Jasper's mom, Barb. I was feeling better and said that I'd go, only if it was in the afternoon since this week had not been the easiest. Alice whined, saying that she wanted to hit a ton of wedding shops, but I was adamant on not spending my entire weekend shopping after I nursed her brother back to health and I was now fighting my own funk.

After school on Friday, Edward picked me up and we drove to my favorite diner. He had gone into the office for the morning, to check on something that had been brewing while he was gone, but he took the afternoon. He still had a pretty nasty-sounding cough and a deep baritone voice, but for the most part was almost a hundred percent.

We went home after we ate some good old comfort food. Edward stopped at Walgreens, picking up a few DVDs from the Red Box that we could watch at home. I got through one movie but was getting sleepy during the second. Again, I was carried up to my room and slept on my own.

The next morning, Edward slipped into my room and said that he was going to try and go running. I nodded, wishing him luck and cuddled back into the comforter. _I loved my bed. Soooooo comfy. _However, my rest didn't last very long since my cell phone began ringing off the hook. I tried to ignore it, but it would ring almost immediately after it stopped. _Damn it. _Picking up my phone, I saw Alice's number.

"Why? Alice, I asked if we could go in the afternoon. This week has sucked," I whined into the phone.

"Bella, it's after eleven. You need to get up since the first appointment is at one," Alice countered. "I'm on my way."

"Why did I say yes to this shopping excursion?" I grumped.

"Because you love me and you don't want to wear a neon pink hooker dress for my wedding," she snorted. "I'm using my key to get in. Shower up, chickie!"

I couldn't respond because she hung up. "I just want to rest," I grumbled, falling back on my pillows. With a sigh, I heaved my body out of bed and padded to the bathroom. I showered quickly, washing my hair and body. When I was done, Alice was perched on my bed. She handed me some clothes, which were, thankfully, comfortable.

"Bella, I love you like a sister, but you look like crap," Alice said, wrinkling her nose.

"Have you spoken to your brother lately?" I asked. "The one I'm living with?"

"No," she replied.

"Well, he's been sicker than a dog and I spent most of the week taking care of him. It all caught up with me on Thursday and I'm still not feeling a hundred percent," I retorted. "I know I don't have what Edward had, but I'm coming down with something. Too little sleep, working way too hard and just being run down in general, it's a lethal combination for illness. That's why I wanted to wait until the afternoon."

"I'm sorry, Bells. Is Edward better?"

"He's on the upswing, but he still has an awful cough which is why I slept in here," I explained, gesturing to my bedroom. "I may not be able to last all day, but I'll certainly try. Don't give me grief if I have to come home. I have no more sick days due to my fall and I don't want to be docked pay."

"You didn't get workman's comp or something?" Alice asked. "It happened at school."

"I did get something. A week of my medical leave was covered by workman's comp. The rest was covered by my sick days. Thankfully, I don't really get sick," I said, giving her a sardonic grin. She nodded. I put on some very simple makeup before turning to her. "Now, let's go get you a dress. Where are going first?"

"Belle Vie Bridal Couture and then Dimitra's Bridal Couture," Alice responded, handing me my purse. "Edward is being commandeered by the guys to look at tuxedos. Jas is asking him to be his best man today."

"Doesn't Jasper have an older brother?" I asked. "Josh or Jerry or Jedickiah?"

"Jeremiah and Jasper is not close with him. He's going to stand up for my man, but it was painful to watch him ask him to do that. Jeremiah hates the fact that Jasper left Texas and his family," Alice said, her voice angry. "Jeremiah thinks I'm a whore and a bitch and has told Jasper that if he marries me that they will no longer be brothers because I'm a 'Yankee.'"

"Please don't make me walk down the aisle with Jeremiah," I frowned.

"Don't worry, Bells. You're my MOH. You'll be walking with my brother," Alice giggled.

"MOH?"

"Maid. Of. Honor," Alice explained slowly, like I was a child. "Duh." Tugging on my arm, she led me downstairs to her car. I was still scratching my head. _I was supposed to know that? _

**A/N: Shopping time! I will have a few pictures of the shops they're going to along with Alice's wedding dress and Bella's bridesmaid dress. Leave me some!**


	124. Chapter 124

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 124**

**BPOV**

"Alice? Does Jasper's mom hold the same resentment toward you as Jeremiah?" I asked as we drove to the posh bridal salon.

"She's not sunshine and roses, that's for sure. She is a former debutante who never really worked a day in her life. Jasper's dad, John, works for one of the few large oil companies in Texas and they own a huge chunk of it. All of Jasper's family are comfortable and didn't understand why he wanted to go to school up here to become a _teacher_," she replied, spitting out the word 'teacher' as if it was a curse word. "They almost wrote him out of the will but Jasper's baby sister, Jessie, fought for him and explained that she was following in his footsteps, only to become a teacher in Texas. It's not a bad profession. Quite the opposite, it's honorable. You're teaching the future of the world."

"What's with all of the 'J' names?"

"John insisted on it," Alice snickered. "You have Jeremiah, Joshua, Jasper, Josie, Jason, and Jessie. I even think that Jeremiah, who has two kids, carried on the tradition, John Junior and Jayden."

"Are Jasper's sisters standing up for you?"

"I asked both of them but Josie declined because she has the same opinion as Jeremiah, but Jessie eagerly accepted," Alice replied, parking the car in front of Belle Vie Bridal Couture, next to Esme's Land Rover. I wrinkled my nose at the store. I felt wholly underdressed and sloppy. Alice still looked cute, wearing a pair of jeans but I just felt like a bum. Leading me inside, we immediately saw Esme, talking to a female version of Jasper. She was very elegant and pulled together with perfectly blonde curls and bright blue eyes.

"Alice! Bella!" Esme smiled, standing up to hug us both.

"Hi, Mom," Alice grinned. "How was the drive?"

"It was easy," Esme replied, turning to me and giving me a warm hug. "Have you lost weight, Bella?"

"Probably. I haven't been feeling well the past couple of days," I shrugged. "Taking care of you sick son has put a dent in my stellar immune system."

"Edward was sick?" Esme squeaked.

"Sinus infection and bronchitis. He's on the mend but he was miserable earlier in the week," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Is it contagious?" asked Jasper's mom.

"No. He had a sinus infection and bronchitis," I answered. "Neither of which are contagious. I'm just worn down."

"Barb, you have six kids. They have probably gone through their own phases of illness," Esme chastised.

"That's why we have nannies," she scoffed. "If you're under the weather, Bertha, I'd kindly ask you to stay away."

"It's Bella," Alice barked. "And she's not sick. Just tired. Jeesh."

"My apologies, Bella," Barb said, looking me like I was dirty under her shoe. "Shall we?"

We went into the store and were greeted by a young girl who was going to help us with Alice's dress search. She was sweet and helpful. Barb had her running all over the damn store. I was in the fitting room with Alice, waiting for the salesgirl to come back. "Jasper's mom is a trip," I scoffed.

"I think all of the Botox has gone to her brain," Alice sneered, flipping through the dresses we immediately kiboshed. "She was somewhat nice when I last met her, but her behavior is downright rude. I think Jeremiah brainwashed her."

"Esme looked like she was going to put her heel through Barb's ear when she called me by the wrong name," I said, holding up a very poofy, unattractive dress. "Who chose this? You'd collapse under all of this lace, bling and crap."

"That was a Barb choice. Obviously money does not buy class," Alice giggled, hanging the white monstrosity back up. The salesgirl came back in with an armful of more dresses. Nearly half were given the thumbs down due to parts that were not attractive on the hanger. _A large bow on your ass? Not a good look. _

An hour at the Belle Vie Bridal Salon, we decided it was a bust. The only thing we were able to determine was the shape of dress that Alice wanted. She wanted a trumpet or mermaid shape. Barb hated that, saying that Alice should something reminiscent of Scarlet O'Hara with a hoop skirt and pounds of tulle. Alice was shorter than me and that type of dress would look ridiculous on her. Walking out of the salon, Alice grabbed my arm. "Will you help me hide the body of Jasper's mom?" she hissed.

"I'll take the fall for you, Ali. I know a great attorney," I quipped.

**A/N: Pictures of Belle Vie and Barb on my tumblr and blog. We'll finish up our shopping trip and then switch to Edward. Things are about to get interesting, kids. Leave me some! **


	125. Chapter 125

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 125**

**BPOV**

We went out for a late lunch. Barb complained about the restaurant, saying it was too dark and that her food was not cooked appropriately. She sent back her entrée three times, saying that the meat was not cooked enough or cooked too much or there was something in her side dish. Alice ignored her future mother-in-law while I made ludicrous suggestions for Alice and Jasper's wedding, just to drive Barb crazy.

It was fun.

"Alice, you should serve hot dogs as your main dish at the wedding," I began. "With Pabst Blue Ribbon beer and that huge jug of potato salad that you find at Sam's Club."

"That sounds really good," Alice quipped. "But Costco potato salad is better."

"Or, you should put on the invite that everyone has to bring their own meat for the winter barbeque or a plate to pass," I snickered.

"This is going to be a formal affair, Becky," Barb snapped. "If you want a hillbilly wedding, you can do it that way for yours. If you don't end up pregnant and have the baby out of wedlock."

"Barb, Bella is just having some fun," Esme said, her lips pursed. "My son's girlfriend has a quirky sense of humor."

"She's uncouth and shouldn't be the maid of honor," Barb spat.

"Well, I guess I won't invite you to the bachelorette party, Barbie," I said, dramatically snapping my fingers. "I bet you'd hate all those strippers rubbing against you." Barb glared at me. If it were possible, steam would have been coming out of her ears. I arched a brow. "I know this is going to be a formal affair. Haven't you heard of humor?"

"Your type of trite humor is not funny, Bernadette," Barb seethed.

"I think she's hysterical. I can't wait to hear her speech," Alice said, kissing my cheek. "Edward will probably be all serious but you'll be the comic relief."

"That's my goal in life," I smirked.

"Let's get going to Dimitra's Bridal Salon," Esme said, paying the bill. Barb smiled smugly, seemingly happy to get a free meal. _Petty, tight-assed bitch. How did she have such a sweet boy like Jasper?_ "Alice, can you drive Barb to the salon? I want to speak to Bella."

"Sure," Alice said, barely hiding her disdain. Barb followed Alice out of the restaurant and I went with Esme. I was afraid I was in trouble, but Esme applauded my handling of Barb's snide remarks. She told me that she secretly hated Jasper's family, shocked at their hoity-toity behavior.

At the second salon, we focused on the style of dress that Alice wanted. Barb was still having a snit fit, but we just ignored her for the most part. Alice finally decided on two dresses and was trying to decide which one she liked better. The first one was off-white with a lace overlay and intricate beading at the bust. I was not a fan since she had decided on a black and white wedding. Plus, there was something off-putting on the hem. "Ali, try on the other one. I think that's your dress," I said.

"I really like this one, though," Alice pouted.

"Well, we need to see the other one if we want to make a decision," Esme said. Alice nodded, walking back to the dressing room. A few moments later, she came back, wearing a white satin dress with some art deco beading underneath the bust line. The dress hugged her subtle curves and it flared out just above the knee with a matching art deco decoration on the left thigh. It was understated and elegant, but formal enough for the wedding I knew Alice was planning. "Mary Alice, this dress is beautiful. I like this one so much more than the first one."

"Me, too," I said, fluffing the skirt over the pedestal. The salesgirl pinned a clip into Alice's hair while Esme grabbed a fake floral bouquet with red roses. With it all pulled together, Alice gasped. "Now you see it?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" she squealed, turning around in front of the mirror. "The first one is too much but this…_this_ is it!"

The salesgirl smiled and we began snapping photos of her wedding gown. Soon after, Alice was measured and the order was placed for her dress. Alice was then determined to find me my dress. I was shoved into a dressing room and instructed to strip down to my underwear. Alice thrust a strapless bra at me and I scowled at her. Donning it, I waited for Alice and Esme to pick out the bridesmaid dresses.

Most of the dresses were not all that attractive. Plus, they were sample sizes and I needed to be clipped into them. That so did not help my self-esteem. I'm so fat that sample-sized dresses can wrap around my lard ass. However, we did find a dress that worked with Alice's dress. It was also trumpet shaped but black strapless with a rhinestone broach at the waist. We placed the order for my dress and we went our separate ways. Esme drove Barb back to her hotel while Alice drove me back to my apartment that I shared with her brother.

"Thank you for coming, Bells. I know that Barb was awful, but I don't think I would have survived it if you hadn't been there," Alice sighed.

"I'm shocked at her behavior. Jasper is so sweet and normal and nice. She's the devil incarnate in Gucci," I grumbled.

"Not Gucci. Fake Gucci. She thinks I don't see her knock off purses and poorly made clothes? I work in the damn fashion industry. Her entire outfit, while appearing to be high end, is a bad imitation of Gucci and Prada. The stitching is all wrong and the fabrics are cheap," Alice scoffed. "Seriously, though. Thank you for being here, Bella. It was nice to have someone, besides my mom, act as a buffer between Barb and me. Jasper has had to talk me down after several family functions and it's not pretty. If I didn't love the guy as much as I did, I wouldn't have stuck around."

"I just hope that she's not as bitchy as we continue along this journey for your wedding," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"I have a distinct feeling it's gonna get worse," Alice groaned.

_Great. Just great. _

**A/N: Alice and Bella's dresses are on my tumblr and blog, along with the pictures of the second bridal salon. Leave me some! **


	126. Chapter 126

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Oh, and lemon warning…a little role play, anyone? Which means a longer chappie! **

**Chapter 126**

**EPOV**

"Mr. Cullen?" came the feminine voice of one of our private investigators we had on staff at the firm. I looked up, pushing my glasses up my nose. "I have some information on that guy you wanted me to look into, Paul LaHote."

"Come on in, Charlotte," I said, gesturing to the seat in front of my desk. "What have you found?" It had been a week since I was sick. I was still not feeling the best, but I had to get back to work. Thankfully, Marcus and the partners agreed that I needed to not be in court, focusing on research and building cases. Next week, though, I was back in action. I used my downtime at my desk to do some fishing on Paul.

"Well, he's an adjunct professor at two universities, University of Illinois in Chicago and a community college in the suburbs, Moraine Valley," she said. "Prior to that, he was a graduate student at UIUC, getting his doctorate in English Literature. He's currently working on his dissertation, which does not sound like it will be successful in academic circles."

"Do I want to know?" I snorted.

"He's comparing the works of Ernest Hemingway with J.K. Rowling's _Harry Potter_ series," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"This guy is a moron," I sighed. "What about his behavior at the schools?"

"He has a lot of office hours, but he's never in his actual office. I've followed him to various dorms on campus of UIUC and a few apartments in Palos Heights, Hickory Hills and Orland Park," Charlotte explained, pushing a flash drive across the desk. "A few photos of his comings and goings around the campuses."

"Have you spoken to anyone in his classes?" I asked.

"Not yet. But, I do know that he is on probation at Moraine Valley since he was a recent hire for this semester. His 'extracurricular' activities are not as abundant as they are on UIUC," Charlotte said.

"Excellent work, Charlotte," I smiled. "Try and get a student to talk to you about his class, possibly more?"

"I'm on it. I signed up for a seminar at UIUC on the hidden themes of _Hamlet_ that Paul is conducting tomorrow evening. I may have some more information for you on Monday," Charlotte replied, getting up from her seat.

Thanking her, Charlotte left my office and I opened up the files on the flash drive she had given me. They were clear pictures of Paul engaging in sexual behavior with very young girls out in the open. A few of them were of questionable age and a few more of them looked highly uncomfortable in his presence. Unfortunately, these pictures only told one part of the story. Not the whole thing. What he was doing was unethical but not illegal. I couldn't do anything until I had a client. Even better, someone willing to press charges against him so I could hand this over to State's Attorney.

I printed out the photos, placing them into the file I had begun for Paul. I would not be able to further my investigation until I had someone who would be willing to speak with me. I needed details and that could only come from one his victims.

The next day, as I was driving home, I received a text from Charlotte. She explained that she ran into a girl who was leaving Paul's class, very upset. She had a meeting with her after the seminar and I beamed excitedly. Charlotte was an excellent interrogator and would hopefully get me the information I need. OR, get me a meeting with this girl so I could talk to her. Parking the car, I practically skipped into the apartment. Things were starting to fall into line.

"Bella?" I called. No response. I saw her bag next to the door. She was home, or at least had been home. As I placed my own bag next to hers, that's when I saw the slip of paper on the kitchen counter. It looked like a doctor's prescription but the handwriting was that of my girl. _Oooh, does she want to play?_

Scrawled on the 'prescription' was some very explicit instructions.

_Go upstairs.  
Remove your clothing.  
Await your sponge bath.  
NO TOUCHING YOURSELF_

_Isabella Swan, R.N._

Yes! I was getting my naughty nurse fantasy with my sexy girlfriend. Stumbling up the stairs, I saw my room had been transformed. The bedding was sterile and white, but still looked inviting and fluffy. On the dresser, there was a few candles lit along with a tray with a small bucket and a loofah.

We had not been intimate in a couple of weeks due to my illness and Bella's crazy schedule. I missed her. I missed us. Yes, we cuddled at night, kissing and doing some innocent touching, but it wasn't the same. Additionally, Bella did get slightly ill from being exposed to me. Her spring cold was nothing compared to my sinus infection and bronchitis, but she was miserable all the same. She drugged herself up, dragged herself to work and crashed once she came home. On Thursday, she was finally back to her snarky, energetic self. Obviously, today, she was planning some sexy fun times for us.

_Yay. _

I walked to my closet, removing my light gray Armani suit. I placed it on the 'to-be-cleaned' side. I had to bring in three suits at some point this weekend. I tossed my dress shirt into the laundry bag underneath the three suits and carefully hung up my paisley burgundy tie. Padding into the bedroom, I crawled onto the bed. The sheets were softer than I anticipated and felt like heaven against my skin. I wondered how long I'd have to wait for Bella, but my inner-musings were answered when I heard the distinct sound of heels clacking on the floor below me. My cock hardened underneath my boxer briefs.

_Edward's gonna get some. Edward's gonna get some. Edward's gonna…_

My eyes bugged out of my head when I saw Bella enter our room. She was wearing a sinfully tight nurse's costume. However, instead of being white, hers was black and red. It hugged every inch of her body, making my mouth water. On her head was a matching black nurse's cap, pinned to her sleek ponytail. Her legs looked a mile long thanks to the black thigh highs and insanely high heels. Her makeup was smoldering with bright red lips and long, thick eyelashes.

"You didn't follow my prescription," she said sternly, putting her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not naked," she groused.

"Bells, if I had gotten naked I would have been tempted to touch," I explained. "That would have gone against your instructions from when I got sick. I need you and I'm not about to let my horniness stop that need."

Her eyes softened. She bit her lip, walking over to me and caressing my hair off my face. "You're forgiven," she cooed. "I need you, too, Edward." I went up to kiss her but she pressed me onto the bed. "You're my patient. It's hospital protocol that I'm to give you your sponge bath. You're feeling warm, Mr. Cullen. Shall I remove these for you?" Her hand was pressed to my head, running down my cheeks as she looked at my black boxer briefs.

"Yes, Nurse Bella," I breathed.

She smiled, reaching for the band of my Calvins. Tugging on the cotton, I was naked in front of her and obviously very ready for action. I was so hard that I was in physical pain. "Your girlfriend is one lucky girl, Mr. Cullen."

I caressed her cheek, causing her to look at me. "I'm the lucky one," I purred. She broke character and gave me a radiant smile. Her pale skin flushed with the most beautiful blush. "Extremely lucky."

"You are a flirt, Mr. Cullen," she tittered nervously. "Let me get ready. Get comfortable." I arched a brow at her. "I'll help you with this," she said, running a single finger along my arousal. "I don't want my patient in pain." With a wink, she sauntered to the dresser, picking up the tray with the water and loofah. Bella placed it on the bed and reached for the front of her costume. Turning around, I heard the distinct sound of a zipper and her tight costume opened, falling to the floor. I whimpered quietly when I saw what she was wearing underneath. She had on a tiny G-string with black thigh highs. She also wore a bra. If you could call it that. When she turned, the 'bra' had no fabric on the cups. Her nipples were covered with red crosses but her breasts were essentially bare. "Do you like, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, running her hands down her slender waist.

"Very much, Nurse Bella," I whispered.

"Will your girlfriend mind if I help you out?" she asked, sashaying towards me and picking up the sponge, putting it into the bucket of water.

"I don't believe in cheating," I said strongly. Bella smiled, wringing the loofah out and pressing it to my chest. "When I'm with someone…it's only them."

"Me, too," she murmured, leaning down to caress my lips with hers. She idly made circles on my chest with the loofah as we languidly kissed each other. "I'm not really good at this whole role play thing. I can't stay in character."

"Bella, I don't care about all of this. I mean seeing you in this amazing costume…do you see how hard I am?" I said, gesturing to my leaking, painfully hard cock.

"I've missed that," she said, gripping me loosely. I let out a shuddering sigh. "Mr. Cullen, your diagnosis is extreme horniness and the only prescription is to be thoroughly fucked. Do you want that?"

"Yes," I choked out, staring at her hand as she pumped my erection. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I palmed her bare ass. She moaned, arching her back to press her fine butt into my hand and her breasts closer to my mouth. My lips found the swell of her chest, suckling and nibbling on her creamy skin.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped, tightening her hold on me. "Stop for a second."

"What?" I squeaked. "Why?"

"I've got a bucket of warm soapy water on your bed. With as turned on as I am, if we leave it on here, your bed will be soaked," she said, dancing out of my arms. Carefully, she carried it into my bathroom, dumping it into the tub. I stayed on the bed, but I couldn't wait for her much longer. She was puttering in the bathroom. Getting up from the mattress, I found her washing her hands. Brushing her ponytail over her shoulder, I kissed her skin. "Edward…"

"I'm hard as a fucking rock. My girlfriend is wearing an outfit that is pure sin and you're washing your hands. Baby, we're about to get very, _very _dirty," I growled, cupping her breasts.

"Oh, God," she moaned. She pressed ass back against me. Snaking my hand down the length of her belly, I cupped her sex. My girl was fucking drenched.

"Look at us," I said, biting down on her shoulder. Her eyes flew to the mirror. We were right in front of it and my arms were banded around her. She looked like a naughty sex fairy. "Watch as I touch you, Bella." I circled her clit over her drenched black panties. She whimpered, squirming in my hold. "Do you want more?"

"Please," she panted.

I smirked against her skin, tugging on her flimsy underwear. They tore easily and she was bare. Lifting her onto the counter, I spread her legs to display her wet pussy. "Watch my fingers, Bella. See as they disappear inside of you."

"Fuck me," she moaned.

"I will, Bella," I purred in her ear, sliding my fingers along her sex.

"This was supposed to be about you," she laughed. "How did I end up on the bathroom counter, my pussy on display?"

"Because, this brings me the most pleasure," I said, teasing her clit. "Seeing you and seeing your body as you come, it's fucking amazing. I want you to watch as I make you explode, Isabella. Spread those legs further and play with your tits." She reached behind her body, tossing her bra-like thing onto the floor and pinched her dusty rose nipples. I kissed her neck, making my fingers nice and wet from her pussy juice. She was seeping onto the counter. "This is so hot, Bella. Look at your body. Do you see how turned on you are? How beautiful your pussy is?"

Bella was staring at my hand, covered in her arousal. She licked her red lips. "Do you want to taste?" I asked. She nodded and I removed my hand between her legs. She eagerly grabbed my hand, plunging my fingers into her hot mouth. Her tongue flicked, fellating my fingertips. My cock was about ready to explode, but it was about her. It would always be about her. "So sweet…" I cooed, removing my fingers from her mouth. "But, I want to see you come. I want to see your pussy quiver and gush from all of the pleasure I'm giving you, Bella. Watch, love."

She writhed and whimpered as I slid my finger back inside of her pulsating pussy. Her pink skin was glistening from her abundant arousal pouring from her tight body. Our eyes were glued to her reflection as she rocked against my hand. This was, by far, one of the most erotic moments of my life. Seeing her this open and bare, watching me as I finger fucked her. I curled my fingers inside of her, using my other hand to flick her clit. Bella's hands were twisting and pinching her breasts. Her head was resting against my chest, nestled up against my shoulder.

"Oh, Edward," she squeaked. "This is too much."

"Don't hold back, love," I growled. "Watch my hand and just let everything wash over you." She moaned, throwing her head back and widening her legs even further. I circled her clit, reveling in how hard it was against my fingertips. Her pussy was clinging to my fingers, ready to just unleash everything. She rocked against my hand, needing more friction. Her breasts bounced with each rotation of her hips. One of her hands moved to my forearm, gripping it painfully as she watched me. Her mumblings made no sense and eventually her movements became incredibly jerky. "That's it, baby. Let it go…"

"GOD!" she screamed, her pussy clamping down on my fingers. Gushing out of her, a stream of her release covered the mirror and the sink. I growled lowly, happy that I had made her come so forcefully. I kept pounding my fingers inside of her until she slumped against me. Removing them, I eagerly licked them clean. She cracked her eyes open. "Man, that's what I do?"

"What?" I replied, helping her off the counter. She pointed the mirror. The lower half was dripping with her release. "Bella, you have no flipping clue how hot it is to see you lose yourself. It's even better when I can taste your sweet nectar right from the source." She blushed, looking at me through her eyelashes. I cupped her face, kissing her sweetly. Bella's hands flew to my hair and she moved closer so she could press her entire body against mine. My arousal was trapped between us.

"I have an idea of how hot it is," she said, reaching to stroke my rigid cock. With a snarl, I picked her up. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I carried her to the bedroom. Plopping her in the center of the bed, I crawled onto the mattress. Bella pushed me onto my back and kissed me. Straddling my waist, she rubbed her wet pussy along my erection. She took my cock and slid down, grasping her muscles around me. We both groaned. "Now, I fully intend to administer my prescription, Mr. Cullen. Hold. On. Tight."

She twined her fingers with mine, pushing my arms over my head. With a sexy smirk, Bella rolled her hips over me. I let out a strangled groan watching her ride my cock like a prized stallion. She was confident, sexy, and amazingly hot as her body undulated seductively. Our eyes were locked in each other's gaze. I could feel her arousal coat my cock, dripping down my hardness and onto my thighs. She leaned down, capturing my lips with hers. I wriggled my fingers out from her hand and palmed her breast, twisting and teasing her nipples. Abruptly, she pulled away. Bella leaned back, allowing me the most amazing view of her fucking me. My cock was buried deep inside of her, glistening with her juices and with my own pre-cum.

Wanting to feel her come around me, I pressed my thumb to her clit. "Oh, yes!" she squealed, increasing her movements on me. Her muscles contracted around me while her fingers dug into my thighs. We both were grunting, reveling in the feelings of finally being together after two weeks of celibacy. Feeling the inside of her and being able to show how much I loved her, physically, made my heart swell. "Edward…I'm so close."

"Me, too, love," I grunted out, grasping one of her hips so I could flex deeper inside of my girlfriend. Her head fell back as her body began to convulse. Around my cock, it was almost painfully how tightly she was wrapped around me. My balls tightened and the tell-tale tingle in my belly began to spread over me. We both were going to come together.

Bella screamed, arching her body. My hands flew to her waist as I sat up, burying my nose between her breasts. My cock pulsated inside of her as she milked me for all I was worth.

A few moments later, Bella flopped onto my chest, panting like she had run a marathon. _You did, doofus. A sex marathon…_She was idly tracing designs on my chest as she caught her breath. "Too long…"

"What was too long?" I chuckled, squeezing her butt. "We made love for too long?"

"No, silly. It was too long since we last did this," she giggled. "I missed you. I missed this."

"I know, Bells," I said, kissing behind her ear. "With my being sick and your loopy schedule, it has been too long."

"But, I definitely think we made up for lost time. And how are you feeling, Mr. Cullen?" she asked, adjusting her nurse's hat which was still affixed to her hair.

"The prescription was exactly what the doctor ordered, Nurse Bella. In fact, I think I need another dose. Are you game?" I purred.

"For you? Always," she replied.

**A/N: Pictures of her nurse's outfit and some inspirational photos are on my tumblr. Now, I have a plan for this story. Much different from my original plan…BUT, I had it written down and it got tossed when I cleaned my classroom. I have a strong idea of what I'm doing. I just need to do it. There will be drama ahead…just sayin…**

**Leave me some! **


	127. Chapter 127

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 127**

**EPOV**

"Mr. Cullen, do you have anything scheduled for this afternoon?" asked Charlotte.

"I have a brief meeting with Eleazar about case. Why?" I replied.

"What time?"

"Right after lunch."

"Well, I think we hit pay dirt with this whole Paul Lahote thing," Charlotte cackled evilly. "I have someone who is willing to talk, who got burned. Badly. She's coming in at three."

"Really? Charlotte! This is amazing," I beamed.

"Get permission from the bigwigs to do this case, Mr. Cullen. This Paul guy is a douchebag. I mean, huge, massive douchebag," Charlotte hissed. "I'm on my way in. I have a whole report typed up, but it's better when you hear it from the source."

"Thanks, Charlotte," I said. "Send me your report and I'll bring it up with my meeting with Eleazar." We got off the phone and five minutes later, I received an encrypted file from Charlotte. I breezed through it, shocked at the behavior of Bella's ex-boyfriend. I made a few notations before grabbing lunch and going to my meeting. I spoke with Eleazar, explaining what I was working on. I showed him the photos of Paul with various girls and the report that Charlotte sent. He was shocked at the behavior of this college professor and asked where I had gotten this lead. I explained that he was an acquaintance of Bella's and that we ran into him in Chicago with a very young girl. I had overheard her asking if she would get an 'A' if she gave him a blow job.

Long story short, I needed to get a client, but Eleazar would support me in pursuing this case. He also said that I could sit first chair if it came to trial. We finished our meeting about housing dispute and then I went to my office, preparing for the sit-down with the girl that Charlotte spoke to, Kim.

At three, my phone buzzed and the receptionist said that I had a client asking for me. Putting on my suit coat, I walked to the lobby. Kim was sitting on one of the leather couches, clutching her school bag. Charlotte was sitting next to her, scrolling through her phone. "Kim?" I called, putting on a friendly smile. Charlotte elbowed her and Kim stood up. "I'm Edward Cullen. I'm one of the associates here at Denali, Volturi and Romani. Thank you for coming down to the office. Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Water?"

"Tequila would be good," Kim quipped.

"Fresh out," I chuckled. "This way." Kim nodded, walking past me to my office. She was small, petite and very pretty with reddish hair, crystal blue eyes and subtle curves. I picked up a couple of bottles of water from the fridge before sitting down at the small table in my office. "First off, I do want to thank you for coming down…"

"I want to get this bastard," she sneered. "He took everything from me. But, I can't afford to pay for an attorney. Especially not one as expensive as you…"

"Kim, before we talk about anything related to money, I want to hear what happened. What did Mr. Lahote do to you?"

"Did you tell him?" Kim asked Charlotte.

"I sent him a file with our conversation, but Mr. Cullen wants to hear it for himself," Charlotte explained.

"Charlotte sent me the file, but it's not the same as hearing it directly from the person involved. Please, tell me everything," I pleaded, giving her a reassuring grin. "How did you meet Paul?"

"I was enrolled in his introduction to English Literature class, last fall. I was a sophomore transfer from College of Dupage. I wasn't challenged there. Anyhow, I was intrigued by the reading list from the class and I signed up. The class was mostly girls, freshman and sophomores since it was an introductory course. Paul wasn't the best teacher. He didn't explain things well and flew off the handle easily when questions he deemed as 'stupid' were asked.

"Anyhow, after we turned in our first papers, I was shocked at my grade. I had received a D-minus. It was a comparative paper, discussing the similarities of _Macbeth_ and _Hamlet_. I requested a meeting with Paul to discuss my grade and why I received the score I did. I was ready to fight for an increase in my score or to re-do the paper. He had other ideas. He was always touching my hair, caressing my arm and trying to hug me. He said that if I gave him a blow job, the grade would change. Shocked, I left the office and sobbed in my car before driving to my apartment.

"Each assignment I turned in, the grades would get worse even though they were A-level papers," Kim explained.

"Do you have copies?" I asked.

She nodded, handing me a file of her work. I flipped through the assignments and they were well-thought out, intelligent papers that did not deserve the failing grades that she had received.

"I started panicking, Mr. Cullen. I had a scholarship to attend UIUC. If I failed any class, that money would be gone and I'd be stuck going back to College of Dupage," she said. "I met up with Paul again, feeling horrible about myself, but agreeing to his terms. It started that night. First a blow job, then sex in his car, sex in my car or sex in my apartment. My grade improved and I felt like a whore." She sniffled, wiping her cheeks with her hand. I handed her a Kleenex. "To add insult to injury, I caught an STD from him. He promised me he was safe and clean, but I got chlamydia from him and was put on some pretty substantial medication for it. I stopped all sexual contact once I was diagnosed and I ended up with a D in the class because I wouldn't fuck him anymore."

"I hate to ask this, but were you the only one?" I asked.

"At first, I thought I was. But, I was grumbling about my grade and another girl, who was a freshman from downstate overheard me. She asked if Professor Lahote had promised me a higher grade in exchange for 'sexual things' and I nodded. The girl was just barely eighteen and lost her virginity to that monster," Kim snarled. "On top of everything else, she was pregnant with his baby."

"Did she have it?" Charlotte questioned.

"I don't know. She dropped out shortly after I spoke to her," Kim frowned. "I know that I wasn't the only one. My roommate was also a victim. He appears he preys on the prettiest and most vulnerable girls, ones who are relying on scholarships to keep them in school. Our financial status is on the teacher's grade books. Paul left it open one night after he finished his romp with me. It clearly stated that I was on scholarship, receiving almost of my tuition from the university."

"And when did you say this happened?"

"Fall of 2012," Kim answered. I scowled. Bella had been with him while he was pulling this bullshit with his students. I wonder if he told her about his STD? Bella was clean. She always got tested when she went in for her shot. She showed me her latest results of STDs once we got back from Phoenix. "So, what are we going to do, Mr. Cullen?"

"We're going to take Paul Lahote down," I answered. Kim smiled sinisterly, ready to go into battle.

**A/N: The case that Edward is building a civil case. It's not criminal since they were both of age. He essentially used his power to sexually harass her and persuade her into a sexual relationship. What he did to that freshman (which we'll find out more later), is classified as criminal since she was underage at the time he had sex with her. Anyhow, next up will be some more buildup of the case against Paul. Leave me some! **


	128. Chapter 128

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 128**

**EPOV**

The case against Paul was bigger than I anticipated. Kim was our first plaintiff. Slowly, more women came out of the woodwork, hearing of her building case against Paul. They were all young, within their first two years of college. When all was said and done, we had over fifty plaintiffs willing to testify against Paul Lahote for sexual harassment. However, the one girl I wanted to talk to, the freshman who was pregnant, we couldn't find her. She disappeared.

Or so we thought.

After a lot of digging, Charlotte found some information on Giselle Martin, the freshman from Pontiac, Illinois. Information in the form of an obituary.

She had committed suicide.

I was packing a bag to meet with her family. I was driving down there, informing them of the case I was building against Paul and somehow asking if they wanted retribution for what they did to their little girl.

"When will you be back?" Bella asked.

"It's just overnight. I'm leaving right after my deposition at eleven. I'm staying in Pontiac tonight and will be back tomorrow," I said, wrapping my arms around my girl's waist.

"Why do you have to go?" Bella huffed.

"Because, I have to speak with this family in person, Bella. It's delicate and not something that you can do on the phone. I'm meeting them at their home. I promise I'll be back before you know it, pretty girl," I said, kissing her nose. We spent the rest of the evening just lazing on the couch. Bella was grading some tests while I was watching _Law and Order_. We cuddled before going to bed and early the next morning, we made love before Bella had to go to work and I had to prepare for my deposition and two and half hour drive down to Pontiac.

Prior to my departure to central Illinois, I met up with Eleazar, Marcus and Stephen to discuss the case that we were building against Paul. With their guidance, we decided to add the school into list of defendants since Paul was an employee of the school. That way, the women who were forced into the sexual relationships to maintain their grades, could get a much larger payout than just suing Paul, who had not made much in the past few years.

After making a more detailed plan, I left my office and drove to Pontiac, Illinois. Once I reached the tiny town, I checked into my motel before driving to the Martin's home. Parking on the street, I walked up the poorly kept asphalt driveway. I could hear a baby crying in the house. With a heavy sigh, I rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open. When it did, a woman who was in late forties greeted me. "Can I help you?" she asked, bouncing a baby boy on her hip.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I spoke with you on the phone?" I said.

"Oh, yes! Come in!" she said, moving to the side and ushering me into the small, cluttered house. "I apologize for the mess. With this little guy, who's into everything, it's impossible to keep things clean."

"No big deal," I chuckled. I gave the baby a wave. "What's his name?"

"Ethan," she answered, smiling sadly. She kissed the baby's temple before cuddling him to her chest. "He was Giselle's baby before she…" She sniffled and walked into the living room. "Now, what can I do for you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, the reason I'm here, Mrs. Martin, is that we're building a case against Paul Lahote. He was one of Giselle's professor's at UIUC, correct?" I asked.

"He's a…a…monster," she spat. "How he can call himself a teacher? A professor? He broke my baby girl."

"She's not the only one, Mrs. Martin," I frowned. Ethan wriggled off his grandmother's lap and toddled over to me. He tugged on my sleeve. I could see Paul in his eyes and hairline. The poor kid was still bald. He giggled, holding his arms up for me to hold him.

"Ethan, no. Leave Mr. Cullen alone," Mrs. Martin chided.

"It's fine," I said, scooping the toddler up onto my lap. The baby boy was enamored with my tie tack and played with it, babbling nonsense as I continued my conversation with his grandmother. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Mrs. Martin described almost the same thing that I had heard from every other woman that we had interviewed. The only difference was Giselle's inexperience; she was a virgin and not on birth control, her resulting pregnancy and her age. When she was first approached by Paul, she was seventeen. She hadn't turned eighteen until mid-December, over the winter break. She had graduated early from high school. I tried to keep my face impassive as I thought about how I could contact the state's attorney about Paul's statutory rape of Giselle Martin and get him thrown into jail for fifteen years. It made it even more tragic after the birth of little Ethan.

"She didn't want the baby. By the time she had found out she was pregnant, around the time of her birthday, it was too late for an abortion. She had Ethan and was ready to give him up for adoption. Until she held him. She couldn't let him go. But, she hated that animal for taking away her choice because she needed to keep up her grades and hated the baby because it wasn't what she wanted. When Ethan was a few months old, I was out with my husband one night. When we came back, we heard the baby crying. In his room, Giselle had overdosed on an entire bottle of Ativan. She was unresponsive and pronounced dead at the hospital. My husband and I adopted Ethan but it's been rough. My husband blames me for letting her go up to that school and allowing this to happen. I blame Paul, for obvious reasons. My husband and I are separated, trying to work it out, but it doesn't sound very promising," Mrs. Martin said, a deep frown marring her features.

I went into detail on how I wanted to get justice for Giselle and retribution for Ethan, losing his mother and having an asshole for a father. The baby had fallen asleep in my arms and I couldn't help but feel a pang of _something_ as I held him. Mrs. Martin agreed to go along with my recommendations, wanting Paul to pay for what he did. I also encouraged her to press charges against Paul for statutory rape with the Cook County State's Attorney's office. I said I'd work with her every step of the way to get Paul to go to jail for what he did to her daughter. Mrs. Martin was apprehensive, claiming she was not as smart as her husband or even her daughter. I had to explain to her what statutory rape was. When I did, she was angry and appalled. I promised I'd do what I could to make as painless as possible.

We exchanged phone numbers and Mrs. Martin hugged me, thanking me for helping bring Giselle some justice and closure. I handed her back her grandson and I left, making tentative plans to meet up with her in a week for her formal deposition against Paul and the school up in Chicago.

After eating at some greasy spoon, I went back to my motel. I felt proud of my work, what I was doing, but I couldn't help but think what this could mean for Bella. All during her relationship with Paul, he had been cheating on her and causing damage to other girls, both mentally and physically. Would she forgive me for trying to bring down her ex-boyfriend?

I was only doing it because I loved her.

**A/N: Drama warning…next chapter…drama warning…Also, pic teasers of Pontiac are on my blog, tumblr and Facebook page: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation. Leave me some! **


	129. Chapter 129

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 129**

**EPOV**

After two weeks, we had all of the plaintiff's statements and were ready to proceed with the case. I was at the courthouse, filing the paperwork against Paul, the head of the English Department, the president of the university and the head of the alumni board to be served for a preliminary hearing at the end of August. I also was going to the police station near the campus of the school with Mrs. Martin so she could file a statutory rape charge after my time at the courthouse. I was acting as her attorney and representing Mr. and Mrs. Martin, Ethan and Giselle, posthumously.

Things at the courthouse went smoothly, but I knew they would. Filing summons and arranging for court time was not a big deal. I could do that in my sleep. However, the meeting at the police station was a bit more troublesome. The detective, who was older than dirt, said that if there was no victim, we couldn't press charges. Mrs. Martin was ready to give up but I found the commanding officer and explained the crimes to him. He took their statement, assigning a young female detective to work with us. She said that what Paul did was illegal and he will be paying for his crimes. I gave her all of the information that I had on Giselle's case along with the DNA test we ran on Ethan. We just needed Paul's DNA to prove that he was Paul's son.

The Martins left the police station feeling hopeful that Paul would be thrown into jail for a long time. Driving them to their hotel, I thanked them for coming up and I went home. Bella's school year was winding down. She was in the final week of instruction, preparing for finals. Once back at the apartment, I found Bella working on the kitchen table. She was typing furiously on her laptop. "What's up, love?"

"Revising a final," she said, wrinkling her nose. "Jasper and I were not pleased with the previous world history final, so we made notes on what we needed to change and what needed to stay. Unfortunately, the only copy we had was a photocopy. It was not on the shared drive of the school. I'm retyping it because Jas types with one finger." She held up her pointer finger, arching a brow.

"How did he type his papers for school?" I chuckled.

"He hired someone in undergrad. Alice helped him when he was getting his masters," Bella answered. "How was court?"

"Fine," I said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "I filed paperwork for a new case that I'm working on. It's big. A sexual harassment case. A college professor was forcing his students into sexual relationships for higher grades. We've got fifty plaintiffs."

"What asshole would do that? Do they get off on some sort of power trip? That is disgusting," Bella spat, glaring at the computer. "What school?"

"UIUC," I answered. I gulped, knowing I could get disbarred for this. She had to know. "Bells, you know him."

Her fingers stilled on the computer. Her eyes widened after a few moments. She shot up and began pacing around the kitchen. "The only person that I know that works in UIUC is Paul. It can't be him," she whispered, wringing her hands. Shooting me a glare, she snarled. "I know you hated him, Edward, but to ruin him like this? That's unfathomable!"

"What?!" I barked. "Bella, he's screwing his students. The younger, the better! He even got a girl pregnant! Your ex-boyfriend has a son!"

"You're lying. Paul is a bit skeevy, but he would never do that," Bella snarled. "I'm shocked at you, Edward. Using your own influence to drum up this bull shit case against him!"

"God damn it!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the counter. "Paul was fucking around on you, for the entire time he was dating you. There are over fifty women who can testify that their grades were linked to their sexual prowess, spanning from 2010 until now. All of these victims were on scholarships and Paul was using sex to ensure he was getting his jollies off." I tossed a few photos onto the table from when he was with Bella. One of the girls had taken photos with her cell phone as Paul had fucked her. "Look at the date, Bella."

She narrowed her eyes before staring at the photo of Paul and some unnamed blonde. It was just prior to their breakup. "It could have been doctored."

"It's an original photo, Bella. We had our technology department verify it. Paul fucked around and fucked up. Why are you defending him? This man made you feel like shit for the entire time you were with him! I was there, ready to pick up the pieces each time you came home crying. You should be happy that he's going down like the ball licker that he is!" I screamed.

"Why? Why did you feel it necessary to do this?!" Bella screamed back. "Why bring this asshole up? We were happy! I was happy! Knowing this definitely does NOT make me fucking happy!"

I saw red. She didn't understand the scope of why I was doing this. "I did this because I love you, Bella! This MONSTER ruined more than just your life. Because of his inability to keep his tiny, miniscule cock in his pants, an eighteen year old girl killed herself. Because of his inability to fuck anything with tits, he gave thirty girls STDs, some of them are now sterile because the STDs went untreated. He needs to pay for what he did, Bella. He needs to pay for hurting you, for hurting them, for everything…" I trailed off, feeling like an asshole. "Someone needed to be your white knight. I did it because I love you…" Thrusting my hands into my hair, I swiped my keys and stormed out of the house. I drove without any sort of plan.

Eventually, I found myself in front of Trump Tower, where Emmett lived. I flashed my visitor's pass and drove through the huge parking garage, parking my Volvo next to Emmett's massive SUV.

I was pissed off at Bella.

Pissed off at myself.

Pissed off at Paul.

I was pissed.

I needed to talk to my older brother, take a step back. Riding up the elevator, I nervously twisted my watch and tried to calm down. Knocking on the door, Emmett wrenched it open. He looked disheveled. "What?" he greeted me.

"I need to talk, Emmett," I said, biting my lip.

"I'm kind of busy, Ed. On a date," he smirked, waggling his brows.

"Please, Emmett? You're the only one I can turn to," I pleaded. My brother sighed, letting me into his condo. I slipped off my suit coat and walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch was a blast from my past. "Angela?"

**A/N: Yes, he said he loved her. In the middle of a fight. So, who's wrong? Edward or Bella? I'm curious. Leave me some! **


	130. Chapter 130

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 130**

**EPOV**

I stood there, blinking and shocked that my brother was on a date with my college ex-girlfriend. The ex-girlfriend who I thought became a nun because my cock was too big.

"Ang, I'm sorry but I have to cut this short," Emmett said smoothly, helping Angela to her feet. "My brother is having some sort of crisis."

"It's no big deal," she said, smiling at my brother. "I should head home anyway." She kissed him on the mouth and blushed before skirting past him. She gave me a shy grin. "It's been a long time, Edward."

"Uh, yeah," I sputtered. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Back in Chicago after…well, it's a long story. We should get together for coffee," she said. "See you." She waved at Emmett and ducked out of his apartment.

"That's Angela," I squeaked.

"I know, Edward. We've been dating for about a month," Emmett said, dragging me into the kitchen. "Now, why did you interrupt my date with one of the sweetest girls on the planet? This better be good."

"I told Bella that I loved her," I cringed.

"Great! Why aren't you two fucking like god damned bunny rabbits?" Emmett snickered.

"I told her while we were fighting," I said, wrinkling my nose. Emmett frowned deeply, gesturing for me to explain. I told him about everything and our fight. Emmett sighed, rubbing his face. "So, yeah. I'm pissed off at her for defending that asshole. I'm pissed at Paul for fucking around on Bella to make her so untrusting. I'm pissed at myself because I blurted it out in the middle of an argument." I leaned forward, burying my hands in my hair.

"Edward, did Bella ask you to do that shit with Paul?" Emmett asked, sitting next to me.

"No, but you should have seen her after she saw him at the Lincoln Conservatory. She was broken and downtrodden. I had to do something to make it right. The fact that he was at the park with a girl who barely looked eighteen, asking if she could get an 'A' if she gave him a blow job, was my opportunity to nail that bastard. Once I started researching, the situation with Paul was bigger than anyone could have ever anticipated, Emmett," I said, clenching my fists. "There are criminal charges being brought against him because one of the girls he slept with was underage. On top of that, he's a father. The man is a menace and he should not be allowed to teach, or have his fucking freedom."

"I understand that, Edward. I get that Paul was a douchenozzle. But, Bella needed to face her fears and anxieties with Paul on her own. She didn't need you fighting her battles for her. I'm proud of the work you did regarding the investigation, but this may have irrevocably hurt your relationship with Bells," Emmett said, frowning deeply.

"Crap," I spat, falling back on the couch. "I'm such a fuck up."

"Stop it, Edward. You're not a fuck up. You just want to protect the people you love. I get that," Emmett said. "The way you did it was ass backwards." I shot him a look. "You want to stay here?"

"Yeah. I'm assuming that Bella needs to cool off and honestly, so do I. I'm just baffled by the fact that she was defending him," I said.

"Edward, you are, essentially, taking away his entire life's work. She spent three years with him, even though he was fucking around on her. Right now, you're the bad guy. Just let her cool off and you do the same. You want a beer?"

"Got anything stronger?" I grumbled.

Emmett nodded and he came back with a bottle of Chivas Regal. He poured us both a glass and we proceeded to get hammered. Just before I was going to stumble to bed, I gave him a smile. "So, you and Angela?"

"Yeah," he beamed. "She's an amazing woman. She's had a rough couple of years, but things are looking better."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Meet with her for coffee, like she requested. Angela will tell you. She did say that she missed you but was happy that you were in a relationship," Emmett explained. "I gave her your cell phone number before she left. Ang said she'd call you sometime soon."

"I'm glad that you found someone, Emmett," I slurred, stumbling against the wall.

"Okay, drunky. You've got work tomorrow," Emmett snickered, hopping up and guiding me to the guest bedroom. "You remember where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah," I said, flopping down on the bed. I threw my shoes onto the carpeted floor. Emmett held three pills in front of me. "What's this?"

"Ibuprofen. Take these and drink all of the water, Edward. Got it?" Emmett chided. I nodded, following his simple instructions. "I've set the alarm for seven. You should go back to the apartment to change. Bella will be at work. Talk to her when you get home, though. Explain to her why you did what you did. Don't yell, just calmly tell her." Emmett kissed my forehead. "I love you, little brother. It'll work out."

"I hope so."

**A/N: I told you drama…don't hate me. All will work out. I promise. HEA! HEA! HEA! HEA! **


	131. Chapter 131

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 131**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward storm out of our apartment. I was so livid with him. How could he do that to Paul? There had to be a logical explanation.

Could there?

Edward said that he did it because he loved me.

Holy crap! Edward loves me. He said it and we were both awake.

_And fighting, idiot. _

I fell to my knees, coming to grips with what had just happened. Edward and I had our first major fight, as a couple, because he was building a case against my ex-boyfriend who was fucking around with teenage co-eds in order to give them higher grades. He admitted he loved me and then stormed out.

_What a cluster fuck. _

Tears spilled over my cheeks and I quickly became hysterical. I felt awful for defending Paul. He obviously had a huge problem and I was defending him, like a moron. He had broken up with me. Though, that meant little. He had been having these affairs with his students all throughout our relationship. I felt dirty and disgusting. I wanted to shower and remove all remnants of Paul from my body, but they had been long gone. What made me even sicker was the fact that he was transmitting diseases with this girls. I'd never had any positive STD tests, but now I wanted to make sure that I was still in the clear. I had to make an appointment with my gynecologist as soon as possible. If not, go to a free clinic.

_Chlamydia. Gonorrhea. Crabs._

_Oh, god…*shudder* _

Still sobbing, I ran up the stairs, stripping out of my clothes and cleaning myself raw. I fell onto the ground, staying in the bathtub until the water ran cold. I was shivering, miserable and hating myself.

"Bella?" I heard. I cringed, not wanting to deal with Alice at the moment. I figured if I stayed quiet, she'd go away. "I hear the water running. I know you're home. Emmett called me saying that there was a situation between you and Edward."

"Go away," I croaked.

"No can do, Bells. I'm your best friend and as your best friend, it's my job to make sure that you don't do anything irrational, like cut off Edward's balls or run over the ex," Alice said as she opened the bathroom door. I growled, wanting the tub to surround me and suffocate me. She pulled open the shower curtain. "Bella, you're blue!" She turned off the water and swiped a towel, tossing it over my shoulders. I was shivering and trying to cover my body with the towel. Alice darted out of the bathroom, coming back with a pair of flannel pajama pants and one of Edward's hoodies. "Put these on, Bella, before you catch your death."

I bit my tongue, not wanting to say something snarky or that could cause her concern, despite the fact that her statement of catching my death sounded pretty damn good. I quickly dried my hair, putting on the clothes that Alice brought me. She puttered in my room and waited for me to come out. Padding out of the bathroom, I sat down on the edge of my bed, twisting the tie of the hoodie. "Tell me what happened, Bells."

"We had a fight," I mumbled.

"No shit, Sherlock," she deadpanned. "My brother is over at Emmett's drunker than a skunk. He only drinks like that when he's upset. Tell. Me."

With a heavy sigh, I went into the story of what happened between Edward and me. Alice held my hand, nodding and cringing where appropriate. When I was done, I collapsed against my pillows.

"I love my brother. I get what he's trying to do, but he's an idiot," Alice said, arching a brow out the window. "On top of everything he said, he blurts out that he loves you? That's so un-Edward like. He's normally the guy to say he loves you with hearts, flowers and rainbows and shit."

"With our relationship, it's par for the course," I grumbled.

"What does that mean?" Alice asked.

"Nothing, Ali. I'm just flummoxed by all of it, really. Mainly, my reaction to Edward's news about building a case against Paul," I cringed. "I defended the bastard."

"I don't understand that. Why? Paul treated you like a god damned doormat. Why would you defend him?" Alice asked.

"I don't know," I wailed, covering my face with my hands. "I hate Paul. I hate that he's using these girls and that he…he cheated on me. I don't know…" I rubbed my head, which was pounding from my crying jag. "I'm confused. I'm pissed at myself. On top of everything, I'm really baffled by Edward's confession."

"That he loves you?" Alice replied. I nodded. "Bells, he's loved you for as long as I could remember. He never acted on it because he valued your friendship. Then, you became a couple and he was trying _so hard_ to not blurt it out until you were ready to hear it. Until you were ready to say it back. Until you loved yourself." Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder, snuggling to my side, which I welcomed since I was still freezing. "The question is, do you love him back?"

**A/N: What will be Bella's answer? Leave me some! **


	132. Chapter 132

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 132**

**BPOV**

"_I don't understand that. Why? Paul treated you like a god damned doormat. Why would you defend him?" Alice asked. _

"_I don't know," I wailed, covering my face with my hands. "I hate Paul. I hate that he's using these girls and that he…he cheated on me. I don't know…" I rubbed my head, which was pounding from my crying jag. "I'm confused. I'm pissed at myself. On top of everything, I'm really baffled by Edward's confession."_

"_That he loves you?" Alice replied. I nodded. "Bells, he's loved you for as long as I could remember. He never acted on it because he valued your friendship. Then, you became a couple and he was trying _sohard_ to not blurt it out until you were ready to hear it. Until you were ready to say it back. Until you loved yourself." Alice wrapped her arm around my shoulder, snuggling to my side, which I welcomed since I was still freezing. "The question is, do you love him back?"_

Without thinking, I nodded. "Yes, I do love him. I've been in love with him since I was fourteen. Edward, though, was the unattainable. Perfection. I've been afraid to say it because every time I have, the guys changed," I muttered. "I still feel like I don't deserve to be with him."

"Well, get over that, Bella. My brother loves you. Yes, you're both morons, but you love each other," Alice giggled.

"Ali, I think I need help," I whispered, leaning my head against hers. "These feelings I'm having. They aren't normal."

"No, Bells. I know that you wanted to try and work it out on your own, but getting another opinion is not a bad thing," Alice said. "I see someone."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I had to see my counselor after that hellacious weekend with Barb," she shuddered. "I overheard her on the phone while she was having dinner with the family, saying that she hopes that Jasper would come to his senses and _not_ marry me, move back to Texas and work with his father. She called you 'white-trash' and my mom an epic bitch. It took all my self-control to NOT bitch slap her. I told Jasper, who went off his mother, explaining that if she couldn't behave herself or keep her very_ wrong_ opinions to herself, she wouldn't be invited to the wedding. I had an appointment with my therapist, Lucy, the next day and spent two hours on the couch with her."

"Do you think Lucy would be a good fit for me?" I asked.

"Probably not. Lucy is great, but she's very uppity, like me." I made a face. "Exactly. You need someone more chill. Elsa, who is in the same practice would be more your style. I'll give you the number of the office I go to," Alice said, hopping out of bed. She burrowed in her purse, handing me a card. I clutched it to my chest, feeling still slightly lost. Alice went downstairs and reappeared with my computer. "You are a mess, Swan. Take tomorrow off."

"I have no more days," I grumbled.

"Bella, you need to work on you. Call that number. Have some hot, wild monkey make up sex with my brother. Tell him you love him," she said, putting my computer on my lap. I nodded, logging into the sub program and putting in my sick day. I also emailed Jasper with my sub plans, which were pretty simple. I already had the copies made on my desk. My students were working on their study guides with a partner for a huge review game on Monday before finals started on Wednesday. Whatever they didn't finish in class was homework.

Alice spent the night with me and suffice it to say, there was little sleeping. I was still so upset over my own behavior that I woke up crying several times during the night. Alice did the best she could to calm me down, but the person I wanted was not even home.

_Has he given up on me? Does he still love me, even after what happened?_

The next morning, Alice made me breakfast before leaving for her shop. She also stayed until after I made an appointment with Elsa, the therapist she recommended. I had an appointment for three that afternoon in her Wrigleyville office. I also called for an appointment with my gynecologist to get screened for STDs, even though I get one each time I go in for my shot. The earliest they could get me in was at noon today. I wanted to be sure that I didn't get anything from 'He-who-shall-not-be-named.'

Just before Alice left, Edward came back. He looked rumpled, disheveled, scruffy and hung over. Seeing him so unkempt made my eyes tear and I hated myself even more. I barely held back a sob. Edward looked up at me, his eyes red rimmed and puffy.

"I'm so sorry," I whimpered. I wanted to run into his arms, tell him that I loved him, but I wasn't sure how he'd react. Tears were streaming down my face and I just crumbled.

"Bells," he muttered, crossing over to me. "I'm sorry I yelled…and for everything else." He gingerly put his hand on my shoulder. With a shuddering sob, I wrapped my arms around his waist. He gathered me in his arms and he held me on his lap, crying just as hard as me.

**A/N: Up next will be a big talk between these two…Leave me some! **


	133. Chapter 133

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 133**

**BPOV**

We were on the floor, sobbing and crying. Edward's face was buried in my hair as I clung to his shirt. However, too quickly, Edward pulled back. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice rough. "I know we need to talk, Bella. But, I've got to go to work. I've got several cases that I have pretrial hearings at the courthouse today." He cupped my face, wiping tears from my cheeks. "Tonight…we'll talk tonight."

"I just have to know…do you hate me?" I whispered, afraid to know the answer.

"No, Bella. I could never hate you," he answered, kissing my forehead. "I'm confused more than anything, but…"

"You have to work," I muttered, wriggling out of his arms. He tightened his hold on me. "Edward, you're gonna be late."

"So are you," he said, caressing my back.

"Mental and physical health day," I quipped sadly. He furrowed his brows. "I'm going to the doctor to get checked out because of, um, _him_. You may want to do the same, just in case. I know that I've been tested, but I'm panicking now because of the information you shared with me. I'm, um, also seeing someone for my…I'm going to a therapist. I had some pretty scary thoughts last night."

"Bells?" Edward asked, cupping my face. I crumbled again. "What, love?"

"I wanted to…" I couldn't say it. Instead, I just drew a line across my neck indicating that I wanted my life to end.

"No!" he hissed, cradling me against his warm chest. "You can't do that. I know that Paul…"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME," I snapped.

"Sorry, love. I know that he did some horrible things but nothing, I mean _nothing_, should mean that you…I can't lose you," he whispered. "I…" He cried quietly, holding me so close to his body that I thought I was going to be bruised.

"I love you, Edward. That's why I knew I needed help," I choked out.

Edward's warm hand tipped my chin to look up into his spring green eyes. They were so tired, red rimmed and puffy, but there was something sparkling in them that I didn't see earlier. "You love me?" he asked.

I blushed, dropping my gaze to his unbuttoned shirt. I nodded, biting my lip. "I've always loved you, Edward. I just never expected you to love me back," I muttered. A single tear dropped out of Edward's eye and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine. This kiss was different from every other kiss we'd shared. It was tentative, but so much more was mixed into his soft lips. I moaned, threading my fingers into his hair, which was a disheveled mess. Our kiss was sweet, tender and loving.

Pressing his forehead to mine, Edward wiped my tears away. "I love you so much, Bella. I wanted to do so much more than…"

"Hearts, flowers, and rainbows and shit?" I chuckled, quoting his sister.

"Yeah," he said, his own blush covering his pale skin. "Certainly not in the middle of a fight over your ex-boyfriend." I smiled sadly. His phone buzzed from his pocket. Pulling it out, he frowned. "I've got to get going. To be continued?" I bit my lip, nodding. We both got up from the floor. Edward hugged me to his body, kissing my hair and cheeks before brushing his lips with mine. "I'll be back, I promise, by six, love."

"Kay," I murmured. He kissed me once more before darting up the stairs. Fifteen minutes later, he was down in a fresh suit, wet hair and his glasses. His tie was open around his neck and he was running around like a chicken with his head cut off. I stopped him, sitting him on one of the stools in the kitchen. "What do you need?"

"My bag, coffee and sanity," he chuckled.

"Your bag is by the door," I said, pointing to his briefcase. I turned to the coffee machine, pouring some into a travel mug. "Coffee. And just sip that while I tie your tie. Your sanity will come." He sighed, taking a pull of the coffee. I buttoned his shirt, tying his paisley tie into a full Windsor. Attaching the tie tack, I smoothed down the lapel of his jacket. "Better?"

"Better," he said, putting the mug down. He took my face in his hands. They were so warm because of his coffee. "I love you, Bells. I promise to make it up to you with how I said it…"

"Edward, you don't have to. I know why you did what you did," I sighed.

"It still doesn't make it right," he shrugged. Leaning forward, he kissed me softly before getting up from the stool. "Six. I promise." He kissed me again. "I love you."

"Love you, too," I replied, my heart stammering against my ribs. He kissed me again and dashed out of the kitchen. I felt better, but I knew that I still needed help. Today, I would get that help and hopefully, begin to heal.

**A/N: She admitted it. Edward still loves her (was there any doubt?). Bella has some healing to do, some work with her new therapist, Elsa and she needs to confront you know who…Up next will be doctor's appointments, leading up to their conversation after Edward gets home. Leave me some! **


	134. Chapter 134

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 134**

**BPOV**

I showered again before going to the gynecologist. I felt dirty and probably will for a long time thanks to the ex. I cringed as I waited for my appointment. When my name was called, I went through the rigmarole of giving a urine sample and a blood sample. I tried to keep myself conscious with the blood sample. I hated needles.

In the examination room, I stripped naked, wrapping myself in a gown. My doctor, an older woman, toddled inside. "Bella, I was surprised to see your name on my roster today. Is everything alright?"

"I need to get a full work up for STDs," I cringed. "I just found out my ex-boyfriend had several while we were dating and _never_ informed me."

"We've tested you before, but I can definitely put your mind at ease. I'm also going to run a pregnancy test to be safe, too," she said as she readied the items for my tests. Twenty minutes later, she said that I looked perfectly healthy. Plus, the blood test indicated that I wasn't pregnant. My other tests would take a couple of days to get the results in but she didn't foresee a problem. While I was there, she also gave me my Depo shot. It was due in a couple of weeks anyway. "How did you find out about the ex?"

"I ran into someone we both knew and she was grumbling about going through treatment for chlamydia. She said she got it from Paul," I said.

"He may not know he's transmitting it," my doctor said. "Have you told him? When was the last time you were intimate with Paul?"

"I haven't spoken with him since before October. The last time we had sex was about eight months ago, but we used protection," I said, shuddering. "I don't care to speak to him, either. I'm only doing my due diligence to make sure that I'm safe."

She sighed, nodding. "Okay. Now, I would hold off on having any sexual contact with anyone until you get the all clear. I'm fairly certain that you are fine, but you'd rather err on the side of caution. Right?"

"Yeah," I replied. She patted my arm and said that I was free to go. I would get a phone call when my results came in, hopefully, with good news.

I went to the store after my appointment and picked up makings for pasta sauce. I wanted to make this for Edward as an apology for my exploding at him. I had no reason to defend Paul or to make Edward feel badly about what he did. In fact, he was helping fifty girls get their revenge against Paul. He did unspeakable things to these girls, even having a child with one of them. It made me sick. It disgusted me. I would be hard pressed to _not_ kick Paul's ass if I ever saw him on the street. He was a monster. A predator. I was proud of Edward and his actions. He was finally doing what he went to school to do, to help people, the underdogs.

Back at the house, began making the gravy. I had a couple of hours before my appointment with Elsa. I had everything in the sauce and put to simmer. Making sure that everything was okay, I hailed a cab and got to the office shortly before three. Filling out the paperwork, I sat down in the uncomfortable chairs. I perused Pinterest on my phone, trying to find unique things for Alice's black and white wedding on New Year's Eve.

"Isabella Swan?" called a young woman with white blonde hair that was braided over her shoulder.

"That's me," I replied, pocketing my phone and walking to the petite woman. "I'm Bella."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Elsa Berggen," she said, giving me a warm smile as she held out her hand. We shook and she led me into a comfy, cozy office with a large sofa that was covered with mounds of pillows. I sat down, making myself comfortable. "Now, tell me a little bit about yourself, Bella."

I nodded, giving her a brief life story. I told her about my childhood, my relationships with my friends and family and my extremely fucked up relationships with guys. I ended with my relationship with Paul and my budding relationship with Edward. "So, that's me," I shrugged. "I'm a bit of a mess."

"You're not a mess, Bella. A bit misguided but not a mess," Elsa said, patting my arm. "Now, what prompted you to call me?"

"I had a horrible fight with my boyfriend. He's a lawyer and he's building a sexual harassment case against my ex-boyfriend, Paul. It turns out that Paul was screwing around on me the entire time we were dating. Additionally, he cut me down every chance that he could and it's kind of ingrained in my head that I suck. My friend, Alice, said that my self-esteem is in the shitter when it really shouldn't be because I have friends and family who love me."

"Did Paul love you?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. He said the words but never showed it," I said, thrusting my hands into my hair. "Now, last night, Edward, my current boyfriend, shouted that loved me in the middle of an argument and I thought my heart was going to burst. But, I was afraid of it. Plus, he said it in the middle of a fight, I wasn't sure if he believed it. Shortly after that, he left and didn't come back until this morning."

"Did you talk to Edward?" Elsa asked.

"Briefly. We're talking more tonight after he gets home from work," I said. "I just…I'm afraid. The last serious relationship I had wasn't really serious. I just found out that he cheated on me and that he could have possibly infected me with an STD. Also, I've known Edward for ten years and I've been in love with him for as long as I've known him. I don't want to lose him but I'm afraid that my insecurities are going to hinder furthering our relationship."

"Okay," Elsa said, leaning forward. "Do you like yourself?"

"Sometimes."

"Name three attributes about yourself that are good," Elsa urged.

"I'm loyal, smart and snarky," I smirked.

Else chuckled. "Why do you think that Edward won't want to be with someone who is loyal, smart and snarky?"

"Because, the insecure, unconfident, and pessimist comes out more often than she should," I answered. "I'm paranoid. Every relationship I've had has turned to shit. I love Edward. I want to be with him, but what if our relationship falls apart like every other one I've had?"

"With that attitude, it will," Elsa frowned. "Bella, what we're going to focus on while we are together is building up your feeling of self-worth and trying to adjust your line of thinking. That is if you want to work with me."

"I do," I nodded.

"Good. Now, you've taken a step in the right direction by admitting you have a problem and that you need help. The next step is trying to fix the problem. That's where the work comes in. Some of it will be with me, in this office. Some of it will be homework. Your first homework assignment is to write a letter to yourself. Put yourself into perspective, set goals for our time together and what you ultimately want to get out of our time together. Bring it, in a sealed envelope, to our next session."

"Are you going to read it?" I asked.

"Nope. This is for you," Elsa smirked.

"So, I could essentially put in a blank piece of paper into an envelope?" I snorted.

"You could but that would be a disservice to yourself," Elsa laughed. "Are you a teacher?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "That would be what my freshmen would do. When do I read this letter?"

"On our last session," Elsa said. "Whenever that may be."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Our time is up, but I'd like to see you again in a week. Is this time good for you?" Elsa asked.

"Not really. I took a mental health day today."

"You need those every so often," Elsa chuckled. "Would later be better?"

"Four is fine," I shrugged.

"I'll put you down for four next Friday," she said, typing on her iPad. She held out her hand, giving me another warm grin. "I hope that we can work together and make you feel better, Bella. I see a wonderful, smart and funny woman underneath all of your insecurities. I want that wonderful, smart, funny woman to come out and for the insecure woman to go into hiding. Got it?"

"I'll try." We shook hands and we left her office. As I was paying for my session, Elsa gave me a friendly hug and told me she'd see me next week. I just hoped that I could finally be the woman I know I could be.

The woman that Edward loved.

The woman that I loved.

**A/N: My own therapist did the letter thing with me. It was cool to hear the tenor of my letter and how much I changed from my first session to my last. Big squishy hugs to Michele, she saved me in more ways than one. **


	135. Chapter 135

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 135**

**BPOV**

When I got home from the appointment, I checked on the gravy. It smelled amazing and tasted even better. Still letting it simmer on the stove, I began to work on my homework assignment. By the time Edward came in the door, I had nearly five pages written out and I was a sniveling, sobbing mess.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice sounding panicked.

"I'm fine," I said, waving him off. "Working on my homework."

"And that homework is to cry?" he asked, crouching in front of me.

"No. I went to see a therapist and she asked me to write a letter of what I want to achieve while I'm working with her. As I was writing, I came to the realization that I'm pretty fucked up."

"Bells, you are not fucked up," Edward said sternly, taking my face in his hands. "Paul is fucked up. The girls he screwed over are fucked up. You are…lost and somewhat bruised."

"Well, that's why I'm going to a therapist," I said, kissing his palm. Leaning my cheek against his hand, I gave him a crooked smile. He was still concerned, gently caressing my face with his thumb. "How are you doing?"

"I'm still hung over," he groaned, standing up. "Drinking an entire bottle of Chivas Regal is not wise on a week night."

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Bella, it's not your fault," he said.

"In a way, it is. If I hadn't exploded and bitched at you, you wouldn't have gone to Emmett's and gotten trashed," I frowned. "I understand and I'm proud of you for wanting to do that to Paul. I'm shocked that he…"

"That he did that?" Edward asked, sitting down across from me.

"Yeah. I mean, where does he get off? It's disgusting and wrong," I snarled. "And he's a father, too!"

"Well, we don't know yet. We need a DNA sample from Paul to verify his paternity of the baby," Edward explained. "But, I saw the kid and he's a mini-version of your ex. Even down to the hairline." I wrinkled my nose. "It was disturbing to see, but the kid was adorable and sweet. I'm assuming he got his mother's disposition."

"You don't know?" I asked.

"Um, the mother, she committed suicide because of what Paul did. The child is being raised by his grandparents down in central Illinois. We're trying to get Paul arrested for statutory rape because she was underage when they had sex. The cops went in to question Paul, but his class was being proctored by another professor. He had a 'family' emergency."

"Prick," I snarled. I blew out a harsh breath. "Why don't you get changed into something comfortable? I'll start the pasta."

"Do you need help?" Edward asked, his eyes cutting to the stove. I shook my head and sent him upstairs. I worked on the pasta while he puttered in our room. I also made a salad and put the garlic bread into the oven. I was nearly done with the meal when I felt two strong arms around my waist. Edward nuzzled my neck, holding me to his body. "Thank you for cooking, love."

"It's the least I could do," I said, snuggling back in his arms. "Now, the pasta is almost done. I don't want it to be mush."

Edward kissed my neck before sliding me out of the way. He picked up the pan, pouring the pasta into the colander in the sink. Together, we worked to put the meal on the table and soon we were sitting next to each other, filling our plates with my grandmother's home made gravy with meatballs, sausage and pork. "God, this is delicious, Bella."

"Thank you," I blushed. "Like I said, I was the least I could do. I was awful last night. You had no reason to deal with my irrational bitching. I'm so sorry."

Edward wiped his face, staring at me sternly. "Stop apologizing. I kind of dropped a bomb on you. I probably would have reacted the same way if you had done something similar. Yes, I wanted to swoop in and help you, be your white knight, but I should have told you sooner. I've been working on this case since a couple weeks after Easter. I never realized how big it was until we started digging."

"Why didn't they go to the school?" I asked.

"Because they didn't feel comfortable enough to approach their advisors. The sexual harassment policies at UIUC leave much to be desired. It's mainly focused on student harassment. Nothing really is mentioned on teacher/student harassment. The only mention of it in the handbook is that student/teacher relationships are frowned upon and that's it. If I were a student, being coerced into fucking my professor to maintain my grades, I would not feel protected. I don't blame them. So, in addition to Paul, we're also suing the university, the president of the university and president of the alumni board, who helps write the handbook. We have documentation from all of the plaintiffs, threats from Paul from his school email account and pictures."

"I still can't believe he did that," I growled, pushing my plate away. "And the STDs?" I shuddered. "I did get tested again today. My doctor said that I should hold off on any sexual contact until I get the all clear."

"Yeah, I went to a free clinic during my lunch. That was not an experience I ever want to repeat," Edward deadpanned. "Damn Paul to the deepest pits of hell. Because of him, I had a cotton swab shoved up my urethra."

"Ugh," I grimaced. "Well, I had to pee in a cup, get a blood test and have my hoo-ha smeared."

"Yeah, you win," Edward chuckled.

"What did I win?" I teased.

"Some ice cream after I do the dishes," he said, tucking an errant hair that had fallen from my bun. "I was hoping to take you out tonight but seeing the huge vat of gravy on the stove kind of put the kibosh on that." I blushed, dropping my gaze to his hands. "Hey, love, I'm not mad or upset. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said. "With everything that happened, the last thing I wanted was to go out. Especially if you were going to dump my ass."

"Bells, I've told you this before and I'm going to tell you this again. I'm in this. For the long haul. Forever if you'll have me. I love you," he said, caressing my palm with his thumb. "We're going to have arguments and fights. Everyone does. If I took off because of one argument, I'm not worthy of your time. Bella, I want this to work. I want you."

"And I want you," I said. "I love you, too." Leaning forward, I kissed his lips and gave him a nervous grin. "I kind of want to tell you why I feel the way that I do, but after dessert." He brushed his mouth against mine, nodding briefly. Darting away from the kitchen, I found my letter. Once we got back from our ice cream excursion, I'd have him read it.

**A/N: Soooooo? What do you think? We're switching POVs next chapter. Going to Edward. Leave me some! **


	136. Chapter 136

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 136**

**EPOV**

Dear God, I was useless at work today. Granted, it was easy stuff, but my focus was not on the courthouse. It was on the woman that said that she loved me this morning. It was on the pure pain that I saw in her eyes when she admitted that she wanted to die. Paul and his actions hurt my girl in more ways than I ever imagined. On top of that, I went to nearby free clinic to get tested thanks to his skanky ass.

Seriously, I never want to go through that ordeal again. I'd rather get a cavity filled without Novocain than that. _Ugh!_

As I was heading back to the office, I got a frantic phone call from the Martins. I drove to their hotel where Mrs. Martin was in hysterics. Her husband was trying to calm down baby Ethan, but to no avail. His mother figure was a mess and he didn't know why.

"They couldn't find him, Mr. Cullen," she sobbed. "He wasn't teaching his class."

"Some bullshit excuse of a family emergency," Mr. Martin sneered. "Why can't they arrest him at his house?"

"Because he lives outside of Cook County. And he's not being arrested. Not yet. We need to gather a DNA sample to verify that he is Ethan's father. If he is, then he can be arrested for statutory rape, sexual assault and not paying for child support for Ethan. He's in a world of trouble, Mr. Martin. The school, along with the president of the university and Paul were served today with summons to appear in civil court next month. Along with the charges you're bringing against him, Paul is going to be out of a job, owing people a lot of money and labeled as a predator. He'll get his just desserts. You just need to be patient," I explained calmly. "If he's uncooperative or asks for an attorney, then the process becomes longer. If we rush this, bad things will happen. I want you, your wife and your grandson to get what they deserve, which is justice. Not to mention, a hefty pay out for all of your suffering, but you need to work with me. Okay?"

"Okay," Mr. Martin said, slumping down on the couch. "It's just that…we're leaving tomorrow."

"Ethan's results are on file with the Cook County Sheriff and the Chicago Police Department. If it's a match, they'll know and Paul will be hauled in," I said. "It'll work out."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Martin sighed, hugging Ethan.

"Please, call me Edward."

"Only if you call me Aaron and my wife Susanne."

I nodded, squeezing his shoulder. "Will do, Aaron. I'll be in touch with you if anything changes." We shook hands and I left their hotel room.

I drove to the office. I dropped off several court documents for both Eleazar and Marcus before going into my office. I spent the rest of the afternoon, reading my emails and responding to the plaintiffs in Paul's case, putting their minds at ease. At half past five, I packed up and drove home. As I walked up the back steps of the apartment, I could hear Bella crying. She explained that it was for a homework assignment that her new therapist gave her, but I hated the fact that she was crying. I never wanted to see her tears.

After dinner, Bella and I went to Oberweis for some ice cream. She had recovered from her crying jag but now was fidgety. Back at the apartment, Bella gestured for us to sit out on the back porch. It was a lovely night. She sat down, clutching a pile of notebook paper in her hands. "This was why I was crying earlier, Edward. It's a letter I was supposed to write to myself and outline what I hope to get out of therapy. It also describes why I feel the way I do. I want you to read it. While you do that, I'm going to make some coffee since I slept for shit last night," she snorted humorlessly. Bella didn't wait for my response. She handed me the letter and went back inside to make us some coffee.

I looked at the letter and began reading it. The letter began with the arrival of Alice and me into her life. She described Alice's effervescent attitude and how it counteracted her more reserved personality. She also explained that what started as a pretty substantial crush on me morphed into something more, but she thought that I'd never see her as anything than a little sister. As the letter continued, it described her relationships and how she let guys get away with crap just because she didn't want to be alone and _craved_ love.

When she got to the point where she started her relationship with Paul, she was living with me. I read about her less than ideal relationship with her boyfriend and how she yearned to spend more time with me and how she longed for me to her boyfriend. However, Paul was, in the beginning, giving her the love she wanted but that changed when he started screwing around on her. In her letter, she was able to pin point when he started cheating. His behavior became more critical of Bella and her once loving, attentive boyfriend was now acting like the douche I was now working on bringing down. Hindsight, though, is twenty-twenty. As her relationship with Paul continued, he kept on cutting Bella down. He kept making her feel like she was nothing and soon, she started to believe it. The only time she was happy was when she was with me, talking to me or hanging out as friends.

Paul's break up with her made her feel her lowest but our 'arrangement' made her feel sexy and desired. Once we became a couple, Bella started to feel better but that nagging voice in her head constantly told her that she wasn't worthy of me. She still feels that way and that's what she's going to work on with her therapist, Elsa.

She apologized profusely in her letter for jumping to conclusions when I told her about Paul. The fact that she was duped for so long made it all too real and she felt lost, angry and scorned. She blamed me, but looking back she now saw the changes in his behavior and it made sense. She also was angry at Paul for ruining the lives of so many college coeds because of his actions and that she prayed that I fed him to the wolves. _I'm gonna, baby. Trust. Me. _

The letter showed me insight to Bella's psyche. She obviously was troubled and used bad relationships to mask her true feelings for me. The overriding theme of the letter was her fear that now we were together, what would happen now? What happens when Edward hates me? All of her other boyfriends threw her to the side like she was nothing, like she was trash. I had to prove to her that I wasn't going to do that. She also had to get over the fact that she was worthy of me, worthy of us. All she wanted was to be loved.

I was going to do that.

I was going to love her. It was going to be a challenge because Bella had to love herself first, but I'd be there for her.

Every step of the way.

Because I did love her. I always did. I always will.

**A/N: We backtracked a bit with Edward. But, we finally got the gist of Bella's letter to herself. I wasn't about to write it all out since it was five pages (according to what I wrote in BPOV). Things are going to be okay for these guys, I promise. The last major hurdle for them to cross is Paul and I have something planned for him. Bella's going to love it. So is Edward…tee hee. It'll be coming up in Bella's next batch of chapters. For now, some conversations, dates and Edward's meet up with Angela. **

**Leave me some! **

**PS ~ We're getting close to the end. Just sayin…**


	137. Chapter 137

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 137**

**EPOV**

Bella came out with two cups of coffee and a bag of Hershey's Kisses. "I figured we both needed some chocolate after the past couple of days."

"I'm not going to say no to that," I said, unwrapping a candy and popping it in my mouth. "Bella?"

"Hmmmm," she replied, idly turning her coffee mug.

"Thank you for sharing this with me," I murmured, handing her back the letter. "But, I'm confused."

"About what?" she asked.

"About your reasoning that I saw you as a little sister?"

"Edward, I was Alice's friend. When we met, I was a hot mess. Bad skin, frizzy hair, braces and boobs that were too big for my body," she snorted humorlessly. "You were in college. I thought you were the sexiest thing I ever saw."

"I was a flipping twig with acne and a hat permanently attached to my head," I laughed.

"But, you were nice. That's what stuck with me. All of the guys in Forks were douchebags or highly immature. Alice and I clung to each other because we were the only two normal people in that Podunk town. Or so we thought at the wise age of fourteen. Whenever you were home, you were never rude and you always included us in whatever you were doing. When I hit eighteen, I was ready to make my move. You were home for winter break from law school. I wanted to show you that I wasn't just Alice's friend, but a woman who wanted you. Unfortunately, you were so sick with the flu. You puked on me."

"No!" I gasped. I thought for a few moments, my eyes widening… "Wait a minute…at Easter…you were trying to recreate that?" She nodded, blushing furiously. "I really puked on you?"

"Projectile vomit, Edward. I was scarred for months. I knew you were delirious because you collapsed on the floor shortly after you puked. I had to get your dad," Bella explained. "You were admitted for dehydration and a nasty concussion." Gently, I pulled on her hand and positioned her on my lap. She gave me a face before relaxing against me.

"What's with the puss?" I asked.

"I'm too fat. This cannot be comfortable," she said.

"Bella, you are not too fat. You're beautiful and perfect. You look like a woman," I said, pinching her ass. "I'm sorry but those anorexic, supermodel-wannabes make me sick. I want to buy them a hamburger or something. If this wasn't comfortable, I wouldn't hold you like this. So, deal with it, woman." We sat like that, with me stroking her back for a few moments. I reveled in the feeling of her soft body pressed against me. We were on sex lockdown until we both got the all-clear from our respective tests. "Why didn't you pursue us further? After Christmas?"

"You were bogged down with school and had said that you were spending the summer on campus for some internship or whatever. I figured that you'd meet some hot lawyer and want to be with her, not some high school girl. I got together with Tyler Crowley after that and well, he popped my cherry in the back of his van on prom night. Thus began my relationship hell."

"You never expected me to feel the same?" I asked.

"No, not really. In my mind, you were unattainable, older and my ideal. Why would you? It wasn't until we had sex the night of the benefit that I realized you did have some sort of feelings toward me," she shrugged. "Honestly, you can't have sex like we did and not have some sort of connection. When I suggested that we become friends with benefits, it was my way to try and keep that connection alive. I didn't think you'd want to date me."

"You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you that our arrangement meant more to me that just us getting our jollies off. Bella, I may not be the most experienced guy when it comes to relationships, but what we have is special. Yes, it started in an unconventional way, but I've always loved you. From the moment I met you, I felt drawn to you. When we met, it would have been highly illegal for us to be a couple, but now? I've got the best of both worlds."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, not many people can say that they are in love with their best friend, but I can. No one can make me laugh like you. No one can keep me on my toes with your wit and that killer shot you have when throw my socks at me."

"Put them in the hamper and I won't have to throw your socks at you," she chuckled, lightly pinching my arm.

"Proof that I'm not perfect," I said, kissing her neck. "But, we're able to laugh, have fun, be silly. At the same time, what we share is so amazing, Bells. Whenever I'm with you, I feel whole. I never expected that I would find love. I'm so driven by my job and always had been. Now? I know that I can't just live at the office. I want to share things with you. I want to be with you. Should I have told you about Paul earlier? Yes. I wanted to get proof before I told you, though. Should I fight your battles for you? No. Originally, I began the crusade against Paul Lahote because I wanted to take him down for you because I love you. Now, I want to take him down because he used his position as a teacher to lure young girls into his bed and that is wrong on so many disgusting levels." Bella shuddered, making a face. I laughed, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"Throughout all of this though, I learned an important lesson, Bella. I don't ever want you to hurt, or to cause you to be hurt, but only _you_ can get over that pain. It killed me to be away from you last night. I wanted to come back and hold you because I knew that you were probably very upset."

"That's putting it mildly. I was grateful that Alice was with me," Bella said, snuggling closer to me. "But, you won't always be there."

"Bella, that's where you're wrong. I will always be there," I argued, kissing her soft hair. "I'll always be there because I love you and I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"I vow it, Bella," I whispered back, right against her ear.

She melted against me, looking into my eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. Abruptly, she threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you," she murmured. I held her close, letting her cry against my shoulder. Pulling back, she gave me a watery grin. "I love you, so much, Edward. The fact that you feel the same…"

"Is wonderful, love," I said, kissing her lips. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I want nothing more than to hold you and sleep until our bodies tell us to wake up."

"That sounds really good," she laughed, wiping her face. Together, we carried our mugs into the kitchen and putting them into the dishwasher. Locking up the apartment, we went up to our room. Bella went to wash her face and I stripped out of my clothes, tossing them into the hamper. I was fluffing my pillow when a white ball flew at my head, knocking me at the temple causing my glasses to fall off. Picking up the ball, I saw it was my socks. "Edward, I love you and all that, but socks in the hamper!"

"Yes, dear," I quipped.

**A/N: Up next…a date…with some good news! Leave me some! **


	138. Chapter 138

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 138**

**EPOV**

The next day, I was woken up by the smell of bacon and cinnamon. I felt on Bella's side of the bed and it was cold. I was about to get up when she came up with a tray, filled to the brim with breakfast foods. All of my favorite breakfast foods. Bella explained that she still felt horribly guilty for yelling at me on Thursday and that she wanted to make it up to me. She was taking a page from her grandmother's book…food is love and a full belly is forgiven.

At the rate we were going, I'd be four hundred pounds by Monday.

Throughout the day, Bella and I did our own thing. I finished some work for a few meetings on Monday and also planned an impromptu date for the two of us. I also responded to a text from Angela, who had requested to go out to lunch on Tuesday. As soon as I got that, I walked over to check on Bella. She was reading a book from next year's reading list for her seniors. "Hey, love," I said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "How's the book?"

"Interesting. I think the kids are going to love it," she said, putting it on the table. "So many themes that connect to topics that are relevant to today. I'm excited to teach it. What's up?"

"Well, two things," I began, putting her feet on my lap, massaging them gently. "First off, I have a lunch meeting with Angela on Tuesday."

"Angela. The ex, Angela? The one that freaked out over the size of your Schwartz?" Bella snorted.

"One in the same. She's dating Emmett," I smirked.

"No way!"

"Way," I laughed. "Anyhow, she wanted to get together with me and talk. Are you okay with that?"

"Edward, I trust you. I know you won't do what Paul did to me," she blushed.

"Never, baby," I soothed, rubbing her foot. "Now, the second thing is that I want to take you out on a date. Something casual. Dress comfortably, alright?"

"Okay," she beamed. "When are we going?"

"Let's shoot for leaving here at five. It's close to my parent's place," I said. She nodded and hopped up from the couch. Kissing my cheek, she darted upstairs to take a shower since she was still in her pajamas from earlier in the day. The rest of the afternoon was still lazy. I caught up on some DVR while Bella got ready for our date. At four-thirty, I changed into a pair of jeans and a green plaid button-down. I attempted to tame my hair, but it was an act in futility since I was in desperate need of a haircut. Slipping on a pair of black chucks and my glasses, I went downstairs to grab my phone and wallet, which were sitting on the kitchen counter. Bella walked down the stairs, wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a loose fitting gray sweater with a purple tank top underneath. She also had on a pair of purple chucks and her hair was down in loose, sexy curls.

My cock hardened instantly but I had to remind him that we were not getting any. _Behave, perv. _"You ready, pretty girl?" I asked, offering my hand to her. She smiled, eagerly taking my hand and hugging my waist. Kissing her hair, I led her out to my car and helped her into the seat. Jogging around to the driver's side, I backed up, and drove toward my parent's home town. There was a street festival happening that included art, music, games and rides. I wanted to just play tonight, eat some unhealthy food and work on healing our relationship. It was better, but I know that Bella still feels guilty over her reaction about Paul.

Parking the car at the nearby high school, we walked to the street fair. "Oh, Edward! I haven't been to one of these since high school," she breathed. "We have to go on the Zipper." I gulped, not a fan of rides, especially ones where they flipped. Ferris wheels, carousels, those were great. Roller coasters and the Zipper? Not so much. Bella swatted my arm. "It'll be fun, Edward. We'll work up to it."

"Whatever you say, pretty girl," I said, trying to hide the tremor in my voice. She giggled, dragging me into the festival. I bought a roll of tickets and we did start off simple with the Ferris wheel. Bella was snuggled to my side, idly playing with my fingers. She wasn't her normal talkative self, more introspective and cuddly. I didn't mind the cuddliness, but was concerned about her quiet nature as of late. "You okay, Bella?"

"I'll hopefully be fine," she answered, threading her fingers with mine. "I'm just upset at myself about what happened. I want to shoot Paul in balls for…" she stopped, tears running down her cheeks.

"You're not the only one, Bella," I said, wrapping her in an awkward hug since we were still on the ride. "I do get the dubious honor of watching him squirm in courtroom as these girls will flay him open like the snake that he is. The evidence is in their favor. I also understand why you defended him…"

"I wanted to slap myself for that. I was just so angry at you that I started to defend him, even though he was screwing around on me," she muttered. "I just hate fighting with you, Edward. I hate conflict. That's part of my problem."

"Oh, the irony that you're in love with a lawyer, a person who strives on conflict," I teased.

"Opposites do attract," she giggled. Bella palmed my face, looking into my eyes. "I do love you. I've always loved you and always will."

Leaning forward, I pressed my mouth to hers. She sighed contentedly, just melting against my body. I slid my tongue inside of her mouth and we languidly made out until the ride was over. Kissing her nose, I helped her off the ride. Walking with her, I found a nearby tree and kissed her more deeply, until we were both breathless. "I know you're afraid, baby." Her eyes widened. "You're afraid that I'm going to walk away. But, I won't. I can't. Cullens fall hard and forever. My dad used to joke that we mate for life." I picked up her hand, kissing her palm before pressing it to my chest over my heart. "This is yours now. Don't be afraid of me leaving. I will never…"

A few tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her hand closer to my chest. "I'm working on it. It'll take time, but are you ready for the Zipper?" she asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Not yet, love," I deadpanned.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know…the Zipper…yeah, it's the scariest ride. I rode it once. **_**NEVER AGAIN**_**. A picture is on my blog, tumblr and twitter. Then again, I'm chicken when it comes to rides. I'll keep my feet firmly planted on the ground, thank you very much. Leave me some! **


	139. Chapter 139

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 139**

**EPOV**

After our little make out session behind the Ferris wheel, we went to get something to eat. We picked up all things unhealthy and fattening. Bella had a foot long hot dog, covered in cheesy sauce. I decided to go for pulled pork. After our meals, we split a huge funnel cake doused in vanilla ice cream, chocolate sauce, whipped cream and a cherry.

We wandered around the festival, playing games and just acting like big kids. I won Bella a stuffed animal at the bottle toss. It took me five times, but I eventually got her the ugliest purple dragon. She adored it, hugging it to her body when the guy handed it to her. We walked, hand in hand until we got to one of the many musical stages at the festival. The group was playing several covers of oldies. The crowd was in their fifties and sixties, enjoying memories of their youth. Familiar chords and a slower tempo filled the tent. The group had rearranged Van Morrison's 'Brown Eyed Girl' so it was more of a ballad.

_Talk about an amazing opportunity…_

"Dance with me," I cooed. Bella blushed but eagerly fell into my arms. We swayed to the slower version of 'Brown Eyed Girl.' I even sang quietly in Bella's ear every time the singer mentioned the brown eyed girl. I held her in my arms, loving every second of it, just like I loved her. Bella laid her head on my shoulder, smiling sweetly as we danced. Nestled between us was that silly dragon. I held both of them close, relishing the moment.

We spent another few hours at the festival. Bella did get me on the Zipper. I almost puked on her again. I was not designed for fast, loud and obnoxious rides. I hated roller coasters as a kid and it obviously didn't translate to adulthood. Call me a pussy or whatever, but I would rather get my blood pumping in other ways. Like a good day in the courtroom. Winning a trial. Hours of amazing sex. _Oooh, I like that…_Yep, hours of amazing sex. We left after that and didn't have hours of amazing sex.

_Paul, you're fucking with my sex life and bonding time with my girl…I hate you and I hope your dick turns gangrenous and falls off, you douchetard. _

No bitterness. None. _Not at all…_

The rest of the weekend was spent just relaxing. Monday came too quickly and we both had to go to work. After lunch, as I was typing some emails, my cell phone rang. I recognized the number as the free clinic I went to get tested. _Fucking Paul. _"Hello?"

"Is this Edward?" asked the man on the phone.

"Speaking," I sighed.

"We have your test results from the STD screening you had completed on Friday. Everything is clear and you're good to go, sir," he said curtly.

"Thank you. Do I need to come in for any follow ups?" I asked.

"Nope. Have a good day," he replied, hanging up the phone. Leaning back in my chair, I scrubbed my face. I was so grateful that I was in the clear. I had a pretty good feeling that everything was alright, but the fact that I had to be tested because of Paul who could have hurt Bella made me sick.

Just as I was getting ready to leave, I got a phone call from the detective from the Martin case. Paul was brought in for questioning, originally being all cooperative and friendly. When Giselle was brought up, he immediately asked for an attorney. He knew she was underage and now he was trying cover his ass. She explained that the State's Attorney is working on drafting a subpoena to compel him to produce his DNA to compare it to Ethan. I thanked her and called the Martins. They were happy that Paul was found and brought in, but upset that he asked for an attorney. That doesn't normally indicate guilt but in his case, it was a clear clue that he knew what he was doing with Giselle was wrong.

I felt for the Martins. I felt for all of my clients, which were now out of school. I was grateful for the semester to be over. That way these women wouldn't have to deal with possible retaliation from their classmates or the university itself. All of the paperwork had been delivered and acknowledged. The attorney for the university filed paperwork, trying to get the case thrown out. That was scheduled for the end of the week but based off the information and evidence I had, the case would not be thrown out. I also noticed that the attorney from the university was not representing Paul. I was curious if he had been fired. Only time will tell.

Back at home, Bella was working grading some final papers and editing her final exam for world history. She seemed happy. I grabbed a water bottle, sitting on the counter. She saved her work, turning to face me. "I got good news today."

"What's that? You won the lottery?" I chuckled.

"Pssh, I wish," she deadpanned. "My doctor's office called me and said that I'm all good with the girlie bit department. There was no indication that I had any STDs or that I'm a carrier. I'm so grateful that…that I'm okay. I still want to chop off his balls, but I'm in the clear."

"So am I," I smirked.

"Really?"

"Yep," I said. Bella hopped up, walking to the fridge. I arched a brow, confused. She pulled out a can of whipped cream. "Bells?"

"I've been jonesing for an Edward sundae since that funnel cake," she purred. "You game?"

"Only if I get to taste some of your sweet cream for dessert, pretty girl," I growled, throwing her over my shoulder.

**A/N: Up next will be Edward's lunch with Angela. What will she have to say?**


	140. Chapter 140

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 140**

**EPOV**

The joys of make-up sex are amazing. We went through the entire can of whipped cream, ruined my sheets and fucked each other stupid. I never slept so hard in my life. When the alarm went off, I just wanted to call in sick and stay home, holding my girlfriend. Alas, that was not doable. She had her final day of instruction before finals and I had a lunch date with my ex-girlfriend.

_Awkward._

Putting on one of my suits, I went to work, going over case law regarding sexual harassment. I was preparing for the meeting with the judge and other attorneys on Friday. At eleven, I left the office to meet Angela at the Corner Bakery in Water Tower Place. I found her standing outside, fiddling with an older-looking Smart phone. She was dressed in a conservative suit and looked very wary. "Hi, Angela," I said. She jumped slightly before looking up at me. She smiled. "Were you waiting long?"

"I just got here. I was responding to an email from a coworker. Shall we?" she asked. I nodded and we went into the shop, ordering our meals before sitting down. She sipped her water, looking like she wanted to ask me a question.

"What, Ang?" I chuckled.

"Sorry. Did everything work out with you and Bella?" she asked. "Emmett told me that you two had a fight."

"It's a work in progress. She's feeling a great deal of guilt and is struggling to get over it, but I've forgiven her. I think I forgave her as soon as I saw her the next morning," I replied. She nodded. "So, you and Emmett…I thought…"

"Right," she giggled nervously. "A lot has happened since we broke up, Edward. Before I get into that, I wanted you to know that I think that you are one of the kindest men I'd ever met. You remind me of my father with the way you act." Her eyes filled with tears. She dabbed her cheeks before continuing. "When we got together, I was torn between choosing a life with God and continuing along my path to become a teacher. You were everything that I had hoped for in a man, but when we had sex, I was unprepared. Meaning, I never knew anything. In fact, yours was the first…" Her eyes trailed down to my crotch and she blushed furiously.

"I get it," I chuckled nervously. I was the first guy she'd seen naked. I'm not even that big.

"My mom was very conservative and so was my father. Sex was never discussed. It was taboo. It carried over to me. However, my relationship with you was my rebellion, but I'm not the rebellious type. After being with you, though, I couldn't…my path was set and I broke it off, moving into a convent near my childhood home. I spent a year there when my mom called me in a panic. My father, who was only fifty-seven, had a stroke. I left the convent to help my mom and care for my two twin brothers, who were only eight at the time. My father passed away because the damage to his brain was too much. We had him cremated and my mom, she lost it. She was a ghost, wandering around the house in a fog, wearing my father's old clothes and talking to an apparition of him. I tried to shield my brothers, keeping them occupied and maintaining normalcy." She stopped when our food arrived but didn't continue. She was trying not to sob and she was clutching a handkerchief. Reaching across the table, I placed my hand on her arm. That broke the dam.

"Ang…" I frowned. I got up and gave her a hug as she sniffled. It was awkward, knowing that she was dating my brother and that I was in love with my best friend. Eventually, she wriggled and gave me a watery smile. Getting up, I moved back to my seat, concerned for her.

"Sorry. It's still hard for me to talk about it," she said. "Regardless, about a month after my father's death, I found my mother. She had taken all of her anti-depressants, anti-anxiety pills and all of her sleeping pills. She overdosed. She left a note saying that she couldn't be in a world without my father and left the boys in my care. Within two months, I lost both of my parents and became a single mother. I wanted to call you, ask for your help, but I remembered what I did and I knew that you wouldn't talk to me." I gave her a stern look. "I wasn't thinking rationally, Edward. I'm still struggling. I'm working as an administrative assistant and living in a small condo on the near north. The boys, they're fourteen and going to a private Catholic school. However, they are a challenge. They don't see me as their mother, but as their conservative older sister who has a stick shoved up her ass." My eyes bugged out when I heard that. Angela never swore. "Things have changed, Edward. I've had to change. I moved here so I could be closer to my father's younger brother and his wife. They are helping with Anthony and Alex. I'm their guardian but every so often, they visit my Uncle Steve to let off some steam. Uncle Steve works for the Bears organization with Emmett and that's how I met him. So, we've come full circle."

"I'm so sorry, Angela. I can't even imagine," I frowned.

"I can't either and I'm living it," she snorted humorlessly. "I just wanted to talk to you. Is it weird that I'm dating Emmett? I don't want to cause you any stress…"

"Angela, Emmett's a good guy. A bit crass and not the sharpest tool in the shed, but his heart is good. I'm very lucky to have him as my older brother," I smiled crookedly. "I understand why we didn't work out, but I'm not about to turn away your friendship. I'd like to be your friend."

"I'd really like that, too," she breathed. Her phone chirped. She picked it up, furrowing her brow. "Crap. I've got to go. My boss needs me." She flagged down someone, asking for a box for her food. Wrapping it up, Angela scurried to the door. She gave a cursory wave, leaving me in the restaurant.

**A/N: And there's Angela's story…There's zero weirdness for her to be dating Emmett and Angela is a good character. She won't mess with Edward, Bella or whomever. She's been dealt a shit hand of cards, barely keeping her head above water. Leave me some…**


	141. Chapter 141

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 141**

**BPOV**

"I want to throw Edward a surprise birthday party," I said, sitting on the back counter of Alice's shop. "He's turning thirty."

"He'd shit a brick, Bells. He's like you when it comes to surprises," Alice laughed.

I made a face. "Okay, not a surprise party. Just a party," I shrugged.

"Are you still trying to get over the whole guilt thing?" Alice asked, arching a brow from the mannequin she was working on. I blushed. "You are! Bella, Edward has forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself, chickadee."

"I'm trying. Elsa is working with me on it, but I feel like the world's biggest asshole. Here's Edward, trying to bring my ex-boyfriend to justice because he acted unethically and immorally, and I defend him. What jackass does that? Me," I grumped. "Because of him, both Edward and I had to get tested for STDs. Because of him, over fifty girls are questioning their lives. Because of him, a large amount of those girls are sterile due to untreated infections. Because of him, a girl is dead. And I fucking defended Paul." My anger flared and I wanted to punch something.

"Breathe, Bells," Alice said as she walked over to me, rubbing my legs. School finished and I was on summer vacation. I decided not to teach summer school and so my days were spent obsessing over my almost fuck-up with Edward. "You need to get out more, Bella. I could use some help in the store."

"We've tried that, Ali. I'm not the best sales associate," I chuckled.

"No, but you're good with computers and payroll. The month you did work for me, you fixed my entire ordering process and I wouldn't mind if you streamlined everything else," Alice smirked. "You're really good at that shit, Bells. Besides, it'll get you out of the house and stop you from perseverating over your issues. Besides, my bachelorette party, it's going to be a destination party. You've got to save up for Cozumel over Thanksgiving weekend."

"And who's planning this shindig, Alice?" I scoffed.

"I am. I've always wanted to go to Cozumel with a bunch of girlfriends. So, start saving your pennies. You _have_ to be there since you're the maid of honor," Alice said. "Think of this job as your Cozumel job."

"Fine," I said. "But, I need your help with Edward's party. You only turn thirty once."

"Done," she said.

The next couple of days were spent planning Edward's party in between me completely revamping and improving Alice's office in her shop. I loved the girl, but she was so unorganized when it came to her business. Alice decided to keep me on as a consultant from now on to help her. She paid really well and I got the satisfaction of cleaning and organizing.

After much deliberation, Edward's party was going to be a dinner party at our place. When I described the party I wanted, Alice agreed that a surprise party would be the best. I sent out invitations to some of his friends at work, Seth, Marcus, Eleazar and Felix in addition to his parents, Emmett and his now girlfriend, Angela.

A couple of days before Edward's birthday, I had my finalized guest list. Alice and Jasper along with Emmett and Angela were coming early to set up the apartment while I created a diversion for my boyfriend. Carlisle and Esme, along with Eleazar and his wife, Carmen, were coming for dinner. Marcus and his wife were unavailable. Felix never responded and Seth said he'd come by later. I determined the menu, making it a buffet of finger foods and Edward's favorites set up in the kitchen. I'd have to hold off buying the food because then Edward would suspect something. I already asked Alice and Emmett to purchase the drinks and bring them when they arrived.

Now, Edward's birthday fell on a Friday, June 20th. I didn't want to have his birthday party on that day. So, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle were taking him on his birthday so I could have an opportunity to go grocery shopping, using his car. The party was scheduled for Saturday evening. I was taking Edward out for a late lunch and a movie while my minions were readying the apartment.

On Thursday before his birthday, Edward walked into our home, looking completely downtrodden. His eyes were sad and his shoulders slumped. Running over to him, I took his hands. "What's wrong?"

"We got the test results back on baby Ethan," Edward explained. "Paul is the baby's father. There's no doubt. However, when the police went to go arrest him. He was in the wind. Gone."

**A/N: Do you really think that Paul's gone? Or do you think he's going to exact revenge? Leave me some **


	142. Chapter 142

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 142**

**BPOV**

"There's a warrant out for his arrest, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. I also took the liberty of getting an order of protection for you," Edward said, handing me some paperwork. "When he realized that I was the attorney prosecuting him, he said some quite hateful things about you and threatened you. He can't come within a hundred yards. If you see him, call the police." My boyfriend looked up at me and his eyes were filled with tears. "I'm afraid that what started as crusade against his actions has put you into danger, Bella." He gently grabbed my arm and enfolded me into his embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Edward," I soothed, rubbing his back. "I'm a police chief's daughter. I know where to kick him where it hurts."

He laughed, but there was no humor. "I know you can physically take care of yourself but the things he said were much more personal, Bella. I'm afraid that all of your work with Elsa is going to be…that he's going to set you back."

"Oh," I replied, biting my lip.

"On top of that, the civil case against Paul and the university is stalled. The university lawyers came back with a settlement and it was a slap in the face. It barely covered their tuition, which many of the women are not returning to UIUC. I refused to accept the offer and said that they needed to do better than that or we will be going to trial and their names would be carried through the mud, allowing such behavior to happen at their university. So, now, we're back at square one, essentially. If we do go to trial, it won't be until mid to late next year with the backlog of cases and this is a large case," Edward grumbled, rubbing his face. "All I want to do this weekend is sleep and make love to you."

"Well, it'll have to wait until Saturday," I said, kissing his nose. "The boys are taking you out tomorrow for your birthday."

"Ugh, don't remind me. I'm old," he grumped. "Thirty. Blah."

"Don't be having a mid-life crisis at thirty, Edward. You're gainfully employed. You have all of your hair. You're close with your family; have good friends. You're ambitious, funny, smart, sexy and downright amazing," I said. "Plus, you have me. You love me and I love you. That's all that matters."

"Hmmm, I'd put you closer to the top, Isabella," he said, his hands wrapping around my waist, underneath my tank top. "You're my everything, my sexy girl." He pushed my shirt up and tossed off my body. His eyes darkened. "Bella, I need you."

"I'm here for you, baby," I said, loosening his tie, tossing it onto the floor. He crashed his mouth against mine and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso as he carried me to the couch. As we kissed hungrily, I unbuttoned his shirt and scratched my fingernails down his muscular torso.

"Fuck," he moaned as he placed me on the couch. His hands found the button to my shorts and he quickly pulled them, along with my panties down. He also shrugged out of his suit jacket, shirt and tossed his white undershirt onto the floor. He buried his face between my thighs, licking and nipping at my folds. I writhed and whimpered on the couch. He was a man possessed, kissing my pussy like he kissed my mouth. Within moments, I was screaming in pleasure and trying not to suffocate Edward with my thighs.

He crawled up my body. His lips were glistening with evidence of my arousal and I could taste myself as he kissed me with such passion. I reached for his belt buckle, making quick work of his pants and shoving them down his long, lean legs. Once he was free from his pants, he sat down. "On my lap, facing the door, baby," Edward commanded.

I removed my bra, making a production of getting up and sashaying to his lap. He was stroking his cock, watching me with desperate eyes. "Isabella, I need to fuck you. Get your pretty little ass over here," he growled, pulling me onto his lap. "Spread your legs and play with your clit, love." He lined up with me and slammed deep within my folds. I moaned, shocked at how full I felt. "I want you to come so hard, Bella," Edward hissed, his hips flexing. My hand found my clit and I circled it roughly. It was hard because of the force behind Edward's thrusts.

He pulled me back so I was against his chest. His right hand slithered between my legs and his left was pinching my breasts. "Oh, God," I whimpered. His mouth suctioned just behind my ear as he relentlessly pounded in me.

"Bella, so tight…" he grunted, his hand massaging my slick flesh. "I love you, so much…"

"Yes," I sobbed, turning my head to kiss him. We desperately kissed as he kept pumping in and out. My hand flew to his hair as my orgasm began to flutter in my belly. We were so intertwined, I didn't know where he stopped and where I started. "I'm going to come," I chanted. "Don't stop…"

"Never," he growled, tightening his hold on me. My body began to quiver and pulsate with euphoria. "I can feel you gripping me, Bella. Let it go, love." He kissed me and his movements were jerky, indicating he was close. His eyes were boring into mine. "Fuck, Bella…come with me, baby."

"Oh, yes…Edward," I cried, my body losing all control and spasming in waves of complete bliss. I felt Edward's warmth fill me and he enfolded me into a tight embrace, kissing my neck, cheek and lips. He slipped out of me. I turned around, straddling his hips and wrapping my arms around his neck. I buried my nose into his hair. "I love you, Edward. That was intense."

"It was," he panted, his hands tracing up and down my back. "Sorry, I got so aggressive. I just…"

"I get it," I said, looking into his eyes. "Not every time we make love is going to be sweet and loving. Besides, having a good hard fucking can be just as fun as hearts, flowers and rainbows and shit."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want to make love to my girl," Edward said. "After we eat, there's going to be hearts." He kissed my neck. "Flowers." His mouth glided along my collarbone. "Rainbows." He kissed my jaw before sweetly kissing my mouth. "Who knows, there may be some unicorns, butterflies and fairy dust? I don't care because it'll be with you, my Bella. I love you."

_Melt…_ "I love you more," I said, hugging him close.

**A/N: A nice little lemon. XD. Leave me some! **


	143. Chapter 143

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 143**

**BPOV**

On Friday, I went to work at Alice's in the morning. Then, in the afternoon, I finished cleaning up our apartment. The living room did have that distinctive 'sex' smell. I lit numerous candles and sprayed air freshener so everyone wouldn't know that we had gotten busy on the couch.

Edward came home Friday evening after work. He was tired and grumpy. He didn't want to go out with the boys, but I gave him a birthday blowjob since my girlie bits were a tad sore from our exuberant love making yesterday. He was a little more relaxed and willing to go with Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper for a night out at the bars. He left his car for me and I called Alice to go shopping for Edward's party. We bought everything needed for the main course. Alice worked on the veggie tray while I attacked his birthday cake…red velvet with butter cream frosting.

Everything was set and ready to go by midnight. Alice went home and I waited for Edward to come home. I must have drifted because a drunken Edward was kissing my face. He smelled like smoke and a distillery. "Where did you guys go?" I asked.

"Some cigar lounge," Edward slurred. "It was awesome. I had my first cigar and drank a hundred year old scotch. I'm so drunk…"

"Yes, you are," I laughed, getting up from our bed. "Come on, baby. Let's get you changed into some pajamas and give you some pain killers because you are going to be feeling it tomorrow."

"I can't have some birthday sex?" he asked, stumbling over his own feet.

"Edward, honestly, I don't think you'd be able to get it up," I said, pushing him toward the bathroom. "Ever heard the phrase 'whiskey dick'?"

"I can get it up," Edward said stubbornly. He unbuttoned his jeans and wrapped his hand around his flaccid, but still impressive cock. "Come on," he grunted, rubbing it but it wouldn't get hard.

"Baby, stop. It's not going to work," I said, removing his hand. "You're shitfaced and this is not going to get up. Come on. Let's get you showered, changed and in bed."

"Will you shower with me?" he pouted. "If I see your titties, I could probably get it up."

"God, you are so blitzed," I chuckled, guiding him to the bathroom. "Yes, I'll shower with you."

"Yay," he said, leaning forward, trying to kiss me but sloppily reaching my cheek. Stripping him out of his clothes, I pushed him into the shower. I removed my own pajamas and joined him. He was leaning against the wall, still trying to get his cock hard. I stopped him, leaning my naked body against him. "It's broken."

"No, love. It's not broken," I chuckled. "You just had too much to drink. I assure you that tomorrow, your penis will work just fine and we'll be fucking like jack rabbits."

"Promise?" he whispered, his hands squeezing my ass.

"I vow it, Edward. Do you think that I'd deny you on your birthday?" I purred, maneuvering him to wash his hair. "I want to feel you everywhere. I want your cock so far inside of me that I will always remember who I belong to. I want to suck you off. I want you to lick my pussy. I want to make love on our bed, fuck on our stairs and even have sex in your car."

"God, I love you, Bella," he growled, kissing me greedily. "You'll do all of that with me."

"And then some, counselor," I cooed. "But tomorrow." I scrubbed his hair and felt him become heavier against me. His lips never left my neck and he continued to kiss and suck on the fragile skin there. His hands were still firmly on my ass, squeezing my cheeks and teasing my lower lips. However, his eyes were at half-mast and his cock was still limp. I cleaned his body, helping him out of the shower. He was nearly asleep as I rubbed him off with the fluffy towel. "Come on, sleepy. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay," he mumbled, following me like a lost puppy. I pushed him into the bed and tucked him in before darting downstairs to grab some ibuprofen and a water. Back upstairs, I forced the pills down his throat and encouraged him to drink all of the water. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, pretty girl," he mumbled sleepily.

"I'll do it always, Edward," I whispered.

His eyes widened and he gave me a sleepy grin "Really? Always and forever?"

"Of course, Edward," I answered. He pulled me to his body, burying his nose into my slightly damp hair. Like always, his hand moved to my breast and he held me close to his lithe form.

"Good, because…" he began but his soft snores filled the room. He fell asleep midsentence. I giggled, kissing his puckered lips before going to sleep as well.

**A/N: Up next will be the date before the party…Gotta love Drunkward, trying to get it up. *Snorts***


	144. Chapter 144

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 144**

**BPOV**

"Ugh, I'm going to die," Edward groaned. "Why did they keep shoveling scotch down my throat?"

"You're pretty hysterical when you're drunk, Edward. You kept insisting that you could get your dick hard and tugged on it pretty much the entire time I was giving you a shower," I giggled.

"That's why my cock hurts. Ugh, assholes," Edward grumped, leaning his cheek against the table. "Can't we just stay in? I'd rather work off my migraine with a dose of Bella's pussy."

"Later, lover. I got us tickets to see that movie, _The Rover_. The one with Guy Pearce?" I said, arching a brow.

"Oooh, I've been reading rave reviews about that," Edward said.

"And we're going. We're having a late lunch and then the movie. Once we get back, my pussy is all yours, counselor," I said, brushing his unruly hair from his face. "In fact, I'll even wear a skirt to the movie theater…"

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you," he smirked. "No panties, either."

"Don't push it, Edward," I quipped, getting up from kitchen table. He pouted adorably. Rolling my eyes, I went up to our room to change. I put on a short, flowery skirt. I shimmied out of my panties and tossed them into the hamper. I also changed my top to a tank top and a frilly bra. I twisted my hair up into a loose bun, I went back downstairs. "Come on, counselor. I'm buying you lunch."

"Can we have hangover food?" he whined.

"I was thinking the diner," I said, tugging on his hand and leading him to the car. He beamed, helping me into the driver's seat while he slid into the passenger seat. He put on a pair of sunglasses, closing his eyes behind them. He was still slightly hung over and tired. He did look incredibly yummy in his dark-wash jeans and red polo shirt. It was going to be a long afternoon and I wasn't wearing any underwear. Parking the car at the diner, we ate some greasy cheeseburgers and French fries, splitting an ice cream sundae. Edward did get frisky with dabbing some whipped cream on my nose and giving me one hell of a kiss.

"Do we have whipped cream at home? I'm in the mood for another Bella sundae," Edward purred.

"Fresh out," I squeaked, crossing my legs. Checking my phone, I waved down the waitress, paying our bill. "Come on, Hornward, we've got a show to go see." Grabbing his hands, I led him back to the car and drove us to the movie theater. Picking up our tickets, we walked to the large movie theater and took a pair of seats in the back. It was cold in the theater and I wished I had brought a jacket. I snuggled next to Edward, draping my legs over his.

"I like this," Edward smiled crookedly, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. We sat cuddled together until the theater filled up, somewhat. There was no one around us, thankfully. I took his one hand, placing it on my knee. Staring into eyes, I gave him a seductive grin. "I really like this," he purred, his fingers gliding up my thigh.

"Happy birthday," I said, latching onto his ear. My legs fell open and he reached my bare folds.

"Fuck me," he whimpered. "You're trying to kill me, Bells."

"No, I'm not," I giggled. "I wanted to give you a sneak preview of what's coming tonight. A taste…"

"Stay. Quiet," he commanded, moving me so I was in between his legs. Thank goodness the theater was nearly empty and had comfy seats. He leaned forward, kissing me tenderly as his fingers slid over my sex. "I can't wait to taste this tonight. To feel you come all over my tongue," he whispered against my mouth. "For now, I want you to come all over my hand, Bella. Do not make a sound."

I nodded as he slid two of his fingers inside of me. His mouth covered mine and he languidly pumped his hand in and out. I was so wet. His hand moved so easily within me. "Does being finger fucked in public make you aroused, Isabella?" Edward asked, his voice gravelly. "Don't speak or I'll stop." I nodded, spreading my legs further apart. "What if I played with this?" His pinky grazed my asshole and wriggled in anticipation. "Do you want me to?"

I shook my head. I wanted him to, but not in a theater. I wanted him to do that in our home. In our bed. That way, we could possibly do more. He kissed me, his tongue sliding inside of my mouth as he added another finger to my pussy. His thumb was circling my clit and I could feel my body begin to quake. "God, Bella, I'll never tire of feeling you like this," he breathed against my temple. His long fingers curled inside of me, causing me to squirm. "Come all over my hand, Bella. I want to feel you. I want to taste you." I turned and kissed him as my body began to explode from his magical hands. "That's it, baby. Yesssss."

I slumped in his arms, completely spent from trying to stay quiet and from a very deep and earth-shattering orgasm. Edward kissed me softly before removing his hand from my pussy. Deliberately, he licked his fingers clean. "Delicious, my love. Best birthday present ever." I rolled my eyes and kissed his jaw, turning to watch the movie. We had just missed the previews and the actual movie was beginning.

Nearly two hours later, I was shell shocked. I liked the movie and the character of 'Rey' really moved me. His characterization was phenomenal. Edward was yammering about how he wanted to go to Australia, specifically the Outback before he died. There was such a desolate beauty on the screen. I couldn't help but agree with him, but I was more worried about the slew of people that were at our home at the present moment. I sent Alice a text saying we were on our way back home and probably would be at the apartment in fifteen minutes.

"Okay, my love," Edward began as we walked to his Volvo. "That taste of you has only fueled my fire. I can't wait to get you home so I can spend the rest of the night worshipping your body. And picking your brain, too. Why did you say 'no' when I…" he wiggled his fingers.

We got into the car and I blushed. "Edward, that was really hot. Don't get me wrong, but if you're playing with my ass, I want it to be in the privacy of our own bed. Our own home. Besides, perhaps, I want to go where no woman has gone before. Well, this woman…I still have that butt plug."

"You serious?" he squeaked.

"Possibly, but I didn't want it to be in a movie theater," I said as I drove us back to our apartment. Sighing, I glanced at him briefly. "Edward, I gave my virginity to an asshole on prom night. In a way, us having anal sex, would be like giving you my virginity. Something that only _we_ would share. But, that's if I get the balls to do it."

"Bella, please don't grow balls," Edward snorted. "That would be slightly weird." He reached across the console, threading his fingers with mine. "But, I get what you're saying. We don't have to. I certainly don't want to force you. I will still always love you, no matter what."

"I'll always love you, too, Edward," I beamed. Driving back to the apartment, I parked in the garage, but insisted we walk around to the front of the house, since it was such a 'nice night.' When we got to the front of the house, the lights were off. Edward was quite affectionate, nuzzling and kissing my neck as we walked. Every so often, he'd reach under my skirt and palm my bare ass. I smacked his hand away, threading our fingers together. "God, you are totally horny, Edward."

"What? My girlfriend is hot and is not wearing any panties. Talk about easy access," he quipped. "Being thirty may not be so bad after all."

I dragged him up the stairs to our apartment, opening the main door. Unlocking our door, I turned and put my hands on his shoulders. "You love me, right?" I quipped.

"Always, my Bella," he said, kissing my lips. I beamed, pulling him inside and flipping on the lights.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" screamed our friends and family. Edward jumped a mile and he clutched his chest.

I giggled, sidling up to him. "Still love me?" I snickered.

"You did this?" he squeaked, still holding his chest. I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Having a heart attack, bro? You're too young for that!" Emmett bellowed, holding up a beer.

Edward swiped it, taking a long pull. "Bella, I'm shocked that you pulled this off and I didn't know a thing. Thank you, love. I hate surprises and I fully intend to get you back, but thank you," he laughed. He kissed me deeply and flicked my ear with his tongue. "I think a punishment is in order once all of these people leave, my secretive girl. I love you but your ass is mine."

"Oooh, I look forward to it."

**A/N: Next up is the party and…Dun, dun, dun…**

**Leave me some! **


	145. Chapter 145

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 145**

**BPOV**

Edward and I wandered around our living room and kitchen, talking the guests for his thirtieth surprise birthday party. We ate the food that I prepared (and left explicit instructions on how to make), drank some beer and just had an amazing time. Edward had finally calmed down after the initial surprise and was honestly, over the moon with what I did. He kept kissing me, hugging me and telling me that he loved me as often as he could. I did sneak away at one point to put on some panties because I felt really weird walking around without any underwear on.

When I got back downstairs, I checked on the food and grabbed another beer for both Edward and me. I found him sitting on the couch, chatting with Seth and his girlfriend, Layla. Edward smiled crookedly when he saw me, pulling me into his lap. Layla was a teacher like me, but taught at the elementary level. Layla and I talked about our respective schools while Seth and Edward yammered about Paul's trial.

As we were talking, we heard a ruckus outside. There was someone on the sidewalk, slurring and clearly was drunk. The next thing I knew, our front window shattered.

"Holy shit," Edward barked, blocking me from the rain of glass. Seth moved quickly and he looked out the window.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING COW! YOU RUINED MY GOD DAMNED LIFE, YOU BITCH!" we heard.

"I cannot believe it," Seth hissed. "Paul is drunker than a skunk and standing outside of your apartment."

"BELLA, YOU WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT…" he growled, throwing more crap at our window.

"Call the cops," I said, walking toward the door, picking up my order of protection.

"Bella, don't," Edward said. "He's dangerous."

"More things to nail him with," I growled. "He vandalized our home. He's disturbing the peace and he's saying slanderous things about me. Besides, if he's as drunk as I think he is, he's about two minutes from passing out. Stay in here. I don't want you to lose your case because of me."

"Emmett," Edward growled. "Go with her."

Emmett nodded and he walked with me to the door. I stepped out onto the patio, glaring at the angry little man who was polluting my sidewalk. "It's because of me that you what? Got caught?" I snarled.

"Your fucking pretty boy boyfriend filed this bullshit suit against me. I'm not a monster," Paul hissed, stumbling over his feet. "Those girls were willing to be with me. They wanted me to fuck them."

"For what?" I spat. "Paul, are you really that delusional? You're not all that great in bed and you have a tiny, _diseased _dick. I mean, my pinky is bigger than you erect penis."

"You bitch," Paul growled.

"I'm a bitch. Whatever. You are a predator. A monster. You ruined the lives of so many women because of your insatiable need to get off. You are nothing but a pitiful, hateful man who deserves what he gets. I hope that…" Paul reared back and slapped me. I stumbled, glaring at him. Emmett pulled me behind his body. "Now, I can add two more things to the charges I press against you. Violating an order of protection and assault. You are pathetic and I hate you, Paul." The police arrived, the lights flashing on our street. "If anyone is worthless sack of shit, it's you."

"Miss, is this your residence?" asked the police officer. His partner handcuffed Paul and sat him down on the ground.

"Yes," I said. "This man broke our window, not to mention, violated an order of protection and hit me. He's also got an arrest warrant for statutory rape." I handed the cop the paperwork. "I want to press charges and I want his drunk, sorry ass off my property."

Eleazar walked out, pushing Emmett out of the way. "My name is Eleazar Denali and I'm representing Miss Swan. This man is charged with statutory rape."

"What's his name?" the officer asked.

"Paul Lahote," I snarled. They typed his information into a handheld tablet. Immediately, their eyes widened. They took my statement and brought him in after my face was photographed along with the damage to the window. Eleazar said that he'd go to the police station if I needed to give a more detailed statement, acting as my attorney. Once the cops left with Paul in tow, I went back inside, running into Edward's arms.

"God, my heart was about to stammer out of my chest," he said, holding me to his body. "I wanted to run out there when he hit you…punch him back. Eleazar stopped me. Bella, don't ever do that again. I can't lose you. I love you too much." He took my face in his hands, tracing the bruise on my face.

"I had to tell him off. I had to show him that I wasn't broken because of his actions," I whispered. "Every day, I'm finally feeling stronger and closer to my normal snarky self. I'm not his 'worthless sack of shit' or a 'stupid cow.' I'm a smart, beautiful, happy woman who is finally realizing that she has found her happily ever after. I love you, Edward and I know, _finally_, that you are not going anywhere."

"Why would I? I'm in love with my best friend," he said, holding me in his arms.

"Me, too and I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N: We're wrapping things up, folks. I'm thinking maybe two or three more chapters, plus an epilogue. Leave me some! **


	146. Chapter 146

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 146**

**EPOV**

After the debacle with Paul, the party quickly disbanded. Everyone helped with the cleanup and with the help of Emmett and Jasper, we boarded up the front window. My parents wanted us to come back to their home but I decided not to that. We weren't staying at the apartment, but we weren't going to my parent's home. After Bella's revelations, I wanted to cherish her, love her and give her all of me. So, I got us a suite at Fairmount Millennium Park for the next two weeks. We packed our bags and left the apartment.

Before we got in the car, Eleazar caught up with me. He asked me to take a few days off and meet with him on Wednesday. I asked if I was in trouble. He assured me that I wasn't, but he wanted to discuss a few things with me. I was grateful for the time off, but worried about what he wanted to talk about.

That night, Bella and I made love numerous times. I showed her how much I loved her and gave her everything that I could. I was so proud of her that she stood up to her ex-boyfriend. Yes, I was freaking out each moment that she was out on the street with him, but I knew she had to do that. She needed to do it. He could have hurt her and he did. She had a bruised cheek, but she was finally at peace with what went down against her and Paul.

On Wednesday, I went to work, meeting with Eleazar and Marcus. Stephen was on vacation with his family or something. I sat down in Eleazar's office, sweating bullets. "Relax, Edward. You're not in trouble," Eleazar chuckled.

"Okay," I said, twisting my watch. "What's up?"

"Well, with what happened at your home on Saturday, we think that it's best that you recuse yourself from the Lahote trial," Marcus said.

"What?" I squeaked. "I worked with those plaintiffs. They trust me."

"We know and we want you to be a consultant on the trial, but Paul is a loose cannon and his previous relationship with Bella can come into question. Seth is going to step in as first chair, but you will still work on the case and act as representation for the Martins," Eleazar said. "You did amazing work with this, Edward. A lot of young women are going to get their revenge because of your diligence and attention to detail."

"You're right," I said, slumping back in my chair. "I just want to see them get what they deserve, which is a fair payout for the pain that Paul caused."

"We don't blame you. With the charges that Bella brought against Paul and his relationship with her, it could look like vigilante justice," Marcus explained. "I know that's not the case."

"Which brings us to the next item on our agenda," Eleazar said. "Edward, your hard work has really been noticed by all of us. You've stepped in on numerous occasions and you are a brilliant attorney. Last year, when we had your annual review, we offered you to be a full associate. You've exceeded our expectations."

"You're one of the sharpest attorneys we've got, besides us," Marcus snickered. "Last week, Stephen approached us with some bad news. He is leaving the firm because his father is sick. He's relocating his family to be closer to his parents in northern Minnesota. While we're sad that he's leaving the firm that leaves an opening for a new partner."

"We've spoken, at length, over who to choose to fill Stephen's shoes. None of the attorneys in our employ have the same drive, smarts and intuition as you. They're good, but when we hired you, we knew you were the best. You're young, have a ton of great ideas and willing to put in that extra time to get the job done, which is a rarity in people of your generation," Eleazar said quietly. "I also know that you want to be with your Bella, probably get married, have a family. We're proof that you can do both. Even at the age of fifty-three, you old fart."

"Shut up. I forgot all about morning sickness and the constant horniness. I was ready for grandbabies, not a newborn. It's a blessing, but damn…" Marcus chuckled. "What we're trying to say is that we want you to fill Stephen's shoes as a partner in our firm. Instead of Denali, Volturi, Romani and Associates, it would be Denali, Volturi, Cullen and Associates."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"As a heart attack," Eleazar said. "Stephen is selling his portion of the firm. You'd have to purchase it, but it's not as bad as you think. Plus, with the pay out from the Lahote/UIUC case, that would cover it."

"But Seth would get the money since he's now the lead attorney," I said, arching a brow over my glasses.

"When we spoke to him about taking over the case, he was adamant that you two split the payment. You did all the heavy lifting. He's just stepping in to finish everything out," Marcus said.

"What else would it entail?" I asked. "Being a partner?"

"We're the faces of the firm. We also make all decisions on what cases to take, who to hire, who to fire and where our money is being spent. Additionally, the bigger cases, we tend to handle. Marcus's strengths are in real estate and tax law. I'm comfortable with criminal proceedings and based off what we saw with the Lahote case, you can handle civil cases, which was also Stephen's strength. Your workload will increase, but as you can see, we care for our friends. Our family. If you need time off, we'll give it to you. How long are you taking when your change of life baby is coming, Marcus?"

"Two months. The baby is due around October. I'd like to stay off until after the first of the year," Marcus shrugged. "I know my wife will probably want me to be snipped, too."

Both Eleazar and I crossed our legs, shifting uncomfortably. "TMI, Marc," Eleazar shuddered. I nodded. "Now, we don't expect an answer right away. Stephen has some things to wrap up before he's leaving, but he was the one who suggested you for the job."

"Won't it upset some of the more senior associates? I've been a part of this firm for only a few years," I said.

"Some, but we'll deal with that. Edward, you deserve this. Think about it. Discuss it with Bella. Let us know what you think by the end of next week," Eleazar said. "Now, I'm certain Seth has to speak with you regarding the Lahote case and you need to contact the Martins, informing them of the good news that Paul was apprehended this weekend." We shook hands and I walked to my office.

Things were definitely changing…I was off the Lahote case, but offered a partnership in the firm. The question was, did I want it?

**A/N: Should he take it? Leave me some…**


	147. Chapter 147

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 147**

**EPOV**

"Edward, you'd be an idiot if you didn't take this partnership," Bella chided. "I mean, really…"

"It's a little hard for me to pay attention when you're lying on that bed, wearing nothing but a sheet," I snickered, running my hand along her bare back. "What were we talking about?"

"Focus, Cullen," she said, straddling my hips. It had been a week and we were still discussing the prospect of me being a partner. "We can naked fun time after _you_ make a decision. Partnership, lawyer, you…go!"

"Okay, okay," I said as I tugged on her sheet to reveal her perfect breasts.

"How are my boobs going to help you focus?" she giggled.

"Call it incentive," I said, palming her breasts. Massaging her nipples, I watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. "So, here's what I'm thinking. I'm thinking I say yes." I pinched her nipple, watching her eyes dilate. "It's going to be a lot of work, but I felt like I was finally making a difference with…"

"Don't say his name while you're touching my naked body," Bella said, arching a brow at me. She swiveled her hips, making my cock swell.

"Got it," I chuckled, sitting up and taking her breast in my mouth. She whimpered, threading her fingers into my hair, arching back and pushing her perfect tit further into my mouth so I could lavish it with my tongue. I kissed across her chest and repeated the action on her other nipple. "So sweet."

"Hmmmm," she moaned. "So, you're going to say yes?"

I removed my mouth from her breast and kissed up her neck. I wanted to whisper in her ear 'only if you do,' and slip the engagement ring I had bought on her finger. Yes, I bought her a ring. A fucking huge rock. But, she wasn't ready. Bella had healed a great deal after she had told off her ex, but she still had a ways to go. We were stronger as a couple, happy and playful, but there were still moments where Bella had feelings of insecurity. They were decreasing, but she still had them.

Taking her face in my hands, I stared into her gorgeous brown eyes and smiled. "Yes."

"My boyfriend, my boo is a partner," she squealed, hugging me tightly.

"Did you just call me your boo?" I laughed as we fell back on the pillows.

"I did. You're my boo," she giggled, pulling my sheet down. "Now, quit teasing me and make love to me. I want to feel every inch of your partnership."

"Yes, ma'am," I cooed, sliding inside of her.

I told Eleazar and Marcus my news the next day and they were over the moon excited. They also told me how much Stephen's portion of the firm was. Working it out, I would have it paid out through my trust and my payment from the Lahote case would go towards a down payment on a house or a bigger condo with my Bella.

The next couple of weeks was spent trying to smooth out some rough edges with the attorney's from the university. They came back with a much bigger, more substantial payout, again trying to avoid going to trial. Seth called all of the plaintiffs in and laid out everything regarding the payout, should they choose to accept. The payments would be in increments, made every month until the amount was paid in full. Each plaintiff's payout would take roughly five years to be paid off. Additionally, they would have to sign a non-disclosure agreement, saying they wouldn't breathe a word of this to the press or forfeit all of their losses. They would also rework their sexual harassment policy and keep a sexual harassment attorney on retainer, should this situation arise again. Each of the plaintiffs would get roughly a quarter of a million dollars, with Giselle's family getting a million.

Seth explained it and most of them were happy with the outcome. Only a handful were upset. The girls who had lost their ability to have children wanted more and I understood that. Seth drafted a counter offer which the university accepted, reluctantly, giving the girls who were barren a half a million for their pain and suffering. The entire payout for the whole shebang was roughly $24 million.

Seth and I got ten percent of that.

You do the math…

That's a lot of money. Just saying.

When Seth spoke with the university attorneys, they knew that the policy was inconsistent and that Paul was a fuck up. Rather than have their name dredged through the papers connected with a sexual harassment trial, they'd admit guilt and pay the women their restitution.

Paul, on the other hand, was royally fucked. He still had the civil suit against him, which Seth was still pursuing, but keeping the university name out of it. He also had the criminal trial for the statutory rape of Giselle Martin, along with the charges that Bella brought against him. He was fighting, tooth and nail, proclaiming that he was innocent and that Giselle tricked him into sleeping with her. However, his trial date wasn't set for January of 2016. He had a long time to go before he got his time in court. He had a public defender for the criminal trial and he was representing himself for the civil case.

Paul did not have a snowball's chance in hell in winning.

But, he wasn't my concern anymore. His fate was in the hands of the criminal justice system. She's not as blind, deaf and dumb as you think. Paul is going to be someone's prison bitch before you know it.

**A/N: In case you all were wondering about the case…and Paul…and Edward's decision. Did you like his incentive? One more real chapter and then an epilogue, in Bella's POV. Leave me some. **


	148. Chapter 148

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.)**

**Chapter 148**

**EPOV**

"Bells, come on! We're going to be late!" I barked. It was Thanksgiving weekend. Alice and Jasper decided to do a combined bachelor and bachelorette party in Vegas. All of us were flying out of Midway on Tuesday night, staying until Sunday afternoon.

"Sorry," she said, dragging her bag down the stairs. Our apartment was repaired and we moved back in after our two week stay at the Fairmount Millennium Park. However, we were looking for something bigger and something more permanent. Our relationship had definitely improved greatly and we were one of _those_ couples. Obnoxiously lovey-dovey and nausea inducing. "I couldn't figure out what to bring. I know I should have packed last night."

"Whatever you don't have, we'll buy, love," I said, picking up her suitcase and dragging her out to the waiting limo I had ordered for us. I did not want to deal with the hassle of parking and traffic. Even in the limo, I was a nervous wreck. We had enough time, but we were going to be cutting it close because you never know what the security lines are going to be like. Somehow, by the grace of God, we got to the airport with time to spare. Alice was shooting us daggers when we finally sat down at the gate, but we got there.

The flight was fine. Bella freaked out when we landed because it looked like we were landing on the strip. However, that was forgotten immediately when we got into the stretch limo that Bellagio provided for us since we were staying there for the party. The people who were in attendance were obviously Alice and Jasper, Bella and me, the best man and maid of honor, Emmett and Angela, who got roped into coming and was in for the shock of her life and Seth and Layla. Alice and Jasper did invite Jasper's family, but the bowed out. Jessie, Jasper's sister who was standing up for the wedding, couldn't make it because of some family commitment, though she did say that she would rather be with us then at the family thing.

We checked into the hotel, putting our bags into our rooms. We all insisted on staying with our significant others, much to Alice's chagrin. Once we checked in, we all scattered to the wind to do whatever we wanted to do since Wednesday began our scheduled times of fun. Bella and I went to the blackjack tables and spent most of the night there. I got creamed whereas Bella walked away, tripling her original bet. We went upstairs after that, wanting to test the king-sized bed. And so, we did. Until our wake up call.

I was a freaking zombie as we went to a nearby sports book to watch some random cricket game that Jasper wanted to see. Bella and the rest of the women were enjoying spa treatments, ranging from massages, waxing, manicures, pedicures and whatever else they do at the spa. After three hours of watching a game I didn't understand, I excused myself so I could be ready for our night out on the town, going to various clubs. I dragged my exhausted ass back to my room to take a nap. I wasn't surprised to see Bella's naked body curled up in the mess of sheets. I kissed her temple, curled around her and promptly crashed.

That night, we went to several very loud and very obnoxious clubs. Bella and I were still slightly jetlagged and experiencing a sex hangover, but we managed to dance and grind with everyone. Everyone except Emmett and Angela. She was in complete shock at the behavior of everyone at the club. She was still very conservative and her room with Emmett had two queen sized beds as opposed to one king. Alice and Bella noticed her discomfort, going out on the dance floor with her to get her to loosen up. She eventually did, thanks to the three cosmos and two Jaeger bombs she drank.

The next day, Thanksgiving, we were all pretty hung over. Alice gave us a reprieve and an opportunity to just be tourists. The only thing she wanted was that we met at the Paris replica of the Eiffel Tower at nine to see the Bellagio fountain show from atop the tower. Bella and I wandered around the strip, randomly ducking into various hotels and casinos to play a few slots or a hand or two at the blackjack table.

At nine, we met up with our party and the Eiffel Tower was closed for us. We rode up the elevator and randomly roamed about the top. "I've always wanted to go to Paris," Bella murmured, snuggling in my arms. "The city of lights…the city of love…"

"I'll take you there," I replied, kissing her neck. "Perhaps for our honeymoon."

"Marriage?" she smiled, looking back at me. "Honeymoon?"

"I told you before that you're stuck with me, Bells," I said, giving her a crooked grin.

"I wouldn't call it stuck with you, Edward," she chided. "I'm in love with my best friend." She kissed me and sighed contentedly, cuddling herself further into my embrace.

_Do it. You've already asked her dad. He said yes. Do. It. _

"I'm love with my best friend, too," I said, turning her to the side. "Bells, I didn't plan on doing this here, but the door opened and I'm stepping through, taking a risk."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked.

I got down on one knee, reaching into my pocket and pulled out the box that held her ring. _Yes, I was that guy who carried her ring everywhere_. "Bella…Isabella Marie Swan…I've been in love with you for over eleven years. Ten of those years, I was too afraid to cross that boundary of friendship. One night, that all changed. My dreams came true. _Our _dreams came true. Every day, I wake up to my best friend. We laugh, have fun, act silly and just get each other. Every night, I get to hold you in my arms, safe and protected. Forever, I will love you. Always, I will be with you. Bella…my Bella, will you marry me?"

I opened the box and nervously held out the diamond and sapphire engagement ring. Bella was crying, her mouth covered by her hands. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Alice giggled. "He's been carrying that ring for months. Answer him!"

"Edward, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" she squealed. I beamed, taking out her ring and slid it on her ring finger. How I didn't drop it, I'll never know, but it was on her finger, where it will stay always. She barely looked at it before our lips were crashed together, kissing each other feverishly. We pulled a part, staring into each other's eyes. "Edward?"

"What, my love?" I asked.

"I don't want to wait. I love you so much and I want to be your wife. I want our lives to truly begin," she whispered. "We are in Vegas…"

"You want to do this here? Now?"

"Well, not now…but before we go," she giggled. "I don't want a big wedding. You know that. Everyone, except my family and yours, are here."

"Let me work some magic, Mrs. Cullen, but we're getting married," I smiled, kissing her deeply. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I picked her up and spun her as best I could in the tiny walkway. "I love you, Bella. You've made me the happiest man in the world tonight."

"Just wait until I say 'I do,'" she purred, snuggling in my arms.

_I do…_

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Two more real chapters, one in Edward and one in Bella…then the epilogue. **


	149. Chapter 149

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.) **

**This will be a longer chapter as will the next one. Not quite as long as my usual chapters. So, on with it! **

**Chapter 149**

**EPOV**

Once we got back to our room, it never stood a chance against our horny selves. Clothes were torn from our bodies and we celebrated our engagement and upcoming nuptials. We couldn't get close enough and our words of love filled our suite. Unfortunately, we had to get dressed the next day because we had a lot of shit to do if Bella wanted to get married before we left.

We all met in Alice and Jasper's room since our room smelled of sex and was a complete disaster area to divide and conquer. The guys were responsible for finding the chapel, getting rings, arranging for tuxedos or suits and I personally wanted to upgrade our suite. The women were going to help Bella find her gown, get the flowers and find bridesmaid dresses. We would meet to get our marriage license at five to hopefully finalize our plans. With a needy kiss, Bella and I embraced, hating to be separated but necessary to get this done.

The first item on the agenda was the chapel. We started at the Bellagio since it was an upscale casino. We assumed that the chapel would be upscale as well. It was and available at seven on Saturday. Flinging down my credit card, I secured the chapel and met with the preacher. I told him about my relationship with Bella. We talked for over an hour. Once we were done, he said he'd create a magical moment for us. I thanked him and worked on my surprise for my girl.

We walked to Gucci to find tuxedos. I let the guys go first while I made a few phone calls, starting with Renee and Charlie. "Hello?" replied Renee.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan. Is your husband available?" I asked. "It's Edward."

"Sure, sweetie. Charlie! Pick up the phone. Do you just need him?" Renee asked.

"Nope, both of you," I said, sitting down on some fancy looking chair.

"Swan," Charlie replied gruffly.

"Charming, Charles," Renee deadpanned. "Edward's on the phone."

"Did you both have a nice Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"It was lovely. We celebrated with Billy Black and his son, Jacob at the rez," Renee said. "How about you?"

"The best Thanksgiving ever," I chuckled. "I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes." Both of Bella's parents congratulated me. Renee squealed, sounding a lot like Alice. "Anyhow, I'm calling you both because we're in Vegas for my sister's and soon-to-be brother-in-law's bachelor/bachelorette party. Bella and I, we don't want to wait for a big, huge wedding. Bella told me once that she never wanted a big to-do for her wedding and honestly, neither do I. So, we're doing it here. Tomorrow. At the Bellagio chapel at seven. I'm willing to buy your tickets, but I'm certain Bella would love if you both were here. She may not be a typical girl when it comes to weddings, but I know that she wants her father to walk her down the aisle."

"We'll be there," Renee said. "I'll find tickets and arrange everything."

"Don't worry about the hotel. I've already booked two rooms for you and my parents. It'll be under my name."

"You better treat my daughter right, Cullen. I know you love her and all that shit, but I will not hesitate to shoot you in the balls if you break her heart," Charlie warned.

"Duly noted, sir," I chuckled nervously.

"Alright, we'll call you with our flight information. Congratulations, Edward," Renee said, the smile in her voice evident.

"Thank you and I'll see you both soon," I sighed, beaming like an idiot. Jasper and Emmett swiped me after I got off the phone to get fitted for a traditional tuxedo. I paid for it and the salesman said it would be ready for pick up by three. As we were searching for a jewelry store, I called my parents. I told them the exact same thing as Renee and Charlie. My mom was sobbing in joy and Carlisle was laughing, saying that it was about time. As we were on the phone, they had gotten a flight to Las Vegas, landing at nine local time. We hung up and then focused on finding rings for Bella and me.

I found what I wanted for Bella at Tiffany's. Her ring was a sapphire and diamond eternity band. My ring, I struggled with. I was very simple and didn't want any bling, but I wanted to have something that coordinated with Bella's. Seth ironically found my ring. It was brushed platinum with a single line of sapphires. I slipped it on my finger and my heart damn near stopped. I bought it and went to get something to eat with the guys.

At three, we all went back to Gucci, trying on our finished tuxedos. I was in shock that I was actually doing this. I was a consummate planner. Getting married, on a whim, in Vegas, goes against everything that I believe in. But, I was exhilarated, excited and couldn't wait to take Bella as my wife. I was grateful for her suggestion because I did not want to have a huge reception or deal with the insanity that Jasper and Alice were dealing with. Yes, right now, it was chaotic and crazy, but by eight tomorrow, Bella would be my wife.

I barked out a laugh as I stood on the pedestal for the final fitting of my tuxedo. "What, Eddo?" Emmett asked as he stood next to me.

"Tomorrow…Bella and I have been together a year, _one year_ tomorrow," I said, giving him a sly grin.

"The benefit," Emmett smirked. "That's when you?" He thrust his hips suggestively.

"Yep. This whole wedding and proposal and craziness is really kind of perfect," I beamed. "Our relationship has been anything but traditional."

"I'm happy for you, Edward. You and Bella, you are made for each other and I'm glad that you two finally got your shit together," Emmett snickered.

"I guess it goes without saying, but Em, will you be my Best Man?" I asked.

"Um, duh," Emmett laughed. "After we get your marriage license, we are going to take you on a tour of strip clubs. You will get wasted, gamble and enjoy one last night of debauchery before you are a married man."

"I can't sleep with Bella?" I frowned.

"Nope. I know you two want to fuck like bunny rabbits, but it's the one tradition you are following. After the marriage license, you will not see her until she walks down that aisle with Charlie," Emmett said. "Then, after your reception at Hyde…"

"What? What reception?" I squeaked.

"Consider it a present from all of your bridal party," Emmett said. "Alice and Jasper rented it out for their final party on Saturday and now, it's your reception. We all chipped in and it's going to be epic."

"Wow…I don't know what to say," I whispered.

"Just go with it and make me an uncle," Emmett bellowed.

"Let us enjoy being married and I want to take her on a honeymoon she won't forget," I snorted.

"Edward, we've got to go," Seth said, holding his tuxedo over his arm. "Alice is driving Jasper insane with the psycho texting. You all have to get your marriage license before we make a man out of you."

"Oh, God," I laughed, walking to change back into my jeans and sweater. We finished up at Gucci and went back to Bellagio. I made arrangements to upgrade our suite to the Presidential Suite. I also spoke with the concierge, informing them of the arrival of Bella's and my parents, arranging them with accommodations. We dropped off our tuxedos into our rooms before getting into a cab for the courthouse.

Alice was standing outside of the courthouse, glaring at us. "You're late."

"It's a quarter to five," Jasper snorted. "They had to re-hem my pants, darlin."

"Alice, relax. I know that your freaking out that you're not in control and so am I, but I've learned to go with it," I said, hugging my sister. "Now, is Bella inside?"

"She's waiting in line. I had to pick up some cash since they only accepted cash or check. I'm certain you don't have your checkbook on you, right?" she asked.

"Ah, no," I said. "Meet you all back out here."

"We're going out to dinner as a group and then separating. Jasper will be sleeping with you in our room while Bella and I will be in yours," Alice explained. Sighing, I acknowledged her and went inside. Bella was near the front, holding her purse and just staring at her ring.

"Pretty girl," I cooed, ducking underneath the ropes and holding her in my arms. "Hmmmm, I missed you today."

"Me, too," she smiled, kissing me softly. "I still can't believe that you proposed. God, Edward…this ring is gorgeous."

"I've had it since our time at the Fairmount," I blushed. "After work, when I was offered the partnership, I was talking with Seth about the case with Paul. I saw that ring in the window at Cartier. I dragged Seth in with me and bought it, sight on scene. I was going to propose to you when we were talking about the promotion. You said something along the lines, 'So are you going to say yes,' and I was going to reply, 'Only if you do.' But, since I screwed up the first time I said I love you…"

"Edward, that was not a screw up. You were trying to protect me," she chided.

"Bells, I wanted to be all romantic. You deserved it," I said.

"Hearts, flowers, rainbows and shit," she quipped, kissing my lips. "Trust me, you do romantic amazingly well."

"I try, but proposing to you while we were both naked, in my mind, didn't really fit into the whole 'romantic' mold. Now, proposing on top of a replica Eiffel Tower, overlooking the fountain of the Bellagio, that's a bit more romantic and appropriate for our children and grandchildren," I smiled, cupping her ass and deeply kissing her pillow soft lips. "Hmmmm, I get to kiss these lips for the rest of our lives, my Bella. I love you so much."

"As I love you," she beamed, threading her fingers into my hair. We kissed once more before getting called up to the front of the line. Filling out the paperwork, we got our marriage license and the clerk wished us the best of luck. Bella squealed excitedly, hugging me close. I kissed her head, walking out of the office with my marriage license in hand and the girl of my dreams cuddled to my side.

We went out to eat at one of the many buffets. Emmett insisted because he wanted to get a good base for all of the drinking he was going to do. I knew that I didn't want to get completely blitzed. I wanted to enjoy and celebrate my wedding. I was in shock as I watched Emmett eat plate after plate of food from the Wynn buffet.

It was like a car crash; gross and disgusting but you just can't turn away.

We finished eating. Alice, Angela and Layla were taking Bella to some female impersonator review while Emmett was insistent on going to every strip club in the great Las Vegas area. Bella and I kissed, not wanting to be separated, but eventually we went with our friends to have our own bachelor and bachelorette party.

Now, despite my trepidations about Emmett's plan, I actually had a good time. Going into the whole thing, knowing that I was not going to get shitfaced and just rolling with it made the night a lot of fun. Around nine, my parents texted me, saying that they had landed and were heading to the hotel. They also said that they ran into Charlie and Renee, splitting a limo. I asked if they couldn't let Bella know that they were here since their arrival was a surprise, part of my wedding present for my bride. The other parts of my present were obviously our honeymoon, which was going to be delayed due to Marcus' absence, Alice and Jasper's wedding and Bella's job and a pair of diamond and sapphire art deco earrings for Bella to wear on our wedding day.

Around two, Emmett got us kicked out of The Cheetah and we decided to call it a night. He drank too much and almost threw up on one of the strippers on the stage. I was eternally grateful that I wasn't sleeping with him. Jasper and I crashed, with him on the pull out couch and me in the bed that still smelled like Bella, me and a lot of the great sex we had from the night previous.

Early the next morning, I was too anxious to sleep. I left my spare key with Jasper and decided to go for a walk, prepare my vows and write some romantic letter to my soon-to-be wife. It's funny, walking in Vegas. It was barely dawn, with the sun just peaking over the horizon and you'd never know it. The sounds of slot machines, dealers, and gambling overwhelmed my senses. With a sigh, I walked out to the pool deck and sat down at one of the tables. A waitress asked if I needed anything and I asked for a cup of coffee. Taking out a legal pad of paper, I wrinkled my nose at the stationary I was forced to use. It was either this or hotel stationary. I'd seen a specialty paper store, but it wouldn't be open for a few hours. I was inspired now.

The waitress brought out my coffee and asked if I needed anything else. I shook my head and turned to the paper, sipping my coffee. _Mana from heaven…_I started working on my vows first. I had an idea what I wanted to say, I just needed put them into logical thoughts. An hour later, my vows were written and I turned to my letter to my future wife. My best friend.

I was a crying mess when I was done. I couldn't wait for Bella to read what I had said when she opened my present. Clutching my papers, I finished my coffee and went inside of the hotel. I found a gift shop, purchasing a gift bag for her earrings. I also asked for an envelope for my letter, sliding it inside of the bag. Carrying it up to my room, I changed into a pair of jeans and called to check on my parents and Bella's parents. They were all awake and I eagerly invited them to breakfast and some shopping to get something to wear for the wedding. Jasper, Seth, and Emmett were all exhausted and hung over. I just let them sleep while I hung out with my family.

Around noon, I got a text from Alice. She said that all of the girls were going back to the spa to get their hair and makeup done. Somehow, Alice had found a photographer who was willing to photograph our wedding and said that all of the guys needed to be dressed and ready to go for our shoot by four. Flowers were being set up in the chapel by six and Bella would be walking down the aisle by seven.

At two, I went to get a haircut and a professional shave with Charlie and Carlisle. _It's my wedding, too. I wanted to feel special._ We shared a glass of scotch before I went upstairs to wake up the Three Musketeers. To my own surprise, they were up and eating some greasy food in my room. Jasper explained that Alice stormed in and dragged all of them in here, demanding they get dressed. Seth and Jasper looked alright, just tired. Emmett, the poor guy, looked green.

"I think I'm going to die," he groaned, glaring at his omelet.

"It was that third bottle of tequila, Cullen," Seth snickered.

"Don't mention tequila. Ever," he moaned, putting his face on the table.

"Well, rock star, you've got to get up and dressed because we have a photo shoot at four. Since Emmett is the most pitiful, he's first," I said, dragging my still drunk brother to the bathroom. "You'll feel better. I'll get some ginger ale and toast, Em."

"I love you, Edward," he whimpered, ducking into the bathroom.

One by one, all of the guys got ready and changed into their tuxedos. Just before we left for the photo shoot, I sent Jasper to his room with Bella's gift. He smiled excitedly and skipped all the way there. In the lobby, we met up with the photographer, Riley. Our parents were with us and we went outside, taking several amazing photos in front of the fountain, with the Eiffel Tower in the background and all around the grounds of the Bellagio. The time whizzed by and soon we were all ushered inside to the chapel while Riley when to Alice's room to get some photos of Bella and her bridesmaids.

While they were taking photos, we went to the chapel to check on the set up of the flowers and discuss music. I also gave the preacher my vows and he beamed, saying that he got Bella's vows via carrier fairy. _Alice. _We talked for few more minutes when Alice came and got Charlie. My sister was wearing a royal blue halter dress. She smiled, her face radiating joy. "She looks beautiful, Edward and she's going to be so thrilled that you got our parents here," Alice said. "Come on, Charlie."

I watched as Charlie disappeared into a room to the right of the chapel. Excited jitters began to take hold. I could almost feel Bella in the same room. Within ten minutes, we were going to be married. Husband and wife. My dad walked over to me with my mom on his arm. "Edward, I want you to know that I'm so proud of you," he said.

"And we're glad that you finally brought Bella into our family. Officially," Esme giggled. "Kind of shocked that you decided on a Vegas wedding…"

"Bella was anxious and couldn't wait. Honestly, neither could I. I've loved her for as long as I could remember, Mom. I was just afraid that our relationship would change if we ever crossed over that threshold from friends to something more. We did, and I'm glad that we did because I get to marry my best friend. The woman of my dreams."

"The mother of my grandkids," Esme snickered.

"Ma," I grumbled.

"Mr. Cullen, take your place," said the preacher. "It's time."

_It's time…_

I'm getting married. Holy crap…It's time.

**A/N: Up next will be the final chapter. The rest of the wedding, in Bella's POV. Pictures of EVERYTHING will be on my Blog and tumblr after I post Bella's side of the story. Leave me some… Oh, and lemon warning for the next chapter…Tee hee! **


	150. Chapter 150

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.) **

**This will be a longer chapter as will the next one. Not quite as long as my usual chapters. So, on with it! **

**Chapter 150**

**BPOV**

"Bells, you've got to calm down," Alice chuckled as she helped me into my wedding dress. _Holy crap, I'm getting married_. My dress was fun and casual. It was a knee-length white halter gown with a band of crystals around my waist. My hair was curled and pinned up with a blue and pink comb, matching with the colors we'd decided on for our wedding. All of the girls were wearing similar dresses, but a royal blue color. The flowers we chose were bright pink roses and my bouquet was a combination of blue and pink with white accents. "Seriously, girl. You're going to sweat off your makeup."

"The makeup artist made sure it was waterproof," I quipped. "I just want to see Edward. Can't I see him?"

"No, Bells. You'll see him when you walk down the aisle in the chapel. I do have something from him, though," Alice said as she held up a white bag. "It's your wedding present."

"Shit! I knew I forgot something," I whimpered.

"Bells, Edward is over the moon happy that you are getting married. That's present enough for him," Alice soothed. "Here. I'm going to check on the guys and make sure we can get into the chapel without being seen by the groom."

"Kay," I said, taking the bag and sitting down on the couch in her suite. Inside of the bag was an envelope and a tiny box. I put the box and bag onto the table, opening up the envelope first. It was a sheet of legal paper with Edward's neat handwriting on it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_First off, I apologize for the paper. It was either this or the tiny Bellagio stationary. This seemed like the lesser of the two evils and it coordinates with my job. *Snorts* Secondly, I'm so excited and happy and thrilled and overjoyed and giddy and…(you get the picture) that you said yes. I'm more excited and happy and thrilled and overjoyed and giddy and…(again, you get the picture) that we're doing this. Today. _

_As I was getting fitted for my tuxedo, I came to the realization that a year ago, we got together for the first time. The benefit was the catalyst for our relationship. Yes, it started as something somewhat taboo but it morphed into a wonderful relationship as a couple, to a loving relationship as two best friends grew as lovers, and now into a marriage that will last for as long as we both shall live. _

_I realize that the beginnings of our relationship haven't been the most _normal_, but it was just us. It made sense. We acted like an old married couple even as friends. Even now, we act that way, but with some really amazing sex. (Which we're going to have tonight after we have our reception…Ask Alice, she'll explain everything). _

_Anyhow, you wrote a letter to yourself in April after the whole thing with Paul exploded. You said that you loved me since you were fourteen, but you were afraid that I only saw you as a little sister. Trust me when I say, I never saw you as a little sister. I didn't want to lose my friend. Bells, you are the only one who can make me laugh and just be a dork around. Bells, you get me and all of my obnoxious little quirks (from my inability to throw my socks into the hamper to my weird anal retentive way of filing my receipts and bills). Bells, you make me slow down and enjoy life, instead of stressing about work. Though, I still do stress about work because my name is now on the damn wall. You've supported me in my decisions. You've loved me in a way that no other can even come close to. You've been everything I've wanted in a friend, a girlfriend, a lover, a wife, a mother, a partner…my everything. You are my everything, Bella. As I'm hopefully yours. _

_Our relationship began as arrangement…well, I have a new arrangement for you. My rules:_

_Never go to bed mad, don't underestimate the powers of makeup sex._

_Naked Saturdays. That. Is. All._

_Kiss each other as often as we can. I want as much intimacy as possible. _

_Fall in love with each other every day. It's possible, my Bella. Every day, I find something more that I love about you. Your smile, your laugh, your cooking, those dimples above your ass, the way you moan my name when I kiss your neck…the list goes on…_

_I can't wait to see you in your dress, walking down the aisle to me. I can't wait until the preacher says that I can kiss my bride and it will be one hell of a kiss. I can't wait to make love to you as your husband. I can't wait to take you on our honeymoon (which probably have to wait until next summer, love. Sorry…with Marcus's baby, Alice's wedding and our jobs…summer is the only viable option, but I assure you, it will be fucking amazing). _

_Tonight…in a few short hours…you will be my wife. I will be your husband. It will be a journey of laughter, tears, joy, anger, happiness and most importantly, love. It's a journey that I look forward to taking with you, Bella, because you are my best friend._

_I love you more than words can express and I'll see you at seven. _

_All of my love,_

_Edward_

Tears of happiness and joy fell down my cheeks as I held his beautiful letter to my chest. Alice sat next to me, hugging me and lightly rubbing my back. "Did he do good?" she quipped.

"Amazing," I said, looking down at the letter. "I'd let you read it but it's between me and Edward."

She smiled, kissing my cheek. "You're entitled some secrets, Ms. Swan. But, I do believe that he also gave you a present," she said, handing me the tiny box. I bit my lip, opening it up. I gasped when I saw a pair of beautiful art deco diamond and sapphire earrings. "Damn, my big brother has some amazing taste."

"They're gorgeous," I murmured, taking them out of the box.

"I'm assuming he wants you to wear them for the wedding," Alice snickered, standing us up and guiding me to the mirror. I removed my tiny diamond studs that I received for my eighteenth birthday and put in the dangling earrings that Edward got me. "Perfect." She checked her phone and squeaked. "Oooh, the photographer should be coming up in a few minutes. Let's touch you up and get ready for our fashion diva moment." She began to dance away, but I caught her arm.

"Ali?" I whispered.

"What, Bells?" she smiled.

"I'm glad that we're going to be sisters," I said, pulling her into a hug. "And I'm glad that we're also friends."

"Best friends," she said, hugging me tightly. "When Edward's being a stupid guy, you turn to me. Your BFF!"

"Well, BFF, what's this I hear about a reception?" I giggled.

"Just go with it. You look beautiful and we want to celebrate your wedding. All of us chipped in to turn our bachelor/bachelorette party at Hyde into your reception, complete with booze, dinner and dancing. It's still small, but a celebration nonetheless."

"Okay," I said. "Thank you, Alice." We hugged again and there was a knock at the door. Layla opened the door, ushering in the photographer. He took some photos in the room before heading down to the pool deck, taking some beautiful photos overlooking the strip and using the gazebo. It was nearly seven and we went inside, ducking into a small room just outside of the chapel. Alice handed her bouquet to Angela to check on everything. "I bet this was not what you expected when you came to Las Vegas," I chuckled.

"I think it's romantic," Layla cooed.

"Me, too. I'm so happy for you two," Angela agreed. "Edward is an amazing man and you are so adorable with him. He looks at you like you're his entire world."

"I never saw it. Not until recently. I was too afraid that he was going to run away, but he's not," I murmured, looking down at my ring. "I know he's not. Six months of therapy and I finally get it."

"Plus you have tangible proof he isn't going anywhere," Layla snickered, picking up my hand. "Damn, this is one gorgeous ring."

"It's about time he got down on one knee," my father laughed. I turned, my eyes widening. He was wearing a sleek black suit with a pink rose pinned to his lapel.

"Daddy?" I squeaked. "You're here?"

"Yep. Your fiancé called us yesterday and said you're getting married," Charlie beamed, taking me into his arms. "Your mother is over the moon. I'm happy that I don't have to pay for a huge shindig."

"Dad," I chided.

"What? I'm serious. Do you know how expensive weddings are? Carlisle was telling me that he was forking out nearly a $100,000 for Alice's wedding," Charlie grumbled.

"That's because I have expensive taste," Alice giggled, threading her arm through Charlie's. "Did you get your invite?"

"Yes, Alice. Renee sent the response card back and we'll be there, sweetheart," Charlie said. "Now, I want a few moments alone with my daughter before I give her away." Alice nodded, guiding the girls out to another adjacent room. Charlie took my face and smiled, staring into my eyes. "You sure about this?"

"Dad, I've never been more sure about anything in my life. When Edward and I got together, it was the first time I felt whole. I felt like I had a place in the world. He loves me, supports me and makes me feel things that I've never felt before," I explained.

"I know that you had a crush on him since they moved to Forks," Charlie chuckled. I blushed, smacking his arm. "I kind of had an inkling that you and Edward were going to be together. You could do worse…he is a lawyer." I rolled my eyes. "Bella, I know that you didn't have an easy time with the whole dating scene. And Paul? If I saw him, he'd get a bullet to the nuts and Edward would be able to get me off without any problem. That asshole hurt my baby girl."

"That asshole was the catalyst that brought me and Edward together," I said.

"Well, regardless of how you got together, my baby girl has the sparkle in her eyes back and I can see how happy he makes you. If he hurts you, I will shoot him in the nuts, too. Again, no jury would convict," Charlie warned.

"Got it, Dad," I said, kissing his cheek. He hugged me. "Now, as wonderful as it was to have this little chat, I'd like to get married. It's after seven."

"I suppose," Charlie groaned, handing me my bouquet. He offered me his arm and we walked out of the room. When the wedding planner saw us, she closed the door and smiled excitedly. My bridesmaids were already seated in the second pew of the chapel. I saw them through the drapes that lined the windows around the doorway. With a nod, the wedding planner opened the door and the sound of "Turning Page," the instrument version, played while I walked down the aisle. I kept my eyes trained on the carpeting. I was wearing a pair of insanely high pink heels and I didn't want to break anything as I was walking to get married. Once we reached the front of the chapel, I finally looked up.

_Oh my God…he's beautiful. _

Edward's eyes were twinkling with tears and his face was turned up into a perfect, resplendent grin. My heart was stammering in my chest and I never felt more alive than I did at this very moment. Charlie took my hand and kissed my cheek. "I love you, baby girl," he whispered. With another smile, he placed my hand in Edward's. Stepping onto the altar, my world tilted on its axis and I was _home._

The preacher smiled at us, beginning the ceremony. It was honestly a blur. The only thing that mattered was the man in front of me, holding my hand and lightly running his finger over my engagement ring. We exchanged our vows, which were a combination of sappy and silly. However, the love we had for each other was abundant and clear.

When we exchanged rings, I thought I was going to explode with joy. Edward slid a sapphire and diamond eternity band onto my finger, kissing my hand before putting my engagement back on. I put on his ring, feeling a sense of ownership. He was finally mine and I was finally his. We had our rings to show that we were together. Forever. Always.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss your bride," said the preacher.

Edward gave him a smile before taking my face in his hands. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered.

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen," I breathed just before he pressed his lips to mine. His mouth was soft and sweet. His strong arms banded around my body, holding me close to his chest. I moaned which allowed him to slide his tongue between my lips. Too quickly we were losing ourselves in the kiss, wanting desperately to get closer to each other. The gruff clearing of my father's throat broke us apart. We both blushed, still in each other's arms.

"It happens all of the time," the preacher laughed. "It brings me great pleasure to introduce to you, for the first time, Edward and Isabella Cullen!"

Our friends and family clapped. Edward wrapped me in a hug before we walked back down the aisle. He pulled me into the same room that my father and I had stayed in prior to the ceremony. He closed the door and locked it. "Bella," he whispered, walking to me. I put down my bouquet and ran into his arms. He caught me easily. With a graceful spin, he had me pinned up against the wall and my legs were latched around his waist. He kissed me hungrily and growled against my mouth. "You are the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen, Bella. I can't believe that I get to keep you and that you're my _wife._"

"Say it again," I whimpered.

"You're my wife, Isabella Cullen. I'm your husband," Edward growled before his lips found mine. His mouth was soft but aggressive, claiming my lips with his. He kissed me until we were both breathless, but he kept his mouth on my body, licking and kissing my neck. "I love you, my Bella. So much."

"I love you more," I said, clinging to him tighter.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Alice called out, "Bells, Edward, we need you for pictures."

"Okay, Alice," Edward called back, gently placing me on my feet. He stared into my eyes. "To be continued, Mrs. Cullen?"

I smiled seductively. "Do you think I'd deny my husband?" I purred, palming his erection. "I can't wait to make love."

"Hmmm, me neither," he growled, kissing me once more. With a frustrated sigh, he picked up my bouquet and offered me his arm. "Come on, my beloved wife. Let's take some pictures and then enjoy our wedding night." I nodded and went back out to the chapel with my husband. _Heh, I've got a husband. I'm married! Holy crap! _We took photos with our wedding party, smiling happily. We also took pictures with our families. I was shocked to see my parents, along with Edward's parents. I wanted them to be a part of our nuptials. With as last minute as our plans were, I wasn't sure if they could make it, so I just left it alone. Edward, in his perfection, must have arranged for their arrival and kept it a secret so to surprise me.

After the pictures with our family and bridal party, they went to Hyde while Edward and I had our own personal photo shoot. Riley was amazing the camera, getting artistic shots of us in front of the fountain, with the Eiffel Tower in the background, kissing in the gazebo, sharing a quiet moment on the pool deck…It was a dream come true. Riley was discovered by Alice while I was talking with a florist to arrange for bouquets and boutonnieres. He was an up and coming photographer, looking for his big break. She asked if he'd be willing to shoot our wedding as an audition. She was looking for a new photographer to shoot her new line for the shop. He agreed and we worked out a deal. Riley would bring the DVD of our photos when he flew out to meet Alice in mid-December, but would send proofs to us within a week.

The photos took an hour, but I could tell that Riley wanted more. However, my chattering teeth prompted us to go inside. Edward wrapped me in his jacket since the temperatures had fallen with the setting of the sun. Inside, we took some goofy photos in the casino before meeting up with our friends and family in the club. A buffet had been set up along the wall overlooking the fountain and we were in a private room, but the club was still hopping. Dinner was fun, filled with stories of when Edward was a teenager, awkward and gangly and of my perpetual clumsiness.

After dinner, we went into the club and the DJ cleared the floor, introducing us as a married couple. He played 'All of Me' by John Legend. Edward held me in his arms, swaying to the sensual beat of the song. When the chorus played, he sang to me softly, right against my ear. I clung to his muscular body, feeling every ounce of his love for me, for us. As the song ended, the bass kicked up and the dance version of the song filled the room. Everyone got back on the dance floor, bumping and grinding. Several random strangers congratulated us, buying us shots. We accepted them and drank them eagerly, but we didn't drink anything else.

I wanted to remember my wedding night, as different and unique as it was. We danced until midnight when we decided to leave. Edward wanted to make love to his new bride. Everyone moaned, but we left anyway. Picking up his jacket and my bouquet, we left the club and went upstairs. Edward pressed the penthouse button, smirking sexily. "Um, Edward? We're on the fifth floor," I chided.

"No, we're not," he snickered. "I upgraded our last night. Tonight, we're in the Presidential Suite. With the help of Emmett, our stuff is already up there, along with a present from my sister for you."

"Edward, that's so expensive," I mumbled.

"Bells, my sweet Bells, considering I'm not taking you on a honeymoon until summer, consider this room to be our honeymoon until then. I want to spoil _my wife_. In case you forgotten, I've got a million dollars in the bank from the win from the UIUC case. We're not hurting, Mrs. Cullen," he smirked as the elevator opened. He swept me in his arms, carrying me to the Presidential Suite. "Front breast pocket, my beloved."

I reached into his jacket, removing the keycard. Twisting my body, I unlocked the door and he carried me over the threshold. The suite was easily twice the size of our apartment, filled with elegant furniture, high end artwork and floor to ceiling windows. "Your present from Alice is in the bathroom. I'm going to open the champagne. Meet me back here in ten minutes, Mrs. Cullen," Edward purred as he placed me on my feet. He lips barely grazed mine before he smacked my ass, sending me toward the bathroom attached to the master bedroom.

On the counter was a very frilly bag from Agent Provacateur. I gulped, reaching inside and finding a very lacy, very see-through camisole and panties. I smiled, removing my wedding dress and placing it on the counter. Shimmying out of my lacy boy shorts, I pulled up the lacy panties. Then, carefully, I pulled the camisole over my head, seeing that _everything_ was on display.

I unpinned my hair, letting my curls tumble down my back. Arching a brow at my reflection, I smiled and turned to join my husband for a glass of champagne. Padding to the living room, I found Edward looking out over the strip. He had removed his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. His muscular chest was on display as he leaned against the window. "Do you like?" I asked, cocking my hip.

His head turned and he moaned. "I love," he groaned, adjusting himself. "You're dressed but I can see every inch of your delectable body." He walked over to me and he stared at me hungrily. His hand glided along my skin of my back before it trailed up my chest. He ran his thumb along my nipple before, cupping my chin. "I'm the luckiest man on the planet. My wife is hot."

"My husband is hotter," I giggled, running my fingers along his abdomen, relishing in the feeling of his muscles twitching under his soft skin. I moved my palms up his chest and flicked his own nipples, earning a guttural moan. "I love you, Edward."

"I adore you, my Bella," he said, leaning down to kiss me. His eyes were feral and out of control, but his kiss was reverent, loving and sweet. Tears filled my eyes as he kissed me with such adoration. My arms wrapped around his neck and he picked me up, my legs latching around his slender waist. He carried me through the living room of the suite and to the bedroom. I didn't notice it when I changed, but the room was lit with flameless candles and on the bed was a heart, drawn out in white rose petals. Edward smiled before resuming his sweet kisses on my neck and shoulders. Gently, he placed me in the center of the bed. He stood up, appraising me. "That is beautiful. I wish I had half of Riley's talent to take this picture. You, laying in our wedding bed, surrounded by flowers, waiting for me…"

"Edward," I breathed, sitting up on my elbows. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos. "Really?"

"I couldn't not save it, Bella. You are so sexy in your lingerie, wearing nothing but my rings, kiss-swollen lips and a smile," he purred, shrugging out of his shirt. "I want you. I need you. I have to make love to _my wife_."

"Please," I begged. "Being without you last night was torture."

"I know, love," he said, hovering over me and tracing my collarbones with his fingers. "I was lucky, though. I got to sleep in the bed we had made love in the night before. I could still smell you, us, on the sheets." His finger reached the strap of my camisole. With a flick of his finger, it fell and the swell of my breast was on display. His hand moved from my shoulder to that swell. I was panting heavily, wanting more of his touch. "So beautiful…" He gently cupped my breast, leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around him, bringing him closer to my body. Edward growled, rolling us so I was perched on his lap. My other strap had fallen down and my nipples were peeking out over the top of the camisole. His hands wrapped around my waist as he drew one of my nipples into his mouth.

"Yes," I moaned, arching my back, thrusting my breast further against his tongue. His other hand cupped my other breast underneath the camisole. His thumb was rubbing my nipple, twisting and pinching. Each flick of his tongue and caress with his hand connected directly to my pussy. I had been in a constant state of arousal all night, but now, I could feel my wetness seep out of me. "More, baby…please?"

"Never beg, my love," he said, blowing against my tit. His hands gently pulled my camisole off and he eagerly nipped and sucked at my other breast. I was rocking over his erection, needing friction for the fire that was burning between my legs. With another roll of his hips, I was on my back and he kissed me lovingly. Breaking our kiss, he stared at me. "I can't believe that this is real. That we're married. That you said yes in the first place…tonight, I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"I know, Edward. You show me every day," I murmured, brushing his hair from his face. "With each kiss, each word of support, each caress, everything you do, you show that you love me."

"I feel like I need to make up for lost time and for those assholes who never realized what a wonderful, sexy, caring and amazing woman you are, Bells," he said, kissing my nose.

"Edward," I breathed, tears filling my eyes.

"Now, no crying, my beautiful, sexy wife," he said, wiping a few errant tears from my face. "I want to cherish you. Love you. _Make _love to you." His lips covered mine and he resumed his sexual exploration of my body. He kissed every inch of my neck, collarbones and chest. His hands glided down my torso causing me to writhe in pleasure. He chuckled when he flicked my nipples with his tongue. I was a whimpering, wriggling mess of hormones, arousal and need.

With a growl, I sat up and crushed my lips against his. My hands were tangled in his thick hair but they didn't stay there for long. I pushed him back and began fumbling with the waistband of his pants. He had his turn to play with my body. Now, it was mine. I loosened his pants and eased them over his trim hips. _Dear God in heaven, he's commando. _"Hmmm, now that's a look I will never tire of, counselor," I cooed, tossing his pants and socks onto the floor. He was laying on his back, his cock at full attention.

"I've only ever gotten this hard for you, Bells," he said, his green eyes black with desire.

"Why is that? Is it because of the way that I touch you?" I asked, lightly tracing my fingertips along the ridges of his toned stomach. "Is it the way I kiss you?" I pressed several open mouthed kisses to his chest, moving closer and closer to his straining cock. "Is it the way I love you?" With the tip of my tongue, I traced the large vein underneath his shaft.

"Everything, pretty girl," he whispered. "Everything you do for me, makes me feel so much more for you. I love you so much."

"I love you more," I smiled, kissing the head of his cock and licking off the pearl of his pre-cum. He shuddered. I smiled, wrapping my hand around his cock and languidly pumping his impressive length. My eyes were trained on him as I moved my hand up and down. Edward's hands were fisted by his side, but seeing his left hand with a ring on his finger made me smile. With a wink, I wrapped my lips around his cock.

"Oh, fuck," Edward moaned. "God, Bella, I'm wound so tight, I will not last long."

"We have a late flight," I smirked. "This will be the first of many orgasms, counselor." I plunged my mouth over his cock, working him relentlessly. His eyes were animalistic as he grunted with each pass of my mouth. I twisted my hand around the base of his arousal, rolling his balls with my fingers. His head was thrown back and his hips were moving. I sucked, nibbled, kissed and nipped at his cock.

"Bells…" he choked. "I'm so fucking close, love."

I kept my mouth on him, increasing the speed of my movements. Edward was squirming, his hands fisted in my hair. I moaned around him as I felt his cock twitch. _Come inside my mouth, baby._ I wanted it all. With a roar, Edward lost all control and he pulsed inside of my mouth. I swallowed each stream of his release, relishing in its salty, sweet flavor. I kept my mouth on him, licking him clean and releasing him with a pop. I sat up, daintily wiping my mouth. Edward gently pulled on my arm and kissed me, his tongue invading my mouth. "You are a dangerous, sexy and amazing woman, Isabella Cullen," he said against my lips. "It's my turn for my own taste of my delectable wife's pussy. Do not hold back. I want you to explode on my tongue, Mrs. Cullen." He pushed down my panties. "Straddle my head, baby. I want to see you lose all control."

He lay down on the bed, pulling me over his face. I bit my lip as he kissed my inner thighs, his hands massaging my ass. I could feel his ring on my skin and it made me impossibly wetter. "You're dripping, Mrs. Cullen. Who makes you this wet?" he asked as he sucked on my skin of my inner thigh.

"Only my sexy, amazing husband," I said, swiveling my hips. "Making you come with my mouth and tasting you makes me wet. Seeing you smile at me, makes me wet. Each time I hear you say you love me, makes me yearn for you."

"Hmmmm, all of those things make me hard for my wife," he smiled, his nose nuzzling my bare folds. "Oh, baby, hold on tight…" He licked my pussy, dragging his tongue along my sex slowly. I fell forward, grabbing the headboard of the bed.

"Holy hell," I moaned, widening my legs over my husband's mouth. I wanted him to taste every inch of me. His tongue slid between my folds and up inside of me, tasting my pussy from its source. His nose was caressing my clit while his hands were spreading the globes of my ass. With a single finger, he brushed along the rosette of my rear, making me buck in anticipation. My pussy was soaked and I knew that I was covering Edward's lips, tongue and face with my arousal. He lived for that, though. He loved that I got this wet. He got so excited when my orgasms lost all control and I covered him with release. He lived for it, really. Each time we fooled around or made love, his goal was to make me explode all over his body, covering his cock with my orgasm. More often than not, he succeeded and he grinned happily as we stripped the bed or cleaned the sofa because of my extra juicy orgasms.

"So sweet," Edward murmured against my sex. "You taste so sweet, my love." His mouth moved from my pussy and up to my clit, which he flicked with his tongue. His hand moved from my ass. Slowly, he slid two fingers inside, curling them just right. I shuddered, looking down at him as he feasted on me. His eyes were on my sex as he watched his ministrations. I rocked gently against his hand. "Oh, Bella, that's it. Fuck my hand."

I rolled my body over him, losing myself to the feelings that he was giving me. His fingers curled inside of me and his tongue lavished my clit. His other hand was toying with my asshole, massaging it. I could feel my body warm and sweat was beading on my body. I cupped my breasts, twisting and pinching my nipples. Edward growled between my legs, watching my hands with rapt attention. I moaned when his finger at my ass dipped inside. He also added a third finger in my pussy and I was overwhelmed at how full I felt.

"Yes," he rasped between my legs. "Bella, you are so fucking wet. I want you to fucking come all over me," he commanded. I leaned back which caused his hand to slip from my ass. He watched as his fingers disappeared inside of me. With his other hand, he circled my clit. I was rocking and moving uncontrollably. The feelings he was causing me were out of this world. "Let go, baby. I can feeling you clench my fingers."

"Harder, Edward," I begged.

He complied, pounding his hand inside of me. His thumb was circling my clit. My body was pulsating and I could myself begin to lose all semblance of control. I was moaning loudly, letting the feeling of complete ecstasy wash over me. "Oh, God," I yelled. "I'm…fuck…Edward, I'm going to come!"

"Don't hold back, Mrs. Cullen," he growled, moving back over his mouth and latching himself to my clit. His use of my new name, the feeling of his tongue flicking on my clit and his hand twisting inside of me was the perfect storm for me to scream gutturally and my body to release all of its pleasure. My body went limp after an intense orgasm. I fell off to the side of my husband. He sat up, grinning widely, covered with my release. "I will never, _ever_ get tired of that."

"And to think, I'd never experienced orgasms like that prior to you," I said.

"That's because I'm the shit," he said, pulling me to his body. "I know how to play my wife's body like a finely tuned Steinway. Seeing you, feeling you and tasting you has made me quite hard, Mrs. Cullen. I want to make love to you, baby. I want to give you all of me, just like you gave me all of you." He rolled us so I was on my back as he languidly kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips. His hand reached between my legs, gently toying with my sensitive bundle of nerves. I moved so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Pulling back, he cupped my face as he lined up his cock with my entrance. "I love you, my Bella."

"As I love you," I breathed as he sheathed himself inside of me. His mouth covered mine and he slowly thrust in and out of me. We'd made a lot of love but this was different from anything we'd done before. His eyes were locked in with mine and our lips were a hairsbreadth apart. I felt every ounce of love he had for me and I gave as much, if not more, back to him with each caress, each whisper of affection, each movement. I could feel every inch of him inside of me, filling me in the way that only he knew. He cupped my face and rolled us so I was on top of him. His hands stayed on my face as he rolled his hips in concert with mine, moving deeper inside of me.

"My Bella," he murmured against my mouth. "My beautiful, perfect and amazing wife. I love you…"

"Oh, Edward," I breathed, clutching his shoulders. We were so close together. Our mouths were moving in tandem as our bodies danced that primal dance of coming together, being one and loving each other physically. "There aren't enough words in the English language to describe my feelings for you," I said, kissing his face, tasting his skin before nibbling on his ear. He moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around my body. I was chanting his name as I felt the coil inside of me tighten. Edward was kissing every available inch of my face as his movements became jerkier.

"Bella, I'm so close. I need you to come with me, baby," he said, his eyes beseeching me.

"I'm there, my love," I said, brushing his hair away from his face. He kissed me deeply and cupped my breasts. His cock was buried so deep inside of me and I could feel him swell and twitch. I clenched my pussy around him, my walls hugging him tightly. He glided in and out easily due to my arousal and excitement. Soon, I felt the pulsations of my pleasure begin and I whimpered. "Oh, God…Edward, harder!"

"Fuck," he grunted, lifting me slightly and pounding inside of my body. I clung to him as felt the coil snap and untold pleasure filled me. "Yes! Oh, Bella, like that. Keep holding onto me, love. Fuck! Fuck! BELLA!" he yelled, his body slamming into me and his seed filling my pussy. He kept thrusting, but it slowed down until he slipped out of me. He pulled me close and buried his nose in my neck. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen."

"I can't believe that I'm your wife," I giggled. "We're married."

"We're married," he said, taking my face in his hands. "We came for Alice and Jasper's bachelor and bachelorette party and end up getting married. Only us." He kissed me softly. "Only us and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me, too," I said, snuggling in his embrace.

"Now, I want to make love to you again, but I need to recharge my batteries, Mrs. Cullen," Edward snickered. I nodded and we got under the covers, which weren't too wet from my juicy orgasm. He set the alarm for three in the morning saying he wanted to fuck me against the window overlooking the strip. He wanted all of Vegas to see him claiming me as his.

_Yes. Please. _

And he did. I was pressed against the window, facing out as he took me from behind. It felt liberating to make love in front of the window, where anyone could see us. I wanted the world to watch as Edward fucked me. I wanted them to see how wet he made me and how much he loved to touch me.

After three more rounds of love making, we eventually crashed on the couch with me strewn over his naked body. We were exhausted and sore but so incredibly happy. When Edward's phone rang, he reached for it blindly. "What?" he barked. "Yes, I'm happy but I'm sleeping, Alice…We didn't get to sleep until after five in the morning…Yes, we were fucking the entire time…No, we are not going to brunch…Okay, we'll meet up with them before we catch our flight. Good night." He threw his phone onto the floor and enfolded me back in his embrace. "Infuriating little sister…"

"What did she want?" I asked from my spot next to his art.

"They wanted to know if we wanted to join them for brunch. I said no, obviously. I'm tired as shit. My lovely sister gathered that and she rebooked our flight for six tonight so we can catch up on our sleep. We do need to be up by two, though, since our parents want to take us out to lunch," he said, his hands traveling down to my ass. His fingers were wandering until they found my folds. Since I was lying next to him, naked, I was wet. "Do you want me?"

"Always, baby," I said sleepily as I inched up and slid down his hardened length. We made love on the couch, coming silently and powerfully before falling back asleep.

The alarm went off in the early afternoon. We both got up, enjoying the massive shower and some shower foreplay. We were both too tired for actual shower sex, but I got him off with my mouth and he worked my pussy with his magical fingers. We checked out of the room, surveying the damage as we left. It wasn't that bad. Just messy. I felt a little sad as I packed my wedding dress but knowing that I got to keep the groom, I was over the moon.

Lunch was a lot of fun. Charlie and Renee decided to extend their stay and enjoy a second honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme did the same. Both of our parents were overjoyed that we got married and were now officially apart of each other's families. Edward picked up my left hand, kissing my rings before kissing my temple. "Good things come to those who wait," he murmured. I sighed, snuggling in his embrace, happy that he was mine and I was his.

We left the hotel once we were done with lunch. We loaded up the limo, courtesy of the hotel, and drove to the airport. As we drove further away from the Las Vegas strip, I frowned. "What's wrong, pretty girl?" Edward asked.

"We have to go back to reality tomorrow," I said, looking at my husband. _Heh, I've got a husband! _"I have to go to work and you have to go be Mr. Fancy Lawyerman."

"Well, I'm a married Mr. Fancy Lawyerman and you are Mrs. Fancy Lawyerman's Wife," he snorted. "Bells, I don't want to go back either. I'm over the moon thrilled that we're married, but reality is _reality._"

"Very philosophical, Edward," I deadpanned.

"Shut it. You've fucked my brains out last night," he laughed, pulling me to his side. "But, I loved every fucking second of it."

"Me, too," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I just wish that we could have had one more day of just us. Naked Monday sine Naked Saturday didn't happen yesterday."

"I promise you, Bella, we will have time for just us," he vowed, kissing my forehead.

Arriving at the airport, we checked our luggage and boarded our flight. We were both exhausted from the night before and we crashed as soon as we were airborne. When the captain announced we were making our final approach for Chicago, we woke up. I was confused but one thing rang true. Reality was waiting for us. Our little love bubble was going to burst and we had to go back to work.

"Pretty girl," Edward soothed, hugging me to his side. "Don't be sad. Tomorrow, when you go to work, you get to flash your new bling and say you got married in Vegas." I snickered. "I get to do the same, but what makes it better is that you're my friend with benefits."

"We're more than just friends with benefits, Edward," I said, arching a brow.

"I married my best friend and the benefit is that I get to keep you and love you forever, Mrs. Cullen," he smiled. "The benefit is that we'll always have each other and nothing will tear us apart."

"Promise?" I asked.

"Always, my Bella," he whispered, kissing my mouth.

"Always," I sighed, smiling contentedly in the arms of my best friend, my husband, my lover, my friend with benefits…the benefits of being my _everything_.

**A/N: And that's all she wrote. The final chapter. *Gasp* Lots of pictures with this one…all of which are on my blog and tumblr with citrusy inspirational photos on my tumblr exclusively. We have one more chapter and that's the epilogue. We have a few things to wrap up. Anyhow, you can find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or on twitter: Tufano79. I hope you enjoyed the journey of 'Pretty Girl' and 'Counselor.' If you did, leave me some lovin! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	151. Epilogue

**Things I own: my sanity (though, that's debatable at times), not enough time to write and incredible friends and family!**

**Things I don't: Twilight, Edward and Bella (Damn. It.) **

**Before we get to it, I want to do my author's note up here. Pictures from this chapter will be on my tumblr and blog. We will be wrapping up the story, tying up some loose ends. (What happened to Paul? Rosalie? All of our favorite characters and not so favorite characters?) We also want to know about our couple. Did they get their HEA? Honeymoon? **

**Anyhow, I want to thank a few people. First off, thank you to Chandrakanta for creating the banner for the story. It was awesome and totally captured the feel I had for it. Also, thank you to Kelly (ladykt on TWCS) for making sure that the dates were always right on TWCS. Finally, thank you to all of my supporters, which there are so many, but you know who you are, when I struggled with this story and with the harsh criticisms that Bella received. Thank you, all of you, for your support and encouragement. I truly appreciate it, more than you can possibly ever understand.**

**And now the…**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

_December 31__st__, 2014_

"Alice?" I knocked on her bathroom door in the hotel room. I heard her retching. "Ali? Are you okay?"

"Ugh, I don't need this today," she moaned.

"I'm coming in," I said, opening the door. She was kneeling on the floor with a towel covering her dress. Her hair was tossed over her shoulder and she looked as white as her wedding gown. "Ali? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just growing a human," she said, flushing the toilet.

"Excuse me! Did you just say you're growing a human?" I squeaked.

"Yep. Our little bundle of joy was conceived on your wedding night," she blanched, leaning against the door and giving me a smile. "I cannot stop throwing up."

"Do you have anything you can take? Oh, and congratulations," I laughed nervously, looking at my best friend. "You're pregnant!'

"Yeah," she said wistfully, pressing her hands to her belly. "I forgot to bring my birth control pills on our trip and junior was conceived. I'm happy but would really like to not puke my brains out on my flipping wedding day." She teetered to her bag and found a prescription bottle. "I can take these but I'll be sleepy most of the day."

"Lesser of the two evils, Ali. Puking or nodding off," I said, handing her a water bottle.

"Good point," Alice said, downing her medication and wiping down her face. "Sorry that I kind of booked it out of there. I didn't want to puke up on my dress. Is the photographer mad?"

"Riley? No," I snickered. "He was more worried than anything." Alice nodded and walked unsteadily out of the bathroom. "Do you want me to get to the makeup artist?"

"Do I look bad?" she asked, rushing to a mirror and checking her hair. "Do I have puke in my hair? On my dress?!"

"No, you're beautiful, Alice. I was just curious," I said, guiding her away from the mirror, rubbing her back.

"Okay. I'm just a mess. This is not going according to plan with the baby," Alice sighed, picking up her bouquet that was placed on the bed. "Jasper and I wanted to wait until we had a house and had been married for at least a year."

"Some things don't go according to plan, Ali," I said. "Case in point…" I wriggled my left hand, which earned me a giggle and a hug. I led her out of the hotel room and back down to the lobby of the Trump Tower where we were having a bridesmaid and bride photo shoot prior to the church ceremony at Holy Name Cathedral. Back in the lobby, Riley was snapping photos of Jessie, Jasper's normal sister, Layla, and Angela. When he saw us return, he smiled and directed us to stand in front of the massive Christmas tree in the lobby. While Riley was taking pictures of Alice with the other bridesmaids, I slipped out my cell phone and texted my husband.

_I've got news ~ Mrs. C._

_Is it about my sister? ~ E_

_That would be affirmative, hubby ~ Mrs. C._

_Then, I think I know. Jasper spilled the beans ~ E_

_Well, crap. I wanted to tell you first. Can you believe it? Your sister got pregnant on our wedding night! *snorts* ~ Mrs. C._

_I'm happy for them. I can't wait to be an uncle! ~ E_

_Liar…you can't wait to be a daddy ~ Mrs. C._

_This is true…are you telling me something? *flutters eyelashes* ~ E_

_Sorry, no baby growing my womb. Not yet…In case you forgot, I got my shot just after we got back from Vegas ~ Mrs. C. _

_Go off the shot, Bells. Please? ~ E_

"Bella! We need you!" Riley shouted.

_Edward, I'm not blowing you off, but I have to go. We'll talk about this, face to face, later. Okay? ~ Mrs. C._

_Okay. :-( ~ E_

_No, frowny face, Edward. I'm needed for photos. I love you more than you know ~ Mrs. C._

_I love you, too, pretty girl. See you in an hour or so ~ E_

I put my phone back into my purse and darted to the tree. Riley took some more photos with the bridesmaids and then some with Carlisle and Esme before we all got onto the huge party bus to drive us to the cathedral. Inside, Riley walked around, taking more photos of the church and the flowers that adorned the altar. Alice was in the bride's room, trying not to throw up. Esme had some saltines and ginger ale, encouraging her daughter to eat, nibble at the food.

The priest came and checked on us before shuffling to the front of the church, preparing for the ceremony. The wedding coordinator, Jenn, got us all lined up. Edward slid next to me, wearing the same tuxedo he wore for our wedding. "Fancy meeting you here, Mrs. Cullen," he quipped, offering me his arm.

"You dork," I giggled. "Hmmmm, good memories from this tuxedo."

"Great memories," he purred, nuzzling my hair with his nose.

"EDWARD ANTHONY! STOP CANOODLING YOUR WIFE!" Alice hissed.

"Shouldn't you be wearing red, you she-devil?" Edward teased. Alice rolled her eyes, giving him the bird. "She's my wife. I can canoodle her all I want." He kissed my hair and squeezed my ass.

"Behave, counselor," I snickered. "We're in a church."

"Okay, okay," he said, looping my arm through his. He glanced at me, smiling softly. "You look gorgeous, Bells. So sexy."

"Thank you," I blushed. "And thank you for agreeing to get married in Vegas. This," I gestured to the craziness that was Alice's wedding, "would have given me heart palpitations."

"You and me both. I'm not the groom and I'm having heart palpitations. I think it's the evil glares from Jasper's side of the family. They're possessed," he said as we walked closer to the entrance. I bit back a laugh, leaning my head against his shoulder. He kissed my forehead, giving me his perfect crooked smirk.

Grasping my bouquet, we walked down the long aisle to the sounds of Pachelbel's Canon in D. Reaching the front of the cathedral, Edward and I bent reverently before taking our spots on either side of the altar. Jasper stepped in front of Edward, shaking his hand before giving me a nervous smile. Like a dork, I gave him a thumbs up. Jasper chuckled and the organ changed from the canon to Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring by Bach. His eyes cut to the entrance of the cathedral and Alice was being led down the aisle by a very regal and handsome Carlisle. They got to the front of the cathedral, bowing and walking up the steps to the altar. The music concluded and the priest began the service.

An hour later, Alice and Jasper were married in the eyes of God and their families. The priest gleefully pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed each other exuberantly. Jasper, very subtly, ran his hand along Alice's still flat abdomen and winked at us. We all knew their secret and from the disdainful gasp from Jasper's mother, so did she. The joyful sounds of Schubert's Wedding March began and we walked down the aisle in our processional.

We finished with our photos at the church and finally had an opportunity to take a breather. Alice and Jasper were enjoying some quiet time Alice's room while the rest of the wedding party hung out in the hospitality suite at the Trump Tower. Edward walked over with two glasses of champagne, sitting next to me on the couch. "I thought you were joking about Jasper's mother and his family. I had seen their ire but hearing them talk? Everything is _wrong,_" he said, shooting a glance at the slew of upset Whitlocks huddled in the corner. "Jasper's mother and brother are awful."

"I can only imagine what they're saying about your sister," I spat. "I'm tempted to give her a piece of my mind or kick her ass with the pointy end of my stilettos." I kicked up my black heels, ready to toss it at her head.

"That's if my mom doesn't do it first," Edward snorted. "The only normal one is Jessie."

"She's sweet and adorable. I like her. She's a female version of Jasper," I smirked, kicking off my shoes and propping up my feet on Edward's lap. He chuckled, massaging me feet and I moaned.

"No sex sounds in public, Mrs. Cullen," he joked, tickling my foot.

"It feels so good," I said, poking him the stomach. "You try standing in those for an hour. See how great your feet feel!"

"I don't think so. My feet are barking in these tuxedo shoes. They have zero support," he scoffed. I giggled, maneuvering so I could cuddle in his arms, my favorite place to be. "Hmmmm, I love this."

"Me, too. But, Alice's wedding is cutting into our Naked Saturday thing," I giggled.

"Love, it's Wednesday," Edward sighed, kissing behind my ear.

"Oh, great. That means we can go sans clothing on Saturday. Excellent," I beamed, wiggling my fingers.

"Bells, you are amazing. I love you," he said, wrapping his arm around my waist and placing his hand on my belly. We sat there, just enjoying each other until Edward sighed.

"Talk to me, Edward," I said, lacing my fingers with his and kissing his wedding band.

"I'm kind of jealous of Alice and Jasper," he replied. "I'm excited and happy for them, but jealous because I wanted us to be pregnant first."

"Alice said that the baby is against all of her plans," I said, turning to look at my husband. "I told her that not everything goes as planned." Edward and I shared a secretive smile, knowing our unplanned nuptials in Vegas was the best thing that ever happened to us. "She's happy about being pregnant but she's panicking since she's not prepared for it."

"That's Alice," Edward smirked. "Bells, I meant what I said on the phone. Can you go off the shot?"

"I've got six weeks before my next appointment. When I go in, I'll discuss other options of birth control," I said.

"Why do we need it?" he asked. "Do you want to get pregnant?"

"Edward, I do, but I have to get my body back on cycle. Getting the shot essentially stopped me from ovulating. I have to get used to having a monthly period. Besides, when the doctor first started me on the Depo shot, she said it could take up to a year or more for a women's cycle to return to normal," I explained. "Let me talk with my doctor and then we'll discuss our options once I know all of the details, okay?"

"But, you won't get another shot?" Edward clarified.

"I won't get another shot, but I will talk to her about what the next course of action should be if we want to try for having a baby," I said.

Edward's smile was so beautiful. He hugged me close, kissing me sweetly. "Thank you, baby," he said as he leaned against my forehead. "I love you so much, Mrs. Cullen."

"As I love you, counselor," I purred, snuggling further into his arms.

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. That is until Esme completely lost it at the end of the night, but we didn't blame her. We were all in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for Alice and Jasper to come down the stairs for their final send off before their honeymoon. Barb was talking, very loudly about how awful everything was at the wedding, from the food, to the accommodations, to the decorations, to the music...

When she started talking smack about Alice, Esme went ape shit. "You bitch!" Esme hissed, glaring at Barb. "How dare you call my daughter a whore!"

"If the shoe fits," Barb said, shrugging nonchalantly. "She trapped my son in this marriage because she couldn't keep her legs closed."

Esme stomped over to Barb and smacked her across the face. "I've put up with your shit for long enough. You've insulted my husband, my children, my family. You've been disrespectful of everything we've done for you to try and make your stay in Chicago pleasant."

"Now, see here, Esme," John, Jasper's father bellowed. "You've done nothing but made things difficult in regards to this wedding. Having it in the middle of the week, in the dead of winter? Your daughter is a brat, a self-entitled snot."

Esme went to smack him and Edward pulled her back. "Mom, I don't want to bail you out of jail or represent you," he said calmly. Esme huffed, walking over to me and glaring at the Whitlocks. "Mr. Whitlock, Mrs. Whitlock, you are entitled to your opinions, but your behavior is bordering on slander and harassment. We are well within our rights to prosecute you for your hateful words. And let me assure you, we will win."

"What attorney would take that case?" Barb scoffed.

"Me," Seth said, crossing his arms. "My _boss_," he put his arm around Edward, "has me on retainer, representing his family."

"You have a choice," Edward said coldly, his asshole attorney demeanor frosting over his body. "Either you apologize to my family, who has paid for your airplane tickets, your hotel rooms, babysitters for your grandchildren and your entire trip or you will be served with papers, delineating each and every transgression that has happened here. Your fortune will be gone and you will have nothing. Do you understand me?"

"You are such a liar," Barb scoffed. "You can't do anything to us."

"I can and I will," Edward snapped. "Does anyone have this on video?" Barb and John paled, looking at each other furtively. One of my co-workers, Elyssa, waved her phone. Edward smirked at her.

"Jesus, Mother, can't you keep your mouth shut?" Josie, Jasper's middle sister spat. "You're never happy. I'm so sorry for their behavior, Edward, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I'm grateful for everything you've done and so are most of us. I'm excited that I'm going to be an auntie."

Barb gaped at Edward, who was still glaring at them. John was thinking, trying to decide if he should challenge my husband or apologize. John looked at his daughters and saw how much Jessie and Josie were embarrassed of their behavior. He also realized that the same thing could happen to them. "You're right."

"John!" screeched Barb.

"Oh, shut up, Barb! We've been…awful."

"Save it," Edward said. "Apologize to my parents. Apologize to my sister. Then, we won't have a problem." He turned on his heel and wrapped his arm around my waist. He sighed heavily, kissing my temple.

"That was hot, counselor," I purred.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I think that when we get upstairs, you need to be all lawyerly and sexy, commanding me what to do," I smiled. "My panties are drenched at the show of power."

"Fuck," he moaned, nuzzling his nose along the column of my neck. "We do need to practice."

"Practice?"

"Practice making a baby and tonight, you're the criminal and I'm your attorney, love," he growled.

"Frisk me, counselor. I dare you," I giggled.

_June 2015_

"Edward, what is the deal with the blindfold? I mean, really," I grumbled. We'd been married for over eight months and we were finally going on our honeymoon. But my husband was being all secretive. He wouldn't let me know where we were going. All I knew was that I needed a passport and a months-worth of clothing.

"I'm trying to keep our honeymoon locale a secret for as long as I can, Bella," he said.

"I just know that once we get to the airport, I'm going to run into a person or a wall or a post and end up breaking something and our honeymoon would be ruined," I said, laying on the guilt trip.

"Ugh, I tried," he said, removing the blindfold from my eyes. I blinked, trying to get my eyes to focus. "You would have found out when we got to the airport anyway."

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Nope," he snorted. "You're just going to have to wait, Mrs. Cullen."

I stuck my tongue out at him and watched as we drove closer to O'Hare International Airport. Edward chuckled, shuffling through his carryon. We arrived at the international terminal, parked in front of the Air France sign. "No way," I said, my eyes widening.

"I remember everything you say, Bella," Edward said as he signed for the limo. "I said, on the top of that replica of the Eiffel Tower, that I would take you to Paris on our honeymoon. In addition to Paris, we're also going to Lyon, Avignon and the French Rivera, staying in Cannes."

"I can't believe this," I breathed. "Edward, this is my dream come true! Well, besides marrying you."

"Thanks, Bells," he chuckled, rolling our luggage to the sky cap.

"Edward, you know I love you, but going to France…Paris!" I gasped, clutching my chest.

"Well, Paris is our last stop. We're flying into Cannes for two weeks on a beach. Then, we're taking the bullet train up to Avignon for a few days, then Lyon for another day or two and the last week and a half will be spent in Paris," he said, handing me a tour book for France. I squealed, jumping into his arms and kissing every inch of his face. He laughed, guiding me to the check in, which we breezed through. Once in the terminal, I purchased two more books at a bookstore on Paris, specifically. I started reading them, anxious to see all of the places that I'd only ever seen on television and in the movies. Edward had to drag me onto the plane since I was so engrossed in my books that I didn't hear our flight being called.

I spent the entire flight pouring over the books. Edward crashed next to me since he had been working some insane hours due to his extended vacation, our honeymoon. I looked at him, smiling at him and feeling my heart flutter. Even now, he made me giddy and I couldn't believe that he was mine and I was his.

The transition from being a couple to being married was nonexistent. We had been living together for over four years and been intimate for a year. We were insatiable for each other and as often as we could, we made love. Edward was determined to be a daddy. Unfortunately, with all of the naked fun time we had, we still were not with child. My doctor said it would take time. So, I stopped getting the shot and taking any sort of birth control. It was weird. I'd been on birth control since I was fifteen. It felt oddly liberating to not have to take a pill every day or get a shot every three months. It also meant that my periods were all sorts of fucked up. I never knew when I was going to have my period and when I did, it was painful and I was a bitch.

I think Edward made sure he worked late the nights where I was a hormonal banshee. I didn't blame him. I was awful.

Now, Alice, once she got over the stress of her wedding, calmed down about her little one. They were expecting a little girl. Jasper wanted to carry on the 'J' tradition but Alice wanted nothing to do with it, especially since after she heard what Barb had to say about her on her wedding day. We shielded Alice from the showdown at the Trump Tower Lobby, but when she did find out, she all but told her mother-in-law that the grandbaby growing in her stomach would never know Barb unless she got her over herself. It's been quiet on the Whitlock front. They did apologize for their behavior at the wedding but I think Barb harbors some ill will towards Alice and hasn't spoken to her about the baby. Alice and Jasper haven't decided on a name, but Brooklyn, Marisa, and Tessa are all contenders. The middle name will be either Isabella or Marie since I was the godmother of my new niece. Edward was the godfather.

Emmett and Angela are still together and taking things slowly. They had been dating for nearly a year and had yet to make love. Shockingly enough, Emmett was okay with it. With as awful as Angela's life had been, she needed someone to show her that they weren't going to run away. _Don't I know that feeling? _However, her brothers were placed in her uncle's care. It was combined decision with the social worker, the boys, Angela and their uncle. Angela was barely keeping her head above water and their uncle was willing to take them in. Emmett was her rock when she came home from dropping them off at their uncle's home. He stayed with her as she cried, telling her that he loved her. Angela and Emmett had been inseparable since, but were treating their physical relationship carefully since Angela wasn't sure if she was cut out to be a mother.

We landed in Cannes nearly eight hours after we took off. My excitement from finding out where we were going was waning. I had spent the entire flight reading and now I was ready to crash. Edward was bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Once we got through customs, we got into the waiting limo from the five-star hotel, Intercontinental Carlton, we were staying at for the next two weeks on the coast. Checking in, we were led to our luxurious suite and given the opportunity to relax. It was mid-day. I wanted to do so much, but my exhaustion was hindering that. Edward guided me to the bed, removing all of my clothes and encouraged me to take a nap. He did the same, slipping into the bed with me. I fell asleep immediately, cuddled in Edward's warm embrace.

When I woke up, it was twilight and I could feel Edward's lips caressing every inch of my body. I cracked open my eyes, seeing him kissing my bare chest, pulling my nipple into his mouth. "Horny, counselor?"

"I've had the most gorgeous naked women in my arms for three hours. Of course I'm horny," he purred, flicking his tongue on my breast. His hand ghosted down my body and he cupped my sex. "So are you…"

"Your tongue is doing wicked things to my breasts, Edward," I whispered. He smiled, kissing down my body. He spread my legs and then his tongue was doing wicked things to my pussy. "Oh, fuck!" He stayed down there, tasting me, kissing me and loving my pussy until I had several powerful orgasms. Once I was pile of Bella goo, he crawled up my body and slid inside of my folds, caressing my sweaty hair from my face. Leaning down, he kissed me as he swiveled his hips, feeling me from the inside. "Edward…"

"I know, love. We can never get close enough," he murmured, pulling one of my legs higher over his hip. "God, you're so tight, baby. I love making love to you." He stared at me, caressing my face and holding me close. His body was thrusting, moving deep inside. Sweat was beading on his forehead and the sounds of our bodies coming together was the only music in the room, save for our labored breathing.

"Oh, baby," I breathed. "I'm going to come again. Please come with me."

"Always," he panted, kissing my lips softly as he continued his steady and deep rhythm of our love making. Out of seemingly nowhere, my climax zipped through me. My hands scratched down his back as the feelings of pleasure pulsed through my body. Edward was grunting, moaning right along with me as he filled me with his release. With two more deep thrusts, he kissed me, his tongue sliding through my lips and claiming my mouth. He held me close, playfully nipping at my lips until he slipped out of my body. We stayed snuggled together until our stomachs growled. Getting up, we showered together before going to one of the many restaurants nearby.

As we ate, Edward and I devised a plan for our two weeks in Cannes. Most of it was going to be spent on the beach or in the pool. We'd travel to nearby Nice and other towns along the Cote d'Azur, but for the most part, we were going to be the typical honeymooners; sit by the pool, make love late into the night and just enjoy each other. And that's what we did. However, my libido was on high alert all throughout our time in France.

Edward…speaking French…wet panties for his horny wife.

I wish I could speak French. Six years of Spanish is great for me as a teacher, but can't really help me in France. Dang it.

After our two weeks in Cannes and a killer tan, for both of us, we began our travels north to Avignon and Lyon. They were just pit stops along our journey up to Paris. Edward wanted to explore the French countryside, visit a vineyard and see the famous lavender fields of Avignon. We also made love in the famous lavender fields of Avignon.

Lyon was a bit more of a night passing through. We ate a French bistro, listening to an accordion player and enjoying the laid-back French feel. I loved it. I loved being here with my Edward who had made all of this happen. "Thank you, Edward," I murmured, threading my fingers with his. "This has been the most incredible honeymoon."

"We still have the piece de la résistance," he quipped. "Paris!"

"Hmmm, there are so many things I want to do in Paris," I beamed. "Obviously, I want to go on the observation deck of the real Eiffel Tower."

"Maybe I'll reenact your proposal," he snickered.

"I'll always say yes, counselor," I said, kissing his cheek.

"What else do you want to do?" Edward asked, pulling me into his lap.

"A river boat tour of the Seine, L'Arc de Triomphe, the palace at Versaille, Musée d'Orsay, Sacre Coeur, Notre Dame, Moulin Rouge…"

"That's a lot to fit in eight days, Mrs. Cullen. I still want to ravage you each night," he growled, nuzzling my neck.

"You're insatiable, Edward," I said, giving him a sly grin.

"For you, yes," he replied. "I love you, Bella. I love being with you. I missed you while I was working my ass off the past three months. I'm making up for lost time."

"I missed you, too, but I knew the reason why you were pulling those insane hours. It was because you were planning this," I said, gesturing to the bistro. "It was because you were taking off a month to enjoy our honeymoon."

"I wish I had more time with you, Bells. I knew my workload would increase exponentially when I accepted the promotion, but I feel like a horrible husband," he sighed, twisting his ring.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you listen to me," I said, forcing his eyes to mine. "You are not a horrible husband. You are an outstanding attorney, attentive and adoring husband and the best thing that has ever happened to me. I know that when I need you, you'll be there just as I'll be there for you. I love you. I will always love you. I trust you and I'm so fucking proud of you." I crashed my lips against his, sliding my tongue into his mouth.

His hands fisted my shirt and pulled me impossibly closer to his body. We kissed each other desperately until we both needed to breathe. "Bells? We need to get out of here because I need you. I have to fuck you." I nodded dumbly since all logical thought escaped my mind. He tossed some euros on the table, dragging me back to our hotel. That night, our love making was animalistic and domineering. Edward was in control and he showed me as much as he could. I never knew that blind folds and restraints could be so erotic. My orgasms were powerful, coating us each time with my very abundant release. It was so bad that we ended up sleeping on the pull out couch.

The mattress was soaked.

_Oops. _

In the afternoon on the following day, we arrived at the train station in Paris. My heart stammered in my chest as we rode in a taxi to the George V Hotel in the heart of downtown Paris. I snapped photo after photo of unique architecture, signs for the metro and a ton of the Eiffel Tower, from a distance. Edward was smiling, letting me have my silly touristy moment, but his eyes were twinkling with love and affection for me, for us. Checking into the hotel, we dumped our luggage and decided to go exploring. While we wandered around the streets close to our hotel, we shopped for our families and for souvenirs to remember our honeymoon. I got a few things for Alice and Jasper's baby, including our christening gift, which was a gorgeous locket in the shape of a heart.

Our days flew by. They were filled with excursions about the city, trying to jam pack as much as we could before we flew back home. On our final night in Paris, Edward dressed up in a suit and I wore my wedding dress. We took a cab to the Eiffel Tower, riding up to the observation deck. He pointed out all of the spots we visited from our perch atop the iconic French tower. He spoke to me in French, vowing his undying devotion and we swayed to the music in our hearts. As we were kissing, relishing our final night in the city of love and lights, Edward's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Hold on, let me put her on speaker, Mom." He pressed a button and we huddled together to hear Esme.

"I know that tonight is your last night in France," she gushed. "I wouldn't have called unless it was really important, but we've got some amazing news!"

"What, Esme?" I asked.

"Alice had her baby!" she squealed. "She is tiny since she's a couple weeks early, but healthy and perfect!"

"What's our niece's name?" Edward asked.

"Brooklyn Marie Whitlock," Esme said. "She's got a head of black hair and gray eyes, but the doctors think they'll turn blue. I've sent you an email with a few pictures, but I had to tell you!"

"Is Alice okay?" I questioned.

"She's fine. Tired, but so happy. When you guys get back, you have to see her," Esme breathed.

"That's wonderful news, Esme," I smiled, snuggling into my husband's arms. "Give Alice, Jasper and Brooklyn our love."

"I will! Love to you both," Esme sang before she hung up the phone.

"Wow, my baby sister is a mother," Edward mused. "I'm…wow…"

"I know," I said, kissing his jaw. "I'm so thrilled for them. Alice is going to be an amazing mom and Jasper, once he gets over the shock of being a dad, will be great, too." My husband arched a brow. "He can barely tolerate freshmen. They are almost fully functional. Well, as functional as high schoolers can be. They can talk, go to the bathroom and have somewhat normal conversations. Brooklyn's main purpose in life is to feed, sleep, shit and repeat."

Edward laughed, holding me close. "Bella, I never know what you're going to say and I love that about you," he said.

"Good. It keeps you on your toes," I said, pressing my ear to his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

"Does Alice's news make you horny?" Edward asked.

"Yep. Let's enjoy our final night in Paris, naked and hopefully, making a baby," I said, tugging on his hand to the elevator.

_Thanksgiving 2015_

"You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Yes, you are…yes," I cooed to my niece and goddaughter, Brooklyn. She giggled, waving her hands excitedly as I bounced her gently in my arms. We were celebrating Thanksgiving at Alice and Jasper's new home near Carlisle and Esme's in Glenview. Edward, unfortunately, was called away to the Cook County Jail just as we were getting ready to go. He didn't say what it was about, but he left with Seth while I took the Volvo to Alice's house.

"Do you know when my bonehead brother is coming?" Alice asked as she checked on the turkey.

"Nope. However, he looked incredibly worried when he left with Seth. I hope everything is alright," I said, putting Brooklyn into her bouncy chair.

"Obviously, it isn't since he has to go to the jail on Thanksgiving," Alice sighed. "He better be here for dinner, though." We walked into the family room, bringing some snacks and appetizers. It was the first family gathering since Brooklyn's birth. Alice had a packed house. In addition to all of the Cullen's, my parents were also in town, along with John, Jasper's father. He had since divorced Barb, who was on a spiritual journey in Tibet or something. Jessie and her boyfriend, Riley, were also in attendance along with Josie and her fiancé, Brandon. Layla was also with us, since Seth was bringing Edward from the jail.

"Oh! You'll never believe who I ran into," Esme said as she sipped from her wine glass. "Guess who got out for good behavior?"

"Smurfette?" I squeaked.

"Who's Smurfette?" Angela asked, clearly confused.

"Rosalie. She was Emmett's ex-girlfriend who got sent to jail for credit card fraud, embezzlement and sexual harassment," Alice snorted derisively. "She got out?"

"Yep. She's working at the grocery store as a bagger," Esme said. "She tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't even acknowledge her. Hell, I paid cash for all of my groceries since I didn't trust her with my credit card, even though she was only bagging my groceries."

"I'm shocked that she's allowed to handle money," I retorted. "I know that she's reformed or whatever, but still…"

"I wonder if her hair is still blue?" Emmett mused.

"Nope. It's mousy brown and she looks bedraggled, a far cry from the woman you dated," Esme said, smirking.

The door opened and I heard Edward's voice, along with Seth's. I shot up and walked to the foyer. "Edward!" I said, running into his arms.

"Pretty girl," he breathed, burying his nose in my hair. He clung to me and murmured his love.

"Damn, Eddie, this job is crazy. Going to work on a holiday?" Emmett asked.

"It was necessary. If you excuse me, I need to speak to Bella for a moment," he said, guiding me into the living room. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. "I'm sorry about leaving so abruptly, but as the representative for the Martins, I had to go on their behalf. Something happened with Paul."

"Oh. Is he okay?" I asked. I may not have forgiven him for what he did to all of those girls or to me, but I didn't want him hurt.

"No, pretty girl," he said. "He was never cut out for prison life. He was a target for the more hardened criminals and when they discovered what he had done, he was beat up quite frequently. Anyhow, he…he couldn't take it. He was never able to make bail and he was injured extensively, causing permanent damage in his junk."

"He was castrated?" I grimaced.

"The man was a eunuch," Edward blanched. "Anyhow, it fucked up his head and the guards found him this morning. He hung himself with his bed sheets. Paul's dead."

I blinked a few times. I expected to feel something but I was unfazed by the information that Edward shared with me. I was more concerned about the Martins and their grandson, Ethan. "What's going to happen now?"

"Since we don't have a defendant, the cases are going to be dropped. Seth and I are going to try and get some of Paul's benefits distributed to the women he hurt and the Martins, but for all intents and purposes, it's over," he frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but I feel so badly for everyone that Paul hurt, for the Martins," I said, toying with his buttons on his shirt.

"He hurt you, too," Edward whispered, brushing his fingers along my cheek.

"I just hope that he found peace or is dancing with the devil himself," I said, wrapping my arms around Edward's neck. "I love you, Edward."

"As I love you, pretty girl," he murmured. We stayed in the living room, giving each other comfort until Alice called for me to help with dinner. I kissed my husband and told him to drink a few beers to take the edge off. Alice was breast feeding Brooklyn while I moved in her kitchen like a whirling dervish. Esme tried to help but she was blitzed and my mother could burn a pan of water. Angela did step in to help, for that I was grateful. Some of the smells of the food were causing my stomach to churn. We managed to get the food on the table and seated.

"Last year, our Thanksgiving was a little different," Carlisle chuckled.

"Gotta keep it interesting, Dad," Edward snickered, kissing my hand.

"Well, now that we're all together, I'd like everyone to say what they are most grateful for this year," Carlisle beamed. "We're just going to go around the table. Esme, you're first."

I didn't pay attention to everyone as they spoke. I was too nervous. I had been harboring a secret for the past couple of days. I wanted to kiss Carlisle for doing the gratefulness thing because I could finally tell Edward. I reached into my pocket and clutched the tiny piece of paper, smiling wistfully.

"Bella? You're next, sweetheart," Renee said, sipping from her wine glass.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I blushed. "Um, well, I'm grateful for ultrasound technicians."

"Bells, that is the weirdest thing you've ever said," Emmett snickered.

"On Monday, I met a really nice one. She, um, printed out our first baby picture," I said, handing Edward the grainy photo of our eight week old fetus. "You're going to be a daddy."

"What?" Edward asked, his green eyes widening behind his glasses.

"Meet our baby," I whispered. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God," Edward breathed, looking at me and then back at the photo. "A baby? Eight weeks? When did you…?"

"It was Jasper's coffee and the smell of your cologne that gave me a hint that something was wrong," I said, threading my fingers with his and placing his hand over my belly. "I bought a pregnancy test and it registered pregnant even before I was done peeing. I made an appointment with my doctor on Monday and this is our first baby photo."

Edward shot up and gathered me in his arms. He was crying, his tears falling onto my shoulder. "Bella, my Bella…I love you so much," he said, kissing my face. He beamed before falling to his knees to talk to my stomach. "Baby, it's Daddy…I'm so grateful for you and for mommy! I love you both with all of my heart."

_Thanksgiving 2024_

"Elijah Carlisle Cullen! Nyssa Renee Cullen! Get your skinny little butts down here!" I called to my two little cherubs. "We're going to be late! You know how Aunt Alice hates when we're late."

"Blame, Dad," Elijah snickered, coming down. "We were working on your anniversary present."

"Yeah, Mom," Nyssa said, running to my side and hugging me tightly.

"What's this anniversary present?" I asked, kissing my daughter's head. Nyssa and Elijah were our two twin terrors. When I went in for my ultrasound prior to my announcement, Nyssa was hiding behind Elijah's fat head. When we went in for our next ultrasound, I was shocked when the doctor said there were two heartbeats. I thought my kid was some sort of mutant. Edward was passed out on the floor.

"Don't say one word," Edward warned as he walked down the stairs. _Sigh_…Even at forty, he was sexy as fuck and we still went at it like fucking bunny rabbits. Ten years of marriage have not dwindled our insatiable need for each other.

"We weren't going to," Elijah said, giving his father knuckles. "But, we have to go, Mom. We don't want to be late."

"Smart ass," I chuckled, ruffling Elijah's hair. Our son was a spitting image of my husband and Nyssa was my mini-me. However, Nyssa had Edward's brains and calm demeanor. Elijah was like me, a snarky, pain in the ass. But, I loved both of my children.

We loaded up in our Volvo SUV and drove to Alice's. Her home was the only place that could host all of our crazy family. Granted, most of that crazy family was hers. She and Jasper didn't have children, they had a litter. They were married for ten years, as long as Edward and me, and had six kids, with two more on the way. We nicknamed Jasper 'Captain Spermanator' because his jizz was quite potent. I struggled with Elijah and Nyssa. I could _not_ imagine having eight kids. Edward and I were trying for one more, but were content with the two children we did have.

"Oh, Mom, can I stay over with Brooklyn tonight?" Nyssa asked. "I have a bag packed and everything."

"You realize that Aunt Alice will want to get up at the crack of dawn to go shopping," I said. "She lives for Black Friday sales."

"It's cool. I need to get you guys something," Nyssa smirked.

"Sure, baby. Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow after dinner?" I asked.

"I'll call you. Maybe I'll stay until Saturday, if Aunt Alice will let me," Nyssa replied. I nodded and reached across the console to hold my husband's hand. I heard a scuffle in the backseat and Elijah barked in pain.

"Dang, Nyss, you've got some sharp elbows," Elijah grumbled, rubbing his side.

"Hands to yourselves," I chided. "Or elbows, for that matter."

"Mom, can I hang out with Uncle Em? He got tickets for the Blackhawks for tomorrow and asked if I wanted to go," Elijah wheedled. My poor son was the only boy of the family. Well, only boy over the age of five. Alice had three boys, but they were five, three and two.

"Do you have a bag packed, too?" I snickered, looking at my husband. He was grinning smugly.

"Uh, yeah," Elijah replied.

"That's fine," I said, arching a brow at my son. "Catch a puck for me, okay?" Elijah gave a fist pump as we were pulling into Alice and Jasper's driveway. They scrambled out and ran up to the front door. "You pawned off our children to your sister, who is pregnant with twins, and your brother. Why?"

"Because I wanted to celebrate our anniversary without little ears listening to everything we do," Edward smirked. "It's our tenth anniversary and ideally I would have liked to take you back to France, but a weekend at home is the best I can do, pretty girl."

"That's sweet, counselor," I said, kissing his hand.

"I know that this year hasn't been easy for you and I want to spoil my beautiful, sexy and busy wife," he said, leaning across to brush his lips with mine.

I nodded and we got out of the car. This year hadn't been easy for me. I made a career change. I was still a teacher, but now, I taught college students. I was a professor at Northwestern University, teaching modern classics and introduction to Shakespeare. I got my master's degree in literature. I was hired by the university based off my grades and penchant for teaching. I was also taking classes, working toward my doctorate. I'm hoping to be Dr. Isabella Cullen before the year 2030. However, I was also teaching an introductory class to writing and the students were worse than my high school students. I had one boy accuse me of sexual harassment, which I fought and won. Seth was my attorney. The boy was thrown out of school because I was the second teacher he wrongly accused. It brought back memories of Paul and what he did to all of those girls. I hated that I was painted in that light and I almost quit, but Edward talked me down and the university believed me when I said that I was innocent.

Now, Edward was doing phenomenal things with the firm. He was still a partner and working civil cases. He also talked Marcus and Eleazar into offering a partnership to Seth, who head up the pro-bono portion of the firm. It was good press to help people less fortunate. The firm was one of the most sought after law firms in the country and was featured in numerous magazines for their work. My husband was the face and the shining star of Denali, Volturi, Cullen, Clearwater and Associates.

Dinner was amazing, thanks to the help of all of the women in the family. Angela, Emmett's now wife, took lead on the turkey and it was delicious. They got married shortly after our second anniversary on Valentine's Day. Angela was still very conservative but has loosened up slightly. They had one child, a daughter, named Valerie, after Angela's mother. Angela realized that she wasn't a bad mother but the situation with her brothers was what caused them to act out. They weren't trying for another baby, but weren't actively stopping it either. Angela was a year younger than Edward and it didn't seem likely that they would have anymore, but if they did, it would be a blessing.

After dinner, Edward dragged me out of the house. Emmett waggled his brows and said something inappropriate for little ears. Angela smacked him and gave him what for. I just laughed as Edward pushed me toward the car. Driving back to our house, he parked the car and helped me out of the SUV. Taking my hands, he led me into the kitchen.

"Do you trust me, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asked.

"Of course, I do," I smiled. He gave me another smug little grin before taking his tie and wrapping it around my eyes. "Oooh, are we playing tonight?"

"Maybe," he breathed in my ear. He pressed a soft kiss behind my ear and shifted so he was in front of me. "Come with me, pretty girl." He took my hands and led me up the stairs. Once at our destination, he removed my coat and shuffled around before cupping my face with his hands. He untied his tie, removing it. I blinked my eyes open, staring at his handsome face. "Ten years ago today, we exchanged our vows, becoming husband and wife. Today, I want to renew those vows because I want you to know that I will not go anywhere."

"I know, Edward," I whispered.

"But, first, look around," he murmured, stepping out of the doorway. I walked into our bedroom. It had been transformed. It reminded me of our honeymoon, with everything French and provincial decorating our walls, the bed and the furniture. "Esme ordered everything for our new room. I wanted to relive our honeymoon. Because, you have to admit, our honeymoon was fucking awesome."

"It was awesome," I breathed. "I want to go back."

"And we will," Edward said, giving me a folder. It described a two week vacation to France and England for the four of us while I was on my summer vacation. "It won't be as sex-filled, but it will be just as magical because we can share it with our children."

"Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you! Thank you!"

"I'm not done yet, pretty girl," he chuckled. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He got down on one knee, smiling at me. "Twenty years ago, I met a girl. We were friends by default. She had befriended my sister and they became close. As I got to know her, my feelings changed and I wanted more than just friendship, but I was afraid. I didn't want to lose her as a friend, so I kept my true feelings hidden. I was her best friend, her confidante and roommate for four years. I kept my feelings hidden. Always hidden. It wasn't until she had her heart broken that I saw my chance. But my friend was afraid. We fell into an arrangement. An arrangement that changed our lives. For the better, yeah?"

"I think so," I sniffled.

"I know so," he chuckled. "It was while we had that arrangement that I realized that I was in love with the girl and that I wanted it all with her. Granted, things didn't go as planned and it took us awhile to finally get over our fears, but when we did, it was beyond anything I ever dreamed of. I loved her. She loved me. We loved each other."

"We still love each other," I whispered, getting on my knees to get closer to my husband.

"And we always will," he whispered back. "Our relationship developed and changed until I got down on one knee in Las Vegas, asking for her hand in marriage. My pretty girl said yes. Within forty-eight hours of her saying yes, we were married and now we have a new arrangement, which sadly doesn't include naked Saturdays anymore, but I'm okay with that because we have Elijah and Nyssa."

"They would not appreciate naked Saturdays like we would, baby," I giggled.

"Nope." Edward winked at me, opening up the box. "Isabella Cullen, you are and always have been my best friend. Our relationship has been an incredible journey of joy, love and amazing things. You have given me everything that I ever wanted…a wonderful marriage, two beautiful children, a home, and as weird as it sounds, the SUV. The only thing that's missing is a dog and the iconic American family would be complete."

"No dogs," I snorted. "Nyssa's allergic."

"Right. I knew there was a reason," he smirked. "Bells, I love you with everything that I am and everything I will be. Will you marry me again?"

"My answer will always be yes, Edward. I love you so much!" I said, throwing my arms around his neck. We fell onto the floor of our bedroom, laughing. He held me close as he slipped my new ring, a diamond anniversary band with four stones, onto my right ring finger. "It's beautiful, baby."

"Each stone represents one of us," he said. "But, what we have means more to me than any ring. I married my best friend and I'm reaping all of the benefits."

"How about we enjoy those benefits, counselor?" I purred.

And we did…for the rest of our lives.

_Fin_


End file.
